Tamashi No Angel
by Sora Eater
Summary: Las Ex-Esclavas de Tártaros tratando de huir de estos mismos por extrañas razones del Destino conocen a personas que no planean dejarlas en paz con tal de protegerlas. Mal Sumarry, gomen . Personajes x Oc
1. Conociendo la inocencia

El fuerte estruendo de una alfombra casi chocar con el mar y seguido unos pequeños gritos femeninos.  
— ¡Tranquila! ¡Shion, resiste, falta poco! — dijo una voz femenina un poco acelerada.  
Una bala llego hasta la punta de la alfombra.  
— Roromiya, hay que hacer algo, no llegaremos a este paso —dijo la primera voz.  
— Es cierto... pero... ¿qué? — pregunto confundida una voz neutra.  
La primera miro hacía atras, sus ojos cambiaron e hizo la orden de que fueran más rápido.  
Atravesando con facilidad el escudo de Sindria y los otros no lo lograron y tuvieron que dar la vuelta. Las chicas suspiraron. Pero de repente la alfombra desapareció como si hubiese sido una simple aparición o ilusión.  
—.Se me acabo el Magoi — dijo cansada una voz pequeña y ligera. Muy tierna.  
— ¡Shion! — gritaron espantadas las dos mayores al ver como la frágil niña se desplomaban en el cielo.  
Ambas reaccionaron y la abrazaron formando un escudo sobre ella.

Mientras cierto Magi peli-azul miraba desinteresado y aburrido por la ventana del palacio.  
Su mirada azuleja se sorprendió al ver dos figuras femeninas caer del cielo.  
— ¡Mor-san! ¡Alibaba-kun! ¡Tenemos problemas, hay que ir al barrio! — declaro el pequeño peli-azul corriendo con fuerzas.  
Los mencionados voltearon confundidos a escuchar la voz preocupada del niño.

El gran estruendo de un cuerpo romper algo sucedió.  
Las mujeres sacudieron sus cuerpos llenos de frutas.  
De todos los lugares donde podían caer. Un puesto de frutas no era el mejor.  
El filo las apunto. Los ojos de la niña fueron abiertos y los guardias se sorprendieron al ver unos ojos tan cansados y una piel tan pálida. Sonrió un poco al sentir algo en su hombro.  
— Mi cuerpo no puede, ya no puedo más... hasta luego... Roro-san, Yuuki-san... — apenas pudo articular. Las otras dos palidecieron más de la cuenta. Sus pupilas comenzaron a palpitar y sus corazones y respiraciones pararon en seco.  
Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones solo pudieron dar el grito muerto.  
— ¡SHION! — gritaron desesperadas agitando a la joven niña esperando que abrieran los ojos.  
Aladdin, Morgiana y Alibaba llegaron y las vieron. Las dos mujeres los miraron.  
Sus ojos también cansados y muy tristes.  
— Necesitamos ayuda, por favor... salvadnos... y Shion... por favor... — tras esas palabras quedaron inconscientes en medio de la fruta.

Un ojo fue abierto con pesades. La persona se removió. Y luego reacciono.  
— ¡Shion! ¡Shion! ¡¿Dónde estás, SHION?! — intento levantarse de la cama, pero al hacerlo sus piernas flaquearon, y se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.  
Sino hubiese sido porque unos brazos fuertes la atraparon. Llevo su mirada hacia la persona que la había atrapado. Este la cargo en su hombro y la deposito en la cama nuevamente. Ella desvió la mirada averganzada.  
— Soy Ja'far, el visir de Sindria, ¿me podrias decir tu nombre? — cuestiono el albino.  
— Mi nombre... es Yuuki, soy... una ex-esclava — murmuro la chica. A lo último llevo sus manos a sus tobillos. Entrecerrando sus ojos.  
Yuuki es una mujer de unos 24 años. Es de complexión muy delgada —puede ser porque era una esclava—. Tiene el cabello castaño largo pasando su cintura. Y es alta, pero más baja que Ja'far.  
Tiene ojos castaños como el chocolate. Pero el derecho cubierto por vendas, al igual que la gran mayoría de su cuerpo.  
— _¿Esclava? —_ pensó confundido. Miro las marcas de los tobillos y bajo la mirada.  
Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon. Entonces ambos aldultos miraron hacía a la puerta, encontrando a una nerviosa chica de 19 años.  
Cabello colorado como el de un Fanalis. Atado en dos altas coletas y ondulados. Con ojos pasivos, pero muy cansados color rosa.  
Es alta, pero no más que Yuuki. De piel blanca y ojeras marcadas.  
— Yuuki-san, S-S-Shion... — murmuraba casi inaudible. La castaña cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se levanto de la cama. Ja'far la miro sorprendido.  
¿Se había levantado con todo su dolor al escuchar ese nombre?  
— Ja'far-san... — él abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Esa si era una mirada extraña — ¿Podrias llevarnos con la niña de cabello blanco? — pidió, sus ojos mostraban suplica y dolor.  
Él sólo pudo asentar con la cabeza y las guió hasta unos cuartos más adelante.  
Abrieron la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. La mirada rosada y chocolate vieron a varias personas.  
Un rubio, un peli-azul, una peli-roja. Un hombre de cabello colorado, con una mirada fría. A su lado uno de cabello purpura. Y una mujer de cabello azul claro.  
Desviaron su mirada hacia la cama y vieron lo que buscaban.  
Rápidamente corrieron a la cama asustando un poco a Yamuraiha. Y la vieron.  
Sus corazones se aceleraron, estaba demasiado pálida. Tanto como su cabello.  
Shion es una niña de unos 12 años —como Aladdin— de baja estatura y complexión delgada y fina.  
Tiene el cabello largo, brillante, y color blanco perla. La piel pálida y ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos.  
— Está viva, no se preocupen — declaro Sinbad mirándolas fijamente, las otras dos se tensaron al oír su voz. Voltearon lentamente y soltaron un sonoro suspiro.  
— ¿Quiénes son vosotras? — pregunto confundida Morgiana.  
— Disculpe nuestra falta de modales. Yo soy Roromiya, una ex-esclava — dijo la peli-roja haciendonuna leve reverencia ante las personas en su frente.  
Yuuki la imitó y se presentó.  
— ¿Esclavas? — pregunto Alibaba encarnando una ceja, aunque las vendas en sus tobillos y su cansancio po explicarian.  
Yuuki y Roromiya desviaron la mirada y luego su pusieron de rodillas.  
— Se lo suplicamos... tienen que salvar a Shion... su mente se está deshaciendo y su cuerpo no aguantará más, es tan solo una niña... por favor... — pidieron mientras que las lágrimas espesas salían de sus ojos sin control alguno.  
Aladdin miro a la niña dormir o estar inconsciente en la cama.  
Un extraño sentimiento lo inundo, no lo conocia. Sólo... sentía el deseo de salvar a esa niña de cabello blanco.  
Camino inconscientemente hasta ella. Yuuki y Roromiya lo miraron confundidas. Él tomo su mano. Estaba fría, demasiado.  
— Yo las ayudaré, no se preocupen — dijo Aladdin sin mirarlas, ellas asentaron con la cabeza. Aladdin con ambas manos tomo la mano de la albina y cerro sus ojos — Sabiduría de Salomon — la estrella apareció en su frente.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, y se sorprendió.  
Estaba en un cielo oscuro. Con flores por todos lados. Pero un único árbol oscuro. Con varias cadenas jalando de algo o de alguien.  
Miro el suelo y camino. Para donde piso se convirtiera en cristal.  
— Ten cuidado... — murmuro una voz ligera triste y preocupada — No me gustaría que se hiciera daño, Magi-sama...  
— ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Magi? — cuestiono con una sonrisa acercandose a ella.  
— ¿De qué otro modo pudiste haber entrado? — cuestiono la niña. Abrazandose más. Mientras mantiene su cabeza dentro de sus piernas.  
— Puede que tengas razón... ¿cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto sentandose frente a ella. Aunque lo sabía, queria entablar una conversación normal con ella.  
— Shion Evans... mejor conocida como... la niña demonio — respondió aún sin mirarlo.  
— ¿Por qué te dices a ti misma demonio?  
— ¿Por qué? Dices... tal vez porque soy una calamidad — dijo al fin alzando su mirada. Él se sorprendió. Como una niña de la misma edad de él, podía tener una mirada tan afligida tristes. Como su hubiese perdido algo muy importante.  
Opacando el bello color de sus ojos. Un color vivo y a la vez muerto, un fucsia como una flor de cerezo.  
— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Dudo que sus amigos lo llamen _Magi_ — pidió amablemente, haciendo que Aladdin se sonroje, sin saber por qué.  
— Mí nombre es Aladdin, es un gran gusto Shion-chan — dijo con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Por qué "chan"?— cuestiono confundida encarnando una ceja.  
— Es que te ves mucho menor que yo — dijo rascándose la nuca.  
— A decir verdad... tengo 12 años.  
Aladdin se sonrojo. Esa niña de aspecto frágil y delicado, tenía la misma edad que él.  
— Perdón... — se disculpó avergonzado.  
— No te preocupes. Mucha gente dice que tengo aspecto de 9 años.  
Shion sonrió levemente y una fina lágrima traicionera cayó hasta el cielo.  
Se sorprendió. Hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba se sentia raro. Las finas lágrimas se convirtieron en espesas y de colores dandole vida al árbol detrás de ella. Hasta que ó a brillar.  
Aladdin sonrió. Y sintió el gran deseo de abrazarla con fuerza. Y lo hizo. La abrazó y al hacerlo todas las cadenas que la sujetaban desaparecieron compo cristales.  
Shion enterro su cabeza en el cuello de Aladdin desahogandose. Apreto la camisa de Aladdin tratando de controlarse. Pero se le hacía imposible.  
— Las calamidades no lloran, eso significa que no eres ninguna calamidad.  
— Usted... ¿qué puede saber? — Aladdin se sorprendió. Varias plumas volaban en el alma de la niña.  
Todo brillante y desvio su mirada al árbol. Los petalos eran de varios colores y brillantes.  
Luego al suelo. Y vio como pequeños rayos de luz marcaban lo que parecían ser alas de ángel.  
— Aladdin-sama... gracias — el mencionado no la miro. Pero sonrió.

Shion y Aladdin abrieron sus ojos. Las mejillas de Shion se enrojecieron mostrando que el calor habia vuelto a ellas.  
Yuuki y Roromiya sonrieron tranquilas. Por lo menos la palidez había pasado. Aunque seguia siendo muy blanca.  
— ¡Shion! — exclamaron felices yendo a abrazarla. La niña se sonrojó más debido al gran y cálido abrazo.  
— Yuuki-san... Roro-san... gracias — seguido volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, alertando a las dos chicas.  
— No se preocupen, solo debe estar cansada — respondió Aladdin con una sonrisa.  
— Entonces... se lo agradecemos muchisímo. En serio... muchas gracias — dijo Roromiya, para luego desplomarse en la cama.  
— ¡Roromiya! — exclamo asustada Yuuki. Aunque su ojo se vació de la nada y se desplomo.  
Pero hacía atrás, y Ja'far la atrapó nuevamente.  
— Deben estar muy cansadas deberíamos dejarlas descansar — ofreció Masrur  
Todos asentaron con la cabeza en modo de silencio.  
Aladdin miro a Shion descansar, ya no estaba tan pálida. Y la hacia ver muy tierna.  
Aunqur a él le gustaban las pechugonas, por alguna razón le atraía esa linda e inocente niña.

— Bien... me puedo mantener de pie — declaro Shion de pie.  
Orgullosa de por fin mantenerse de pie. Durante toda la semana que habían estado en Sindria, ha estado en cama, debido a que las piernas no respondían a sus ordenes.  
— Esa maquina si que te ha quitado el control sobre tu cuerpo — dijo Roromiya dejándola caminar por si sola. La niña sonrió nostrando sus dientes. Por los cuales, los colmillos son más afilados.  
— Bien, mientras sigas así. Podremos irnos de Sindria — aclaro Yuuki poniendo sus manos en su cintura.  
— Y como primera misión, buscaremos a los niños que huyerom de Tartaros — declaro con la mirada entrecerrada Shion. Las otras dos asentaron con una leve sonrisa.  
Shion sonrió de medio lado, e intento correr... Pero las piernas le fallaron a mitad de camino. Y cayó en sus brazos.  
La persona que la había salvado. Llevo su mirada hacía arriba y se sonrojo. Desviandola.  
— Gomen, Aladdin-sama... — murmuro con un puchero. Él sonrió con carisma y le acarició la cabeza confundiendola.  
— Trata de no esforzarte más de la cuenta. Sino le harás daño a tu cuerpo — dijo Aladdin terminando de pasar su mano ppr la cabeza de la albina. Que mantenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
— Hace lo mismo que... Oka-san — declaro la niña muy sorprendida. Desvió la mirada y apretó su pecho — El reloj, definitivamente me hizo daño.  
— Buscaré el primer barco lejos de Sindria. No quiero que tengamos más problemas — declaro Roromiya dandose la vuelta y llendose de la habitación.  
— Roro-san... cuanso se comportará como una persona de su edad — dijo con una gota en la cien Shion.  
— Roro es Roro, no la podemos cambiar — dijo suspirando Yuuki.  
— Me pregunto de quién habrá aprendido, ¿no? — dijo casi ironica y una sonrisa burlona.  
— Callada cría.  
— Jajajjajajajajajaja — estalló en risas la pequeña inocente. Causamdo que la mujer sonria levemente.  
— El último tren del mes parte hoy, ¿nos vamos en ese? — cuestiono apareciendo Rorpmiya.  
— Por supuesto nos vamos en ese — respondió Yuuki arrastrando a ambas chicas de sus ropas.  
No tenían nada que llevar. Así que estaría bien.

— Chicas, espero que les vaya bien en sus viajes — dijo Yamuraiha dandoles algunas cosas a Yuuki, como medicinas y ropa. Con dinero.  
— Les prometemos que cuando tengamos el dinero que nos dan, se los devolveremos — prometió Yuuki avergonzada.  
— No importa, Sin es quien le da el dinero — dijo Ja'far burlón. Al mencionado le creció una vena.  
— Aunque la verdad, en serio, queremos devolverselos — dijo Roromiya. Se inclinó y entro al barco.  
Yuuki y Shion subieron al barco, pero a mitad de camino, Yuuki paró en seco.  
— Ja'far-san... — el mencionado la miro y de nuevo abrió sus ojos. De nuevo esa extraña mirada — Si en algún momento... necesitamos de su atuda, ¿podremos volver a Sindria?  
— C-Claro, no te preocupes... cuenta conmigo — respondió él.  
— Gracias — termino de subir al barco y las puertas se cerraron.  
Las chicas comenzaron a agradecer y despedirse en el barco. Shion sonrió plenamente.  
— Aladdin-sama — el mencionado la miro. Ella alzo un brazo y un dedo en lo alto — Mira hacia el cielo y me encontrarás, por siempre.  
El niño sonrió con carisma y se despidió con la mano.  
Sin saber, que su destino de el de la Evans se unieron en ese instante.


	2. Te encontré

Dos largos años han pasado, dos años en los que se enteraron que Al-Thamen y otras organizaciones oscuras buscaban a las chicas que habían rescatado.  
Y como Aladdin se había enamorado a primera vista -según las burlas de Alibaba- de Shion. Sentia la necesidad de protegerla, aunque sus amigos se burlaran de él. Él sabia con que contra-atacar.  
\- Así que estos es Hargeon - dijo Sinbad con un disfraz, con los años en todos los paises lo reconocian con su cabellera. Al igual que a los demás.  
Aladdin miro el cielo e intento buscar algo que le habían dicho.  
Además de haberae hecho más alto, su cabello se hizo ligeramente más largo. Su cuerpo se hizo más musculoso. A sus catorce años es respectivamente alto.  
Al igual que Morgiana y Alibaba cambiaron. Los cuales están en una relación, y con eso Aladdin se burla.  
Morgiana dejo crecer si cabello hasta el muslo y ahora lo lleva atado en una cola de medio lado y dos mechones que recaen en sus pechos.  
Alibaba simplemente se hizo más alto. Y más musculoso, pero no tanto.  
\- Aladdin, Morgiana, Masrur-san - los tres asentaron a la orden de Alibaba. Cerraron sus ojos y respiraron hondo.  
Para suspirar decepcionados, no estaban allí.  
\- No sentimos nada - declararon decepcionados.  
\- Aunque hay que recordar lo que dijo ese tipo. Su sed central estaba en Hargeon. No creo que se dejen encontrar tan fácilmente como en los otros países que sentimos su presencia - declaro Ja'far.  
\- Aunque tienes razón, él dijo que ni olor ni alma los podín encontrar - continuó Masrur.  
\- Sigo insistiendo que debimos pedirle ayuda a Sayaka-san y a su equipo - dijo Aladdin con un puchero.  
\- Primero Aladdin, no puedo interrumpir la luna de miel de Natsumi por más que deteste que este con White - dijo Ja'far - Segundo, ten paciencia, ella se alertaría al sentir el alma de otra Death en un mismo lugar, ¿no crees? - el niño suspiro y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendido.  
Casi saliendose de su lugar. Miro hacia todos lados y luego como una persona se volvia esferas azules.  
\- Están aquí, senti su presencia... fue vaga, pero era la de Yuuki-san - todos en especial Ja'far se sorprendieron, esa persona literalmente habia desaparecido, convertidp en polvo o esferas que volvieron al cielo.  
\- Hay que tener cuidado, si de verdad están aquí, eso quiere decir que Tartaros y Al-Thamen también - dijo Masrur.  
Todos asentaron.  
\- En la noche seguiremos sus rastros, por ahora no podemos hacer nada - dijo Sinbad subiendo la bufanda que le cubría la gran parte del rostro viendo como las personas caminaban.  
y todos asentaron.

Ya en la noche.  
Se pueden ver a 6 figuras caminar discretamente por los barrios pobres. Cautelosamente miraron por las casas, y se dieron cuenta que no había gente confundiendose.  
\- Chicos, miren esto - dijo Morgiana señalando algo. Todos miraron fijamente la pared.  
"Dejad a nuestros ángeles en paz.  
Gobierno maldito."

Todos abrieron sus ojos confundidos. Eso era una clara declaración de guerra.  
Un niño paso corriendo por su lado. De cabello negro-azulado alto, pero con facciones infantiles.  
Masrur desvió y encarno la mirada por donde el niño entraba. Un extraño callejón.  
Un gran estruendo se escuchó. El gran edificio desgatado cayó encima de él. Pero cuando ellos reaccionaron.  
Paro en seco. Todos se acercaron y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.  
\- Esto... esta pesado... - murmuro la voz femenina que lo había tomado - Nowaki... - ella lanzo el edificio hacia el mar y causo un gran ruido - Ten más cuidado, ve Shion te esperá.  
El niño asentó y se fue corriendo atravesando una pared.  
\- Una... ¿ilusión? - cuestiono confundido Sinbad. La mujer reacciono y desvió su mirada. Para abrir sus ojos sorprendida.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ HACE SINDRIA AQUÍ?! - cuestiono exaltada y confundida. Pero con un tono neutral a la vez.  
\- Tu eres... ¿Roromiya-san?, ¿Verdad? - dijo sorprendida Morgiana.  
\- Morgiana - dijo sorprendida Roromiya.  
Ha cambiado bastante. Se ha hecho ligeramente más alta. Sus pechos han crecido y sus caderas también.  
Su cabello está atado en dos altas coletas. Su piel es blanca y resaltan tanto como su cabello y sus ojos.  
Usa una bufanda color crema que rodea su cuello y los extremos llegan hasta sus rodillas. Usa una camisa blanca sin mangas, y desde su cintura hasta su vientre hay vendas. Con un pantalón azul marino, con los pantalones arremangados hasta unos centimetros debajo de la rodilla y desde ahí vendas que rodean hasta sus dedos.  
En sus brazos desde sus codos hasta sus dedos también vendas. Y debajo de su hombro ozquierdo una estrella de 5 puntoas, con una raya atravesandola, como la cortada de una espada.  
\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - murmuro cruzando sus brazos seria de nuevo.  
\- Vinimos... - inició Sinbad, pero la mirada asesina de la peli-roja lo asusto - ¿Por casualidad... eres una Fanalis?

\- Sí.

\- Bien.  
\- Al punto - dijo Ja'far interrumpiendo el aura incomoda que habia - Sabemos que estan huyendo. Queremos ayudarlas, en especial a Yuuki, parece tener un caracter...  
\- Terco y obstinado, sí - respondió Roromiya suspirando - No sé cómo se habrán enterado de nuestra situación. Pero si de verdad el Magi - señalo a Aladdin, que abrió sus ojos - quiere ver tanto a Shion, los llevaré.  
Extendió sus manos, ellos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a caminar al muro jalando de la bufanda.  
Y lo atravesaron como si no existiere. Miraron anonados el muro una y otra vez. Confundidos, ¿cómo lo habían atravesado tan fácilmente?  
Vieron todo, estaba lleno de flores resplandecientes.  
\- Se parece al cuarto de Natsu-san, en versión ciudad - dijo Aladdin mirando hacía todos lados.  
\- ¿Qué insinuas del cuarto de mi hermana? - pregunto Ja'far.  
\- Que tu hermana es un fanatica y compulsiva a plantar flores - respondió Masrur. Él lo miro mal.  
\- No te metas con mi hermana - dijo Ja'far. Comenzaron a caminar y veían a los niños recién curados correr felices.  
\- ¡CRÍA, ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?! - grito una voz femenina.  
Un cuchillo muy filoso se clavo en la pared, pero ella no se asusto. A diferencia del resto.  
\- Ya he vuelto, Yuuki-san - dijo la chica neutra aún.  
Yuuki se hizo más alta, pero no más que ninguno de los tres hombres del lugar. Su flequillo un poco más largo al igual que su cabello hasta su muslo.  
Usa una camisa muy a la moda para la época. Es color morado grisaseo con cuello alto y un cierre en medio. Con un pantalón extraño purpura atemangado hasta sus rodillas.  
Usa zandalias negras extrañas, como una combinación de botas que dejan al descubierto sus dedos y talones.  
Con una pulseras-muñequeras negras en ambos brazos.  
Abrió sus ojos chocolate confundida.  
\- Sindria... ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto con recelo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
\- Dicen querer ayudarnos, pero en qué ni idea, estamos perfectamente bien - dijo Roromiya a lo último con ironía y burla mientras alzaba sus brazos y encogia de hombros. Y su nariz se afilaba.  
\- Roromiya, callada - dijo nuevamente Yuuki con una mirada asesina, de la cual la peli-roja no se imuto.  
\- Cómo sea... en serio ¿a qué vinieron? - cuestiono cruzandose de brazos mirándolos fijamente.  
\- La verdad, si queremos ayudarlas, a ti Yuuki, Roromiya y Shion - respondió Ja'far mirandola, ella se sonrojo por su mirada fija. Como buscando algo y seguido la desvió.  
Suspiro derrotada.  
\- Está bien, me derrotaron - les hizo una seña con la mano.  
Ellos las siguieron, como si se fuesen a perder en algún momento. Llegaron hasta lo que parecia un edificio en mejor estado. Blanco y decia "enfermeria". Varios niños iban y venian con vendas y sin venas o agua. Entraron y Aladdin abrió sus ojos.  
\- Bien Nowaki-chan, ten más cuidado, sino hubiese sido por Roro-san no llegabas conmigo - dijo una dulce voz.  
El niño se sonrojo fuertemente. Él lo único que quería era ayudarla, para eso ella lo considerado su mano derecha y él debia dar su informe.  
\- Gomen, Señorita Shion... yo iba apurado - respondió avergonzado.  
\- No te preocupes Nowaki, yo estoy aquí...  
\- Para proteger a todos los sobrevivientes de Tártaros - respondió el niño levantandose y besando la frente de Shion.  
\- ¡Shion! - grito Aladdin interrumpiendo la adorable escena, por la cual Nowaki frunció el ceño.  
\- Aladdin-sama - exclamo emocionada la chica lenvantándose con una enorme sonrisa, que se desvaneció - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó seria e inexpresiva.  
\- Vinimos a ayudarles - dijo Aladdin con una sonrisa acercandose, mostrando ser mucho más alto que ella, en comparación hace 2 años - Has cambiado mucho.  
\- Usted también - dijo la chica sonrojada jugando con sus dedos.  
Se habia hecho más alta. Su larga cabellera le llega más alla del muslo aún atada en una alta coleta por un lazo rojo. En su cuello habita una bufanda blanca con lineas negras.  
Ella usa una especie de chaleco-camisa. Deja al descubierto su brazo izquierdo y en su muñeca habita una muñequera negra y desde ahí crece una serie de vendas hasta su codo. En cambio el otro brazo es una manga larga. Es negro y tiene borde amarillo. De su cadera nace un faldón hasta sus rodillas.  
Usa un short blanco avanzado y corto para la época del cual cuelgan dos pequeñas correas negras.  
Usa las mismas sandalias que Yuuki, pero las de ellas son hasta por encima de la rodilla.  
\- La verdad, ahora me gustaria que Sayaka o Natsumi estuviesen aquí para decirme de que color es el rukh de Aladdin - murmuro Ja'far casi muriendose de la risa.  
\- Asi que existe el rukh rosa - murmuro Yuuki divertida. Cerró sus ojos feliz.  
\- ¿Rukh rosa? - dijeron en voz más alta, Roromiya, Masrur y Morgiana quienes las habían escuchado.  
Aladdin se sonrojo eufivamente y los miro asesinamente, y todos estallaron en risas.  
Y a Shion le crecio un signo de interrogación.  
\- ¿De qué hablan? - cuestiono confundida la albina. Todos negaron con la cabeza ante la inocencia de la niña - Lamento lo que les voy a decir. Me gustaria darles una mejor bienvenida, pero tengo quee atender a unos niños. Nowaki, con Yuuki-san y Roro-san, mostradle todo el refugio a Aladdin-Sama y al resto - él abrió sus ojos confundido y molesto.  
\- ¿Tan importante es él? Como le están dando un trato tan importante - dijo un poco enojado.  
\- Nowaki - regaño Shion tomando unas codas y entrando a una puerta - Sabes que confió en ti, hazme ese favor - Shion giro su rostro para darle una sonrisa. El niño se sonrojo un poco.  
\- Está bien, sólo porque la señorita Shion lo pide - dijo el chico. Aladdin lo miro de una manera extraña, que luego se enteraria que sentimiento era.  
Los personajes salieron de la enfermeria, para comezar a mostrarles el refugio a los visitantes. Aunque eso cabreara a Nowaki.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar quienes son vosotros tan importantes para la señorita Shion? - cuestiono altanero Nowaki, sin saber porque tal trato.  
\- Yo soy el rey de Sindria, y estos son mis subditos - declaró Sinbad tranquilo.  
\- Oh... ¿y tu eres el novio de la Señorita Yuuki? - cuestiono mirando a Ja'far.  
\- ¿A qué vino esa pregunta? - dijeron ambos confundidos y a la vez demostrando compostura.  
\- Serán ideas mías... pero... nada imprtante - el niño de repente desvió su mirada.  
\- Nowaki, ¿qué tienes?, llevas un buen rato raro - dijo Roromiya encarnando una mirada.  
\- Es que ese tipo no deja de examinarme - respondió tenso el chico señalando a Aladdin. Seguido todos lo miraron.  
Él alzo la mirada del chico - ¿Tienes alguna relación con Shion? - cuestiono de golpe.  
\- Es mi futura esposa.  
Aladdin palideció y bajo el flequillo.  
Pero un fuerte cascón se oyó. Todos pusieron sus ojos de esferas, menos Masrur.  
\- Oye, primero declarale tu amor a Shion, luego ve si acepta - dijo Yuuki moviendo su mano despectivamente.  
\- Que cruel... al menos dame una oportunidad.  
Aladdin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Shion.  
\- Bien, puedes ir a dónde quieras. Pero ten cuidado por donde vas, el coliseo de Tartaros... bueno tu sabes - dije con una sonrisa a un niño. Él mismo me dio una sonrisa, se sonrojo un poco y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
\- Gracias, Hime-sama - se dio vuelta en sus talones y se fue. Sonreí y di la orden de que pasarán a otro pasiente.  
Una linda niña paso y la cargue para sentarla en la cama. Y comenzar su diagnostico.  
Hace tres años, desde que huimos del gran Gremio oscuro Tartaros y fuimos salvadas por Sindria. Mi única meta es rescatar a todos los esclavos del Gremio.  
Sólo existen dos metas en Tartaros si eres un esclavo. Participar en el coliseo o... dar tu vida para mantener la barrera que los mantiene ocultos.  
Mi madre murió gracias a eso. Y yo casi también. Sino hubiese sido por Yuuki-san y Roro-san.  
Un recuerdo efímero paso por mi mente, pare en seco las vendas de la niña que me llamo, pero no la escuche bien. Ese sentimiento de nuevo habia inundado mi pecho.  
El sentimiento que los humanos llamamos "preocupación". Desde hace unos meses que nos encuentran cada vez más rápido. Tal vez mi barrera no es tan fuerte. La que inculco en Yuuki-san y Roro-san.  
Le di una palmadita a la niña en la cabeza y le di las descripciones de que debia hacer y que no. Ella sonrió, me agradeció con un abrazo y se despidió.  
Otro niño paso muy mal herido. Me rompia el alma ver como niños de tan poca edad peleen para la diversión de los miembros de Tartaros.  
Quisiera salvarlos a todos rápido, no por dejar de curarlos, sino para no tener que verlos en estados tan deporables.  
Ya que Aladdin-sama esta aquí, deberia pedirle que me enseñe como reforza mi barrera. Ya que él es un estupendo Magi, no le costará nada enseñarme.  
No soy una sabelotodo, pero para sobrevivir aprendí y para proteger... seguiré aprendiendo.  
Una presión se apodero de mi pecho. Esa sensación rara que he tenido desde que lo vi de nuevo.  
Ahora que lo pienso, se ve mucho mayor a hace dos años. Y es muy alto, tal vez, solo tal vez, si me pongo de puntillas podria alcanzarlo o tocarle los mechones de la cabeza.  
\- Siguiente - mis pupilas se contrajeron cuando vi a una niña de frágil aspecto. Tiene un gran raspón en su brazo y este se menea como si no lo sintiese.  
Rápidamente la tome y la deposite en la cama. Le quite lo que le quedaba del vestido y arremangue mi manga para una luz verde salió de mis manos.  
Magia curativa del cielo. Muy pocas veces las usaba en casos especiales. Yo sabia que hay niños que en realidad los necesitan.  
Puse mi oreja en su pecho y verifique que su corazón latía. Suspire cansada y la cargue nuevamente hasta una cama aparte y la arrope.  
\- Ahora que lo pienso, el nivel de adultos ha disminuido a diferencia de los niños que ha aumentado - dije en voz alta. No tengo idea de que estén planeando, pero debo darme prisa... antes de que una desgracia eminente suceda.  
\- ¡Señorita Shion! ¡Señorita Shion! - gire sobre mis tobillos confundida ante el llamado de alerta - ¡Han destruido la barrera!

Yuuki y Roromiya se exaltaron notablemente. abrieron sus ojos confundidas y asustadas y miraron el cielo desintegrarse.  
Se levantaron del suelo y los demás llevaron sus miradas a donde las mujeres miraban. Sorprendiendose.  
\- Nos encontraron - murmuro sorprendido Nowaki, al parecer reacciono ante algo y se espanto - ¡Hay que buscar a Shion! - Yuuki lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- No, Shion sabe defenderse sola, ahora más importante, lleva a los niños que no han sido curados y los que están en estado critico, los llevas al barco y luego huyes con todos - él frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Qué hay de vosotras? - dijo enojado buscando una respuesta - ¡Esta mal Yuuki-san si cree que las abandonaré tan fácil, yo...!  
\- ¡Nowaki! - calló la castaña y él se callo - Nosotras estaremos bien, no te preocupes, sólo... - Ja'fat abrió sus ojos, de nuevo esa mirada - Salva al resto.  
Nowaki bajo la cabeza, aunque queria ayudarlas él no poseia ninguna habilidad como ellas tres.  
\- Esta bien, más les vale volver vivas o hasta después de la muerte las atormentaré - ellas sonrieron levemente y seguido el se fue corriendo y salto sobre un edificio.  
\- ¡Yuuki-sama, cuidado! - grito un niño antes de irse volando por una gran onda de aire. Todos voltearon.  
Pero luego la gran onda de aire desapareció cuando alguien piso con una fuerza tal, que desde el cielo para hasta el suelo creo un cráter en el suelo de 2 metros.  
\- Oh... con tal descaro se atreven a entrar a mi sed central - dijo una voz muy enojada - No sé que busquen en los niños perdidos, pero si los buscan me encontraran.  
\- ¿Shion? - dijeron los de Sindria confundidos. La mencionada salto hasta ellos solo para mirarlos.  
\- Definitivamente me hubiera gustado dar una mejor bienvenida, pero ahora estoy más ocupada - suspiro dejando salir su ira notoria - Roro-san, ve hacia el sur y procura que ningún niño quede atrapado, la gran mayoria son del ejercito de Mc Garden, tu sabrás como terminarlos - la peli-roja asentó y se fue como un rayo - Yuuki-san, ya saque a todos los niños del norte, pero con el apuro no vi si quedaban niños, ve.  
\- Shion, si es Mc Garden sabrás que buscara venganza por lo de hace 3 años, ¿no? - dijo encarnando una ceja tranquila.  
\- Estaré bien, en estos momentos estoy más que preparada para enfretarlos a todos - respondió fría y calculadoramente. Yuuki no pudo hacer más que darse vuelta y saltar hacia un barandal y apoyarse para correr.  
\- Shion-chan, si necesitas nuestra ayuda, solo pidelo - dijo Sinbad serio.  
\- Bueno ahora lo unico que les pediré es... - todos se pusieron en pose de batalla - que se agachen - a todos les salió un signo de interroganción. Pero cuando vieron que la chica se agachaba, la siguieron. Y una gran oleada de viento inundo la costa.  
\- ¿A esto te referias? - pregunto Aladdin.  
\- A pos si, con el tiempo te acostumbras - respondió Shiom tranquila.  
El viento seso y todos se levantaron y vieron a los guardias crearse.  
Los de Sindria tragaron duro. Hasta que escucharon sus voces.  
\- Unravel Ghoul.  
\- Te encontramos, Mc Garden.  
Todos voltearon y miraron en los techos. Las miradas asesinas.  
Roromiya salto y una cola de zorro filosa salió. Y al tocar el suelo, todos salieron volando sin dirección. Para luego la cola crecer y dividirse y clavarse en sus cuerpos.  
\- Aunque guste matar más a los reales, vosotros sois perfectos muñecos de combate - dijo neutra mientras su cola se encogia y se movía como la de un gato en caza.  
Yuuko seguido salto y saco una katana muy afilada, cerró sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa, para esta llenarse de rayos y la choco contra el suelo, y los rayos electrocutaron a las personas.  
\- Me parece ridiculo que traigas marionetas para nosotras, Mc Garden - dijo con una sonrisa Yuuki abriendo sus ojos. En vez de chocolate ahora son rojos y carentes de vida com tres comillas negras.  
\- ¿Son propietarias de Djnn? - pregunto Ja'far sorprendido.  
-No, - todos la miraron anonados - Ellas no son propietrias de Djnn, ni magas. Es algo mucho más complejo. Roro-san heredo un demonio en su interior llamado Ghoul y es una Jinchuriki. En cambio Yuuki-san...  
\- Hola bastarda Yuuki, última heredera Uchiha - dijo con burla un hombre, de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta alta. Con ojos verdes en punta carente de vida. Con ropas elegantes y oscuras.  
\- Hola, Ichiya Mc Garden, no es un gusto volver a verte - dijo con superioridad. Él sonrió divertido.  
\- Yuuki-san es la última heredera comocida del gran clan Uchiha - dijo casi en un susurro la albina - La que tiene capacidad de leer los movimientos de los enemigos y causar destrozos mentales. Además de tener una habilidad desconocida aún.  
\- Oh... querida Yuuki, como nos haces falta en Tártaros, creo que ahora si tienes la fuerza de mantenerte en pie - Yuuki bajo la cabeza y su cabello cubrió sus ojos.  
\- Yuuki-san... - murmuro Roromiya. Hizo su cola desaparecer antes de que esta le tomara control y luego no se haria consciente de sus actos.  
\- ¿Tu que sabes Mc Garden? Según yo tu has tenido toda tu vida en bandeja de plata, y has condenado a los esclavos a hacer todo lo que no podeis - dijo Roromiya con ironia, pero neutra a la vez cruzandose de brazos.  
\- La linda Jinchuriki ha sacado las garras - la peli-roja encarno la mirada enojada. Pero solo su mirada lo demostro - Si no quieres que te haga lo que te hice la última vez, no te metas entre mi conversación y la de Evans - Ichiya bajo del cielo y piso el suelo, Roromiya toco su brazo donde está la estrella y luego lo miro para ponerse en frente de él.  
\- Y yo te recuerdo lo que te hizo Shion débil y casi muerta aún - declaro divertida esta vez poniendose en pose de batalla.  
Yuuki la imitó y seguido los chicos para proteger a la albina.  
\- Oh... parece que Sindria confirma mis sospechas, estaban buscandolas para alejarlas de nosotros - dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza - ¿El Magi también se unirá a ti Shion?  
\- Yo no me uniré a ella. Yo la protegeré - dijo Aladdin poniendose frente a la chica.  
\- Evans, tu sabes que Tartaros solo quiere revivir E.N.D, y tu eres una de las claves para hacerlo - dijo extendiendo su mano - La portadora de la creación y la destrucción.  
\- Muerete. A mi no me importa lo que este dentro de mí, sino lo que haré con el en un futuro - se puso a un lado de Aladdin, demostrando no tener miedo, Mc Garden sonrió de medio lado.  
\- ¿Me estas retando? - dijo burlon - ¿A mí el gran Mc Garden lider de la primera division de Tártaros?  
\- No. Al idiota peli-negro que esta frente a mi - dijo con una sonrisa fría Roromiya, encarno su mirada sombría.  
\- Shion, ¿no tienes algún tipo de magia ilusionaria? - le susurro Aladdin al oído de la albina.  
\- Tengo algo mejor... - tomo una lacrima entre sus manos - Lu-san, te encargo el norte con las otras dos - un "sí" fue escuchado, ella guardo la lacrima rapidamente. Miro complice a Yuuki y Roromiya.  
Estas asentaron con la cabeza. Pisaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron dejando un cráter donde pisaron.  
Mc Garden miro hacia todos lados y un gigantesco rayo lo golpeo en la espalda llevandolo a unos metros mas adeante.  
Roromiya apareció en su frente. Su cola apareció y lo golpeo en el rostro.  
Yuuki, movió la espada y su filo se volvió un filo de rayos, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una estrella negra dentro.  
Le iba a clavar. Pero este saltó esquivandola agilmente. Sonrió e iba a escapar, hasta que escucho una sonora risa.  
Miro hacia abajo y vio a Shion reirse. Lo miro con una mirada extraña.  
\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar de mi barrera tan facilmente? - dijo burlona. Alzo la mirada orgullosa de lo unico que hacía bien.  
\- Muy bien mocosa, si logras golpearme, sabes que volvere por ti y por todas las que estúpidas que escaparon de Tartaros - dijo con una sonrisa burlón.  
\- Tú lo pediste - ella se encogió de hombros y una gran cantidad de soldados vestidos con metal blanco apareció. Rodeandolo por completo, él abrió un poco sus ojos - ¿No lo habías pedido?  
\- Mocosa... has aprendido bien, ya tus ilusiones se han vuelto reales.  
\- Gracias - la albina movió  
La mano y todos se fueron del lugar corriendo y atravesando la barrera.  
Shion se encogió y una gran explosión inundo el area de la barrera. Todos alzaron la mirada y vieron una fila de humo salir las tres chicas suspiraron alividas y Shion cayó de rodillas un poco agotada y la cara un poco cansada, respiro agitada. Y levanto la mirada y suspiro.

Lo lograron, por primera vez habían logrado deshacerse de Mc Garden, una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros. Yuuki y Roromiya ayudaron a Shion levantarse. Se dieron vuelta, habían llegado hasta la costa, donde pudieron ver al barco irse.

\- ¿Confías tanto en ese niño como para dejarle toda una tropa de niños? - pregunto Sinbad.

\- Aunque suene extraño, ese niño como le dicen... fue quien nos ayudo a escapar hace tres años - dijo Roromiya mirándolos de reojos.

\- Ahora hay que conseguir un barco que nos lleve a Kou, Lu-san y las demás están allí, ¿a cuanto queda eso de Hargeon? - cuestiono Shion.

\- Pues... como un mes o cinco semanas en barco - respondió Ja'far.

\- ¡¿Tanto?! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! - exclamo Yuuki, miro su mano - Y no podemos pedirle a Izanami que nos haga el favor porque tiene que mantener la barrera.

\- Y no sabemos si Zora está viva - murmuro Roromiya, suspiraron resignadas. Miraron a Shion, esta miraba el mar. Miro su dedo e hizo una sonrisa en su rostro. Alzo el dedo por encima de su cabeza.

\- Recuerden, mira el cielo y me encontrarás... por siempre - dijo la niña con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón, no es momento para desesperarse, no podrían pensar en nada ahora - dijo Morgiana con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, pero... ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? Nos quedemos sin guarida, y aunque todas las casas de Shion fueran una ilusión viva, ya no le queda Magoi para hacer otras. - dijo Yuuki.

Todos las miraron, Shion miro el mar y sonrió de una forma tierna. Y se desplomo en el suelo, demostrando estar cansada.

\- Habías dicho... ¿qué todo lo que vimos, era una ilusión? - pregunto Masrur.

\- Sí, no podíamos pagar todo aquello, ¿qué pensaban? - pregunto Roromiya.

\- La verdad... nunca lo pensamos, tal vez eran casas sin dueño, ¿no? - dijo Alibaba encogiendose de hombros.

\- Puede - dijo Sinbad - Pero, como mi plan va de maravilla... Alibaba-kun, Ja'far- ellos asentaron y caminaron hasta las chicas, ellas encarnaron una ceja y terminaron noquedas.

\- ¿Eh? - emitió Morgiana - No se supone que debíamos ofrecerles estadia en Sindria, ¿Sinbad-san?

\- Morgiana, acaso no has visto a esas chicas, parecen de hierro - declaro Sinbad - Espero que el noqueo sirva hasta Sindria.

\- Son tres días, Sin, puede hacerlo - respondió Ja'far.

\- Se van a molestar cuando despierten, y como fue idea de nuestro Gran Rey - dijo Ja'far - Le daremos la culpa.

\- ¡Sí! - asentaron todos.


	3. La Monjr y Judal

-Este episodio es Judal x Oc

Tártaros llegará a su fin, hija de la bondad y la maldad. Estate preparada para lo que viene.

\- Si tengo que morir, si mi destino es morir... me gustaría morir en tus manos - dijo una voz ligera.

\- No te voy a matar. Nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño - declaro una voz más masculina y gruesa.

\- Pero...

\- Ten esto claro, yo no te traicionaré - la más ligera extendió su brazo.

\- ¡Judal!

Una chica mantiene su brazo extendido. Con la larga cadena se divisa que obviamente es una esclava. Las otras de la caravana la miraron raro.

\- Zora, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto una voz preocupada.

\- N-Nada importante - la otra encarno la ceja - Tuve un sueño, que ahora no puedo recordar. Más importante - saco su cabeza entre las rejas - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Kou... probablemente - dijo la otra leyendo la bienvenida en la bandera.

\- ...¡Que aburrido! ¡Quiero ver una Guerra! - se quejaba el Magi Judal, en el palacio de los Ren.

\- Oráculo, no debe descuidarse de las audiencias con el emperador - decía uno de los señores de Al-Thamen. Judal le mostro un rostro de molestia.

\- ¡Tch! Estoy cansado de ver la cara de Kouen todos los días... me está empezando a molestar... así que saldré a dar un paseo - dijo sacando su túnica y se fue en ella a pasear por la capital.

\- Hmp... está cuidad es aburrida - se quejaba, hasta que cierta esclava llamo su atención.

\- ¡Moo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Date prisa mujer! - decía un hombre con un extraño tatuaje debajo del hombro. Golpeando a una frágil y hermosa chica. De cabello color perla hasta sus talones, tal vez nunca lo ha cortado, tiene la piel muy blanca y mejillas rosadas, parecía una princesa. Aunque ella está sucia por los trabajos que tiene que hacer, lleva ropas de esclavo, un vestido desgarrado y corto, con grilletes en los pies y en las manos. Delatando que era una esclava.

Judal mordió la fruta mientras la miraba, no sabía por qué. Pero la chica le despertaba una curiosidad inmensa.

\- S-Sí... - murmuro con un tono suave y delicado, levanto las frutas que tenía que llevar en una cacerola a grandes cantidades, Judal pudo ver que la chica podía y que era fuerte, pues no le costo mucho levantarlos.

\- _¿Qué es esa chica? -_ nunca seria una Fanalis, había escuchado del caso de los mitad, pero tenían que tener el cabello u ojos rojos. A diferencia de ella que tiene unos ojos blanco alma. Además... su rostro era más hermoso que el de cualquier princesa que él haya visto. Y aunque no tuviera un cuerpo de diosa. Era perfecta con lo extrema delgada que es. Aunque demostraba aún ser una niña.

Judal sacudió la cabeza.

\- No debería interesarme en inútiles... - dijo Judal cerrando los ojos. Antes de irse miro una última vez a la chica, quién se dio cuenta y miro a Judal.

\- ¿Un chico que vuela? - murmuro parpadeando, Judal la miro fijamente y luego volteo el rostro y regreso al castillo.

\- Zora, date prisa o te azotaran - dijo una de sus compañeras, ella bajo el flequillo.

\- S-sí, Ur - murmuro y regreso a sus labores. Movió su cabello y en su cuello mostro un extraño tatuaje, parece una cruz con muchos detalles -el tatuaje de Zero-.

En el castillo de Imperio Kou.

Judal aterrizo al lado de un árbol.

\- ¡Hoy tenía una reunión con Kouen-sama! - dijo una mujer de cabello azul-grisáceo. Judal rodó los ojos.

\- Me vale... me está comenzando a molestar - dijo Judal mirando hacia la ciudad, pudo ver que unos hombres llevaban a las mujeres esclavas con mercaderías hacia el palacio, y pudo ver a la chica que vio hace poco con otra, abrazándola y tocando su cabello - _... Ella es... -_ pensó mirándola.

\- ¿Sucede algo Magi? - pregunto la mujer.

\- No es nada... - dijo y se dirigió al interior del palacio y camino. Vio a las mujeres dejando las mercaderías en la gran cocina del palacio.

\- Es todo... - dijo un poco preocupada la albina, como si tuviera que correr y buscar algo. Vio como la niña que siempre la acompaña volvía a su lado, sonrió tiernamente.

Judal se sorprendió un poco, era muy raro ver a una esclava sonreír en su condición.

\- Si tuviéramos suerte y nos compraran aquí, no tendríamos que trabajar en los otros lugares - comento una niña.

\- Sí... supongo... - sonrió, Judal la miro fijamente. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, alegre que anima a todas.

\- Sabes, mientras estén conmigo y con Ur, estaremos bien, ya que nosotras las protegeremos - dijo la albina.

\- Pero sabes... no creo que convertirse esclava de Tártaros sea una salvación - la niña bajo la mirada, la otra ensombreció la suya, pero sonrió.

\- ¡No piensen en eso! - les dijo con una sonrisa.

Judal miro con el rabillo del ojo a la albina y se sorprendió al ver al rukh rodeando a la chica, ella sonrió, y otra avalancha llego y consigo otra chica.

\- ¡Terminamos el trabajo! - vociferó tranquila y Zora asentó.

\- S-Sí - y como si fuese de golpe, el rukh desapareció. La albina corrió y abrazó a la chica.

\- _Esas chicas... son queridas por el rukh... será... no lo creo... pero... -_ Judal no dejaba de observar a Zora, quien se dio cuenta y miro hacia donde se suponía que estaba Judal, pero no vio a nadie.

\- Habrá sido mi imaginación - susurro Zora ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

Judal camino hacia Hakuryuu que se confundió cuando lo tomo de los hombros.

\- Oe, Hakuryuu, esas esclavas de hoy, ¿van a quedarse aquí? - pregunto curioso Judal, a lo que Hakuryuu negó.

\- No, sólo entregan las compras que se hacen con una especie de gremio, están de paso, pero si deseas a una de servicio, hablaré con el comerciante de esclavos - dijo desinteresado, pero luego recordó a Morgiana.

\- ... Hay una a la que quisiera que fuese de servicio - dijo Judal con una media sonrisa.

Hakuryuu parpadeo un poco sorprendido. Judal nunca había pedido mujeres, pero pensó que como era hombre ya era hora de "favores" que sólo mujeres podían completar.

\- Bien... - dijo un tanto extrañado - ¿cómo se llama la esclava? - pregunto él y Judal miro hacia arriba.

\- No sé su nombre... pero te mostraré quien es... - lo jaló y señalo a la albina que era llevada junto a las otras esclavas - Es ella.

\- Es linda... ya veo, veré que hago por ti - dijo él y Judal sonrió.

\- ¡Gracias Hakuryuu! - dijo sacudiéndole el cabello - Había una muy bonita para ti.

\- Cállate, yo no soy como tú - exclamo sonrojado.

En una hora.

\- Are... ¿por qué me han traído hasta aquí? - pregunto un poco preocupada mirando hacía todos lados.

\- El Oráculo quiere tu compañía - Hakuryuu la observo y sintió un poco de pena.

La chica si que era hermosa, pero aún muy inocente y probablemente no sabía nada de la vida, y Hakuryuu pensaba que le tocaba "pagar" con Judal.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

\- Mi... nombre es Zora - respondió suavemente.

\- Zora, ahora trabajarás aquí, sirviendo al Oráculo, y debes obedecerlo en todo - aclaro Hakuryuu y Zora asintió.

\- Sí... principe - él abrió sus ojos, aunque sus ojos fuesen blancos, se denota la tristeza y preocupación - Verás... yo... tengo que cuidar de una niña... ¿podré verla? - pregunto muy triste.

\- Si el Oráculo lo desea... la verás - respondió él, esa respuesta no convenció a Zora - ¡Oráculo! - llamó Hakuryuu a Judal quien apareció saltando del árbol.

\- ¡Oh! ¡La trajiste! - dijo Judal sonriendo, se acerco a Zora, ambos intercambiaron miradas - Bien, me la llevo, te veo después, ¡Hakuryuu! - tomo a Zora del brazo y se la llevo a uno de los cuartos reales que tiene a su disposición.

\- E-Esto... ¿O-O-Oráculo? - susurro Zora un poco preocupada - ¿P-P-Por qué me eligió a mí? - pregunto muy confundida. Judal cerró las puertas de la gigantesca habitación.

\- Je... porque quiero preguntarte... ¿qué eres? - pregunto directamente Judal, Zora ladeo la cabeza confundida.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Soy completamente ordinaria - dijo muy confundida y recordó - Aunque Ur una vez me explico algo de eso, pero, el hecho de que las maripositas brillantes nos rodeen no significa... - apretó su brazo - seamos eso... además no lo creo... porque... - decía y cada vez agachaba la cabeza. Judal se intereso un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Se supone que los Magi son aquellas personas elegidas por las maripositas brillantes - dijo moviendo sus manos.

\- Hmp... ¿te refieres al rukh? - pregunto él sentándose en la cama y ella asintió.

\- ¿Rukh? ¿Así se llama? Bueno... rukh, pero nosotras no fuimos escogidas, ya que los Magi primero nacen de otras personas... como humanos normales... ¿verdad? - pregunto ella con el flequillo bajo.

Judal alzó una ceja confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto él, ella hizo una mirada extraña.

\- Es que veras... Ur, dijo... o yo perfectamente sé... no somos humanas - dijo Zora un poco triste jugando con sus dedos de una forma tierna. A Judal le sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿No... son... humanas? - Zora lo miro.

\- Yo no lo sé, pero el lugar en el que hemos vivido toda nuestra vida, nos dijeron que nacimos para servirlos, para revivir a nuestro creador - miro el cielo, a Judal sólo le paso Al-Thamen - Puras mentiras, lo único que hacían es robar la vida de los Death, hasta que se volvieran inservibles.

\- _¿Qué pasa? Death... ¿iguales a la mocosa que ahora está con el enano? -_ pensó. Zora bajo la mirada aún más triste - ¿Qué sucede? - Zora lo miro.

\- ¿Po-Po-Podre ver a Ur? - pregunto un poco sonrojada y nerviosa. Judal sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Ya veremos... si te portas bien, te dejaré verla... - contesto Judal poniendo su mano en su cara apoyando su codo en su rodilla.

\- Portarme... bien... - se susurro levemente sonrojada.

\- Así es, obedeciéndose y haciendo todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? - proclamo él y ella asintió. Zora dio una suave sonrisa que le dio curiosidad a Judal por lo que pregunto: Aún sabiendo que eres esclava, y que puedes ser azotada o cosas peores, ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunto él y ella lo miro con la misma sonrisa.

\- Porque... yo creo que... en el fondo - se sonrojo un poco más - Eres buena persona - Judal abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- _Buena persona... ¿yo? Debe estar bromeando, ningún esclavo pensaría eso de su amo -_ Judal la miro de pies a cabeza.

\- Esto... ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? - pregunto servicial, Judal negó con la cabeza.

\- No, voy a tomar una siesta, así que puedes retirarte - Zora asintió.

\- Con permiso... - dijo ella y salió de la habitación. Judal suspiro recostándose en la suave y gigantesca cama.

\- Quizás encuentre algo interesante en ella - suspiro cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido.

Eruka estaba en una de las terrazas del palacio.

\- Jo... que acontecimiento...Judal y Zora... el Magi... y la Monjr, la gran cristalizadora... jamás nadie habría pensado que alguien sobreviviría luego de la gran masacre de Tártaros... aún más... que la única sobreviviente siga con vida después de ser llevada - miro el cielo y sonrió - Esto será interesante, grandes cosas pasarán.

Judal se levantó de su siesta y salió de la habitación.

\- Tengo hambre... -dijo Judal con cara de cansancio, salió y vio un alboroto por las calles del Imperio.

\- ¡No lastimes a Ur, no te dejaré que la toques! - Judal escucho el grito de Zora, así que bajo de su turbante volador.

El amo de Ur la jala del cabello y la estaba golpeando por haberse desmayado y haber hecho caer la mercadería, pero Zora defendía a la menor.

\- ¡Maldita esclava! - grito el hombre golpeando a Zora con un látigo, quien lo resistió con sus antebrazos como protección hacia Ur, Zora mostró ira y decisión en su mirada.

Judal se sorprendió al ver esa mirada, pero le gustaba y no sabia porque, aunque sintió cierta molestia al ver como lastimaban a Zora.

\- ¡Esclavos sólo deben agachar la cabeza y obedecer! - dijo el hombre, le atrapo el brazo a la chica que chasqueo la lengua.

\- ¡Nunca dejaré que sigas golpeando a Ur y me importa un comino si soy o no una esclava! - grito Zora tan enfadada que piso el látigo y lo cortó de algún modo, saltó y le dio una poderosa patada al hombre, lanzándolo casi a dos kilómetros de distancia. Judal no pudo evitar reírse.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que mujer... - rió él divertido ya que le gustaban las peleas. Algunos guardias rodearon a Zora y a la pequeña inconsciente.

\- Esa esclava es peligrosa, ¡DEBE SER EJECUTADA! -ordenó uno de ellos, y Zora se puso en posición de combate.

Esas palabras hubiese hecho reír a Judal, pero no le agrado nada que se lo dijera a Zora, de hecho lo... enfado.

Los hombres cogieron a Zora de los brazos y unos a la inconsciente niña.

\- ¡No! ¡Ur! ¡Ur necesita atención médica! ¡Dejadme curarla! ¡Por favor! - grito pataleando.

\- Detente... o te ejecutarán... te prefiero viva y lejos que muerta - dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

\- Pero... Ur... - a Zora se le escapo una lágrima cristalina que tiene un brillo colorido. Ella se tomo los oídos quitando unas palabras malas de su cabeza. El rukh comenzó a rodearla y el rukh oscuro también, eso definitivamente dejo boquiabierto a Judal.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo es posible...? - decía Eruka mirando desde lejos.

\- ¿El rukh y el rukh oscuro? Esa chica... ¿realmente qué es? - decía Judal intrigado en el aire observándola.

\- ¡Debemos ejecutarla! - decían los hombres tomando a Zora del brazo. Pero Judal bajo de un saltó y cayó de pie en la cabeza de uno de los hombres noqueándolo.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen con mi esclava? - dijo sombrío y con una mirada asesina, los hombres soltaron de golpe a Zora.

\- É-É-Él es... el ¡Magi-sama! - dijo el líder. Zora se sorprendió y miro a Judal, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, y el rukh se fue.

\- No recuerdo haberles dado permiso de jugar con mi esclava... - dijo Judal levitando, tomo a Zora de la cintura y la subió a su hombro.

\- ¡A-Amo Magi...! ¿Qué está haciendo? - dijo confundida.

\- Realmente odio que tomen mis cosas sin permiso... - dijo Judal enojado con una mirada aterradora.

\- L-Lo sentimos mucho Oráculo-sama, no sabíamos que era su esclava, ¡Discúlpenos por favor! - se arrodillaron los solados. La gente miraba el espectáculo sorprendida y asustada.

\- Tú... - miro a Ur, que se levanto, sus heridas se congelaron y desaparecieron.

\- Está bien, cuide de Zora, yo iré con mi Amo - dijo la chica dándose vuelta y yéndose, se dio vuelta rápidamente e hizo una reverencia - Gracias por salvar a Zora, Magi-sama.

\- Es mi esclava, yo decido si la salvo o no... - dijo Judal y se subió a su túnica voladora y regreso al palacio. Judal bajo a Zora al suelo con un poco de brusquedad - No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de salir... - dijo Judal cruzando sus brazos seriamente.

\- L-Lo siento... pero... Yo... tenía... - apretó los ojos y los puños contra su desgastado vestido.

\- Ah... ¿salvar a esa niña? ¿Sabiendo que por desobedecer podría azotarte o algo mejor? - preguntaba Judal con una sonrisa sádica, Zora miro a Judal fijamente.

\- No me importa... ya he soportado mucho, y he perdido mucho. Ur es lo más importante para mí... y si protegerla significa sufrir y morir no importa tener que hacerlo - respondió ella seria y fríamente, extendió sus brazos y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. O algo por parte del Magi.

Judal no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia la chica acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, el corazón del Magi empezó a palpitar de sobremanera. A Judal le intriga esa extraña emoción que la chica le hace sentir con sólo tenerla cerca.

\- Eres... interesante - susurro Judal al oído de Zora, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida con leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ella también empezó a sentirse igual que Judal.

\- Judal-sama... - susurro Zora un poco sorprendida por esa acción. Judal se alejo de ella y se volteo.

\- Tráeme algo de comer... y no vuelvas a irte sin mi permiso o te castigaré - dijo Judal y Zora asintió y sonrió.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Magi-sama! - respondió Zora y se fue corriendo.

\- Oh... oráculo... ¿se siente bien? - cuestiono Hakuryuu apareciendo, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Judal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto él.

\- Porque su rostro... ¿está sonrojado...? - murmuro, Judal se sorprendió y se miro a un espejo que había como adorno y se sorprendió y dio un pequeño brinco.

\- _¡¿QUÉ?! -_ exclamo en su mente - Ah... no es nada, estoy bien - dijo sonriendo, a Hakuryuu le pareció un poco extraño el sonrojo de Judal, ya que él nunca se enfermaba - Sigue entrenando, iré a comer - y se fue.

\- ¡A-Amo! - Judal volteo al oír la voz de Zora, quien traia una gran bandeja de plata, con muchas frutas y carnes de aspecto jugoso - E-Esto... he oído que a usted no le gustan las verduras... a-así que... yo prepare esto - dijo Zora tímida y sonrojada, Judal mostró una gran sonrisa.

\- Sabes lo que me gusta, ¡eso es bueno1 - dijo Judal empezando a comer - Esta delicioso, ¿tú lo cocinaste? - pregunto él y ella asintió.

\- ¡S-Sí! L-Lo hice para usted - contesto sonriendo, Judal siguió comiendo con gusto hasta terminar.

\- ¡Estoy lleno...! - decía sobándose el estómago.

\- ¡Que bueno que le gusto! Con permiso Magi-sama - dijo Zora recogiendo la bandeja de plata para irse.

\- ...Judal... - dijo Judal, ella volteo confundida y parpadeo.

\- ¿D-Disculpe? - pregunto confundida.

\- Mi nombre es Judal, llamadme así - dijo Judal volteando el rostro, Zora sonrió.

\- Judal-sama... - sonrió ella, Judal se sintió feliz internamente y esbozo una sonrisita que al mismo tiempo le sorprendió.

\- _¡Ah! ¡¿Qué me pasa con está chica?! -_ pensó un poco frustrado después de que Zora se fue - _Primero la salvo en vez de haberla dejado que la ejecuten, después... yo quería... yo quería... -_ recordó cuando acercó su rostro al de ella - _¡Luego hago que me llame por mi nombre! ¿Qué me está pasando con esta mocosa? -_ se pregunto a si mismo poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza y sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba más rápido - Esto es molesto... pero a la vez agradable... - susurro Judal cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Algo le molesta Judal-sama? - pregunto Zora con curiosidad, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Judal, este abrió sus ojos y su corazón se volvió loco al tenerla así de cerca, por lo que por accidente.

Movió la cabeza dándole un cabezazo a Zora, quien cayó de espalda mareada.

\- ¡Oh...! - dijo Judal sobándose la frente, luego vio a Zora con los ojos en forma de remolino - La golpee por accidente... ¿estará bien? - Judal tomo a Zora y se la llevo a su habitación - Y pensar que me puse así por ella - susurro Judal mirándola mientras la colocaba en la cama con sabanas de alta calidad. La miro desde ese ángulo, de esa manera se la veía más tierna, desprotegida, y...

Cautivante.

Judal la miraba fijamente, con unos ojos penetrantes, inconscientemente, con su mano acaricio el rostro de Zora. Y pudo notar que su piel tiene una increíble suavidad, incluso más que la de una princesa. Por un momento... deseo acariciar algo más que su tierna cara.

Su mano comenzó a bajar y se topo con la inicial del traje que ella trae. En ese momento, deseo arrancarlo. Pero no lo hizo, se detuvo y retiro su mano de ella, él miro su mano con un poco de sorpresa.

Parece que está muy interesado en la Monjr, Magi... - dijo Eruka, lo que hizo alertar a Judal, aunque también se molesto.

¡Tienes que tocar antes de entrar! - dijo Judal molesto.

Oh... lo siento Magi-sama, pero por lo que vi... ¿usted se está enamorando de la Monjr? - pregunto, cosa que hizo sorprender a Judal.

¿Monjr? ¿...Enamorarme? ¿Estás loca? - pregunto él alzando una ceja.

Primero, ella nació dentro del clan Death Monjr, el clan de la salvación y la oscuridad. Y sí... últimamente usted es demasiado amable con alguien... y ese alguien es ella... incluso la salvo de su ejecución, y pidió a Ren Hakuryuu que la comprara a su antiguo dueño para que usted la tuviese cerca... y ahora usted estaba acariciando su rostro... - dijo chibi tranquila. Él volteo el rostro.

¿Y qué si estoy interesado en ella? Ese no es tú problema... - pregunto un poco molesto con un leve sonrojo.

En realidad... no creo que haya problema... pero... no me gustaría que se desilusiones, pues dicen que todos los Monjr deben... morir - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Los Death son capaces de de alcanzar el poder de un Magi y podrían ser capaces de matarlo.

Judal se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos.

\- Je... pues si es así... ¿no sería mejor tenerlo cera? - pregunto el Magi.

\- Tiene razón... ahora los dejos solos - dijo y se fue. Judal suspiro y miro a Zora, quitando su molestia.

\- Ah... duele... - se quejaba Zora mientras despertaba, y se comenzó a sobar la frente, al abrir los ojos, miro a Judal que estaba cerca de ella. Y se cubrió de una forma tierna, graciosa e infantil la frente con ambas manos, retrocedió y lo miro preocupada. Judal no pudo evitar reír.

\- Tranquila, no te daré otro cabezazo... fue un accidente - dijo Judal moviendo su mano y Zora retiro sus manos.

\- S-Sí... - miro donde estaba - A-Are... ¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo en su habitación' - pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

\- Te traje aquí porque no se me ocurrió otro lugar, Hakuryuu se molestaría si te dejará tirada por hay... quizás hasta te devolvería a tus antiguos dueños... y no quiero eso - dijo Judal suspirando. Zora sintió una bonita sensación con lo último que dijo Judal, hasta su corazón palpito, aunque sintió curiosidad.

\- G-Gracias por escogerme a mí... - hablo ella con una tierna sonrisa, hudal la miro con el rabillo del ojo.

\- No es nada... - respondió sin mirarla.

\- Esto... Judal-sama - el Magi miro a la chica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El principe Hakuryuu me dijo que le preparara un baño y lo hice antes de que me golpeara - dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí, iré ahora - dijo Judal levantándose.

Judal se quito sus trajes y joyas y se metió al gran baño del palacio -que cabe mencionar, es enorme- suspiro relajándose.

\- ¿Quiere que le frote la espalda? - dijo Zora apareciendo detrás de Judal, cosa que lo hizo dar un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Qué demo...! - Judal se dio la vuelta y miro a Zora, se sonrojo. Ya que la chica estaba semi desnuda con una toalla en sus manos y su cabello recogido - P-Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto retrocediendo, puesto su corazón estaba a mil.

\- Bueno, es que el principe Hakuryuu dijo que como yo era su esclava, debía complacerlo en todo... no entendí del todo, pero me dijo que al menos debía hacer esto - contesto alegremente alzando el dedo índice.

Bueno, te dejaré lavarme la espalda - dijo Judaltosiendo con un sonrojo notable, y volteándose mostrando su espalda con su largo cabello, que ahora estaba suelto.

Zora empezó a enjabonarlo y frotarlo suavemente con una toalla especial, Judal cerraba los ojos con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su corazón... se iba a salir.

\- ¿Así está bien? - pregunto Zora.

\- Sí... continua - dijo Judal tratando de sonar normal.

Accidentalmente Zora se resbalo y cayó sobre la espalda de Judal, por lo que este abrió los ojos de par en par, al sentir la primera feminidad de Zora contra su espalda, y hasta sentía sus pezones.

Judal trago saliva muy sonrojado, hasta sintió que su "amiguito" acudía.

\- _¡¿QUÉ DEMONISO ME PASA?! -_ chasqueo la lengua tapando a su "amiguito" con sus manos para que Zora no se diera cuenta.

\- L-Lo lamento mucho - se disculpó ella alejándose de él.

\- N-No importa - dijo Judal con el rostro sombrío. Zora parpadeo cuando vio que Judal ocultaba algo en sus manos y pensó -inocentemente- que tal vez le dolía.

\- Judal-sama... ¿le duele? - pregunto preocupada pasando su mano hasta el "amiguito" de Judal.

\- ¡Ah! - a Judal se le escapo un gemido cuando ella agarro a su "amiguito" haciéndole sentir un millón de sensaciones placenteras y un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Judal se sorprendió de si mismo, se tapo la boca. Zora estaba intrigada, ya que nunca había visto a los hombres, ni menos que tenían allí abajo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Es duro... grueso y largo - dijo Zora moviendo su mano tocando y acariciando totalmente al "amiguito".

Judal comenzó a gemir moviendo su cabeza hacía atrás sonrojado, Zora no sabía por qué Judal actuaba así, así que por accidente lo agarro más fuerte.

\- ¡Ahh! - gimió Judal, él era muy fuerte y todo, pero era demasiado sensible en ese aspecto - D-Detente - gimió recobrando su consciencia, Judal estaba excitado y faltaba muy poco para que perdiera el control.

Él estaba, excitado, enojado y frustrado. Excitado por las caricias de Zora hacia su zona prohibida, enojado y frustrado por como ella lo hacia sentirse débil y haberle hecho gemir de esa forma vergonzosa. Gracias a Dios y no había nadie cerca del baño o hubiese sido un espectáculo bochornoso.

\- Lo lamento, ¿le he hecho daño? - pregunto Zora preocupada alejando sus manos de él.

Judal jadeó unos momento y se levantó.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo sin mirarla - Ahora vete - ordenó. Zora bajo la mirada tristemente.

\- Sí, lamento las molestias - dijo y se fue.

Al oír cerrar las puertas del baño, Judal se dejo caer en el agua con la cabeza en la superficie.

\- Que problema... a pesar de que logro excitarme... yo podría hacerla mía cuando quisiese, porque es mí esclava, pero no... no sé por qué no puedo -susurro para él mismo - Iré a cazar algunos bandidos.

Judal se vistió y todo lo demás, salió en su túnica y voló hasta la cueva de algunos bandidos y ladrones.

\- ¿Quie es ese? - murmuro uno de ellos, Judal sonrió sádicamente.

\- Mueran... - dijo sonriendo y saco su nuevo bastón, creo un trozo de hielo gigante que se dividió en múltiples hielos que atravesaron a todos y los congelaron completamente y todo a su alrededor - ¿Acaso no hay nadie que me de una buena pelea? - susurro de lo más tranquilo y relajado.

Por otro lado, Zora se encontró con Ur.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Zora? - pregunto Ur muy preocupada.

\- Es que... me siento rara, cuando estoy cerca de mi amo - dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

\- Dime, qué es lo que sientes - pidió Ur, y sus ojos azules, brillaron.

\- Veras, cuando estoy cerca de mi amo... mi corazón palpita más de lo común y siento cosas raras en mi estómago... y además... cuando estoy con él, me siento feliz y tranquila... no sé por qué, pero... a pesar de que es mi amo... no quiero alejarme de él - dijo ella poniendo sus manos contra su pecho, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Ur parpadeo dos veces, a pesar de su capa, sus ojos se muestran sorprendidos.

\- Zora... estás... ¿enamorada de tu amo? - pregunto confundida.

\- No lo sé... nunca antes sentí estás cosas por alguien - dijo entreabriendo sus ojos. En la piel pálida de Ur se asomo una sonrisa.

\- Definitivamente estás enamorada e tu amo... pero él es un Magi, es un ser poderoso y superior hasta los emperadores... - dijo Ur y Zora asintió.

\- Lo sé... y sabes - le dio una inocente sonrisa - cuando este preparada... le diré lo que siento, aunque él no sienta lo mismo - dijo Zora con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Ur soltó una leve risa - ¡Esa es mi querida Zora! - dijo Ur abrazando a Zora, quien correspondió hasta que... - ¡Ahh! - grito siendo arrastrada por unos hombres de extraño tatuaje.

\- ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?! - grito Zora enojada, Zora palideció cuando vio a una persona, a quién no podría enfrentarla - ¡No!

\- El imperio Kou y Tártaros están en guerra, por lo que todos los esclavos vendidos, serán devueltos para no tener nada que ver con este lugar, ¡así que tú también vueles, Zora! - dijo un hombre de cabello purpura, y ojos negros. Musculoso y con bufanda. La tomo de los brazos, y ella se desmayó.

Judal regreso en la noche y vio a Hakuryuu hablando con unos soldados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto perezosamente con su mano en su rostro sentado en su túnica.

\- Ah... ha sucedido un imprevisto, el gremio del que te hable - él asentó - y el Imperio Kou han entrado en conflicto por lo que sus mercaderías y esclavos fueron devueltos... lamento por lo de Zora, pero fue devuelta a su antiguo amo - dijo Hakuryuu disculpándose, Judal abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió una desagradable sensación en su pecho, y mostro una mueca de ira.

\- ¿Qué? - susurro muy sombrío.

\- Lo lamento Oráculo... pero Kouen la hizo devolver para terminar el conflicto... si desea... encontraré otra esclava - propuso Hakuryuu.

¿Otra esclava? Podría estar bien, Judal pudo haber aceptado, pero no quería.

No podía, él sólo quería a su Zora... a su torpe e inocente Zora...

\- No quiero otra esclava - tomo a Hakuryuu del brazo y se monto en su túnica molesto y furioso.

\- _No puede ser... el Oráculo... y Zora... ellos ¿se aman? -_ pensó el principe por la reacción de Judal ante la noticia - _Aún más importante... ¿Por qué me trajo con él?_

Judal salió -secuestrando a Hakuryuu- con una mirada llena de ira y rabia.

Zora fue lanzada junto a otras esclavas inconsciente, entre abrió sus ojos cuando el contacto entre ella y el peli-purpura culminó.

\- Judal... - murmuro por instinto.

\- Zora-san, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llora? Usted nunca lo hace - dijo una niña preocupada, ella se las limpio y noto que Ur no estaba, pensó que estaría en la otra carroza.

\- Nada importante, no se preocupen - dijo dándoles una sonrisa fingida, la mejor que pudo - _Judal, era arrogante y a veces cruel con las personas, pero conmigo no era así -_ enterró su cabeza en sus piernas delgadas - _él era amable y tranquilo... es él al primer amo que no me quiero alejar... por qué... ¿Por qué tengo que sentir estas cosas por él? -_ algunas lágrimas se escaparon, y cambiaron a un color apagado y triste. Apretó sus piernas.

\- Zora-san... no está sola, nos tiene a nosotras y Ur-san también - dijo una niña abrazando a Zora.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Zora! ¡Traedme vino y algo de comer! - pidió un hombre o mejor dicho, ordenó. Zora se levanto y camino hacía él.

\- Sí - movió sus piernas como marioneta - ¿Dónde está Ur? - pregunto un poco sombría.

Judal miro desde lejos las carrozas.

\- Aún no se han ido de Kou, todavía puedes tener oportunidad - Judal lo miro, ¿cómo que "puedes"?

\- ¡ZORA-SAN! - a Judal le alerto el grito de unas niñas, nombrando a su querida albina.

\- ¡Maldita cría! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?! - dijo el hombre azotando a Zora, haciéndole inmensas heridas en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Dime dónde está Ur, viejo despreciable! - dijo Zora resistiendo los golpes, los cuales le dejan muchas marcas y sangre recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¡No te creas mucho porque fuiste esclava del Magi! - dijo de nuevo, los hombres tomaron a Zora de los brazos y los pies - Parece que tu ex amo no te había hecho nada... maldita cría te mostraremos quienes son los que manda aquí - rió el hombre.

Judal miro la situación y supo que es lo que es lo que le querían hacer a Zora. Se enojo tanto, que sorprendió a Hakuryuu cuando movió su bastón y los hielos fueron en grandes cantidades hacia ellos.

Gritando de dolor siendo atravesados y congelados.

Zora abrió sus ojos sorprendida, miro como Judal se paraba encima del hombre. Zora... no podía creer que él o ellos estuviesen ahí. Que la hubiesen salvado. Estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera podía hacer una expresión. Solamente, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos color blanco.

Judal se acuchillo para estar al nivel de Zora, quien se había logrado poner de rodillas y puso su mano en la cabeza.

\- Oe, parece que no me hechas de menos... - dijo Judal con su cara habitual. Zora intentaba hablar, pero las palabras no le salían, las lágrimas aumentaron. Zora se abalanzo sobre Judal y lo abrazó - ¡¿Qué estás ha...?!

\- ¡Te amo Judal, te amo! - confesó enterrando su mirada en el pecho del chico. Sonrojada y las lágrimas cayeron al pantalón del chico. Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Judal diera un vuelco, estaba atónito, nunca nadie le había dicho eso en su vida. No sabía que hacer.

Inconscientemente fue correspondiendo al abrazo, rodeando sus brazos en la cintura.

\- Je... eres la primera persona que me ha dicho eso - dijo Judal con una media sonrisa poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella, acariciándola como si de un gatito o perrito se tratara.

Zora le dio una sonrisa, Judal le dio una sonrisa. Cosa que la sorprendió.

Hasta que un inmenso dolor la inundo. Su boca comenzó a sangrar. Alertando a todos.

\- ¡U-Ur! - murmuro tocándose el estómago.

\- ¡Zora! - dijo apareciendo una esclava corriendo a todo lo que le dieron sus agotados pies - ¡Mc Gorder se ha llevado a Ur-san y a otras esclavas pequeñas al coliseo de Kou! - exclamo muy cansada.

\- ¿E-Eh? - murmuro confundida - Sabe que Ur está débil en estos momentos... ¿qué planea...? - miro el suelo y se levanto, para dar un paso en falso, Hakuryuu la tomo.

\- Te ayudaremos con ella - dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro preocupada. Y agradeció internamente. Judal la tomo como princesa y se fue con ella y Hakuryuu hasta la alfombra, hasta el lugar más alborotado de todos.

Un coliseo. Estaba más alborotado de lo normal.

Abrieron sus ojos cuando una larga capa perteneciente a un cuerpo pequeño se movía ágilmente y golpeo a un tipo enviándolo a unos metros estrellándolos contra la pared.

Cayó y tambaleó un poco, escupió sangre, demostrando que había sido herida, sangre corrió hasta el suelo. Corrió nuevamente y golpeo a un tipo en el estómago. Enviándolo a volar.

Uno la golpeo y esta rodo sobre su cuerpo incontables veces hasta llegar a la pared. Se hincó, respiro agitadamente y volvió a levantar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué...? - murmuraba Hakuryuu. Vio que no cargaba grilletes - ¿Está luchando por su libertad? - se pregunto

\- Puede, pero nunca ganamos, porque nos quitan nuestros poderes cuando lo hacemos, sólo nos maltratan - respondió Zora.

Ur comenzó a temblar, pero mantiene una pose de pelea. Suspiro y corrió nuevamente atacando a los que se interponían. Pero ahora había un problema.

\- ¿Magos? - se pregunto Hakuryuu. Al ver que ella forcejaba con el Borg, Zora comenzó a temblar. Apretó algo contra su pierna, hasta que dio un sonoro grito sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

\- ¡SE ACABO EL TIEMPO TÁRTAROS! ¡MURAN DE UNA VEZ! - Ur la miro y una sonrisa se paso por su rostro. Ella le lanzo un cuchillo con escrituras dentro, color blanco. Ella lo giro entre sus dedos.

Sonrió de medio lado. Todos se exaltaron al sentir su espacio frío.

Ur movió sus dedos en un compas. Y piso con fuerza, uno le jalo la capa, dejando su larga cabellera a la vista. Ensombreció la mirada, y se lo clavo al tipo creando una masa gigante de hielo detrás de él.

Pateo a otro en el hombro haciéndolo caer. Saltó y tumbo a uno con un pilar de hielo. Sonrió de medio lado. Y cayó al suelo. Una gran cantidad de sangre cayó al suelo.

Alzo su dedo índice al cielo junto con su brazo, Zora se espanto y saltó de la túnica y todo paso en cámara lenta.

\- Gracias... Shion... te dejo el resto a ti - y seguida se desmayó dejando caer la sangre junto con ella. Zora extendió su mano.

¡UR!


	4. Fullbuster Y Ren

\- ¡UR! - grito asustada y la tomo entra brazos. Su piel pálida llena de sangre y roja, su cabello brillante y sedoso también. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho?

\- 200 enemigos, esa chica es genial, deberían traerla de nuevo.

\- Oye... no se mueve.

\- ¿Si quiera respira? - se pregunto otro.

\- ¿Está muerta?

\- Urusai... - un brillo inundo el lugar, Judal y Hakuryuu bajaron - Ahora se preguntan si está muerta, no lo está... pero por qué no se preocuparon por una niña de 17 años cuando estaba peleando con doscientas personas - dijo muy sombría.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Zora tienes que calmarte!

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Estaré tranquila cuando estás personas dejen de satisfacerse con el dolor y la pena de los demás! - apretó sus puños con fuerza contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Ur.

\- Zora... la llevaremos al palacio, pero tienes que calmarte... - murmuro Hakuryuu.

\- ¿Por qué me lo repiten? - ella miro el suelo, comenzaba a desintegrarse poco a poco, recordó algo que le había dicho Ur, cerro sus ojos y todo dejo de brillar. Suspiro y la cargo - Bien, ya me calme, ¿felices? - dijo fría.

\- Sí - respondieron de lo más tranquilos. A ella le cayó una gota en la sien.

Llevaron a Ur hasta el castillo y la curaron, tenía demasiadas heridas graves. Y eso preocupo a Zora.

\- Zora, puedes descansar, llevas tres días sin dormir - declaro Hakuryuu - Además el Oráculo ya está pensando que la niña es más importante que él. Y anda enfurruñado - Bromeo.

\- Je... te la encargo Hakuryuu-kun, pero no creo que despierte hoy - dijo Zora con una sonrisa levantándose y yéndose de la habitación. Hakuryuu asentó y cambió la toalla de la frente de Ur, o era muy pálida o estaba muy mal. Eso fue lo que pensó Hakuryuu.

Salió del cuarto, y se fue al de él tomando un largo baño. Se vistió con ropas ligeras para dormir. Sintió un fuerte frío. Miro por el balcón y pensó en todo lo que había hecho mal.

No sabía si Alibaba y el resto lo perdonarían, vio la lluvia caer. Sonrió un poco, ellos no eran malas personas, de seguro le podían dar otra oportunidad si ayudaba a Zora con eso de Tártaros.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... Tártaros, estuvo trayendo a Kou esclavos para divertirse en el coliseo y para nuestro uso. Eso es cruel... - dijo en voz baja. Miro la luna y sonrió para entrar. Dejando las cortinas abiertas y se quito la camisa de arriba.

Sintió una mirada fija y penetrante. Se dio vuelta y vio eso.

Una chica de unos 16 a 17 años. Cabello hasta sus talones azul claro como el cielo. Liso y un flequillo largo que recubre sus ojos, pero se ven de un color azul-marino brillante, aunque ahora lleno de odio. Es de complexión muy delgada y de piel super blanca. Rozando el pálido.

Llena de vendas en todo el cuerpo y una en la frente. Se toca el brazo derecho el cual la venda sangra.

Hakuryuu fue a tomar su lanza, sin reconocerla bien por la oscuridad. Ella se movió ágilmente hasta él y lo tomo del cuello alzándolo.

\- Oye... ¿estás bien? Tu herida se abrió - declaro tranquilo viendo como la luna iluminaba a la chica.

Sin duda era hermosa, reviso claramente el tatuaje que lleva en el cuello, tiene forma de lirio, color cristal y abarca casi todo el lado derecho del cuello y un poco del hombro.

\- Principe Hakuryuu, ¿está seguro que no quiere cena? - dijo una sirvienta. Hakuryuu se perdió en los ojos de la peli-azul. Ella encarno la mirada, dándole a entender, que la señora necesitaba una respuesta.

\- No, estoy bien.

\- Bien... - la voz se fue alejando al igual que los pasos.

\- Te curare esa herida completamente, pero primero tienes que dejar de tocar el nervio de mi cuello - declaro Hakuryuu tranquilo, ella sintió la presión en su herida y como tres gotas caían al suelo.

Bajo su mano y la dejo caída, hizo un puchero. Haciendo que Hakuryuu sonría. Se sentó en el suelo, el busco una caja con vendas y demás cosas para curar.

Le dio la indicación de que le diera el brazo. Ella frunció el ceño y otro puchero tierno se paso por su rostro. Extendiendo su brazo.

\- ¿En serio te enfrentaste a doscientas personas por una libertad falsa? - pregunto Hakuryuu quitándoles las vendas sucias. Y vio el gran rasguño en su brazo derecho.

\- Fueron cuatrocientas, esas personas llegaron dos horas después - declaro de lo más tranquila.

\- ¿400? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste?

\- 2 horas los primeros doscientos. Y otras dos horas con los que quedaban, cuando sentí a Zora quedaban unos 15 - fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Y cómo te hiciste esto? - dijo haciendo presión en brazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor, apretó un puño.

\- Los demás pueden usar armas, nosotros sólo nuestros cuerpos y puños - declaro. Hakuryuu saco una jeringa y sonrió divertido, ella retrocedió - Oye, ¿qué planeas hacer con eso?

\- Es una anestesia local.

\- Espera un momento. ¿Qué vas hacer después de me inyectes el anestésico? - dijo negando con su mano buena.

\- Suturas.

\- ¿Suturas? ¿Alguna vez hiciste esto antes?

\- No. Pero conozco la teoría para suturar vasos sanguíneos.

\- La teoría... - dijo de lo más desconfiada. Él le hizo una seña de que le diera el brazo, se lo entrego y él la inyecto.

\- Se dormirá dentro de poco, así que sostén con la gasa - dijo dándole la gasa y ella la puso.

\- Eres raro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ni siquiera me has preguntado mi nombre - dijo sin expresión.

\- Oh... tú tampoco me preguntaste el mío - dijo señalándola.

\- Es Hakuryuu, ¿verdad? Dragón blanco - dijo tranquila.

\- ¿Escuchabas todo mientras dormías?

\- Sí. No podía moverme, ni despertar, pero los escuchaba.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Nezumi - a él le cayó una gota en la sien (Nezumi, literalmente ratón o rata).

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, mi verdadero nombre Ur Fullbuster, pero todo Tártaros me dice Nezumi.

\- Estoy empezando a idearme de porque te dicen Nezumi - dijo Hakuryuu.

Después de unos momentos Ur ve por la ventana como la lluvia cae.

\- Deberías descansar un poco. Si quieres puedes quitarte esa ropa y ponerte la que está encima de la cama - ella lo miro - Me voltearé - ella fue hasta la cama y alzo la camisa que Hakuryuu suele usar.

\- Que mal gusto tienes para la ropa - declaro.

\- Mira quién habla - Ur se quito el vestido y se puso la ropa de Hakuryuu, que le queda enorme, y noto que se la puso al revés, y volvió a quitárselo, para volver a ponérsela.

Hakuryuu se volteo e iba con dos tazas de café, noto las marcas extrañas en la espalda de la chica. Ella volteo.

\- ¿No que no mirarías? - él se encogió de hombros y le entrego una taza con café o una especie de té. Ella lo bebió lentamente y sonrió casi notable - Delicioso - y siguió bebiendo, haciendo que Hakuryuu sonría - ¿Siempre eres así? - él la miro confundido - ¿Siempre eres tan desprevenido alrededor de otras personas? ¿Por qué ayudaste a alguien que no tiene nada que ver contigo?

\- Eso es... - él sonrió - Es que eres tan pequeña y fuiste lastimada y todavia pareciera que fueras a colapsar... Y...

\- ¿Y? - encarno su mirada.

\- No sé... - declaro. Ella se sorprendió.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No, estoy bien... - su estómago la delato, dando un gran gruñido, ella se lo tomo sonrojada. Y Hakuryuu estalló en risas.

\- Bien, te buscaré algo de comer - se fue hasta la cocina y le hizo lo más rápido que pudo, para volver a verla, jugando con su lanza.

\- No juegues con mi lanza, te lo pido - dijo Hakuryuu cerrando la puerta.

\- Así que eres un conquistador de dos Dungeon, tienes la capacidad de ser un rey - dijo mirándolo - No prendas la luz.

Él se tensó, y ahora que planeaba hacer.

\- ¿No puedes valerte en tu propio cuarto? - dijo burlona.

\- No soy nocturno, ¿y tú?

\- Soy un ratón. Obviamente soy nocturna - dijo orgullosa.

\- Ur Fullbuster, última descendiente del clan Death-Fullbuster - Ur se levantó de la cama, pero no se fue de esta.

\- ¿Tanto investigaste? - Ur hizo algo con la mano.

\- En realidad, no. Te traje estofado y tarta de cerezas - ella olfateo. Olía delicioso. Se tranquilizo un lo miro confundida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí, es algo sencillo porque no quería que ninguna de las cocineras me descubrieran - dijo extendiéndola. Ur parpadeo.

\- ¿Tú lo cocinaste? - él asentó - No puedo creer que un príncipe cocine, tu serás un buen esposo - sonrió - Huele bien.

\- Gracias, siempre mi hermana me enseñó a cocinar y a valerme de mí - ella tomo la bandeja, y sonrió.

\- Está delicioso.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a Tártaros? - ella entrecerró la mirada.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de saber? - dijo bebiendo del estofado, él asentó - Nací allí, al igual que la mayoría que tenga menos de 20 años. Ellos lo único que saben hacer es utilizar a las personas, y si quieres saber lo demás, pregúntaselo a Zora, no tengo ganas de hablar de mi pasado.

\- ¡Pero... yo puedo ayudarte!

\- Cállate. Sólo déjame dormir - dijo acomodándose en la punta de la inmensa cama.

\- ¿Entonces no me lo dirás?

\- ¿Puedes olvidar algo una vez lo has oído? ¿Puedes actuar como si nunca lo hubieras oído? ¿Puedes actuar como si no supieras nada? - cuestiono sin mirarlo - Puedes ser inteligente, y grande pero no creo que tengas un alma lo suficientemente estable para entender.

\- Pero... - Hakuryuu se sentó en la punta de la cama.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - Ur se levanto un poco sombría - De por sí, ya estás en suficientes problemas. Le están dando refugio a dos esclavas importantes de Tártaros, y demás están en guerra con el gremio entonces yo diría que ya están demasiado metido en esto.

\- Ya sé.

\- Bien, tú no hablarás de eso y yo tampoco lo haré. Y tampoco... - sonrió burlona - de tu gran lamentación en la ventana - Hakuryuu se sonrojo furtivamente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me sorprendí - Ur se levanto en la cama - Acaba de escabullirme en el jardín e intentaba decidir qué hacer y como encontrar a Zora... y de repente, de la nada sale un principe. Con una cara confundida. Abatida y dolorosa - dijo imitando a Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Cállate...! - grito abalanzándose contra ella. Esta le tomo la muñeca, le dio en el pie, cayendo ambos en la cama, ella encima de él, tomo la cuchara con la que comió, la giro y la coloco en su cuello.

\- Si esto fuera un cuchillo, - lo paso por su cuello - ya estarías muerto - murmuro contra su oído y una sonrisa.

\- G...Genial.

\- ¿Eh? - murmuro confundida, él giro un poco su cuello para sonreírle.

\- Eres buena haciendo esto, ¿no? - ella se alejo un poco muy confundida. Ese chico... era muy raro - ¿Cómo inmovilizas a las personas tan rápido? ¿Existen tantos puntos? ¿Cómo los conoces todos? - Ur parpadeo dos veces demasiado confundida.

\- Eres muy raro - dijo sorprendida. Una sonrisa extraña se paso por su rostro. Y luego se comenzó a reír dejándolo libre - Los aprendí para defender a las niñas, no puedo dejar que Tártaros las maltrate como les pega en gana - declaro un poco seria.

\- Oye, puedes recordar que eres una chica, y si abres las piernas así... veo lo de ahí abajo - dijo Hakuryuu señalando las piernas de la chica.

\- ¡Pervertido! - grito cubriendo su zona sonrojada y corriendo detrás del chico que se ríe. Hasta que se cayeron.

Hakuryuu abrió sus ojos y nuevamente se perdió en los ojos azules de Ur, eran enormes y llenos de vida, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, ellas dos tienen una hermosa mirada.

Ambos se comenzaron a reír y se fueron a la cama. Se tomaron de la mano después de otra disputa por quién se llevaba la cama entera.

\- ¡Eres muy extraño! ¡Tú realmente eres muy extraño! No te imaginas - dijo entre risas la peli-azul. Entrelazo su mano y se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Está caliente - ella cerró los ojos pesadamente, él puso su frente en la de ella - Tienes fiebre. Te traeré algunas medicinas.

\- Está bien. Sólo quiero dormirme - respondió cansada.

\- Si no cuidas esa fiebre, tu cuerpo sólo se agotará más - declaro un poco preocupado.

\- De por sí ya estás un poco caliente - suspiro y una sonrisa se paso por su rostro, apretó la mano de Hakuryuu -Las personas se sienten calientes cuando están vivas - y se quedó dormida. Hakuryuu la miro un poco preocupado, pero también cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

\- Oigan, par de tortolos, ¿podéis pararos? - pregunto Judal, Hakuryuu fue el primero en abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Oráculo? - pregunto frotando su ojo.

\- A eso - dijo chibi Zora señalando las manos entrelazadas. Él se sonrojo y la soltó de golpe.

\- ¡Eso...! - Zora encarno la mirada - No tengo ninguna excusa, anoche jugamos un poco y por eso terminamos así - declaro.

\- Hmp... - murmuraron ambos con una mirada extraña - Sí claro.

\- ¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto ruido? - dijo Ur levantándose con el cabello enmarañado.

\- ¿Por qué Ur lleva tu ropa? - pregunto Judal.

\- Se la di, porque la anterior se veía muy incomoda - dijo Hakuryuu estirándose - Más importante, ¿qué hacen en mi cuarto?

\- Pues, como me he saltado unas veinte reuniones con Kouen, y no quiero que Zora ande con ropas de esclava nunca más, y de paso quiero que le compres ropa a ambas - dijo de lo más tranquilo Judal.

\- No pides nada, no te preocupes - dijo Hakuryuu sarcástico - Pero la verdad, no tengo nada que hacer, desayunen y nos vamos.

\- ¿Tú no comerás? - pregunto Ur frotándose la frente y notando lo sudada que estaba - _Ya bajo... -_ suspiro.

\- Ya te bajo la fiebre, cierto - dijo con una sonrisa Hakuryuu.

\- No te incumbe - se levanto por completo y los cuatro fueron a desayunar.

Después de la gran comida, de la cual casi no comieron, el chico y las dos ex esclavas.

Caminaron por el centro, y todos las miraban raro. Aunque no les importo mucho.

Fueron a muchas tiendas, hasta que las chicas por fin compraron ropa.

Pero...

\- ¡De nosotros tres, justamente Ur se tenía que perder, ¿no?! - exclamo Zora enojada.

Lleva un top blanco, y encima una chaqueta blanca de mangas holgadas. Con una capucha. Le llega hasta las rodillas y esta amarrada solamente en su cuello. Con borde negro y líneas negras a los costados. Con una estrella en el pecho negra. Usa un short corto para la época blanco con una correa negra.

Junto con guantes blancos que deja ver sus dedos. Y botas blancas con un ligero tacón y líneas negras.

Lleva su cabello atado en una coleta alta hecha por su propio cabello y de medio lado.

\- ¿Tan mala orientación tiene? - cuestiono Hakuryuu - Bueno, si anoche te buscaba a ti y termino en mi cuarto, si tiene la peor orientación del mundo.

\- ¿Ves? - ambos pararon cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en el centro - Sólo espero que se quede quieta, yo si tengo buena orientación. Vamos a separarnos.

\- Sí. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en la entrada del centro - dijo Hakuryuu corriendo, ella asentó a lo lejos.

\- No puede ser - dijo hincada Ur.

Su claro y hermoso cabello está levemente ondulado, lo lleva atado en una coleta alta por su propio cabello.

Lleva una camisa azul-claro-marino, manga-larga con borde blanco con líneas negras. En el pecho un lazo verde claro. En el centro es blanco con cuatro botones dorados de cada lado del pecho. La camisa inicial llega hasta el ombligo y debajo tiene una verde clara.

Usa una falda azul hasta el muslo azul-marino-clara. Que si abre las piernas para pelear. Se puede ver sus muslos por las aberturas. En su cadera hay una especie de cinturón de tela que le llega a las rodillas azul claro. Recogido por un broche dorado.

Y usa botas largas marrones oscuras, rozando el negro.

\- Tengo miedo... - murmuro llevando sus manos a su pecho, comenzó a caminar por todas partes para ver si encontraba a alguno de los dos chicos.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue perderse más. Termino dentro de un gran círculo de personas. Comenzó a retroceder nerviosa.

Huía de las personas como si le fuesen a hacer daño, aun sabiendo que Tártaros se ha largado de Kou. Cayó de rodillas y pego su frente al suelo.

 _Unos fuertes paso tocaron el suelo, seguido del fuerte sonido de los grilletes._

 _La persona más pálida de Tártaros corrió y se tropezó. Fue jalado de los grilletes y su rostro fue rasguñado por el feo piso._

 _Alzo su mirada dolida, pusieron las armas contra su pequeño cuerpo._

\- _¡Ya se como te llamaremos! ¡Nezumi! ¡Eres tan escurridiza como un ratón! - exclamo un guardia divertido._

\- _¡Nezumi!_

\- _¡Nezumi!_

\- _¡Nezumi! - ella se soltó con una fuerza increíble. Volvió a correr y llego hasta unas celdas, donde se encuentra una muy mal herida Zora de unos 12 años. Esta se congelo y desapareció. La tomo de un brazo la puso contra el de ella._

 _Para comenzar a correr nuevamente, tenia que curarla, después de haber aceptado su castigo por haber golpeado a unas personas de Tártaros._

 _La jalaron de su corta cabellera. Y soltó sin querer a Zora, la miro preocupada._

\- _¡Nezumi! ¡No creas que puedes escapar tan fácil! - un hombre saco un látigo y el castigo comenzó._

\- _¡Alguien! ¡Alguien! ¡Salvadme! ¡Por favor! - pedía entre lagrimas._

Ur extendió su mano inconscientemente mientras el lugar se tornaba frío.

\- Alguien... - lágrimas espesas salieron de sus ojos cayendo al suelo - sálveme.

\- ¡Ur! - ella volteo lentamente y vio unos ojos azules, que se dirigieron hacia ella. La abrazó y sus lágrimas pararon en seco - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron?

\- Príncipe - murmuro, sus ojos se inundaron nuevamente en lágrimas y salieron bajo la cabeza - Tengo miedo... mucho miedo... - apretó los puños, le dolía el pecho y demasiado - Zora... Izanami-san... Yukino-san... Lucy...Shion... Yuuki-san... Roro-san - balbuceo.

\- ¿Quiénes son esas personas? - pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas, notando que a la única que conocía era a Zora.

\- Luka... Nowaki... Hiro... - murmuro dolida, sin reaccionar. Hakuryuu abrió sus ojos, no eran sólo mujeres, también hombres. La abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Está bien... yo estoy contigo, y siempre trataré de hacerlo - dijo acariciando su cabello tiernamente. Por alguna razón le recordó a Morgiana, pero de una manera más tierna.

\- Hakuryuu... ¿puedo llamarte así? Odio las formalidades - pidió.

\- Sí, ahora somos amigos, no te preocupes - declaro separándose y ayudándola a levantarse. Llegaron hasta la entrada y luego se dieron cuenta que estaban sujetados de la mano. Hakuryuu iba a dejarla, pero ella la apretó.

Miro que tiene la mirada muy baja. Como si escondiera algo. Ella toco su propio cuello y se sonrojo.

\- Quedémonos así, por favor - pidió.

\- Sí.

\- Extraño - dijo confundida Zora. Pero una sonrisa se paso por su rostro - Te la encargo bien, Hakuryuu-kun.

\- Oh, Hakuryuu tiene una novia - dijo sorprendido Kouha, la peli-azul no dijo nada. En cambio el otro lo miro mal.

\- Y tú celoso de no tener - se burlo.

\- ¡Cállate! - ordenó.

\- Está bien Ur, no le prestes atención - dijo Hakuryuu caminando jalándola, ella asentó débilmente. Sonrió de medio lado.

\- Te gusta la fuerza bruta y la sangre, ¿no? - pregunto con la misma, él se sorprendió - Tengo una amiga igual, si algun día nos volvemos a encontrar... te la presentaré.

\- Ah... - dijo confundido, ella le sonrió. Movió dos dedos y un gran pilar de hielo apareció delante de Kouha - ¡¿Eh?!

\- Ur, compórtate - dijo Zora.

\- Sí, sí. Quería ver la expresión de un humano cuando viera eso - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Humano? - repitió enojado Kouha.

\- Recuerda el nombre de esta Death - se señalo orgullosa y él abrió sus ojos sorprendido - Fullbuster - volvió a tomar la mano de Hakuryuu - Vamos Hakuryuu, quiero aprender más de este reino - comenzó a jalarlo con una sonrisa. Zora sonrió un poco.

\- Al fin... puedo ver una sonrisa feliz de tu parte, Ur... - dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? - dijo apareciendo Judal por sus espaldas. Ella se exalto un poco y se volteo.

\- Es que... si tu Judal tuvieras una hermanita o algo parecido, te haría feliz ver que después de 17 años sonreír de una forma verdadera y no una cansada - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Eres tan inocente - dijo Judal abrazándola de la cintura y besando su cabeza. Le dio otro en los labios. Pero...

\- ¡Judal! ¡Estúpido Magi! ¡Vuelve aquí! - interrumpió el tierno momento Koumei. Judal lo miro enojado.

\- ¡Te juro Koumei que te conseguiré una novia para que no arruines mi vida amorosa! - declaro pataleando el peli-negro.

\- ¿Te gustan las historias de principes y princesas? - cuestiono Hakuryuu a la chica que leía un libro - ¿Te importaría leer para mí? Me encanta ese libro - se puso muy cerca de su rostro para que ella dejará el libro. Se sonrojo miro el libro.

\- "Este mundo, es hermoso ¿no?" - narró con una sonrisa - "'Sí, lastima que tu belleza apoque la belleza del mundo'. Ella sorprendida abrió sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Conocía esa sensación... aunque nunca la había experimentado, ¿acaso era amor? La princesa que nació con el fin de hacer felices a los demás y olvidarse de la suya propia, aunque la propia fuera ver a los demás felices..." - narró con sentimiento.

Horas después.

\- Hakuryuu - le llamó al borde del sueño la chica, Hakuryuu conociendo la inocencia de la chica, no se extraño tanto cuando esta le pidió dormir de nuevo con él, apretó su mano - Quiero aprender más de este mundo...

\- ¿Aprender de este mundo?

\- Sí, los colores, la vida... el amor - declaro un poco soñolienta.

\- ¿Amor? - pregunto ladeando su cabeza hacia ella.

\- Sí, ese sentimiento raro que tiene Zora cuando está con Judal. Que te pierdes en su mirada... aunque... - entrecerró la mirada y Hakuryuu parpadeo un poco confundido. Ella cerró sus ojos y su respiración se hizo pausada. Se había dormido.

Hakuryuu acarició el rostro de Ur, sonrió levemente. Aparto los largos mechones que recaen en rostro de la pálida chica.

\- Creo... que no quiero dejarte ir... ya tienes cerca a esa cosa rara llamada amor... o atracción a primera vista - dijo acariciando su rostro, acarició su cabeza y se acerco al rostro de la chica, sonrió - Creo que... amar no es tan malo - le beso la frente - Haré que me ames... Ur Fullbuster.


	5. ¿Secuestradas? ¿Nuevas vidas?

·En un barco dirigido a Sindria·

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS REY SINBAD! - grito Yuuki enojada saliendo de la nada contra un rey de cabello morado. Cayó encima de él y puso su afilada katana en su cuello - ¿Quieres descubrir por qué mataron a todos los Uchiha...? - él negó nervioso con la cabeza - Porque éramos un clan enorme de asesinos que vemos los movimientos de los demás - declaro con una sonrisa sombría la chica.

A todos les cayó una gota en la cien. Cuando habian dicho que le echarían la culpa a Sinbad, no mintieron.

Y al hacerlo, el instinto homicida de Yuuki salió a flote, mientras que Shion y Roromiya se quedaron de lo más tranquilas por fuera.

Aunque por dentro, también querían matar a Sinbad.

\- Yuuki-san, no quieres convertirte asesina de alguien tan importante, por favor... para - dijeron Shion y Roromiya moviendo su mano de arriba abajo tranquilas. Yuuki se lo pensó.

\- ¿Lo está pensando? - pregunto confundido Sinbad.

\- Sí, cállese - ordenó, cerro sus ojos y puso su mano en su mentón - Estás perdonado rey - se levantó lentamente y lo señalo - Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- ¿Ahora quién es la infantil? - dijo burlona Shion.

\- Tú tienes catorce años, te diré infantil hasta que dejes tu obsesión por las cosas y personas dulces, eso te hace vulnerable - dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¡Eso no es malo! ¡Para algo aprendí a ver las almas de las personas! - grito sonrojada.

\- ¿Ves el alma de las personas? - pregunto con una sonrisa Aladdin.

\- Sí, lo desarrollé para diferenciar a las personas - dijo bajando su sonrojo.

\- ¿De qué? - pregunto curiosa Morgiana.

\- Por ejemplo, algunos miembros de Tártaros pueden copiar la forma física de los demás, pero los Death pueden ver el alma de las personas. - dijo Roromiya con un dedo en alto.

\- Ya veo - dijeron Masrur y Ja'far mirando el cielo. Shion se sentó en el suelo.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - pregunto curiosa.

\- Unas tres horas, la medicina funciono perfectamente - dijo Alibaba. Ella busco de nuevo la lacrima y en está apareció una melena rubia.

\- Lu-san, yo... - dijo con una sonrisa - Quiero decirte que hemos sido semi-secuestradas por Sindria, ¿podrían encargarse las tres de Kou solas?

\- ¿Cómo dices eso con una sonrisa? - pregunto la voz seria e infantil.

\- Es "semi" recuerda - dijo con un dedo en alto.

\- Bueno, la última vez que hablaste de Sindria, dijiste que ellos los ayudaron, ¿no? - Shion asintió con la cabeza - Bien, cuando Yukino-Nee escucho "secuestradas" comenzó a mover la armada, ¿cómo está Nowaki? - pregunto.

\- Está bien, va directo a Kou con vosotras, pero de dónde estábamos a donde vosotras está lejitos - declaro.

\- Oke... - fue lo único que dijo y se apago la lacrima.

\- Listo - dijo haciendo un tres con los dedos la albina.

\- Eres una persona muy serena - dijo sorprendido Ja'far.

\- Sí, lo he aprendido... me conviene - declaro guardando la lacrima en un bolsillo mientras se hacia pequeña.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿para qué nos quieren en Sindria? Nosotras somos fugitivas de Tártaros, vivimos la vida ocultándonos y huyendo de las personas que se nos acercan - dijo Roromiya confundida.

\- Todo inicio con Aladdin y termino con Ja'far - declaro Masrur.

\- ¿Por qué me incluyes? - dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Pues, fuiste vos quien dijo que quería quitar esa expresión del rostro de Yuuki - declaro Masrur. Yuuki se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿No faltaban tres horas? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza confundida, se acerco a la punta del barco y el viento choco contra su blanco rostro. Abrió sus enormes ojos chocolates, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Roromiya y Shion se exaltaron, se miraron y ambas se sonrieron y chocaron los cinco.

A la llegada de las tres chicas de extraña personalidad. Se encuentran los ochos generales dándole la bienvenida.

\- Sean bienvenidas a Sindria de nuevo, Yuuki, Roromiya y Shion-chan - dijo Yamuraiha con una sonrisa, las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia.

\- Gracias, por la bienvenida, lamentablemente nos secuestraron para quedar aquí- dijeron las tres al uniso. Todos miraron a Sinbad.

\- ¿No les preguntarían y luego traerían? - preguntaron los personajes.

\- No conocen el carácter de esa mujer - dijo Sinbad señalando a Yuuki.

\- Tienes razón, me hubiera negado, tenía que alcanzar a Yukino en Kou - dijo Yuuki poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Pero... uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en una aventura - dijo alzando su dedo Shion con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Shion, tan inocente como siempre - dijo negando con la cabeza la castaña, parpadeo dos veces mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Esto se hizo más grande? - pregunto confundida Roromiya.

\- Oh, se dieron cuenta, sí. Fue gracias a Sayaka-san y su equipo - dijo con una sonrisa Aladdin.

\- ¿Sayaka? Ese nombre me suena - dijo Shion.

\- Sayaka Death, la conquistadora de dos de mis laberintos y una sacerdote - dijo con una sonrisa el peli-azul. Shion abrió sus ojos cuando escucho la palabra "Death".

\- Es de la rama principal... - dijo sorprendida, casi inaudible.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Shion? - pregunto Spartos.

\- N-No - dijo desviando la mirada con una sonrisa. La gran mayoría noto eso.

\- Shion... - murmuro Yuuki - Los Death son el único clan que mantiene más de tres miembros, a diferencia del clan de Shion que sólo existe ella.

\- ¿Eres la única sobreviviente? - pregunto asombrado Aladdin.

\- Sí, por eso Tártaros me quiere - declaro bajando el flequillo. Todos la miraron preocupado. El propósito de traerlas, era salvarlas y hacerlas feliz - Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber del mundo. Y por ejemplo este país, quiero saber mucho más... - declaro con una sonrisa.

Los demás también posaron una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yo me encargo de eso! - dijo Yamu alejándolo de Aladdin que iba directo a ello - A vos te buscaron de Magnostadt, ve, ve - le hizo una seña como de "perrito fuera". Aladdin hizo una risa corta.

\- ¡Te informo que fui justo antes de ir a Hargeon! ¡Pues quedaba a dos horas del lugar! - exclamo con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Así que Yamu-san! ¡Siga con sus trabajos!

\- Y... ¿vos crees que yo dejaré a un mocoso con hormonas alborotadas con Shion? - pregunto apareciendo en medio de ellos dos.

\- Yo no tengo las hormonas alborotadas - declaro Aladdin con un puchero.

\- Como digas - dijeron Morgiana y Alibaba rodando los ojos.

\- _¡Que crueles! -_ pensó dolido.

\- Yo no tengo problema en ir con Aladdin-sama, creo que vosotras necesitan descansar un poco - dijo Shion señalando a ambas chicas.

\- Nosotras estamos bien, tenemos algo que hacer primero. Si quieren vayan vosotros - dijo Roromiya interrumpiendo a Yuuki. Que diría algo parecido, pero sin Aladdin.

\- Bien - dijeron ambos dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Yuuki jaló a Pisti y a Sharrkan.

\- Sigo sin confiar en el mocoso, seguidlos y que no haga nada pervertido - pidió Yuuki en un susurro.

\- Claro - dijeron alzando un dedo.

\- Yo también ayudo - dijo Yamu y los tres se fueron.

\- Nosotros... - dijo Sinbad.

\- Debemos hablar - declaro Yuuki dándose vuelta muy seria. Los adultos de Sindria abrieron sus ojos. De nuevo esa mirada seria y llena de odio.

\- Tártaros el gremio oscuro más grande y menos conocido del mundo. Está tan oculto que nadie podría sospechar nunca. - inició Yuuki.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Masrur.

\- Con esclavos - declaro Roromiya - Existen dos tipos de esclavos en Tártaros, los esclavos que servimos para divertir a los miembros en un coliseo contra los mismos o a nosotros mismos. Y... - se calló un minuto y recordó a alguien fugazmente - Y los que dan su Magoi para mantener la barrera Tártaros.

\- ¿Barrera? - pregunto Sinbad.

\- No es como la de Sindria, es mucho más compleja, sin ofender a Yamuraiha-san - declaro Yuuki cerrando sus ojos - Una vez lo vi, torturan, recolectan y le dan las ordenes para que el gremio se mueva y se haga invisible.

\- ¿Invisible? De ese modo sería casi imposible encontrarlos - declaro Ja'far.

\- No del todo - dijo Roromiya. Ellos encarnaron una ceja. Ella tomo su brazo dónde está la estrella - Esto, ellos nos marcaron acorde a nuestros clanes, Yuuki-san - la mencionada asintió, bajo el cierre de su camisa y todos dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Ella en un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta dejando su blanca espalda al descubierto y alzo su cabello.

Ellos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. En la espalda de la castaña hay un tatuaje negro. Tiene la forma de un corazón, pero está dividido por la mitad y es como si fuese hecho por un delicado pincel con muchos trazados extraños.

\- Esto es el clan de los Uchiha, representando una pequeña división que hubo, al igual que a mí me marcaron, aunque yo no dependo de ningún clan - dijo Roromiya, la chica se subió el cierre y los miro.

\- De está es la única forma que podemos acercarnos a Tártaros por un enlace celestial que hizo una Death-Nakatsukasa el día que huimos. Cada una de nosotras estamos marcadas, inclusive Shion... que es una niña - declaro Yuuki metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Sigo sin entender algo, ¿Cómo terminaron vosotras en Tártaros? - pregunto Sinbad.

\- Mataron a mi familia para llevarnos. Mi hermano y yo trabajamos para Tártaros 20 años, pero... - bajo la mirada, Ja'far noto un pequeño cristalice inundo los ojos chocolates.

\- No continúen, se ve que les duele - dijo Sinbad interrumpiendo a las chicas que mantienen el flequillo bajo.

\- Tienen razón, duele recordar el pasado... por eso es que nos enfocamos solamente en rescatar a todo el mundo de Tártaros y cuidar de Shion, es nuestra unica misión - respondieron ambas con los ojos cristalizados.

\- Si nos van a mantener secuestradas aquí, lo mínimo que les pediremos es que ayuden a cuidar a Shion, es lo único que nos queda - declaro Yuuki poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

\- Bien, no hay problema... pero... eso costará - dijo un poco lascivo Sinbad.

\- Quiero conservar mi virginidad hasta casarme, si eso pasa, así que no gracias - dijo secamente.

\- Bueno, entonces ayudarás a Ja'far con su trabajo como visir, se ve que eres muy inteligente y no tendrás problemas, ¿verdad? - Yuuki se encogió de hombros.

\- Estaré bien, también aprendo rápido, espero no ser una molestia.

\- No creo que seas una molestia - dijo Ja'far con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, Roromiya ayudará en lo que a ella le plazca - dijo Sinbad. Ella encarno una ceja confundida.

\- Ayudaré a Yamuraiha-san - dijo ladeando la cabeza.

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, si las necesito para otra cosa las llamaré - dijo Sinbad.

Todos se retiraron y Yuuki se fue con Ja'far. Él comenzó a explicarle lo que ella debía hacer, hubo una cosa que no entendió, pero él le explico como debía hacerlo y esta entendió.

El día paso tranquilo y ya en la noche, a la hora de la cena, Yuuki no estaba. Shion miro la silla vacia de Yuuki, se levanto.

\- No tengo hambre. Comed vosotros - dijo levantándose.

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Roromiya y la siguió.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntaron confundidas al verla en una ventana, sentada, con su mejilla apoyada en su rodilla extendida.

\- No tengo hambre - su estómago le gruño con fuerza.

\- Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo - dijeron ambas chibis con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, no estoy acostumbrada a tal trato... tampoco a comer mucho - declaro ella extendiendo sus piernas y mirando la luna - Me gusta el ángulo de la luna, es muy hermosa - extendió su mano derecha y la abrió viendo la luna entre sus dedos - Espero... - la imagen de una albina paso por su mente - que Zora y Ur estén bien - su mirada se cristalizo.

\- Ellas están bien, lo siento aquí... por primera vez en mucho tiempo... siento el alma de Zora-san y Ur-san... aunque...

· _Te selló en nombre de los Fullbuster... ¡Ice Make: CORAZA DE HIELO!·_

Esa voz resonó en su mente. Al igual que aquella voz que sabían que nunca podrían olvidar y tampoco aquella técnica que puede matar al usuario.

\- Aunque sea vago... las siento muy lejos y a la vez muy cerca - declaro con una sonrisa tocando su pecho. Los ojos de Yuuki se volvieron rojos.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero... si es así, tendríamos que sacarlas de Tártaros lo más rápido posible - se hizo un ovillo y Shion toco su hombro.

\- Está bien, no las siento cerca de la maldad, sino de un lugar bonito - declaro con una sonrisa Shion.

\- Espero que sea verdad, no dudo de tus predicciones Shion, pero... si Tártaros quiere hacerse con nosotras... nos encontraran... y los recibiré con los brazos abiertos - declaro un poco sombría Roromiya.

\- Está bien - dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Yuuki-san, siempre... siempre estaremos juntas, ¿no es así? Yukino-san, Izanami-san, Lu-san y si Ur-san y Zora-san también... - dijo Shion entrecerrando la mirada tocando su pecho.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - Shion bajo la mirada - Eso no se pregunta Evans, tenlo por seguro...¡Siempre, siempre estaremos contigo! - exclamaron ambas con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! - Shion sonrió plenamente, mostrando sus dientes y cerró sus ojos feliz, mientras que un ligero sonrojo se pasó por sus mejillas.

Otra mañana en Sindria, las personas caminan tranquilas. Hasta que el grito estruendoso del rey del país inundo el palacio.

\- ¿Cómo que no están? ¿Las buscaron bien? - reclamo enojado.

\- Sí, ninguna de las tres está... - declaro Ja'far bajando la mirada.

\- Puede ser... ¿pudieron irse a Kou? - pregunto Alibaba.

\- No creo... Shion-chan dejaría una nota siquiera... - dijo Pisti.

\- ¿Puede ser que desconfíen tanto de tres fugitivas? - resonó su voz, todos miraron a todos lados y Yuuki, Roromiya y Shion entraron por la ventana guardando cada una lacrima que siempre llevan, son de diferentes colores y las guardaron en sus bolsillos - ¿Qué? - cuestiono Yuuki encarnando una ceja.

\- Perdónennos por irnos sin avisar, pero teníamos que hablar con Yukino-san - dijo Roromiya haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- No... perdónennos a nosotros por desconfiar de vosotras - se disculpo Ja'far.

\- No hay problema, no quiero nada que me ate a Sindria, mientras más mantengan esa actitud... mejor - dijo Yuuki poniendo una mano en su cintura.

\- ¡Yuuki-san! - vociferó la menor del grupo.

\- Está bien, Ja'far-san, si no le importa deberíamos comenzar con nuestro trabajo - dijo la castaña desviando la mirada.

\- Sí, vamos - ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- Nosotras también Roromiya - dijo Yamu tomando a la chica de la mano. Ambas salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hare yo, Sinbad-san? - pregunto la pequeña albina con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Comportarte como una adolescente de 14 años - dijeron todos pasando por su lado y tocando su hombro, menos Aladdin.

\- ¿Eso significa? - pregunto confundida mirando a su amigo.

\- No puedo responderte eso, llevan dos años diciéndome lo mismo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ella parpadeo y miro el cielo - Shion, tu usas magia, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, no es muy experimentada... pero sirve para proteger a los que quiero - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a hacerla experimentada, ¿sabes técnicas de combate? - cuestiono.

\- Vivo con Yuuki-san y Roro-san. ¿Qué esperas? - dijo burlona. Él sonrió.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! - dijo alzando su puño con emoción.

\- ¡Sí! - Shion lo imito, este le tomo la mano. Shion sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, comenzó a latir y un leve sonrojo se paso por sus mejillas y volvió a asentar débilmente.

Ambos salieron y llegaron hasta un pequeño campo donde no molestarían a nadie.

\- Piedra, papel o tijeras... - dijeron, quedaron en empate. Asentaron y retrocedieron unos pasos. Aladdin tomo su bastón, mientras que Shion junto su dedo índice con el dedo medio.

\- ¡Ahora! - exclamo Aladdin corriendo, Shion lo imitó y ambos chocaron sus dedos y bastón haciendo un tiemble de energías. Casi todo el mundo sintió aquello. Roromiya y Yuuki se asomaron por la ventana del lugar dónde estaban y vieron aquellos choques de energia y una pequeña sonrisa se paso por sus rostros - ¡Eres muy buena! - exclamo un poco rasguñado en el rostro.

\- ¡Gracias Magi-sama! - declaro con una sonrisa. Ambos retrocedieron y una enorme sonrisa se paso por su rostro.

Siguieron golpeándose cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Hora de la magia! - declaro Aladdin - ¡Halharl Infigar! - la gran cantidad de fuego fue hasta la niña.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Dios Del Cielo! ¡Danza del dios del cielo! - Shion junto sus manos y luego las extendió al cielo y dos grandes ráfagas de plumas negras salieron de sus manos como torrentes hacia Aladdin o su ráfaga de fuego haciéndolas chocar.

Aladdin salió de la nada y le mando varios laceres que ella esquivo comicamente.

En algún momento salto y aspiro algo.

\- ¡Aullido del Dios del Cielo! - una corriente de viento negra salió de su boca y Aladdin retrocedió. De nuevo envió fuego y uno le dio a la chica enviándola hasta una pared. Ella preparo su puño y ambos chocaron sus puños con una sonrisa.

Siguieron así, hasta que se cansaron físicamente y alzaron un dedo en señal de estar bien.

\- ¿Por qué negro? - pregunto recordando que el viento de la chica es negro.

\- Puede ser blanco, azul, negro y de otros colores, yo uso magia de cazadora - declaro sentada en el pasto.

\- ¿Cazadora? - pregunto Aladdin confundido.

\- Los Evans somos los cazadores de demonios, angeles, dioses y dragones - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ah... ya veo. Eso es increíble - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Puede que sea así, pero... cuando eres un fugitivo de Tártaros, es malo - dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Shion... quiero decirte algo - dijo Aladdin, ella lo miro fijamente - Quiero hacerte feliz, y para ello necesito que dejes el pasado atrás.

\- Eso lo sé, pero lo que vosotros no entienden... es que nosotras debemos derrotar a Tártaros - declaro viendo el cielo. Aladdin le toco su cabeza y se la acarició.

\- Yo te ayudaré... a derrotar a Tártaros - declaro con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Magi-sama - dijo entrecerrando su mirada.

\- Aladdin - dijo con un puchero.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi nombre es Aladdin, no Magi... ten eso claro - dijo acercándose a su rostro aún con el puchero.

\- Bien, Aladdin-sama - Aladdin se fue de espaldas de una manera cómica, debía tener mucha paciencia. Shion miro el cielo - Esta oscureciendo, deberíamos irnos - dijo Shion levantándose.

\- Bien, vamonos - dijo Aladdin siguiéndola. Llegaron hasta el comedor donde ya la cena estaba servida.

\- ¿Y a vosotros que les pico? - pregunto Sharrkan mirando a los chicos rasguñados.

\- Tuvimos una pelea - dijeron con un dedo en lo alto.

\- Magos tenían que ser - se quejo el albino de piel oscura.

\- Me parece bien que Shion-chan se esfuerce - dijo Yamuraiha. Y de nuevo una batalla inició entre ellos dos.

\- Que miedo - dijo retrocediendo Shion.

\- Nos es distinto a Yukino-san con Lu - dijo Roromiya comiendo algo chibi.

\- O aún peor, a Yukino-san y Yuuki-san - dijo divertida Shion. La mencionada hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Siguen? ¿O van a comer? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, sí - ambos chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. La cena comenzó de una manera divertida y animada. Shion se rió de las poses raras de Aladdin.

\- _Muérete -_ resonó en los oídos de las tres chicas, Shion comenzó a temblar y un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios.

\- ¡Shion! - grito asustado Aladdin, la chica se removió y cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba el pecho.

\- Du...Duele... - articulo mientras se tocaba el pecho - Y-Yuu...Yuuki...san... - la mencionada no se podía mover, ni siquiera articular palabra, apretó los puños se movió y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su cuerpo, llego hasta la chica le dio vuelta y noqueo su cuello. Movió su espada y los hilos dejaron a Roromiya.

\- Están aquí... - murmuro lo más sombría que pudo. Sus ojos crearon un Shiruken negro, se dio vuelta lentamente y vio la barrera. Como si algo fuera a pasar. Apretó un puño - Lo haré antes de que la destruyan - se paro en la ventana y salto quedando a una gran altura que sorprendió a todos.

Dos extraños hilos gruesos salieron de sus piernas y la apoyaron en la pared... de agua. Dio un giro en su cuerpo y se poyo en esta. Miro decaída al peli-negro que estaba en su frente.

\- Yo... Yuuki - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Aunque tenia algunas vendas.

\- Mc Garden, ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestiono indiferente. Pero una mirada llena de odio.

\- Vine a por vosotras. Shion-chan está sufriendo mucho, lo harán por las buenas... o ¿por las malas?

\- Por ninguna de las dos. Yo no pienso dejar que entres - declaro sombría.

\- De verdad que eres estúpida - le tomo del cuello.

\- Gomen, Sindria - dijo de lo más tranquila. Él encarno una ceja. Ella le tomo los brazos y sus cuerdas desaparecieron.

Lo jalo hasta dentro de la barrera.

Apareció a un costado de él. Lo golpeo y lo envió lejos. De nuevo apareció del otro lado y lo golpeo. Apareció detrás y lo pateo en la espalda y por último, poco antes de caer a un lugar solido. Lo pateo en el estómago cayendo cerca del palacio.

Shion se tensó y escupió sangre. Roromiya no comprendió, no era su miedo hacia Garden... era otra cosa.

\- Rokuro-san... Luka-san... Zess-san... Hiro-san... - murmuraba sin parar. Ahora si entendió.

\- Iré a ayudar a Yuuki-san, no descuiden por nada del mundo lo que pase con Shion y por nada... quiten sus ojos de encima de ella - dijo seria saltando por la ventana.

Cayó de cuerpo pisando con fuerza la cabeza de Garden. Giro sobre su cuerpo y cayó a unos centímetros y su cola apareció. Yuuki asentó y tomo su espada y ambas corrieron hacia Garden. Él las tomo de la cabeza. Y las lanzó hacia un lado.

Todos miraron y debajo de Shion se hizo un cráter.

\- ¡Shion-chan! - dijo Yamu tomándola de la cabeza.

\- Todos... no me dejen... suban... - murmuro dolida, lágrimas finas salieron de sus ojos.

\- ¡Maldito seas Garden! ¡Pelea como hombre! - declaro enojada Yuuki saliendo de los escombros que habia dejado.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - insinuó divertido.

\- Estás usando las cuatro almas que yacen en el sello de Shion para lastimarla, ¿no crees que es suficiente? - dijo muy enojada Roromiya.

\- Deberíamos ayudar... - dijo Morgiana.

\- No. Esto ha acabado - dijo Ja'far.

\- El albino tiene razón, no me he recuperado del todo... y si sigo con esto... si irá seguirá creciendo y me mataran lentamente... mejor me voy - él se desintegro y desapareció.

\- Ya no puedo más, salgan de mi cuerpo - ordenó débilmente Shion tomándose el pecho. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cuatro esferas blancas salieron de su cuero y seguido cerro sus ojos.

\- ¡Shion! - gritaron Roromiya y Yuuki subiendo.

\- Está inconsciente - dijo la primera esfera transformándose en un niño, de unos 8 años. Cabello morado hasta sus hombros, ojos enormes purpura claro... De algún modo muy delgado y...desnudo.

\- Estará bien, sólo necesita descansar - la segunda esfera se transformo en un chico. De la misma edad, tiene el cabello castaño desorganizado y alborotado. Con ojos enormes dorados. Tiene la piel tan blanca como la de Yuuki y dos bigotes azules marcados.

\- Luka... - murmuro a borde del llanto Yuuki.

\- Estamos de vuelta - los últimas dos esferas se transformaron en niños. El primero de cabello negro y desordenado, con ojos enormes plateados. Y el otro de cabello rubio hasta sus hombros entrelazado entre sí. Con ojos castaños. Piel pálida y un lunar debajo del medio de sus ojos.

\- Hiroki... Zess - dijo sorprendida Roromiya - ¿Cómo...?

\- Dispersamos nuestras almas, pero al volver... somos 20 años menos del momento en el que morimos - declaro el rubio.

\- Ósea... que en algún momento de su vida... tuvieron 28 años - dijo sorprendido Ja'far.

\- Sí. Yuuki... cuanto tiempo - la mencionada comenzó a llorar ante el comentario del castaño.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo... Luka - dijo llorando como una niña pequeña. Se lanzo al niño y le dio un fuerte abrazo

\- Roro - dijeron Zess y Rokuro yendo hacia ella y dandole un fuerte abrazo. Ella rompió en uj fuerte y tierno llanto.  
EL castaño acaricio la cabeza de la castaña con ternura. miro a Ja'far.  
\- Gracias - dijo el niño castaño.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué agradeces? - pregunto confundido el albino.  
\- Por cuidar de mi hermana menor mientras no estuve, gracias - respondió abrazando con fuerza a la chica.  
\- También de Roro - dijeron los otros tres niños.  
\- Y sobre todo por haber cuidado de Shion... - dijeron los cuatro al uniso.


	6. Valle De Las Sombras

Una tierna niña de unos 6 años, cabello blanco hasta su cuello. Ojos enormes verdes y carentes de brillo. Corrió con fuerza sin mirar atrás.  
¿Ese era su fin? ¿Qué hizo tan malo como para que todo el valle la odiará?  
Cayeron encima de su cuerpo y comenzaron a golpearla. Ella trataba de huir.  
\- ¡La próxima vez que se te ordene algo, tienes que hacerlo sin responder! - grito. Ella se quedo quieta, ellos pensaron que la habian matado, pero esta de repente giro sobre su cuerpo y varios Kunais los clavaron en la pared.  
\- No se vuelvan acercar a mi hermana - amenazó una chica de 15 años, cabello blanco y piel pálida.  
\- Onee-chan... - dijo casi sin voz. Esta la tomo entre sus brazos y se fue a pasos lentos hasta su departamento. La curo nuevamente, era la cuarta vez en el mes, y solo llevan dos meses en el valle más prospera de toda Sukai City. Razón las hermanas menores de un asesino que mató a toda su familia. Ni él supo por qué las dejo vivir, aunque la pequeña era la razón de su vida.  
\- ¿Qué sabes de Nii-sama? - pregunto sobandose un ojo.  
\- Ja'far... él te envió una carta, toma - dijo dandole una carta, esta la tomo y la leyo, la sonrisa que habia en su rostro se desvaneció - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes leerla?  
\- No... dice que esta bien, que cuando sienta que no es un peligro para nosotras nos verá - dijo con el flequillo bajo. Sonrió como una niña pequeña - ¿Me lees un cuento, Onee-chan?  
La albina sonrió levemente. Tomo un libro un poco grueso. Y comenzó a leerlo, era uno de esos cuentos de hadas que ella tanto amaba.  
Se quedo dormida. La mayor se levanto de la silla y salto por la ventana, busco una hoja y comenzó a escribir.  
" _Maldito Ja'far, no sé qué le hayas escrito a Natsumi, pero... ella en realidad te extraña, ya las cartas no son suficiente..."_.  
Suspiro sonoramente, que ellos hayan sido asesinos... fue por obligación, no tenía familia. Tampoco amigos, solo se tenian a ellos tres mutumante.  
\- Lo siento Natsumi... no podre darte una infacia normal. - las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos verdes.

* * *

Bajó la mirada triste. No queria estar allí, queria irse. Las burlas consecutivas, los malos tratos... todo. Para la hermana menor de un asesino que sabe guardar sus sentimientos perfectamente estaba bien.  
Pero para una niña de 15 años era suficiente. Los miro con recelo, hasta que ella llegó.  
\- Natsu-chan - dijo una chica de 16 años, cabello negro hasta su muslo y un mechón más largo que otros en su frente siendo el más largo. Sus ojos son zafiro claro y tiene un lunar debajo se su labio.  
Esta usa un collar negro pegado a su cuello con una cruz. Usa una camisa blanca manga-larga hasta el muslo. Seguido guantes negros que dejan ver sus dedos.  
Usa una falda color morada. Continuado unas botas parecidas medias color negras con diamantes a los costados color blanco.  
\- Sayaka-sama... - murmuro, pues era la hija del sacerdote del valle y la única con el valor para hablarle.  
\- Te he dicho "Sayaka-chan"  
\- Sayaka-sama - opto.  
\- Sayaka-chan.  
\- Comienza la clase - dijo seria una mujer de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, piel palida con pecas y ojos verdes. Todos por instinto se sentaron por el miedo que le tenian a la mujer.  
La clase comenzó y la chica de 15 años miro por la ventana. Su cabello ondulado y blanco hasta sus rodillas, con un inusual ahogue en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su piel pálida y su pecas alrededor de la nariz. Y sus enormes ojos verdes carentes de brillo.  
Usa un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, encima un delantal blanco e inusuales vendas en los brazos y manos. Con botines marrones.  
\- _El cielo... está raro -_ pensó extrañada. Apretó los puños por su mentón y miro hacia en frente.

* * *

\- ¡Natsu-chan! ¡Esperame! - pidió jalandola del brazo, ella la miro lentamente.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo secamente.  
\- Tenemos tarea, y es en grupo... así que vamos a mi casa - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- Primero: vives en un palacio innecesariamente grande y tu hermano menor me odia. Segundo: cuando Onee-chan dijo que era en parejas... literalmente saltaste a mí asiento proclamando que lo hacias conmigo sin siquiera yo aceptar.  
Sayaka sonrió con carisma ante todo lo dicho por la albina. Esta hizo una cara extrañada, definitivamente... Death The Sayaka es una persona muy extraña.  
\- No puedes hacerlo sola, obligatoriamente en pareja - dijo Resha pasando por su lado comiendo un palillo dulce.  
\- ¡Onee-chan! - dijo como buscando una salida de la peli-negra.  
\- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena - respondió moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Natsumi se rindió y miro a la oji-azul que le sonrió plenamente.  
\- Me rindo - dijo suspirando. Sayaka le tomo de la muñeca y la hizo correr hasta la entrada de la escaleras.  
\- Disculpa. Perderemos una hora - dijo tranquila comenzando a subir las escaleras.  
\- Estas de coña - dijo siguiendola.  
\- Te acostumbras con el tiempo - respondió con una sonrisa. La pecosa la miro de reojo. Bajo la mirada, no debia hacerse ilusiones con cosas tan triviales.

* * *

\- Ya no puedo... puedo... más - declararon muertas a un lado de la puerta. Sayaka fue la primera en recomponerse y ayudo a levantar a Natsumi.  
Ambas entraron al inecesariamente gran castillo, Natsumi bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto, sin querer chocando con alguien.  
Cayó de trasero y alzo la mirada viendo a un niño de 12 años, cabello negro desordenado que recae en sus ojos color rojo. Pero un rojo carente de vida, no como los de ella... estos sin vida humana.  
\- ¿Por qué traes a una asesina? Papá se enojará - dijo fríamente.  
\- Él a diferencia tuya, no piensa en el pasado y el apellido de las personas, si no en el presente de esta. - respondió la peli-negra. Natsumi se levanto tranquila y limpio sus ropas haciendo una reverencia.  
\- Disculpe... no veía por donde caminaba - dijo con su usual tono neutro.  
\- Sayaka, enseñale como caminar, no vaya ser que por "error" tropiece con papá - ella lo miro fulminante, pero luego el niño cayó de espaldas.  
\- ¿Decias, Accelerator? - dijo con burla Sayaka, él se levanto de golpe.  
\- Lo siento padre - dijo bajando la mirada.  
\- No te preocupes, ve con cuidado a tu entrenamiento - dijo un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello negro con unas inusuales rayas blancas y ojos rojos, como los de Natsumi - Disculpa la actitud arrogante de mi hijo, ¿tú eres...?  
\- Natsumi, la hermana de Resha - dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
\- Así que tu eres la hermana menor de Resha-sensei, un gran gusto - dijo acariciando la cabeza de la menor. La cual abrió sus ojos casi saliendose de su lugar. La única persona que hacia eso era... él.  
\- Es un gusto - murmuro casi inaudible. Sayaka notó el estado de la chica y la tomo de la muñeca para llevarse.  
\- Lo siento Padre, pero tenemos tarea y aun no sé un método para que no tenga que subir y bajar las escaleras del Demonio - dijo Sayaka.  
\- C-Con permiso...

* * *

\- Estoy molida... - dijo Sayaka tirada en el suelo rojo de su habitación. Con un montón de libros tirados. Natsumi comenzó a guardar sus libros y cuadernos, se levantó.  
\- Ya terminamos, con es culmina mi estadia aquí, tu puedes hacerle la portada y llevarlo mañana, yo me retiro. - dijo tan fría como siempre. Sayaka la miro fijamente, Natsumi le devolvió la mirada, pero confundida - ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Por qué siempre te portas tan... distante? - Natsumi abrió sus ojos extrañada.  
-¿Eh?  
\- Cuando sentí por un momento que dejabas de ser igual que con los demás... volviste a ser distante.  
Natsumi bajo la mirada, lo que decia Sayaka era totalmente cierto. Eso era algo que había adquirido durante lo corto de su vida. El no esperar mucho de las personas, el desconfiar de estas el.. no mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie. Todo eso lo aprendió para no ser una niña llorona. Las hadas...no vistan a los llorones  
\- Me voy, gracias por todo - dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo por la puerta y seguido bajando las interminables escaleras.  
\- Natsumi... - Sayaka bajo la mirada. Sabia todo lo que la chica habia sufrido. A pesar de tener un año mayor Natsumi no podia hacer más nada por ella. Suspiro, pronto acabaría con todo aquello.

* * *

\- ¡Hayate, tengo sueño! ¡Vamos a quedarnos aquí y descansar!  
\- No.  
\- Vamos, ese valle puede esperar, además gastamos todo nuestro Magoi en la otra aldea - dijo nuevamente irritado.  
\- White - él lo miro - ¡Cállate De Una Vez! ¡ME ESTRESAS HOMBRE! ¡NO DESCANSAREMOS HASTA QHE LLEGUEMOS AL VALLE! ¡O LE DARÉ UN NUEVO SIGNIFICADO A MIS KATANAS! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!  
\- Sí... me calló.  
\- Bien, sigamos.  
\- Hai...

* * *

\- Natsu-chan - saltó hacia ella, pero esta la esquivo agilemente arrebatandole el pergamino de su tarea - ¡Primero el saludo, luego la estúpida tarea!  
\- Primero la tarea, luego entrar al salón - respondió Nastumi entrando al colegio pequeño.  
\- ¡Natsu-chan! - dijo persiguiendola.  
\- Si que eres insistente, no piensas rendirte, ¿verdad? - cuestiono mirándola un poco irritada.  
\- No - consteto con una enorme sonrisa. Natsumi se exalto, esa sonrisa no era igual que las de siempre, esta era una un poco triste.  
\- Sayaka-sama, ¿le pasa algo? - cuestiono un tanto extrañada. Ella se sorprendió, ni siquiera su padre habia notado aquello cuando sonrió como siempre en las mañanas. Pero tenía absoluta razón. - Natsu-chan - ella la miro confundida, pero con suma neutralidad - ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar luego de clases? - Natsumi encarnó una ceja, conocía esa sonrisa. La conocía pues porque esa era la sonrisa que le daba a su hermana cuando estaba mal, pero no quería mortificar a nadie. La sonrisa que oculta todo el dolor de una persona.

\- Claro, cómo digas - dijo la chica tranquila, Sayaka sonrió peor.

\- No como segunda superior de esta aldea, sino como...

\- Como intento de amiga, lo sé - respondió. Sayaka le sonrió de verdad con carisma, eso alivió un poco a Natsumi, esa es la usual Sayaka, la que no esconde nada. Aunque en sus ojos se podía notar un sentimiento de tristeza - Vamos, tenemos clases y que entregar el trabajo - desvió la mirada un poco enojada.

\- ¡Vamos! - exclamo feliz. De vuelta, estaba de vuelta. Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora de la salida. Sayaka literalmente tomo a Natsumi de la muñeca y ambas saltaron de la ventana, Sayaka la guió hasta un lugar lejano de la aldena, parecía otro templo, este no es tan grande y se ve un poco oscuro. Pero no les importó entrando.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar, Sayaka-sama? - dijo confundida Natsumi.

\- Este lugar... - el viento entro por la ventana del templo y Sayaka se desplomó luego de mucho tiempo de estar aguantando - Es la tumba de mí madre - dijo al final con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Natsumi se exaltó y vio la lapida.

Okiura Kobato

Pasaron minutos de silencio, Sayaka se desahogó por completo, una vez al año es que ella podía llorar. Natsumi solo pudo ver, no sabía que hacer en situaciones como esas. Acercó lentamente su mano con miedo hasta su hombro.

\- Sa-Sayaka-sama... estoy aquí... - murmuro, Sayaka quito sus manos de su rostro, rojo de tanto llorar. Podían llevar media hora o más ahí.

\- Natsumi - la mencionada se exaltó, era la primera vez en 10 años que la llamaba por su nombre. Ella siempre uso ese extraño apodo.

·Natsu-chan·

Tanto tiempo escuchando ese apodo de sus labios, le dio una punzada en el pecho el que la haya llamado así. No porque le hiriera si no porque ese tono lo conocía. El tono de una persona que esta sufriendo demasiado. Natsumi cayó de rodillas, extendió sus brazos hacía Sayaka y la abrazó, Sayaka enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Natsumi.

La única razón por la cual se quiso relacionar con Natsumi es porque ella era diferente a las demás niñas. Siempre estuvo sola, es lo único que ambas tienen en común... que ambas siempre estuvieron solas. Que siempre perdieron cosas muy importante para ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sayaka-sama? ¿Por qué no puedes rendirte? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ser mí amiga? No lo entiendo... puedes tener cualquier cosa en este mundo... - cuestiono confundida - Acaso no lo entiendes... ¡mí sangre está maldita! ¡Además la sangre que corre por mis venas no es normal...!¡Mí destino está sellado! ¡Estoy condenada a lastimar a las personas que están a mi alrededor!

\- ¿"Por qué"? ¿Preguntas? - repitió limpiando sus lágrimas. La miro con los ojos rojos - Porque tu y yo... somos iguales - respondió - En todos los sentidos.

* * *

Natsumi abraza su almohada con fuerza, ya era de noche, la noche de un festival que hacían para olvidar a la sacerdote mayor de la tierra, los únicos que no la podían olvidar eran su ex-esposo, sus hijos y ahora... ella. Natsumi estaba pensativa sobre lo que le había respondido Sayaka.

·Porque tu y yo...Somos iguales·

¿En qué sentido eran iguales? Natsumi nació en un lugar de asesinos, sus hermanos lo son, ella misma aprendió esas habilidades o las adquirió de su hermana. En cambio Sayaka nació en un palacio, su madre fue una gran sacerdote, su padre es uno grande. Ella es fuerte y su hermano es muy educado cuando le conviene claro.

Un pequeño sonido inundo la habitación, se sonrojó notoriamente...

\- Tengo hambre... - fue lo único que dijo, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, paso hacía la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo de comer, saco leche y Corns Flakes. Un pequeño maullido inundo sus oídos, sonrió y busco una tacita más para darle de comer a Kuroh - Hola Kuroh, toma...bebe - acarició al gato negro como esmoquin, ya que la parte de abajo es blanca. Sin darse cuenta miro la luna, luna llena.

Apretó el plato y se dio vuelta comiendo lentamente. No quería preocuparse por nada, además... ¿qué podía salir mal en una reunión donde hay mucha gente importante? Sayaka no saldría lastimada ese día.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿se estaba preocupando...por Sayaka? Negó consecutivamente con la cabeza, lo único que pasaba era que ese día está mu susceptible porque la vio llorar por primera vez en su vida, pues la conocía desde hace 10 años.

·Porque tu y yo...somos iguales·

Bajó la mirada, de nuevo esas palabras retumbaron en su mente. Comenzó a recordar abriendo sus ojos.

 _Sayaka de unos 8 años juega tranquila en una caja de arena, haciendo una casa de arena, miro a los niños jugar tranquilos. Quiso unirse y se levanto limpiando sus ropas. Camino hacía ellos._

 _\- ¿Puedo jugar con vosotros? - cuestiono inocentemente, ellos la miraron._

 _\- No. Si te llegamos a tocar un cabello... nos delatarás con tu padre y seremos desterrados de la aldea, no gracias - dijo groseramente un niño._

 _\- No creo que eso pase, no se preocupen... - dijo nerviosa. ¿Por qué pensaban eso de ella? Solo era una niña de ocho años - Sólo quiero jugar...  
_

 _\- No es por ofenderle Señorita, pero su deber es estar como la asesina - dijo el mismo niño jugando con la pelota - Solo con gente de su clase.  
_

 _\- ¿Quién es la asesina? ¿Y por qué le dicen así? - cuestiono muy confundida._

 _\- Es aquella - señaló a la pequeña niña de 7 años meciéndose sola en el columpio, se elevó alto mostrando sus ojos carentes de vida._

 _\- P-Pero es una niña - dijo aún más confundida y nerviosa - ¿Cómo p-pudo matar a alguien?_

 _\- Ella aún no ha matado a nadie, pero se conoce a su familia porque alguna vez fueron asesinos - respondió._

 _\- ¡Esa no es una razón justa! ¡Es una niña igual a nosotros! - exclamo enojada, ¿qué era esa actitud? ¡Ella también tenía derecho a jugar y no ser juzgada! - Saben qué... me parecen aburridos, no quiero jugar con ustedes.  
_

 _Dicho aquello se dio vuelta y camino lentamente hacía la niña en el columpio, la miro. Era muy pequeña y frágil, usa unas inusuales vendas en sus muñecas._

 _\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Sayaka! ¿Y tú? - ella subió su mirada temerosa, y retrocedió un poco, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo despavorida - ¿Dije...algo malo?  
_

 _\- ¿Oh? ¡Estás en mí clase! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa Sayaka, Natsumi la miro como mecánica, trago duro y se escondió detrás del puesto de la profesora._

 _\- ¿Qué haces ahí Natsumi? Ve a tú puesto - dijo Resha pateándola hasta su puesto, ella cayó sentada y se puso la capucha._

\- Así que te llamas Natsumi, entonces... te llamaré Natsu-chan - dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Qué con ese apodo? - todos por primera vez escucharon la voz de la pequeña albina, que parecía enfurruñada._

Eso fue lo único que ambas tuvieron en común, que ambas siempre estuvieron solas. Y aún cuando Sayaka se empeñó que tenía que ser su amiga, siempre fueron ellas dos...las marginadas.

\- Maldita seas Sayaka... - murmuro pasando su mano por su cabello. Miro la luna de nuevo, pero esta vez encarnó la mirada y chasqueo la lengua.

* * *

\- ¡Sean bienvenidos al festival del Valle! ¡Podéis comer todo lo que se les antoje! - declaro con una enorme sonrisa Sayaka, aunque por dentro se está muriendo, pudriendo, destrozando.

El festival comenzó, al igual que los minutos pasar. Todo iba normal, seguro que eso que le había dicho Natsumi no era cierto.

 _\- Ten cuidado, siento algo malo desde hace tiempo y con el tiempo no se va, cuídate ¿sí, Sayaka-sama?_

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco de verdad, esa preocupación de Natsumi hacía ella. Aunque fuera a distancia siempre la tuvo, cuando se caía y no lloraba por perseguirla le daba una bandita. O la ayudaba con los libros en la biblioteca. Natsumi... era alguien insuperable, el tipo de persona que se preocupa por las personas a su alrededor.

·¡No lo entiendes! ¡La sangre corriendo por mis venas no es normal...! ¡Por eso...!·

Esas palabras que le había dicho hoy, se las había dedicado hace dos años, y ella respondió con un Qué importa. El querer que ella la llamara como una amiga era más importante, y qué le importaba a ella su linaje, nunca tuvo una actitud de asesina como los demás decían, más bien...

Natsumi es la persona más tranquila de todo el valle.

Accelerator se encuentra neutro, odiaba esa fiesta con la que ocultan la muerte de su madre. Apretó los puños, quería que todos... desaparecieran

El lugar se incendió, todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y apagaron los fuegos artificiales, pero no era eso...

Sayaka abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, pero los encarnó con enojo. Conocía esa forma de jugar tan sucia y esa marca en el pecho de esa persona. La marca de Tártaros.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestiono enojada indiferentemente parada mirándolo con odio.

\- Oh, Sayaka-chan que grande te has vuelto a comparación de hace 8 años, mira lo que nos trae la vida, ¿no? - dijo un chico de unos 23 años, cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes de mismo tono.

\- Responde - llevó su mano hacía su cintura, como olvidando que el lugar se incendia. Pero la lluvia comenzó a caer en el valle destruyendo el plan de quermalos vivos.

\- Mira que eres fría, solo vine a saludar a la hija de Kobato - respondió con una sonrisa, ella frunció el ceño enojada, apretó el puño que se lleno de una energía extraña - Y a destruirla - se exaltó e intentó moverse, pero ya era tarde cuando la explosión llegó a su cuerpo y aunque lloviera eso lo que hizo fue acelerarla.

Salió volando hacía una casa y su cuerpo hizo un pequeño cráter. Se cayó al suelo, pero se levantó y lo miro decidida. Se limpió la sangre de su labio y lo miro fríamente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y entro una luz blanca comenzó a crecer.

\- Olvidé que eres una Death doble - movió su mano y la explosión llegó hasta su cuerpo, rodó consecutivamente sobre su cuerpo, miro la razón por la cual no podía evitar las explosiones. Él le sonrió con carisma.

\- Un Sen-Jutsu - dijo confundida mirando el sello en su estómago, volvió a volar y al fin las personas la vieron. Pero ella no gritaba ni emitía sonido, sus medias se comenzaban a desintegrar. Chasqueo la lengua y de debajo de su falda sacó una daga color celeste, o tal vez era el reflejó de la luna. Al su cuerpo caer al suelo, cayó en picada y le rozó la mejilla pues este se movió para esquivarla.

Sayaka se apoyó sobre su pie y una cruz plateada se hizo dentro de sus ojos, lo pateó en el estómago pero, este solo retrocedió un poco, ella le rozó la otra mejilla pues era muy rápido, pero al final era como un juego, un juego para él. Este rozó su estómago haciendo que su cuerpo exploté nuevamente, ella se estrelló contra el suelo y la tierra se puso en su cuerpo, raspó sus piernas un poquito. Se levantó, no mostraría debilidad ante él. La persona culpable de que su madre muriera, bueno, su gremio.

Siguieron peleando, y aunque Sayaka fuera la mejor luchadora del Valle conocida, este tipo tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Cayó encima de una casa, ¿por qué nadie la ayudaba? Su vista capto al fin que todos estaban sellados por una masa extraña que impedía que se movieran, eran como pulpos tomadolos. Pero eso no era lo único...

\- Estás robando...su Magoi - dijo sorprendida mirándolo, luego de unos 15 minutos ambos estaban rasguñados, pero la diferencia es... que él sólo está rasguñado en ambas mejillas de su rostro y la sangre corre y sus brazos están un poco rasguñados. En cambio ella tiene las medias divididas por las explosiones y sus mangas están quemadas por la mitad, su rostro lleno rasguños y tajos. Pero las explosiones estaban comenzando a consumir la energía de su cuerpo, respiro agitada. El dolor en su estómago la hizo caer de rodillas y tocarse su estómago, la sangre se deslizo por su labio. Lo miro enojada.

\- Me diste una buena pelea, duraste lo que nadie duro... impresionante. Pero tengo que cumplir mi misión, así que... - deslizo una daga en el cuello de la peli-negra, ella no cerró sus ojos.

·¡Rindete ya!·

\- Siempre... - las finas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro haciendo que sus heridas ardan - Siempre...

En serio que eres terca

\- Siempre...

· Sayaka-sama, quiero matarla·

\- Siempre...

·Si que eres insistente, ¿tanto quieres ser mí amiga?·

Los sollozos salieron de los labios de Sayaka, por primera vez se mostraba tan susceptible.

\- Natsumi, siempre...

· ...Estoy aquí...·

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado - culmino inundada de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus heridas ardiendo - Así que sálvame por favor...

\- Eres ridícula - dijo fríamente. Alzo la daga y...

¡¿Cómo terminó tirado en la pared?!

Sayaka miro las largas cabelleras blancas. Sonrió aliviada y cayó en la realidad, no iba a morir y no estaba muerta.

\- No te atrevas... - limpió su puño lleno de la sangre ajena - a tocar a Sayaka.

\- Natsumi, Resha-sensei - dijo Sayaka con una enorme sonrisa. Natsumi lleva su misma ropa, pero lleva un cinturón negro de medio lado en su cintura. Lleno de pequeños bolsitos. Y Resha lleva dos rojos en su cintura que hacen una "X".

Pero lo único que ambas tenían en común, los ojos con forma afilada de serpiente color gris.

\- ¡Las hermanas del visir! - exclamó sorprendido.

\- Tu carta llegó un poco tarde, Nii-sama, di antes que buscas a una niña linda que trata de huir de Tártaros. Que sencillo, ¿no? - dijo Natsumi burlona, era la primera vez que se le podía oír y ver de ese modo. Tal vez -Odio las personas como tú - le señaló - que planean matar al único que ser que puede destruirte mientras aún no tiene el poder.

\- ¡Mocosa! - le apunto con tal de sellarla como a Sayaka. Pero Natsumi sonrió con locura mientras movía algo en su oreja, un audífono. Desapareció y apareció detrás del hombre, Resha tomo a la sacerdote y saltó quitándose del camino para no chocar con el cuerpo del peli-verde. Seguido una cuchilla se paso cerca de su cuerpo rozandolo con fuerza. Pero esta regreso a la dueña misma, cortandolo.

\- Tengo 15 - ella saltó y saco de su bolso una pistola y debajo de su vestido una francotiradora para comenzar a disparar, Resha sacó una daga y se acercó al papá de Sayaka, la chica se vendaba.

\- ¡Huya, Señor! ¡Lo matará! ¡Son parte de esto!

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Me estresan! - grito Sayaka revolviendo sus cabellos, tomo los lentes negros para volar que tenía en su falda y se los puso - ¡Resha-sensei, no puedo dejar sola a Natsumi! ¡Nos vemos! - hizo un amor y paz y desapareció. Resha alzo su dedo en señal de estar de acuerdo. Resha movió la daga y libero a todo el mundo rápidamente.

\- Con su permiso, tengo que ayudar a mí hermana y a su sacerdote - dijo fríamente con sus ojos serpiente. Se levantó y saltó desapareciendo.

\- Accelerator, saca a todo el mundo de aquí - dijo su padre tocando sus muñecas, él lo miro, esa mirada seria le decía que tenía que hacer caso y punto.

Natsumi le rozó con cinco cuchillas que tiene en los entre dedos, sonrió como maquina. Alzo la pierna y le pego en el mentón, tomo la francotiradora y le pegó con ella en el estómago estrellándolo contra una casa, le dio un remate con una bala, que apenas logró esquivar, ella siguió corriendo hacía él y le sonrió lanzandole una daga que se clavo en su pierna derecha. Este se la quitó rápidamente, pero cuando miro ella ya no estaba, se enfureció y alzo la pierna y al bajarla hubo una gran explosión seguido de un pequeño grito femenino, la encontró y la tomó del cuello, había destrozado una pequeña parte de su vestido.

Esta sonrió de medio lado y disparo con una pistola negra con detalles mu definidos color dorados. Le dio en el hombro pues debía admitir que el tipo era rápido, sonrió mientras baja el flequillo. Este encarnó la ceja confundido, un fuerte golpe le dio en la espalda y seguido una explosión.

\- Puede que de esta manera me hiera un poco, pero... mi cuerpo tiene la extraña habilidad de regenerarse por si solo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras toca su estómago, había entendido como lograr las explosiones... cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, se activan para alejarla. 5 minutos. Él las miro con neutralidad mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Puede que sea cierto y no puedo cambiar el tiempo . Pero... puedo causarla por toda la aldea...

\- Ya vacié la aldea, no te preocupes... puedes dejar de contenerte - dijo con una sonrisa divertida Resha. Él sonrió de medio lado, alzo el pie y piso creando la explosión en su área. Pero no se escucho ni un grito.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - grito sorprendido.

\- Yo no sé, deberíamos apurarnos... ¿Ves? Y tú te querías quedarte durmiendo - dijo serio sacando dos afiladas katanas de su espalda.

\- ¡Ya superalo Hayate!

* * *

El humo de la explosión desapareció, respiró agitadamente mientras mantiene sus manos extendidas. Forcejeó levemente.

\- ¿Una jaula celestial? - dijo sorprendido, solo un Death podía alcanzar aquello y uno de la rama completa, como ella...

Natsumi mantiene sus manos extendidas hacía en frente y son rodeadas por una especie de cubo de pequeñas esferas doradas, tembló levemente y logró abrir sus ojos... el izquierdo es como el de una serpiente y es color azul, pero tiene una especie de línea creciente del lado derecho. Y el derecho es color dorado con un reloj dentro, con números romanos y las manijas sin orden alguno. Pues la de los segundos va más lenta que de los minutos y en sentido contrarió, la de los minutos va más rápido que la de los segundos y con las manijas con sentido normal y la de la hora no se mueve, marca un punto especifico... las "XII". Respiró agitada y bajo los brazos.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? - dijo confundido recomponiendose de su shock anterior.

\- Una asesina común y corriente... - dijo cansada, era la primera vez que lograba todo así de golpe. Las otras dos se levantaron y el rukh corrió por todo el lugar - y... la persona que te asesinará. - sonrió orgullosa cuando toda su energía volvió y saco un cuchillo nuevo, con ese lo mataría. Miro a las otras dos y asentaron, comenzaron a tratar de golpearlo y al hacerlo todos se herían por las explosiones, pero sus vidas no valían en ese momento...lo importante sería acabar con ese tipo.

Sayaka le cortó un brazo con una gran espada que había recogido hacía unos segundos, este ni se inmutó al igual que sangre no salió. Su brazo se desintegró como nieve, no les importó. Pero cuando este se regeneró se espantaron un poco y retrocedieron un poco. Él alzo ese mismo brazo y la explosión llegó hasta ellas y esta vez Natsumi no pudo hacer nada. Sus gritos sí salieron de sus bocas y ellas se estrellaron en distintas direcciones.

Sayaka se estrelló contra la ventana de una casa y la rompió cayendo dentro inconsciente. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaría otra explosión, la sangre se deslizo por su frente y saló de su boca y su estómago. Resha se estrelló contra un edificio y cayó dentro de una casa rompiendo el techo y una estaca se clavo en su pierna derecho, cerró pesadamente sus ojos. En cambio Natsumi salió volando no muy lejos, se estrelló contra un puestos de frutas. Su vestido está desgarrado por encima de las rodillas, sus piernas sangran debido a todas las armas que tenían en ellas. Su rostro tiene varios tajos de sangre y la frente rota, manchando su blanco cabello. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y ya eran verdes.

Él la alzo del cuello, casi admirando su obra acercó su boca hacía su oído.

\- ¿Sabes? Esos ojos que tienes son muy valiosos... que pasaría si te llevo a Tártaros conmigo, aunque no creo que sobrevivas.. mejor me llevo tus ojos y punto - alzo su otra mano y la llevó hasta su ojo izquierdo, cerca de su pupila reacciono un poco y movió sus piernas un poco tratando de patalear.

\- Nii-sama... sálvame... - suplico.

El pequeño cuerpo voló en el cielo como una muñeca de porcelana y todos que volvían a ver que pasaba la vieron, una melena negra corta la atrapó en el cielo y su Kusarigama corrió atrapando al hombre electrocutandolo, seguido una Katana se clavo en su brazo y la otra en el otro, y con la punta del Kusarigama la incrusto en su pecho sabiendo que así moriría al final. Este lo único que hizo fue sonreír de medio lado y desaparecer.

\- White, ¿sientes a alguien más? - cuestiono un chico de cabello castaño muy claro, casi rozando el rubio, con un largo mechón y su cabello desordenado. Ojos color azul-claro con una sombra ligera azul-marina dentro de ellos.

\- Sí, una dentro de esa casa y la otra allí arriba - dijo señalando los lugares, miro fijamente a la pobre chica que ya no hacía nada. Busco un trapo y limpio su rostro lleno de sangre sonrojandose y desviando la mirada. La alzo como una princesa y todos lo miraron y como el castaño sacaba a Sayaka en brazos de igual manera. Y Resha en su espalda casi consciente.

\- ¿White? - dijo confundido. White es un chico altisimo, de cabello negro desordenado con un ganchito amarillo que recoge un poco y ojos color verde oscuro. Piel clara y una inusual estrella que desaparecía de sus ojos.

Vio la mirada de todos.

\- Han llegado sus guerreros celestiales- dijeron serios. Todos los miraron confundidos .

* * *

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Sayaka! - dijo exaltada levantandose de golpe, no podía moverse y miro hacia todos lados, luego la negra cabellera dejarla libre.

\- Ellas están bien, no te preocupes - dijo tranquilo el chico de cabello negro, que usa un traje de color verde oscuro con un cinturón marrón y zapatillas de deporte de color verde oscuro. La sudadera con capucha de su mono también tiene un par de gafas que se le atribuye, chico rana pensó - Te debes preguntar, quién soy, soy White Star un gusto.

\- Un gusto. Natsumi - murmuro.

\- ¡Natsu-chan! - dijo abalanzandose a sus brazos, Resha la miro con una gota en la sien y el castaño que Lleva una sudadera negra por fuera y marrón por dentro con capucha , que tiene puntos que corren verticalmente alrededor de su cara, siendo negros por dentro, y blancos por fuera. Debajo de ella, metida en sus pantalones, una camisa a de color marrón claro, con mangas largas que le sale hasta los codos. Sus pantalones azules son usados con un cinturón marrón y están metidos en las botas de tiras negras que llegan a cerca de la mitad de sus piernas.

\- Se nota que estás bien - dijo casi axfisiada.

\- Estoy muy feliz, hace unos días me llamaste por mi nombre - dijo con ojos estrellados.

\- Me gustaría también que me dijeras quienes son ellos - dijo señalandolos con una gota en la sien. Ella los miro con un pucheros.

\- Son guerreros celestiales, al igual que tú, Resha-sensei y tu hermano - respondió tranquila.

\- Oh... - murmuro - ¿Eh? - su cabello se desaliño.

\- ¡Vamos por todo el mundo matando personas como esas que las atacó el otro día! - dijo emocionado White.

\- Vamos destruyendo Tártaros, no matando gente - dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza - Por cierto, soy Hayate.

\- Tengo una petición para vosotros en ese caso - dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa que desoriento a todos - Si nos llevan con vosotros... y me ayudan a Sayaka y a mí a conquistar un Dungeon... los ayudaremos contra Tártaros.

Ellos se miraron.

\- Te me adelantaste, - ella abrió sus ojos - prácticamente ayer nos sirvieron a ese tipo en bandeja de plata, las queremos con nosotros - dijo emocionado White. Ella sonrieron un poco - ¡Bienvenidas a...

Tenrou


	7. La Princesa del Agua

Kougyoku suspiro totalmente aburrida. Aunque había entablado una amistad con Sindria... no podría ir cada vez que quisiera.

— Ka Koubun – dijo pesadamente - ¡Estoy aburrida! – él se erizo por el tono infantil que utilizo.

— Pues ve a Sindria, vieja – dijo Judal asomándose por la puerta, a un lado Zora, quien frunció el ceño.

— Judal-san – dijo en reproche Zora – No le digas vieja. Tiene la misma edad que tú – hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

— Zora... ¿Estás molesta? – pregunto muy confundido. Ella paso ignorándolo - ¿Me está ignorando?

— Creo que tú y Judal-san se conocen, por favor... perdónalo – pidió la albina.

— No te preocupes... pero... ¿quién eres? – cuestiono levemente sonrojada.

— Ah, disculpa mi comportamiento, soy Zora Monjr, es un gusto – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— El gusto es mío – dijo levantándose – Ya tú respuesta Judal-chan... ¡No puedo ir así como así! ¡Me vería como una acosadora! – grito, bueno, casi grito sonrojada- Zora miro la carta que planeaba enviar.

— Tengo una idea Kougyoku-san – dijo Zora. Ella bajo su sonrojo y miro a la oji-perla – Esta carta la enviaría a Sindria a unas preciadas amigas. Pero no tengo mucho interés en ir ahora, Ur aún está inconsciente... por favor – dijo poniéndola en sus manos y le sonrió. Un leve sonrojo pasó por el rostro de Kougyoku.

— Gracias.

— Para quién será esta carta... bueno, ella habló en plural – dijo Kougyoku viéndola.

— Hime-gimi, no creo que deba importarle mucho la novia del Magi – dijo Ka Koubun serio.

— Me interesa, porque debe estar lo suficientemente ciega como para enamorarse de Judal-chan – respondió la peli-fucsia con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Maldita seas Yukino! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando! – grito muy enojada Yuuki a su lacrima - ¡Soy tu mayor!

— ¡Sos cuatro meses mayor que yo! – se escuchó el grito femenino por la otra lacrima - ¡Además...!

— ¡¿Además?! – cuestiono ya alterada.

— ¡Estamos ambos a mitad de almuerzo! – grito a lo lejos una voz más pequeña. A todos les cayó una gota por la sien. Pues todo... era cierto lo que acababan de gritar.

— Yuuki-san... ¿podrías apagar tu puño...y bajar tu pie de la mesa? – cuestiono Roromiya comiendo pescado. Ella siguió discutiendo con la tal Yukino.

— Yuuki Uchiha tercera, apagas tu puño y bajas tu pie de la mesa en este instante – ordenó el pequeño Luka recibiendo comida por parte de Shion que estaba rodeada por ellos.

La cabellera rubia fue empujada por otras dos. Mientras que Yuuki se tensó.

— 5, 4, 3, 2... - y la castaña por arte de magia volvió a su asiento – Mucho mejor.

— ¡Luka-san! – grito una voz esperanzada.

— Lucy, pronto nos veremos... así que dejen de gastar el Magoi de la pobre Shion – pidió Zess.

— ¡Sí! – dijeron los cuatro.

— ¿Por qué peleas por Nowaki? Llego bien a Kou... - dijo confundida Shion – Y más importante... ¿Cómo terminaste maldiciendo a Yukino-san?

— Esas dos siempre terminan peleando, ¿De qué te sorprendes? – dijo Rokuro.

— Tienes razón – dijo Hiroki.

— Siempre ha sido así – declaro Roromiya.

— ¿Todos contra mí? – cuestiono.

— Sí – declararon todos con una sonrisa. Ella se fue a un rincón a llorar silenciosamente.

— Rey Sinbad – un guardia entro a la sala cuidadosamente – Le informo que un barco de Kou ha llegado y consigo a la princesa Kougyoku – dijo. Ellos abrieron los ojos.

— Una... ¿princesa? – cuestiono Yuuki. Las otras pestañearon.

— ¿Del imperio Kou? – Shion miro la ventana y vio el barco.

Todos fueron hacia el muelle, la princesa bajo un poco nerviosa con la carta en manos.

— P-Perdón por venir sin avisar – se disculpó desviando la mirada – P-Pero una amiga me pidió el favor... de que le entregara esta carta a ¿Yuuki Uchiha? – la mencionada abrió sus ojos al igual que Luka, los pocos que conocerían sus nombres serían Tártaros, los Nakatsukasa y... esas dos.

— ¿Para mí? – cuestiono caminando hacía la princesa demostrando ser más alta que Kougyoku. Ella se sonrojo levemente al ver la belleza de la Uchiha, le entrego la carta y la castaña la abrió.

Seguido sus ojos y casi se salen de sus lugar.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, comenzó a temblar y los demás se sorprendieron por su reacción.

— ¿Yuuki? – cuestiono Luka confundido por aquella reacción. La mencionada dejó caer sus lágrimas hasta la carta.

— E-Es-Están vivas – articulo.

— ¿Quiénes están vivas? – cuestiono Ja'far acercándose y tocando su hombro, para que ella reaccionara. Esta se dio vuelta y le mostro una mirada de verdadera felicidad.

— Zora y Ur... están vivas – dijo llorando de felicidad. Los niños sonrieron haciendo que su rostro se ensanche.

Roromiya llevo su mano hasta su boca y controlo sus lágrimas. En cambio Shion cayó de rodillas y las espesas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos. Los niños la abrazaron dándole conforte.

— Qué alivio – dijo feliz la niña. Yuuki no controlo su felicidad y sin querer abrazo a Kougyoku. Esta abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero entendió la felicidad de la castaña.

— Gracias princesa... me ha quitado un peso de encima – declaro Yuuki limpiando sus lágrimas – Pero... - todos la miraron - ¿Quiénes son Judal y Hakuryuu? – el resto dejo caer sus mandíbulas –menos Shion, Roromiya, Zess, Rokuro, Hiroki y Luka-, retrocedieron un poco.

— ¿Qué con esas reacciones? – cuestiono Hiro.

— ¡¿Judal y Hakuryuu?! – grito Alibaba.

— Alibaba-chan... - dijo Kougyoku abrazándolo – Mor-chan – también abrazo a la Fanalis – Si lo dices por lo que hicieron hace dos años, ellos dos... bueno Hakuryuu, ha cambiado mucho. Además creo que la presencia de Zora-san está cambiado la vía del rukh de Judal-chan.

— ¿Cambiando? – cuestiono Sinbad mirando fijamente a la princesa.

— Pues Judal-chan se está volviendo... "humano".

— ¿Humano? – cuestiono Spartos.

— Judal –no sé cómo lo llame Aladdin- carece de emociones "humanos", como... amor, cariño, afecto, amabilidad... - declaro.

— ¿El Magi de Kou? – pregunto Shion levantándose. Kougyoku la miro – Él **era** un Magi oscuro, ¿no? – ella asentó.

— Sí. Pero como mencione antes... está cambiando... aunque me gustaría que me dejara de decir "vieja" – dijo lo último con un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Vieja? Pero si usted se ve muy joven Kougyoku-san, debe tener la edad de Roro-san o Lu-san – dijo confundida Shion.

— Es un fetiche que tiene conmigo. A Zora-san le dice "chibi" – Yuuki y Roromiya estallaron en risas al igual que los niños. Pues Zora, Ur y Shion eran las más "delicadas de estaturas".

— No se burlen de la estatura de Zora-san – dijo Shion con un puchero.

— Lo sentimos pequeña – dijo Zess. Ella sonrió divertida. Debido a que ella era la más pequeña y los cuatro una torre humana. Se agacho y le jalo sus inflados mofletes.

— Jo... Jo... - el rostro de Zess mostro pánico – Cabe destacar que ahora yo soy más grande que vosotros cuatro – Hiroki, Luka y Rokuro saltaron a su espalda. Deteniéndola. Kougyoku soltó una leve carcajada por lo sucedido y los demás la siguieron.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Kougyoku-san? – cuestiono Morgiana con una leve sonrisa.

— Vine a entregar la carta y ver a mis amigos – respondió la peli-fucsia.

— Ya veo. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Hime – dijo servicial el visir.

— Gracias, pero pronto volverá al Imperio, tiene muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Ka Koubun, ella se exalto e hizo una mirada extraña y una cara graciosa.

— Prefiero lanzarme del barco a mitad de camino que entrenar con Kouha-Onii-sama – declaro escondiéndose detrás de Morgiana y Alibaba.

— ¿Entrenar? – dijo curioso Sinbad.

— Kouen-Onii-sama dijo que debíamos actuar más como los Death – declaro sacando su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo los Death? – cuestionaron Yamu y Sharrkan, ambos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

— Los Death pueden usar algo llamado "segundo origen" por eso es que tienen tanto Magoi – declaro Rokuro – Dicen que son los únicos que pueden alcanzar el nivel de un Magi.

— Pero... los Magi tienen Magoi ilimitado – dijo Sinbad sorprendido.

— Pero, Kouen-Onii-sama... lo dice porque muchos Death mantienen el control de Magoi perfecto, ósea...

— Quiere mantenerlo parado, pero fluyendo... como si no lo estuviera usando...pero sí. Es una forma de almacenar y hacer que el Magoi perdure el tiempo que el usuario desee – declaro serio Luka – Pero para aprender eso...

— Necesitan un verdadero Death, no pueden aprender eso por sí mismos, ¿no Shion? – dijo Hiro mirando a la chica.

— Sí. El mantener y perseverar Magoi es algo que los Death aprendemos por nosotros mismos – sonrió secamente – Yo una vez lo frene por completo y Tártaros y esclavos casi mueren por ello.

— ¿Frenar? Eso es algo casi imposible – dijo Yamuraiha exaltada.

— Sí es posible. Kougyoku-san – dijo Zess mirando a la chica –¿Podría enviar agua hacia Shion?

— ¿Eh? – emitieron todos, menos ellas tres y los niños.

— Puedes hacerlo con confianza... aunque no lo parezca... soy algo fuerte – dijo Shion con una sonrisa. Kougyoku entrecerró la mirada y asentó.

— Vinea – su equipo Djinn apareció y luego lanzo una mediana ráfaga de agua. Shion extendió su mano hacia la ráfaga de agua con una sonrisa. El agua cuando llego a ella fue disminuyendo y acabo como una pequeña esfera que giraba – Asombroso...

— Sí... - asentaron atónitos – Pero, si un Death...

— ¿Es su enemigo? – cuestiono Yuuki encarnando una ceja – Esa habilidad sólo la poseen los Evans, Eater y Monjr y de los Eater se desconocen sus sobrevivientes, pero se les conocen por su fidelidad.

Kougyoku miro a Shion, la niña sonrió al ver su mirada. Kougyoku le sonrió.

— Shion, ¿no? – ella asentó – Es un gusto conocer a una persona tan linda – la niña se sonrojo. Kougyoku fue hacia ella le extendió su mano – Espero que nos llevemos bien – Shion miro la mano y se la tomó.

— ¡Sí! – asentó levemente sonrojada. La jalo y toco la cabeza de Zess – Él es Zess-san – fue hasta el siguiente – Él es Rokuro-san – fue al siguiente – y ellos son Hiro-san y Luka-san – los niños hicieron una reverencia.

— Es un gusto Hime-sama.

— Con Kougyoku está bien – dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosa.

— Yo soy Yuuki Uchiha, pero ya debes saberlo – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

— Yo soy Roromiya, es un gusto – dijo Roromiya haciendo una reverencia.

— Y yo me vuelvo a presentar. Shion Evans, un enorme gusto conocerla – dijo imitando una pose militar con una sonrisa que se deja ver sus dientes y sus inusuales colmillos afilados.

Sinbad miro detenidamente a la princesa y una leve sonrisa se pasó por su rostro.

— Por la llegada de la princesa, haremos un banquete – dijo Sinbad con una sonrisa jovial.

— S-Sí, gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Quién quiere ver cómo se hace una lacrima? – dijo emocionada Shion. Yamu, Kougyoku y Aladdin alzaron sus mansos apresurados. Ella les sonrió y un leve sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas de los tres.

Los cuatro se fueron. Yuuki iba a ir por el pervertido de Aladdin. Pero Ja'far la tomó de la camisa.

— Tenemos trabajo, vamos Yuuki – dijo un poco divertido.

— ¡Luka, vosotros tres, cuidad de Shion! – grito tratando de huir. Pero Ja'far ya la había tomado con sus cuerdas.

— ¡Shion sabe defenderse sola! ¡Tenemos sueño y nos vamos a dormir! – dijeron los cuatro dándose vuelta y yendo a su habitación.

— ¡Traidores! – grito enojada.

Roromiya aguanto una carcajada al igual que el resto. La Fanalis menor miro a Roromiya y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

— Roromiya-san, ¿podría pedirle un favor? –cuestiono. Ella la miro con su usual neutralidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Mor? – cuestiono – Perdón Morgiana. Lo que pasa es que la primera vez que oí tu nombre fue por parte de Aladdin.

— Puedes llamarme como desees – dijo con una leve sonrisa – Y lo que quería pedirte es que... - inflo sus mejillas y apretó su falda – me enseñaras habilidades Jinchuriki.

— No puede hacer eso – declaro mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida. Masrur las miro por el rabillo del ojo.

— Puede que vosotros los vena como algo genial, pero Jinchuriki significa "Poder Del Sacrificio Humano". En pocas palabras, contenedor de demonio, pero hay personas que son de Djinn. El mío se llama Ghoul y es un demonio... no puedo condenarte a eso – declaro poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

— No sabía nada de eso... discúlpame – dijo avergonzada Mor.

— No te preocupes – Mor bajo la mirada, en realidad quería entrenar con la Fanalis nuevas técnicas. Roromiya noto aquello. Sonrió levemente – Pero...

Todos miraron confundidos a la Fanalis de medio.

— ...puedo enseñarte técnicas de combate que he aprendido de lo largo de mi vida – declaro, Mor asentó – Como Yamuraiha-san me botó, vamos – alzo su brazo chibi aún con su usual tono.

— Sí – continúo Morgiana y ambas se fueron.

— Roromiya-san es la versión adulta de Morgiana, excepto que ella tiene el cabello ondulado – dijo Alibaba viéndolas irse – Creo que iré con ellas un rato, con permiso.

El rubio se fue y cuando las alcanzó tomo la mano de Mor y luego las entrelazo.

— O me estoy poniendo viejo o creo que eso se ve tierno – dijo Sinbad,

— Ambas – dijeron los demás retirándose. Él los miro con cara de traidores.

* * *

— ****

— Antes de comenzar, ¿alguien tiene una duda? – cuestiono Shion.

— ¿Qué es una lacrima? – cuestionaron los tres, ella sonrió. Busco su lacrima y esta se volvió grande.

— Una lacrima sirve para muchas cosas, puede ser un artefacto mágico de comunicación, como lo usan Yuuki-san y Yukino-san para pelear. También como un contenedor mágico y... - paro por un momento, sin saber o no decir lo siguiente – un contador de vida – declaro, todos la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos.

— ¿Un contador de vida? – cuestiono Yamuraiha.

— Hace poco los cree – ella rebusco entre sus bolsillos, saco 6 gemas. 2 gemas blancas con un roce fucsia, 2 gemas rojas y 2 negras. 3 con un borde dorado y las otras tres con linaje dorado-plateado – Esto representa nuestras vidas... Si una se apaga la otra también, eso significa... nuestra muerte – dijo súper seria- Y sirve como localizador – una enorme sonrisa se puso en su rostro y todos se fueron de espaldas debido al cambio tan rápido, aunque por dentro... Shion no era como por fuera, y eso es algo que sólo Aladdin sabía, por ello la miro.

— Shion, ¿podrías comenzar? – cuestiono Aladdin para cambiar de tema.

— Sí – Shion les sonrió – Los cristales de las lacrima tienen que ser fuertes – ella tomo un cristal en una cajita – Aladdin-sama... me prestas tu mano – él se la entrego.

De nuevo esa extraña sensación los inundo a ambos. Shion entrecerró la mirada, rápidamente puso una en la de Kougyoku y de Yamuraiha. Ella también tomo una.

— Luego, relajas todos los músculos del cuerpo – todos suspiraron y Sinbad se recargo en el marco de la puerta – Luego pronuncias un antigua verbo de los Evans, en el idioma de los Death – ella acerco la gema a su boca y todos la imitaron – "Alma mía, despeja un poco de tu ser, para conocer y saber el paradero del ser perdido..."

— "Alma mía, despeja un poco de tu ser, para conocer y saber el paradero del ser perdido" – pronunciaron a como entendieron.

— **"...la pureza de mi corazón se refleja en este lugar" –** los pechos de los cuatro comenzaron a brillar y Sinbad abrió sus ojos – **"Sal, alma del portador" –** el brillo salió como destello y llegó hasta el cristal y seguido todos abrieron sus ojos.

La gema de Yamu es azul-celeste muy claro. La de Aladdin es azul-marina con un pequeño destello blanco en medio. Y la de Kougyoku es rosa-clara que tiene un borde fucsia.

— Increíble Shion... cómo... - la gema que Shion tiene en manos explotó de la nada.

— Con dos es más que suficiente para nosotras tres, una de cada una – dijo un poco sombría, sonrió – Vosotros podéis crear cuántas queráis – se levantó y tomo 5 gemas – con permiso...

— ¿Puedes hacerlo por el alma de los demás? – cuestiono serio Aladdin, ella no volteo a verlo.

— Casi no se puede, pero yo tengo pequeños fragmentos de sus almas, pero igual... necesita un ritual mucho más distinto – dijo Shion con una sonrisa girando su cabeza. Aladdin entrecerró la mirada y ella se retiro.

— Qué tanto ha sufrido, enano – cuestiono preocupada Kougyoku.

— Primero, casi te alcanzo. Segundo: lo suficiente para ocultar cosas tras esas sonrisas – declaro Aladdin viendo su gema.

* * *

— ****

Morgiana dio una pirueta y cayó al suelo cansada, su respiración agitada y Roro... tranquila. Alibaba se había retirado hace unos minutos.

— Esta es la primera vez que alguien dura tanto en un combate conmigo – dijo Roro.

— Si luchas contra Masrur-san, el reino se cae – dijo cansada. Roromiya la ayudo a levantarse.

— Nunca has visto luchar a Yukino-san y Yuuki-san – declaro un tanto divertida.

— Con el carácter de Yuuki-san, creo que sería el apocalipsis – dijo limpiando sus ropas. Roromiya rió levemente.

— Creo que... debemos volver – dijo Roromiya seria.

— ¿Eh? – el estómago de Roromiya gruño con fuerza y un sonrojo paso por el rostro serio de la Fanalis mayor – Vamos – dijo Mor tomando la mano de Roromiya llevándola hacia la cocina.

Roromiya se hizo algo rápido, y calmo su hambre.

— Ya estoy mejor, ¿quieres continuar? – cuestiono mientras Mor bebía un vaso de agua. Ella asentó con la cabeza y ambas salieron con destino al patio. Pero Roromiya paro a mitad de camino.

— ¿Roromiya-san? – cuestiono confundida Mor. Roro alzo la mirada hacia la barrera como buscando algo. Sus pupilas y ojos se contrajeron y se lanzó contra Mor.

— ¡Cuidado! – una gran explosión inundo el lugar y el palacio tembló. Shion casi cae por la ventana, pero Kougyoku la sujeto para que no lo hiciera. En cambio el lugar donde se encuentran Ja'far y Yuuki todos los papeles cayeron encima de ellos.

— ¡Roromiya! – gritaron los niños corriendo hacia ellas, pero un gran cristal se los impidió – Una... ¿barrera? – comenzaron a tocarla. En ello los demás llegaron. Todos alzaron su mirada y quedaron casi en blanco al ver a 3 con tatuajes Tártaros.

Mc Garden Ichiya.

Mc Uriel; es un hombre alto de cabello rojo y ojos azules carente de vida.

Mc Sebastián; un hombre alto de cabello rubio un poco largo y ojos verdes afilados.

Todos miraron confundidos aquello y el resto apareció, los ojos de Yuuki y Shion mostraron fastidio, ambas apretaron los puños e iban a golpear la barrera.

— No, no, no queridas... si hacen eso... yo haré esto... - dijo Uriel extendiendo su palma hacía las Fanalis, una gran explosión llegó hasta sus cuerpos. Pero Roromiya pegó su cuerpo al de Morgiana y no se movieron, pero su grito no fue de esperar. Eso los extraño.

— Se nota que han olvidado quién soy yo – dijo enojada sin moverse, protegería a esa niña costará su vida.

— Puede que sí, puede que no. Sabe – murmuro Sebastián con una sonrisa ladina.

— Roromiya... qué pasa contigo, ¿por qué carajos no te defiendes? – murmuro Zess confundido, ninguno notaba a Morgiana debajo del cuerpo de la Fanalis mayor.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – vociferó Shion con un tono tan molesto que erizo a los niños, ese tono... nunca lo habían escuchado.

— ¿Acaso lo han olvidado? – cuestiono Mc Garden, la espalda de Yuuki comenzó a brillar y esta comenzó a temblar sin demostrar ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. La estrella en el brazo de Roromiya también, pero esta en seguida escupió sangre debido a que ya estaba herida.

— ¡S-Shion...! – murmuro preocupada la castaña. Ella se quedó totalmente quieta. A pesar de su pecho brillar intensamente.

— ¿Qué? – dijeron confundidos los hombres. Shion encarnó la mirada en ellos, una mirada llena de odio que nunca nadie había visto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Se movió un poco lento hacía la barrera.

— Dejadlas... o tomo toda la magia de esta barrera y se las devuelvo, o acaso olvidan que sé que la única magia que no pueden absorber es la suya propia – dijo lentamente, casi como una adulta. Seria y sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz. Ellos sonrieron.

— Aprendiste de tus muertos, perfecto...eres la versión diminuta de Seihla y Kyo – ella frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Ichiya, ella apretó la barrera y esta se cristalizo.

— ¡Shion-chan! – dijo Kougyoku apartándola de la barrera, pues esta estaba lastimando el brazo de la niña. Esta no parecía reaccionar de su enojo, esas personas...

— Libera a Roro-san – ordenó comenzando a temblar mientras baja el flequillo.

— Saben por qué vinimos y siguen insistiendo – dijo burlón Uriel.

— ¿Cuál es la razón? – cuestiono Sinbad con un tono un poco enojado.

— Juegos... - respondieron. Ellos encarnaron una ceja.

— Cada cierto tiempo, estas marcas comienzan a atacar contra nuestras vidas, la que ha llegado a controlar lo suyo es Shion y si tiembla ahora es... - decía Yuuki - ¿A quién le gustaría que te comparé con tus padres muertos? – bajo la mirada.

— Eso... - murmuro Ja'far ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Qué harán?

— ¿Qué harán?

— ¿Qué harán?

Roromiya frunció el ceño y pegó su cabeza al suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué...?

— ¡Yo jugaré! ¡Incluso por la vida de Morgiana! – declaro seria subiendo la cabeza, todos la miraron confundidos. Roro se levantó con esfuerzo y mostró a la chica mientras la alza en sus brazos - ¡Pero no la metan a ella en esto!

— Eso es algo que no aseguramos...

— ¡En ese caso nosotros también! – gritaron desesperadas Shion, Yuuki y los niños lanzándose contra la barrera. Los demás los miraron, esa mirada era... ¿miedo?

— ¡Yo también entro al juego! – declararon Aladdin, Alibaba, Masrur y Ja'far, podía entenderse las razones de los primeros tres, pero ¿Ja'far?

— ¿Qué hay de vosotros? Rey Sinbad, princesa Kougyoku – dijo con un tono muy burlón Ichiya.

— Yo me uno – dijeron más serios imposible. Ellos sonrieron.

— ¡Que comiencen...los juegos!

Los cuerpos de todos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y se volvieron borrones.

Ja'far, Sinbad, Yuuki y Kougyoku cayeron en un lugar distinto al de los demás se levantaron y vieron el lugar.

Alibaba, Masrur, Aladdin y Shion cayeron en un lugar distinto. Parecía una costa, todos dieron giro a su cuerpo y cayeron de pie. Se reincorporaron y vieron el mar.

Los cuatro niños cayeron cerca del palacio y notaron lo que los demás.

— ¿Roro-san y Mor-san dónde están? – se preguntaron Shion y Aladdin.

La mencionada cayó de espaldas, aún protegiendo a Morgiana, alzo su vista y trato de reincorporarse.

— **¡Bien, bien! ¡Aquí van las reglas! ¡Solo se pueden usar mitad de equipamiento de Djinn! –** los poseedores se extrañaron por aquella regla - ¡ **Luego, los oponentes serán, Ichiya vs el rey, la princesa, el visir y Yuuki-tan, Uriel vs el Fanalis, el Magi, el príncipe, y Shion, cuerpos negros vs los cuatro renacidos y yo... vs Roromiya y la niñata!**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Prometimos que Morgiana no lucharía! – dijo desesperada y muy enojada la Fanalis.

— Dijiste que te harías cargo de su parte y ella lastimosamente quedo dentro del juego – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa ladina. Entre sus espacio aparecieron lacrimas – Para que se vean.

Los Mc alzaron sus brazos y los bajaron desapareciendo.

— Comienza el juego.

Así las batallas comenzaron, digamos que la única con desventaja es Roromiya que huye cargando a Morgiana inconsciente en sus brazos, la deposito en un lugar alejado, movió sus manos y una barrera extraña de fuego la rodeo.

Sinbad y Ja'far esquivaron un fuerte ataque de espinas. Yuuki subió por estas mismas espinas y le proporciono un puñetazo a Mc Garden, que no le hizo daño alguno, ella frunció el ceño. Pero luego apareció Kougyoku y le rozo el estómago y eso lo sorprendió un poco.

Masrur se apoyó en un pie y lanzó a Shion y Aladdin que crearon fuego y se lo dieron a Alibaba que rompió el Borg de Uriel, que sonrió de medio lado, pero Shion apretó su puño junto con Aladdin le golpearon el rostro.

Roromiya saltó sobre sus pies varias veces esquivando las explosiones, intentó más de una vez golpearlo, pero le fue imposible. Sebastián le tomo la cabeza y comenzó a pisarla.

— ¡ROROMIYA! – grito desesperada Yuuki tratando de ir en su ayuda.

— ¡Qué linda! ¡Pero hasta que no me derrotes no podrás salir! – dijo Ichiya enviando espinas hacía la chica, que las cortó de la rabia.

* * *

·Tranquilízate·

Yuuki miro el cielo y luego a los demás, ellos asentaron con la cabeza.

— Prepárate... - los ojos de Yuuki se tornaron rojos.

— ...para pagar... - culminó enojada Shion, ambas extendieron sus manos al cielo.

— ¡Técnica secreta...! – dijeron ambos Uchiha moviendo sus manos en un compas, pero distinto.

— ¡...rey del rayo! – la mano de Yuuki se llenó de rayos y estos se convirtieron en un gran dragón de rayos que fue hasta Mc Garden que abrió los ojos.

— ¡...Inifitive Flame! - de la boca de Luka salió una ráfaga inmensa de fuego derrotando así a los enemigos en su frente.

— ¡Aullido del Dios del Cielo! – grito Shion mientras de su boca sale una gran cantidad de plumas negras.

— ¡Ahora Kougyoku! – dijo Yuuki apartándose del camino. Ichiya no tuvo tiempo de arrancar y una gran ráfaga de agua le atravesó el estómago - ¡Ja'far-san! ¡Sinbad-san! – los mencionados asentaron y las cuerdas de Ja'far lo rodearon electrocutándolo, y seguido una gran esfera de rayos lo hizo desaparecer, quedo una pequeña esfera extraña color negro. Yuuki lo tomo y lo encerró en una especie de jaula de rayos.

— Hay que darnos prisa e ir a por Roromiya-san – dijo Kougyoku mirando a Yuuki fijamente - ¿Yuuki-san?

— Copias... - dijo serio Luka viendo todas las sombras derrotadas.

— ¡Ahora! – dijo Shion saltando y dejándoles el paso libre a los otros, que con magia crearon una especie de esfera de energía que ella tomo y se la lanzó a Uriel, este sonrió de medio lado y desapareció, ella tomo el pequeño fragmento negro y se lo tragó.

— ¡S-Shion! – dijeron más que confundidos.

— Después les explicaré, hay que darnos prisa e ir con Roro-san – dijo seria la niña. Todos asentaron.

Roromiya con esfuerzo tomo el pie de Sebastián que la miro extrañado, en el rostro de la Fanalis se tornó una sonrisa extraña, lo lanzó contra un árbol y lo destruyó. Ella corrió hacía él mientras sus vendas se queman, tanto como brazos y piernas por las explosiones anteriores. Ella alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y una gran energía roja la rodeo, sus colmillos se alargaron.

Todos la miraron y los que conocían a esa chica dieron la orden de que se agacharan. Una gran masa de fuego dorado dio contra Sebastián, que sonrió antes. Su cuerpo no se desintegró tan rápido como el de los demás. Roromiya cayó encima de él y le piso el estómago consecutivamente.

— ¡Qué pasa! ¡¿Ya te rindes?! ¡Eh! ¡Responde idiota! – ordenaba sin parar de golpearlo.

— Demonio. – Roromiya reaccionó ante lo dicho y toda la energía desapareció, fue brutalmente golpeada y su cuerpo cayó a unos centímetros del de Morgiana que se había despertado y visto todo.

— ¡Roro-san! – grito Shion apareciendo.

— Quiero comprobar mis dudas – dijo con una sonrisa Sebastián antes de desaparecer. Extendió sus manos a ambas y una extraña luz negra les dio en el estómago a ambas Fanalis destrozando la parte superior de su ropa extrañando a todo el mundo, los ojos de estas dos se contrajeron.

— ¡KYAAA! – tanto fue el dolor que se ahogaron en él. Sebastián sonrió al ver como un sello extraño se trazaba en el estómago de Morgiana.

— Como pensaba, esa es la chica fue vendida hace 10 años, por tu culpa Roromiya...la única que podría tener más de 5 demonios dentro, ¿recuerdas? – él tomo a ambas del cuello, los ojos de Roromiya tiemblan – Ya no podrás salvarla esta vez.

Seguido desapareció dejándolas caer como si no fueran nada. Ambas temblaban por el dolor de sus cuerpos. Roromiya logro extender su mano hacía Shion que venía corriendo. En el cielo se reflejó un simple "1".

— S-Shion... sálvanos... - pidió antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¡Roromiya-san! ¡Morgiana!

— ¡Roro-san! ¡Mor-san!

— **¡ROROMIYA! ¡MORGIANA!**


	8. Nakatsukasa y Ren

Cierto príncipe de cabello rosa camina por los pasillos del palacio. Sólo, pues le había libre a sus guardias, por un día festivo en Kou. Suspiro aburrido, ahora como Judal tiene de novia a Zora y Hakuryuu iba de arriba abajo con Ur, hasta Kougyoku que se había unido a la lucha contra Tártaros junto a Sindria. Se sentía hasta solo, pero dos peli-rojos lo tomaron de los hombros.

– Hola Kouha – dijo Koumei.

– ¿De dónde ha salido el amor? – pregunto confundido zafándose.

– Es que últimamente estás muy deprimido, además estás solo, que te parece si en la noche salimos – ofreció Kouen. Kouha lo miro con cara de "¿tú eres el que me lo estás ofreciendo?" - ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestiono.

– Nada, nada, acepto, pero ¿a dónde me llevarán? – pregunto un poco asustado.

– Es un secreto – y así como ambos aparecieron, desaparecieron. Él pestañeo confundido, su familia sí que era rara. Se encogió de hombros y luego vio a Zora junto a Judal caminar felices. Seguido a Ur con Hakuryuu. Definitivamente le faltaba una novia…

Se arrepintió de haber pedido a una novia.

– ¿Un bar? – pregunto bebiendo de su vaso desinteresado.

– Oye, estabas pensando en una novia, ¿no? – dijo Koumei.

– Siento más que vosotros están necesitados – murmuro por lo bajo.

– Te escuchamos – dijeron ambos bebiendo de su vaso de oro. Él se tensó un poco, al ver que lo habían escuchado.

Pero su vista encarno su vista en algo, una bailarina está subiendo a la tarima. Tiene el cabello rubio y largo hasta más de su cintura. Lleva mascara, es de piel blanca. Y complexión extrema delgada, usa un top blanco y una falda hecha de perlas y una blanca muy corta debajo. Muchas pulseras y collares. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro un poco infantil y de niña.

Extendió su brazo y comenzó a bailar un baile tradicional de Kou. Cosa que sorprendió a los príncipes. Otras dos se le unieron y también son rubias, pero son más altas.

La más pequeña extendió su brazo al cielo y…

– Disfruten de su baile, Tártaros… - los príncipes se exaltaron por lo dicho y casi todos los líderes del bar también lo hicieron – Porque el juego se ha acabado – el lugar por instinto se incendió en llamas.

– ¿Fuego? – dijo sorprendido Kouen levantándose, las tres rubias desaparecieron. Una gran mayoría huyo, mientras que las tres rubias sacaban a las prostitutas niñas y adultas también, que tenían una extraña marca al igual que ellas.

– ¡Son ellas! ¡Atrápenlas! – grito un tipo de cabello negro. La más pequeña los miro.

– Sigan con el plan, le prometimos a esas tres que devolveríamos a todas las prostitutas de Tártaros – dijo poniendo su mano en su cintura, extendió sus manos en su frente – Un alma saludable yace en una mente saldable y un cuerpo saludable – en su frente brillo y una guadaña brillo, parecía ser una guadaña hecha de luz y tiene un extraño símbolo en medio, parece ser un ojo color morado-purpura.

– ¡Atrapadla! – ella se comenzó a reír y a través de su máscara se vio un brillo oscuro.

– ¿Están seguros de querer luchar contra mí? Ya es hora que paguen… ¡Tártaros! – la guadaña se extendió y todos la miraron. Los príncipes se agacharon mientras que Tártaros era destruido, uno por uno.

Ella saltó y maniobro convirtiéndola más pequeña y tomo a un tipo de cabello verde y ojos dorados.

– Hola, Mc Lee – dijo con la mirada sombría y una siniestra sonrisa. El mencionado sonrió y la lanzo del estómago haciéndola volar, ella giro sobre su cuerpo y su guadaña creció, giro consecutivamente con tal de deshacerse de su odio, pero no funciono, porque una tropa de Tártaros se lo evito.

Ella cayó en una casa y su guadaña desapareció. Y apareció un cuchillo. Kouha quería pelear solo por diversión, pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron.

– ¿Por qué no puedo? – dijo confundido y un puchero.

– Quiero ver las habilidades de esa chica un poco más – dijo Kouen con una sonrisa cínica y eso… no lo quiso pelear.

La rubia saltó y corto cada una de las cabezas de las personas que se metían en su camino. Llego hasta el peli-verde y cambio de nuevo a la guadaña y lo iba a rozar, pero él sonrió de medio lado confiado y seguido la envió a volar con mover una mano, ella clavo el filo de la guadaña para dejar de volar por todas partes. Giro sobre su cuerpo y volvió a correr, como si él fuese su único objetivo.

Cambio a una francotiradora y saltó al cielo disparando. Comenzó a caer y la cambio a una espada larga y filosa. Pero muy delgada.

– ¿Es una Nakatsukasa? – se preguntó Kouen.

– ¿Nakatsukasa? – pregunto Koumei – Pensé que sólo eran rumores.

– ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Kouha.

– Nakatsukasa, es una de las ramas principales de los Death, son como Ur y Zora – declaro Kouen – Son parte de la historia que estoy leyendo.

Kouha miro de nuevo a la chica, al igual que el resto, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, al ver que la chica iba volando hacia ellos de espalda. Kouha la atrapó y retrocedieron unos metros.

Ella se apartó rápidamente y miro, notando que el peli-verde ya no estaba.

– Maldición… - maldijo en voz baja, tomando su brazo sangrante, su máscara cayó.

– Oye, eres una Nakatsukasa, ¿cierto? – ella miro a Kouen de reojo con odio, ellos sólo captaron ese color vacío lleno de odio. Ese color chocolate avellana carente de vida y lleno de rencor.

– ¿Y? – respondió sin verlos a la cara. Soltó una risa irónica – Perdonadme… - tambaleo un poco para irse caminando – Me tengo que ir – dos brillos altos color galaxia aparecieron y seguido se transformaron en dos personas. Los chicos abrieron los ojos. Eran las dos rubias.

– Vamos, conseguimos 100 chicas – dijo la segunda más baja extendiendo la mano, la más pequeña la tomo y seguido las tres desaparecieron. Dejando atónitos a los príncipes, que no hicieron nada.

– Eso fue…

– Extraño – culmino Kouha.

* * *

Una semana después del extraño suceso entre rubios y peli-rojos –y rosa-.

Se puede ver a un príncipe de cabello rosa caminar, o mejor dicho seguir a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos blancos.

– Kouha-kun, ¿cuándo dejarás de seguirme? – pregunto con una vena remarcada en la cabeza con unas bolsas en manos.

– Es que estás muy sospechosa… - dijo con un puchero.

– Yo ya hablé con Judal-kun, tú tranquilo – dijo moviendo su mano – Deja de seguirme o te volveré cristal y no te haré volver – él se tensó notablemente, cuando esa oji-perla se lo proponía, daba mucho, mucho miedo. Ella volvió a caminar y se perdió entre las personas.

Kouha hizo algo con sus manos y luego la volvió a seguir. Ella paso por una pared. ¡¿La atravesó?! Él la vio y lo hizo, pestañeo dos veces cuando vio un lugar muy bonito, con muchos niños correr felices recién curados.

Pestañeo varias veces tratando de comprender lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. Reacciono y volvió a seguir a Zora, no era muy difícil seguir a una chica de cabello blanco.

Ella llego hasta una mujer de la de edad de Kouen, o uno o dos años menos. Tiene el cabello rubio lizo y fino hasta su muslo, con una leve ondulación al final. Tiene la piel blanca y ojos color verde con un borde la parte superior lila. En ella resalta sus largas pestañas.

Esta viste una camisa manga-larga negra con un capón pegado hasta sus talones, con correas en su pecho y abdomen, usa un short corto y que tira hacia afuera negro. Con correas que caen en sus piernas. Y por último botines.

Gracias a su blanca piel, se puede ver muy extraño. Además de ser muy delgada.

– ¡Yukino! – exclamo Zora con una enorme sonrisa.

– Hola, Zora – dijo con una sonrisa, vio que alguien se acercaba y abrazaba a la albina – Te dejo por hoy, tengo que atender a algunos niños – Kouha se escondió cuando ella paso por su lado. Y luego saco la cabeza para ver a la otra chica y Zora hablaban.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo Zora-san! – exclamo con una sonrisa plena.

– Sí, me alegra mucho verte, te has vuelto toda una señorita – dijo con una sonrisa, la chica jugo con sus dedos.

– Puede… ¿Qué haces en Kou? – pregunto curiosa.

– Pues verás – la otra frunció el ceño – Cuando vosotras huyeron de Tártaros, Ur y yo no, fuimos traídas hasta Kou para "jugar" en el coliseo, el Oráculo de este país me convirtió en su esclava, luego nos hicimos amigos. Pero Tártaros quiso volverse con nosotras y me volvió con ellos. Luego, fuimos a rescatar a Ur y no hemos sabido mucho de ellos aquí.

– En serio los del palacio están ciegos – murmuro. Zora bajo la cabeza.

– No me gustaría escuchar eso de ti – dijo suspirando.

– Las prostitutas recientes son de Tártaros, hemos estado por todo Kou rescatándolas, la capital es dónde más hay – dijo la otra chica apretando su brazo.

– Eso…

– Te están ocultando cosas Zora-san, tienes que aceptarlo – dijo la otra chica.

– Izanami… - murmuro triste Zora.

Izanami es una mujer de cabello rubio desordenado hasta su muslo atado en una coleta alta. Tiene la piel blanca. Con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, pero casi en medio.

Ella usa un vestido negro hasta el muslo, con mangas-largas y levemente holgadas. El vestido tiene varios detalles blancos y una cruz pegada en su cuello. También posee dos aretes pegados en su oreja derecha con una escritura rara. Usa botas hasta más allá de la rodilla, negras. Con guantes que dejan ver sus dedos negros también.

Pero en ella resaltan sus ojos verdes. Que son iguales que la anterior, pero los de ella son un poco vacíos y cristalinos a la vez.

Kouha pestañeo dos veces, esas mujeres sí que eran hermosas.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sintió un frío filo en su cuello y se tensó un poco.

– ¡Kouha-kun!- exclamo asustada Zora, su rostro se tornó molesto - ¡Me seguiste! – le regaño.

– Es que eras sospechosa – dijo enojado.

– ¡Eso quiere decir, imbécil, que rompiste la barrera! – exclamo la chica que puso la espada en su cuello, volviéndola a desaparecer e irse corriendo. Zora la siguió apresurada al igual que Izanami. Kouha las siguió y vio cómo demonios aparecían junto al peli-verde.

– Con el simple hecho de que el príncipe entrara, las conseguimos, sí que fue fácil – dijo con una sonrisa. La más pequeña frunció el ceño muy enojada.

– Usted… - lo miro enojada.

– Lu… - murmuro la oji-verde.

– Iza-Nee-san, yo me encargo – declaro y comenzó a correr y la espada volvió a aparecer, y comenzó a cortar cada uno de los demonios. Saltó y le apunto al peli-verde, que esta vez no quiso evitarla, para chocar con las de ella, las de él.

Pelearon durante un rato y Kouha quiso moverse.

– ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito Yukino llegando mostrando sus colmillos. La mencionada se tensó notablemente. Pero hizo una presión increíble.

– ¡Yo vengaré la muerte de Luka! ¡No interfieras! – declaro separándose y un hilo de sangre corrió por la frente de ambos.

– Esto es como ver a un ángel y un demonio pelear – declaro tragando duro Kouha.

– Es como verme a mí, pelear. Pero ella es más bruta – declaro Zora nerviosa.

La más pequeña salió volando, y cambio la espada por la guadaña. Aterrizo en un techo y seguido saltó con fuerza cayendo a su lado. Y comenzaron una pelea ardua.

– ¡Lucy! ¡Detente o sino…! – decía Izanami.

– ¡Que no entienden…! – grito y puso la guadaña en el cuello del peli-verde - ¡Mc Lee mató a mi familia! ¡A una de las personas que más amaba! ¡No lo puedo dejar vivir! – su mirada se ensombreció.

– ¿Y? – soltó Kouha, ella lo miro confundida - ¿Mancharás tus manos con su sangre asquerosa? Ni siquiera huele bien – ella comenzó a temblar, bajo la mirada y alzó la guadaña y se la fue a clavar, pero este sonrió y desapareció.

– Maldición… - su guadaña desapareció y miro a Kouha – Tú… - murmuro. Él la miro fijamente. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia haciendo que él abra sus ojos sorprendido – Soy Lucy, recuerda bien mi nombre, principito – dijo pasándole por un lado.

Lucy es una chica de unos 18 a 19 años, tiene el cabello rubio hasta las rodillas atado en una alta coleta por un lazo negro. Tiene la piel muy blanca, casi rozando el pálido. Es mucho más delgada que las demás y si Yukino tiene las pestañas largas.

Ella los tiene el triple. Sus ojos a diferencia de las otras dos son de un color avellana chocolate brillante y vivo. En su oreja derecha tiene dos pirsing plateados con muchos adornos y cosas escritas en otro idioma. Uno al principio. Y el otro al final.

Ella usa una camisa sin mangas negra con correas en el pecho –no muy formado a diferencia de las otras- que mantiene un faldón hasta sus rodillas que le cubre hasta el ombligo. Que queda al descubierto. Usa una falda negra de tablones hasta el muslo. Y va con botines no tan largos negros con correas. Y vendas blancas en sus tobillos hasta un poco por encima de las botas.

En su muñeca izquierda lleva muchas pulseras negras con una única plateada. Y en la derecha usa un guante negro que deja ver sus dedos.

En ella resalta el extraño tatuaje en su brazo derecho, es color negro-rojizo con una extraña forma, le recorre todo el brazo y tiene forma de una "X" unida que se repite una y otra vez.

– ¿Ah? – frunció su ceño y la tomo del brazo deteniendo su paso - ¿Principito? – ella encarno una ceja.

– ¿Eh? Ren Kouha, tercer príncipe de Kou, ¿verdad, principito? – dijo zafándose de su agarre, dándose media vuelta meneando su larga cabellera. A Kouha lo inundo un aura destructiva.

– Oh, oh… - dijo un poco asustada Zora.

– ¡Leraje! – la espada de Kouha comenzó a crecer. Y Lucy lo único que hizo fue saltar y caer encima de la espada, sorprendiendo a Kouha. Ella corrió por esta y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, él la tomo de la cabeza y la tiro a una casa. Ambos chocaron sus frentes y una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus rostros.

Comenzaron a chocar guadaña y espada. Piernas y puñetazos.

– ¡Lucy! – grito enojada Yukino, aun sabiendo que no se detendría tan fácil. Debía intentarlo.

– ¡Lu! – grito Izanami molesta. La chica se tensó notablemente y Kouha paro en seco al ver su rostro palidecer. La chica tomo pose de militar – Vamos a reparar el portal, vamos – puso su mano su cintura enojada. Ella camino como robot y a los segundos una gota cayó por su sien.

Caminaron hasta el muro que los transportaba. Lucy hizo un trazado y luego Izanami junto sus manos en forma de rezo cerca de su boca.

Murmuro algunas cosas en otro idioma muy distinto y la barrera volvió a aparecer.

– Hay que tener más cuidado, que nadie los siga de nuevo – dijo Izanami levantándose – Yo no soy Shion-chan, recuerden.

– Sí, sí – dijeron asentando con la cabeza nerviosas.

– Y usted – señalo a Kouha – Si vas a venir a molestar a Lu, te agradecería que no te sigan de nuevo – y seguido se marchó del lugar.

– Iza-Nee-chan… da miedo enojada – dijo suspirando Lucy llevando su mano a su frente.

– Oye, ¿quieres venir al palacio? Ur está ahí – pregunto Kouha, a Lucy le brillaron los ojos intensamente y se volvieron estrellas al escuchar ese nombre.

– ¿Ur? – él asentó con la cabeza. Miro a Yukino.

– No. Ur vendrá mañana, tú te quedas aquí – dijo dándose vuelta.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – pregunto llorando cómicamente.

– Porque no y punto, soy tu hermana mayor, y te lo ordeno – declaro la mayor de las rubias.

– Por favor Yukino-Nee – pidió llorando cómicamente.

– No.

– Por fis.

– No.

– No seas cortante – dijo Zora metiéndose entra ambas tomando sus cabezas – Déjala ir. Por favor Yukino – pidió.

– Es que… - masculló la chica – Ese chico me da mala espina – declaro señalándolo.

– Oye… que soy un príncipe, no la voy a robar – dijo moviendo su espada para ponerla en su espalda.

– Lucy Nakatsukasa, compórtate en un palacio y te agradecería que no mates a nadie – dijo Yukino – Y lleva a Izanami contigo.

– Con gusto – dijo con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Kouha parpadeo un poco confundido, pero una extraña sonrisa se pasó por su rostro.

– Bueno, vamos – dijo Zora jalando de la oreja a Kouha – La próxima vez que me sigas no llegarás vivo al palacio, recuerda bien lo que paso hoy.

– Sí – asentó desganado.

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar hasta llegar al castillo. Los guardias miraron a Kouha extraño, y pensaron que traía nuevos esperpentos.

Ellas lo notaron y les mandaron miradas asesinas, menos Izanami. Que no era consciente de nada.

Un tipo tomo a Lucy del brazo. La jalo hacia él y esta parpadeo confundida.

– No es momento para que traiga niñas su majestad, debería regresar esta – declaro el guardia.

– ¿Niña…? – pregunto confundida.

– Sí, eres muy pequeña, me recuerdas a la esclava de Hakuryuu-sama – dijo el guardia, ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Pequeña…? – pronunció. Zora e Izanami retrocedieron y seguido le tocaron el hombro a Kouha para que se encogiera. Él lo hizo y la persona salió volando y se estrelló contra una ventana del palacio.

– ¡Ese es el cuarto de Koumei! – exclamo asustado Kouha. La pequeña rubia se reincorporo y su larga melena se movió con su movimiento, Koumei se asomó por la ventana y recordó esa mirada que portaba la chica en esos momentos.

– ¡NO SOY PEQUEÑA! ¡SOY DE UNA CORTA ESTATURA PARA MI EDAD! ¡ME QUEDAN DOS AÑOS PARA CRECER! – grito enojada y donde piso se hizo un gigantesco cráter.

– ¡Lucía Nakatsukasa! – grito enojada Izanami. La chica se volvió a poner como un militar, tensa y llena de miedo.

– ¡Sí!

– ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¡Hace años que no veía esa expresión! – exclamo cierta chica de cabello azul muerta de risa. Tanto que contagio a Hakuryuu que venía con ella.

– Eso sí que es fuerza – dijo divertido Judal apareciendo.

– Rompió mi ventana – dijo Koumei viendo su ventana rota.

– Casi mata a un tipo – declaro Kouen apareciendo. A la mencionada le cayó una gota en la sien.

– Gomen… - se disculpó Izanami por la menor de su familia – Pero creo que también es mi culpa por no detenerla desde un principio – puso su mano en su mentón.

– Yo pagaré por eso, ¿no, Zora? – pregunto Judal, ella sonrió nerviosa.

– Nosotras lo haremos, para eso trabajamos – dijo Lucy.

– ¿En qué trabajan? – pregunto curiosa e inocente Ur.

– Eso no es aptos para niños – dijo con una sonrisa triste Lucy, corrió y la abrazo – Me alegra que estés viva… Ur – una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– Y a mí que te encargues de Tártaros – murmuro con la mirada entrecerrada. Lucy sonrió de una manera extraña, se separó de ella y sonrió plenamente, Izanami se tensó, Zora le toco el hombro dándole a entender que su presentimiento fue real.

– ¡Tengo tantas cosas por preguntarte! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa adornando su infantil-maduro rostro.

– Yo también, me gusta tu nuevo estilo – declaro Ur poniendo sus dedos en su mentón.

– A mí también me gusta el tuyo – declaro en la misma pose la rubia. Ambas juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron. Por el rostro blanco de Izanami una sonrisa se pasó. Toco uno de sus mechones delanteros.

– Arreglare el desastre que hizo Lu – dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Se acercó a la ventana rota.

– ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado, puedes…! – ella piso el vidrio, se agacho y los toco, murmuro algo en un idioma extraño y la ventana se regeneró.

– ¿Funciono? – le pregunto a Zora girando sobre su cuello.

– Sí, ahora ven – dijo tomándole la mano y jalándola para hablar con Ur.

– Ella está… - pregunto Koumei a Judal.

– Sí, Zora me lo dijo una vez hace unos días… ella está ciega – declaro Judal serio metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – Aunque dijo que tenía una forma de ver a las personas, pero su alrededor o apariencia no.

– ¿Una forma? – pregunto Kouen.

– No la entendí, y no quiero que se moleste y no me hable por una semana como la última vez que le dije vieja a Kougyoku – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida Kougyoku.

– Oh, Kougyoku, pensé que seguías en Sindria – dijo confundido Kouen, ella lo miro y bajo la mirada.

– ¿Quién es Yukino-san? – pregunto evitando la mirada de sus hermanos mayores.

– Yukino está en la base, nosotras somos sus hermanas – declaro Lucy viendo a la princesa imperial.

– Esto… Yuuki-san me pidió que les diera esto, no sé qué signifique… pero… - les dio tres gemas, de diferentes colores y dos más de otros colores. Una blanca, otra azul, otra naranja, otra verde y una azul-marino.

– Dámelas por favor, Hime – dijo Izanami extendiendo su mano, esta coloco las hermosas gemas con borde dorado. Ellas las lanzo al cielo y estas se desintegraron – Ya llegaran donde Yukino, no te preocupes – le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

– Yuuki-san me dijo que confiara en la familia Nakatsukasa y lo haré – declaro la chica con una sonrisa.

– Pues si tú eres la que nos dijeron, tu estilo de ropa es muy malo – declaro Lucy.

– Lo sé, ellas me dijeron que vosotras me ayudarían con eso del contenedor metálico y mi ropa – dijo un poco nerviosa.

– Bien, me encargaré de eso de inmediato – dijo Lucy tomando la mano de la chica con una sonrisa – Ur, vienes conmigo – le tomo la mano a la chica y comenzó a jalarlas al centro.

– ¡Cuida bien de Ur! ¡Recuerda que tiene la peor orientación del mundo! – gritaron Zora e Izanami al uniso, haciendo que a las personas que estaban ahí les cayera una gota en la sien.

– Aunque no podemos decir lo contrario – concordó Hakuryuu.

– ¿Qué te parece este? – pregunto con una sonrisa Lucy.

– Es muy revelador para una princesa – dijo Ur.

– Bueno, inclusive para nosotras… otro.

– Y… ¿este? ¿Qué tal? – pregunto con una sonrisa Ur.

– ¿Puedo escogerlo yo? – pregunto confundida Kougyoku.

– No Hime-sama, porque usted está acostumbrada a usar ropas muy largas y para estos trabajos lo mejor son las ropas cortas – declararon al uniso con una sonrisa – Claro que no de prostitutas… - Kougyoku llevo su mirada hasta un traje.

– Ese… quiero probarme ese – dijo señalándolo. Ambas miraron el traje. Sonrieron y lo tomaron y se metieron con Kougyoku literalmente quitando todas sus ropas elegantes.

– ¡Lista! – exclamaron Ur y Lucy con una sonrisa.

– Me gusta – dijo Kougyoku.

Lleva su cabello como siempre su contenedor igual. Pero lleva una camisa manga-larga blanca, encima un chaleco negro con un lazo color crema. Encima lleva una chaqueta con capón rojo vivo hasta las rodillas con un lazo en la espalda color negro.

Lleva guantes negros que deja ver sus dedos.

Usa un short corto que tira hacia fuera y con unas correas que cuelgan piedras bonitas. Con medias negras hasta el muslo que deja ver muy poco de su piel y botines con un pequeño tacón negros.

— ¡Perfecta! – exclamaron con una sonrisa. ella sonrió sonrojada. Ellas asentaron con la misma.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lucy ya de regreso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? – dijo Kougyoku confundida.

— ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar? Es porque Yuu-san está aliada a Sindria y al rey Sinbad – dijo Lucy seria.

— ¿Yuu-san? ¿Te refieres a Yuuki-san? – pregunto.

— Sí, el apodo de Yuuki-san es Yuu-san – dijo Ur con una sonrisa.

— No, es más por Shion-chan – dijo bajando la mirada – Shion-chan, está sufriendo… las necesita a vosotras. Mc Gorder, Mc Garden… todos… la matarán, lo prometieron – apretó su puño.

— Ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa Lucy – Mí nombre es Lucía Nakatsukasa, puedes decirme "Lu" – su sonrisa se ensancho.

— El mío es Ur. Odio las formalidades, así que te llamare… "Kou-chan…" – dijo con una sonrisa la peli-azul.

— ¿Kou-chan? – murmuro confundida – Bien, Ur-chan, Lu-chan – una enorme sonrisa se pasó por su rostro.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Que emotivo momento princesa del agua! – exclamo un hombre alto en los cielos. Ellas se exaltaron y miraron al cielo quedando en blanco.

— Mc Gray – por los ojos de Ur paso la muerte de un hombre peli-negro – Tú… - su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¡Bien! ¡Odia! ¡Y lo único que conseguirás es congelar toda la capital de Kou! – exclamo un hombre. De unos 22 a 24 años. Cabello plateado hasta su cuello y enmarañado, ojos del mismo color, pero carentes de vida. Con el signo de Tártaros en su hombro.

— Tú… - dijo frunciendo el ceño Lucy – Kou-chan – ella asentó.

— Vinea – su espada apareció.

— Ur, lo mejor sería que te quedarás tranquila… desde lo de la última vez…

— Jodete, está persona tiene cavos sueltos conmigo – ella tomo su daga y la maniobro en su dedo. Y tomo una pose de pelea.

— ¿Planean pelear conmigo? ¿En el centro? – dijo muy divertido poniendo sus manos en su cintura e inclinando su cuerpo.

— No. – respondió seca Lucy, su guadaña apareció. Él encarno una ceja. Ella maniobro con la guadaña y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Espero que sepan saltar – ella saltó y lo golpeo como su fuera una pelota y su guadaña un bate de beisbol.

Este rodo unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al palacio. La mayoría se exalto cuando una ráfaga de agua lo ataco creando un cráter. Y seguido aquello se congelo.

Tres personas aparecieron de la nada y cayeron hincadas. Lo miraron y como el cristal se rompía. Alzaron sus miradas con una mirada fría y cortante.

— Tienes 5 minutos para irte de mí reino – declaro sombría la princesa imperial.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Sólo vine a enviar un mensaje! – piso con fuerza y Lucy salió volando y chocó contra un cuarto rompiendo la ventana. – Entramos en guerra… Tenrou y Tártaros se destruirán y al final ganaremos nosotros – dijo sombrío.

— Púdrete – varios filos se fueron contra él y este desapareció antes. Lucy se tensó y vio cómo su hermana estaba parada cruzada de brazos apareciendo como Zora.

— Iza-Nee-chan – dijo tragando duro levantándose.

— Nos vamos – declaro fría por primera vez.

— P-Pero… - dijo Zora preocupada – Quedaros hasta la cena, ahí las apoyó para que se vayan al refugio.

— Yo también me iré, sólo vine por Lu-chan y el resto – dijo Kougyoku seria.

— Está bien, nos quedaremos hasta la cena – dijo Lucy lo más seria que pudo.

·A la hora de la cena·

Un momento incómodo, un silencio incómodo.

— Me voy, vamos Kou-chan – dijo Lucy levantándose – Vosotras dos cuidaros lo más que podáis.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso – dijeron los peli-negros. Ur y Zora se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

Un estruendo choco contra la mesa. Dos botines fue lo primero que vieron seguido de una piel muy blanca.

— Nos vamos a Sindria – dijo fríamente la mayor de las Nakatsukasa, puso sus manos en sus caderas y bajo de la mesa cayendo de pie – Lamento lo de la mesa, pero vosotros son ricos y no me importa lo que pase… - se giró y tomo la mano de Ur con fuerza – Vos vienes con nosotras – ella abrió sus enormes ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Eh? – articulo Hakuryuu levantándose un poco enojado - ¡De eso nada!

— ¡Me la llevo porque no quiero que salga herida! ¡Estará en un lugar seguro hasta que terminemos esta absurda guerra! – vocifero Yukino jalando a la chica.

— ¡P-Pero…! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Ur Fullbuster! ¡Por primera vez te voy a pedir que te comportes como una adulta! – todos sintieron un gran frío y como los truenos caían - ¡Nos tenemos que ir… porque…!

Ur salió volando y destruyó algunas paredes y termino contra un árbol.

— ¡Ur! – Hakuryuu fue el primero en reaccionar y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos.

— Llegue tarde… - articulo Yukino - ¡Izanami, realiza el portal de teleportación, Nowaki y los demás ya se fueron! – declaro la chica muy asustada.

— Eso toma su tiempo, procuren que… - la chica salió volando y se estrelló contra un árbol en otro extremo.

— ¡Iza-Nee-chan! – grito espantada Lucy corriendo hacia su hermana, iba a salir volando, pero Yukino la tomo y lanzo un kunai que alguien paro con su mano. Yukino lo miro sombría.

— Váyanse, llevaros a las chicas – ordeno sombría.

— Creo que eso será imposible – dijo Mc Lee jugando con el kunai que la chica le lanzó. A su lado está el peli-plateado.

Al lado de este un hombre de unos 28 años, cabello negro largo y ondulado hasta su cintura, y ojos negros carentes de vida; Mc Geer. Y otro de cabello verde oscuro, con la piel un poco oscura y ojos negros; Mc Tempesta.

Y Mc Gorder haciéndoles compañía.

– Mc Gorder… - murmuro Zora tensándose. Judal la miro, y de pronto recordó ese nombre de cuando las rescataron.

– Mc Geer… - murmuro tensa Izanami retrocediendo del lugar en el que estaba. Un fugaz recuerdo inundo su mente, una persona torturada y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.

– ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – reclamo Kougyoku enojada reconociendo a cada uno de ellos - ¡No les basto con declararles la guerra a las otras!

– ¿Para eso eran las gemas? – dijo confundida Ur siendo ayudada por Hakuryuu a levantarse.

– Sí, entramos en guerra… por eso quería irme de este país de inmediato… además… - dijo Yukino apretando su short.

– Esos cuatro están vivos… lo sé, pero… - dijo Zora abrazándose – lo menos que quiero ahora es entrar en una guerra sin sentido.

– Lo sé, pensábamos protegerte a ti y a Ur – respondió Lucy.

– ¡¿Qué hay de Shion?! ¡Es una niña a la cual se le está rompiendo el alma! ¡Y no dejará de sufrir hasta que estas personas desaparezcan! – dijo Ur cubriendo sus oídos - ¡Ella siempre se ha esforzado! ¡Siempre ha luchado por cada una de nosotras y apuesto que ella…!

– ¿Es la líder de Tenrou? Sí, ella formo esto, ella es la culpable de todo esto, ella… pudo seguir con su vida y abandonar por completo a Tártaros, pero… decidió… - decía Mc Geer con una sonrisa. Todas fruncieron el ceño.

– Vengar a sus muertos… - culmino Tempesta.

– ¿Vengar a sus muertos? – dijo confundido Kouha, vio como todas colocaban una mirada sombría.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo Zora sombría apretando un puño, un cráter se hizo debajo de su pie derecho.

– La culpable de todo son las niñas inocentes que querían ver el mundo, todas huyeron y dejaron vacío Tártaros y las que pagaron el castigo fueron Nezumi y Monjr – dijo con una sonrisa confiada Gray.

– ¿Eh? – murmuro Ur descubriendo sus oídos - ¿Qué mierdas?

– ¿Ur? – cuestiono Hakuryuu, el lugar se congelo de pronto por un hielo de un extraño color rojo.

– ¿Eh? – dijeron confundidos todos, menos Tártaros y las chicas. Ur comenzó a caminar.

– ¿Los muertos de Shion? – dijo fría con el flequillo bajo, apretó un pie y le pego al más cercano haciéndolo llegar hasta la barrera del palacio - ¡Vosotros son los que mataron a cada uno de ellos, a Hiro-san, Rokuro-san, Luka-san, Zess-san y Seihla-san! – grito enojada pisando con fuerza el hielo.

– Ur… - dijo sorprendido Hakuryuu.

– ¡Esa actitud me gusta! – dijo Gray limpiándose el labio, él movió los dedos y los ojos de Ur y Zora se vaciaron y sus cuellos comenzaron a brillar.

– ¡Sus sellos…! – decía Izanami tratando de acercarse, pero un magnetismo se lo evito, ellas dos cayeron de rodillas y la sangre traspaso sus dientes.

– Ellas dos a diferencia de vosotras tres… no se libraron por completo del sello, ellas pueden seguir a nuestro control – dijo divertido Mc Geer. Yukino chasqueo la lengua.

– ¿Lo que vosotros planean es…? – decía Kougyoku sorprendida sabiendo muy bien la respuesta, debido a que lo había vivido.

– Sí princesa del agua… iniciaremos con el juego – dijo divertido Mc Gorder extendiendo sus brazos.

– ¿Juegos? – cuestiono confundido Hakuryuu.

– Cada cierto tiempo, los sellos en nuestros cuerpos comienzan a atacar a nuestros nervios, por eso es que sangramos… pero – decía Zora.

– Podemos liberarnos debido a un juego, ellos condenan nuestras vidas – culmino Ur tocando su cuello – Mira que marcarnos con la insignia de nuestro clan es una cosa, pero usarla para que juguemos es… patético.

– Habla la que acaba de golpear a alguien por nombrar a los muertos de una cría – dijo Gray terminando de limpiar su labio.

– ¿Y? Es muy distinto debido a que ustedes usan el nombre de mi amiga y mi sobrina con tal de molestarme, pero ya estoy bien – Ur saco su daga de quién sabe dónde – ¡Yo me uno a los juegos por mi libertad! – declaro con la frente en alto. Todos abrieron sus ojos. Para los antagonistas era extraño que alguien se recuperase tan rápido.

– ¡Yo también! – declaro Zora levantándose limpiando la sangre que salía de sus labios.

– ¡En ese caso! ¡Yo también! – declararon Hakuryuu, Judal, Yukino, Izanami y Lucy.

– Yo quiero divertirme un rato, me uno – dijo Kouha con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¿Qué hay de vosotros dos? – dijo Tempesta viendo a los otros dos peli-rojos, ellos se lo pensaron y una sonrisa paso por su rostro – Entonces… contra 5 poseedores de Djinn y mis queridas amigas.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar del color de sus cabellos u ojos. Y seguido todos desaparecieron.

Kougyoku, Yukino y Kouen aparecieron en el cielo, los mayores dieron un giro en su cuerpo terminando de pie. Pero Kougyoku fue tomada por Yukino como una princesa.

– Podía caer sola – dijo con un puchero.

– Lo sé. Pero dudo que Lucy, Ur y Shion me perdonasen que te pase algo – dijo con una sonrisa. Kougyoku la miro fijamente – Ahora…

Una larga cabellera roja y una rubia se divisaron en el cielo, ambos de algún modo cayeron de pie. Se miraron fijamente viendo cada uno a su acompañante.

– No quiero pregunta por qué aceptaste ser parte de los juegos. Pero espero que no estorbes – declaro fría Izanami. Él la miro, ese era un drástico cambio de personalidad. Ambos miraron al frente.

– Creo… que estaremos solos por ahora – declaro Koumei.

– ¡¿Por qué con el/la idiota?! – gritaron ambos enojados. Cayeron al suelo de trasero por estar peleando, pero se levantaron rápidamente aún enojados.

– De todos… me tenía que tocar contigo – dijo despectivamente Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

– El sentimiento es mutuo, no te preocupes – declaro Kouha en la misma pose, ambos se corrieron la cara enojados cerrando sus ojos.

Dos largas cabelleras se vieron en el espacio caer de golpe en el suelo. Una azul y una blanca. Ambas se tocaban su cuello y la sangre aún salía de sus labios.

Se levantaron del suelo ayudándose mutuamente. Miraron el cielo con miedo.

– ¡Zora! – grito Judal con manos en su boca como megáfono.

– ¡Ur! – grito igual Hakuryuu. Se rindió y miro hacia en frente – Espero que no hayan acabado ellas dos solas… están muy débiles…

– Por más que sea… no creo que debamos subestimarlas – declaro Judal encarnando la mirada.

– ¡BIEEEEEEN! - todos miraron el cielo y vieron a los cinco de Tártaros.

– Comienza la caza – declaro Mc Gorder con las manos en su cintura.

– Quedamos de este modo, Tempesta vs los 3. Lee vs la rubia tonta y el enano peli-rosa. Gorder vs el niñato y el Magi. Geer vs el emo y la ciega y... yo vs Ur y Zora – los ojos de todos se contrajeron, ellas… no podían acabar solas. No debían.

– ¡Comienza! – una ráfaga de gravedad fue hacia Gray y lo tiro hacia el piso. Todos miraron atónitos aquello.

– ¡Dijeron comienza! ¡¿No es así?! – dijo Zora con el flequillo bajo cayendo encima del peli-plateado.

– Zora… entro en su modo… - decía Lucy.

– …asesino – culmino Izanami "mirando" la caída de Mc Gray.

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó en el palacio, una risa lunática. Una extraña y loca sonrisa que muestra sus dientes se formó en el rostro pálido de la albina. Ella coloco su mano cerca de su boca y se rió más.

– Parece que nunca han luchado contra la Monjr… ¿verdad? – dijo meneándose aún con el flequillo bajo.

Un extraño humo inundo el lugar y todos por instinto miraron a Ur. Ella mantenía una sonrisa idéntica a la de Zora. Extendió su brazo y un enorme pilar de hielo cayó encima.

– ¡Aprendan más de las batallas pasadas! – grito con una sonrisa.

– ¡Nosotras también! – exclamaron las Nakatsukasa.

– ¡Princesa! – Yukino miro a Kougyoku.

– ¡Sí! – asentó. Ambas alzaron su brazo - ¡Vinea!

– ¡Etherias! – Vinea apareció y en las manos de Yukino se creó una alabarda, pero que mantiene a la vez forma de cruz al principio.

– Astaroth – dijo Kouen y su espada se transformó.

– Como ya la princesa debe saber, los Equipamiento Djinn completos …

– Están prohibidos, lo sé – declaro encarnando la mirada, maniobro con la espada apuntándole a Tempesta – Nunca me gustaron estos juegos, pero si es para el bien de Ur y Zora-san… haré lo que sea.

Izanami maniobro con sus manos y tres pilares de luz fueron hacia Geer. Seguido apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en el mentón.

– No me gustan que me digan ciega… sólo porque no vea sus rostros – él salió volando y ella dio una pirueta cayendo hacía atrás, miro a Koumei - ¿De qué es tu Djinn?

– ¿Eh? – él encarno una ceja.

– ¡No me digas que entraste sólo a ver! ¡Dime el nombre de tu Djinn!

– Dantalion – se extrañó más por la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la rubia. Ella susurro algo a su oído, y él asentó.

Ambos miraron a Geer.

Kouha y Lucy se miran fijamente con una rabia inexplicable…

– Principito…

– Rubia…

– Por ahora hay que trabajar en equipo – dijeron estrechando sus manos. Lee encarno una ceja al verlos. Pero su rostro mostro pánico cuando ambos le sonrieron con el flequillo bajo.

Pisaron con fuerza Leraje y la guadaña aparecieron rápidamente y saltaron hacía él, este los esquivo. Pero Lucy apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda.

Delante Kouha le hizo un rasguño destruyendo un poco su camisa.

– _¿Están trabajando en equipo? –_ pensó confundido.

Ambos apretaron sus puños y le pegaron en el rostro.

Hakuryuu maniobro con la lanza y rozo a Gorder. Un pilar de hielo le dio en la espalda y fue recibido por una fuerte patada en el estómago por parte del oji-azul. Que se aparto rápidamente y fue atacado por los rayos del Magi.

Todos…

Zora saltó y pateo en la cabeza a Gray enviándolo hacia el infinito donde apareció Ur. Que maniobro con las manos y un gigantesco martillo de hielo apareció en sus manos.

Ellos…

Fuego, metal y agua fueron hacia Tempesta.

No podían perder.

Tempesta murmuro algo e hubo una gigantesca explosión en el espacio.

Gray susurro algo y lanzas aparecieron en el cielo clavándose en las chicas.

Lee se limpió el labio y algo resonó en los oídos de ellos que hizo que se los taparan. Seguido él movió las manos y salieron volando.

Gorder giro sobre su cuerpo y Hakuryuu y Judal salieron volando en diferentes direcciones sin ninguna razón.

– Pensaba que estaba muy fácil – declaro Izanami con una sonrisa confiada. Geer sonrió de medio lado.

– Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil – dijo Kougyoku levantándose con esfuerzo.

– Pero… - Yukino alzo el puño y lo estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que se levante. Y las rocas vuelen hacia Tempesta – nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos fácilmente.

– Entendido, entendido… nos dejamos llevar por el momento – dijeron ambas chicas con una leve sonrisa.

– Comienza… - dijo Lucy levantándose con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

– … el verdadero juego – culminaron Judal y Hakuryuu decididos.

* * *

– ¡Ahora! – ordeno Izanami a Koumei, él asentó y la envolvió en un enlace, haciéndola aparecer encima de Geer, este miro hacia arriba y le apunto, ella sonrió y una montaña apareció, este la hizo pedazos.

Pero Koumei e Izanami aparecieron y le dieron un puñetazo en la cara, seguido comenzaron a llenarlo de ataques consecutivos iguales. Con tal de que no atacara y no se moviera. Izanami apretó un puño con fuerza.

– ¡Arte Secreta Asesina: - Geer abrió sus ojos, él no podía perder tan fácil, sonrió… todo de acuerdo a sus planes – Sombra Celestial del Dios De La Guerra!

– Un año… - murmuro con una sonrisa, el brazo de Izanami dejo de brillar y retrocedió.

– ¿Un año? – murmuro Koumei notando apenas que el brazo de la chica brillaba. Ella hizo algo con la mano nuevamente y su mirada demostraba odio.

La choco contra el cuerpo del hombre. Acerco su rostro y vio como él desaparecía confundiendo a Koumei.

– Algo que odio tanto como tu presencia misma es… que me mandes tus copias… Mc Geer. – murmuro con recelo.

* * *

Lucy giro sobre su cuerpo y clavo un cuchillo contra el suelo para dejar de volar, Kouha la imito, pero los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a palpitar comenzando a cambiar de color.

– ¡Te has puesto serio! ¡Maldita copia! – Ella tomo a Kouha y lo lanzó, este le clavo la espada en el hombro, luego apareció esta misma y le dio una patada en la espalda. Seguido ambos comenzaron a dar golpes consecutivos evitando que este atacara.

Zora se levanto del suelo y extendió ambas manos al cielo, creando una gran masa parecida a la gravedad. Las estrelló contra el suelo destruyendo una gran parte de este. Ur saltó y giro sobre su cuerpo consecutivamente, el piso se congeló completo cuando esta lo señalo, unas lanzas color plateado se incrustaron en su cuerpo. Ambas voltearon alzando sus ojos que dejaron de brillar, viendo a la persona.

– Ya las batallas terminan – el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer. Apretó los puños con fuerza y todos los lugares se cristalizaron.

Kougyoku evitó ágilmente a Tempesta, se agachó y una gran cantidad de fuego blanco lo atraparon, seguido su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil.

– ¿Qué? – murmuro.

– Técnica secreta… - murmuro Yukino acercándose a él a pasos lentos, este sonrió de medio lado y ella clavo su alabarda en el pecho del hombre – Alabarda Celestial – el arma de la chica comenzó a brillar al igual que el cuerpo del hombre que sonrió.

– 1 año – este dejo de brillar y desapareció dejando un único y pequeña esfera negra, Yukino la encerró en una especie de jaula.

– ¡Técnica secreta… – Kouha lanzó a Lucy que se había apoyado en su espada, giro sobre su cuerpo y varios círculos mágicos se abrieron en el cielo -…avalancha celestial!

Un sinfín de armas llegaron hasta él y sonrió mientras cada una se clava en su cuerpo dejando la misma esfera que Lucy encerró en una jaula.

– ¿Qué es eso? – se atrevió a preguntar Hakuryuu viendo la esfera negra, la tomo por si acaso y la guardo en su bolsillo.

– Sabe… - respondió Judal siguiéndolo. Solo faltaban Zora y Ur.

Peli-azul y albina corrieron hacia Gray, unas especies de flechas negras atraparon al hombre que las miro confundido.

– Acabemos rápido – dijo Zora seria, Ur saltó y se mordió un dedo dejándolo sangrar, y seguido de sus brazos crecieron cuchillas con forma de hielo y se tornaron rojas, giro sobre su cuerpo y le cortó la cabeza, este desapareció y ella tomo aquella esferita negra.

– ¡Chicas! – las mencionadas miraron a ambos peli-negros acercarse rápidamente, les sonrieron débilmente y sus cuerpos cayeron encima de los de ellos y sus sellos dejaron de brillar.

– ¡Ur! ¡Zora! – gritó Lucy llegando, tomo la esferita negra que tenía Hakuryuu en el bolsillo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – se atrevió a preguntar Kouha.

– Mi comida – dijo apareciendo cierto niño de alta estatura y cabello negro-azulado.

– ¡Nowaki! – dijeron sorprendidas las rubias.

– Me tuve que encargar yo solo de un extraño niñato de cabello negro, fue fastidioso – dijo enojado el chico rascando su nuca – El barco quedo destrozado.

– Ahora como nos encontraremos con Shion – dijo confundida Izanami depositando todas las esferitas negras en la mano de Nowaki, que se las metió a la boca.

– Como siempre…asquerosas – dijo con una mueca.

– No te las comas entonces… - dijo enojada Lucy.

– Si no quién más se las comerá – dijo recelando a la rubia.

– Tienes razón y Shion vomita cada vez que se las come – dijo la chica con un dedo en el mentón

– ¿Qué son esas? – pregunto Kouen directo.

– Almas… - respondieron todos.

– ¿Eh?

* * *

– Son almas impuras de híbridos – respondió Nowaki cruzado de brazos.

– Ósea que eso no eran los reales – dijo Koumei.

– Exacto, los reales tal vez nos hubiesen dejado invalidas – dijo Ur ya despierta.

– ¿Por qué te las comes? – pregunto asqueada Zora – Te recuerdo que las de ellos saben horrible.

– Porque sino tienen más fuerza, recuerda que cada vez que ellos crean otro híbrido de su cuerpo original que por cierto sigue congelado gracias a Ur, tienen que dar pequeños fragmentos de su alma. Por eso son tan pequeños.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Judal con cierto recelo.

– Soy Nowaki Clow, el líder de Tenrou – respondió el niño, todos los hombres abrieron los ojos.

– ¿El líder? Pensé que era ese Shion – dijo Kouen.

– No, en fachada cualquiera piensa que es ella, pero en realidad es Nowaki – dijo Yukino – Tiene 400 años de sabiduría en esa pequeña cabeza.

– ¡Oye! ¡No le des información al enemigo!

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Hakuryuu.

– 15 – respondió cruzado de brazos.

– Bien, yo quiero hablar con la mayor – soltó Kouen, ella encarnó una ceja – Salgan – ordenó, Kouha y Koumei hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron dejando a solas a Yukino y Kouen.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida.

– Tengo una duda.

– Responderé si está dentro de mi conocimiento – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

– Es cierto que los Death tienen una extraña leyenda, que si eres comida por un ángel oscuro o blanco este tendrá vida eterna y que se te casas con una persona…le traerás prosperidad a su familia, ¿no?

– Lamentablemente sí – dijo desviando la mirada.

– Te ofrezco un trato – dijo Kouen levantándose y alzándole el mentón, ella lo miro extrañada – Si te casas conmigo, te ofreceré protección a ti a tu familia y te protegeré.

– ¿Eh?

– Tienes 20 minutos para pensarlo, no te preocupes…no tendré sexo contigo o algo por el estilo, la prosperidad suena mejor – dijo Kouen serio, ella bajo la mirada. Eso sonaba bien, él las protegería y no tendría que hacer nada más que casarse… ¿no?

– Está bien, acepto la propuesta.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué harás qué?! – dijo enojada Lucy tomando a su hermana mayor de los hombros.

– Como escuchaste Lucy, me casaré con ese hombre y este nos protegerá, no tendré nada más con él que un título – respondió la mayor acostada en una cama.

– Pero…eso está bien para ti, ¿Yuki-san? – pregunto Nowaki.

– Estaré bien, además… tal vez sea solo temporal – dijo la mayor arropándose – Será un tratado normal. Lo haré por mi cuenta.

– Yuki-Onee-chan – murmuro Lucy preocupada. Salió de la habitación corriendo enojada, suspiro mirando el cielo.

– ¿Por qué esa cara rubia? – pregunto él.

– ¿Cuál? Es la mía – dijo enojada.

– Esa cara de voy a llorar pero no lo haré – respondió.

– Metete en tus asuntos, principito – respondió la rubia. Él la miro entrar de nuevo, le tomo una muñeca y beso su frente sorprendiéndola de sobre manera.

– Oye, sé que no te caigo bien…pero eso de intentar ser amigos no nos iría mal, ¿no crees, rubia? – ella se sonrojó como un tomate.

– Puede que tengas razón – él sonrió y tomo su cabello.

– ¿Puedo trenzártelo? – cuestiono chibi con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente con un poco cara maniática.

– ¡No! ¡Nunca nadie ha tocado mi cabello! ¿Por qué…? – paro de golpe mientras se lo tomaba y bajo la mirada al parecer recordando a alguien. Sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

– No hagas esa mirada tan triste, prefiero a Lucy que Lucía – dijo Kouha revolviendo su cabello y yéndose, Lucy lo miro alejarse y toco su frente un poco sonrojada. Bajo la mirada.

– ¿Por qué se parece tanto a ellos? – se preguntó con un tono muy quebradizo.

* * *

– Bueno, serán sólo papeles, así que firma y todo estará listo – dijo Kouen extendiéndole una cantidad de papeles. Ella los miro y una gota cayó por su sien.

– ¿Acuerdo prenupcial? – encarnó una ceja.

– Sí – dijo.

– Estas de broma – ella se sentó y comenzó a leer todos los papeles, Kouen la miro fijamente durante toda la media hora, pero sus hermanas menores lo miraban fijamente a él. Casi analizándolo. Y una gema naranja comenzó a brillar- la cual esta en su pecho- ella la tomo.

– **_¿Qué con esa ropa?-_** pregunto confundida la otra voz.

– Eso es algo largo, dime qué pasa Yuuki – dijo Yukino desviando la mirada.

 _ **–**_ _ **Ah, cierto… ya no tienen que venir a Sindria, tienen que ir a Reim, el rey y el Magi dicen que estaremos mejor allá…**_

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Primero Yuki-Onee-chan se tiene que casar y luego tenemos que ir a Reim! ¡! – se quejó Lucy.

– Así que te casas… - murmuro con un tono indescriptible Hiroki, la mayor se exaltó.

– ¡Hiroki! ¡Eso…! – Yukino no explicaría eso por una lacrima – Se los explicaré luego, nos vemos en Reim.

Seguido la lacrima se apagó y ella firmo los papeles.

– Listo, y como escucho…necesitamos ir a Reim – dijo seria la mujer.

– Bueno, nosotros prepararemos el barco e iremos pronto – los cuatro presentes miraron a Kouen de "¿Iremos?"

– Espere un momento, no querrá decir que…

– Sí, Kouha, Koumei, Hakuryuu, Judal y yo iremos con vosotras – sentenció el mayor de los Ren.

– No es por nada…pero creo que no debería meterse en este asunto – declaro Nowaki.

– Me meto, porque me parece que… Tártaros nos engaño mucho – dijo desviando la mirada. Yukino lo miro.

– Usted…es extraño.

– **Ren Kouen.**


	9. Bienvenidos a Reim

**YUKINO NAKATSUKASA.**

 **EDAD: 26**

 **FAMILIA: HIROKI, IZANAMI Y LUCIA NAKATSUKASA.**

 **REN KOUE (ESPOSO)**

 **LE GUSTA: ESTAR CON LOS SERES QUE QUIERE. EL PUDÍN.**

 **NO LE GUSTA: TÁRTAROS, MC TEMPESTA**

\- ¡Roro-san! ¡Mor-san! - grito Shion siendo la primera en llegar hacía ellas, las miro retorserse del dolor que producían sus cuerpos. Masrur las tomo a ambas, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver algo interesante en los brazos y piernas de Roromiya, son unos extraños hilos rojos que forman un "XII". Roromiya toció escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- Morgiana... - murmuro casi consciente, la miro con los ojos muy cansada - Ayudanos...Shion... - seguido volvió a caer inconsciente, Shion se agachó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Shion! ¡Eso funcionó con Ro...! - Shion no le presto atención a Rokuro e incrusto su mano en el estómago de Morgiana haciendo que todos abran sus ojos, ella la saco y había una esfera negra, se la metió a la boca y su rostro palideció, sus ojos se vaciaron y vomitó, se paso la mano por la boca asqueada.

\- S-Shion, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Aladdin hincandose a su lado, ella seguía un poco pálida.

\- S-Sí, aún.. tengo que revisarlas... - dijo termiando de limpiar su boca.

\- ¿Qué eran esas cosas? - pregunto Kougyoku viendo que la chica se había comido tres.

\- Almas... - respondió seria sin mirarlos.

* * *

Shion mantiene sus manos extendidas hacía ambas Fanalis, su rostro se ve un poco más pálido, y la luz sale de sus manos, curando y en el estómago de Morgiana se marco una especie de sello, es blanco tiene un remolino en el centro y 9 letras en un idioma distinto y fuego a su alrededor. Masrur las miraba a todas, junto con Alibaba. Shion valanceó su cuerpo un poco. Masrur le toco el hombro y ella se exaltó mirándolo.

\- Shion, debes descansar...llevas más de dos horas así, deberías revisar tus heridas...

\- Mis heridas sanan solas, ahora Mor-san y Roro-san son...prioridad - dijo cansada.

\- Vamos, sigues siendo una niña - dijo Alibaba alzandola como un costal de papas.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Alibaba-san! ¡Masrur-san! ¡Cuando alguna despierte me llamas! - dijo pataleando la niña albina. Masrur no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues ambos habían desaparecido.

Miro a Roromiya, su rostro no se ve nada pacifico. Pero se enfocó en algo que había notado apenas antes. Si bien Roromiya le recordaba a ella, pero nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle. Se acercó y la vio cubierta por una sabana. Su sello es distinto al de Morgiana pues este es negro y tiene solo 8 letras negras y cuatro divisiones de fuego. Pero aquello no era lo que le llamaba la atención, sino eran esos hilos rojos a los costados de sus brazos y piernas. Había algo más que le indicaría si era o no...pero no tenía el valor, vamos...

Extendió delicadamente su gran mano y alzo un poco la sabana y la vio, aquella llama creciente en su pierna izquierda. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sin dudas...era imposible que dos personas tuvieran las mismas similutdes.

\- Así que mis dudas eran ciertas... - murmuro, Roromiya mostro indicios de querer despertar. Masrur rápidamente la tapó y ella abrió sus ojos pesadamente y luego se abrieron de golpe y vio el estómago de Morgiana brillar. Sus ojos mostraron tristeza y cubrió su rostro con la almohada más cercana.

\- No tomes esa personalidad tan infantil - dijo Masrur - No es tu culpa.

\- Claro que lo es...yo la meti en aquelllo - dijo dandose vuelta y levantandose y seguido haciendose un ovillo.

\- No te preocupes, ella no te odiará por aquello - dijo Masrur revolviendo su cabello, ella lo miro, esa era una mirada muy triste.

\- Quedo condenada...

\- Tengo una pregunta para ti, - ella lo miro - ¿por qué llevas esos hilos? - Roromiya se exaltó y dudo unos minutos en responder, los toco lentamente.

\- Ocultan lo que soy.

º _Cubren mi verdadera yoº_

Si conguenias aquellas palabras son literalmente lo mismo, ¿no? Sí, él tenía razón. Se apoyó en la cama y la miro fijamente.

\- ¿En serio no me recuedas? - pregunto, ella se sonrojó por la cercanía y retrocedió un poco - Tú dijiste cuando niña que te casarías conmigo.

\- ¡Eso paso hace 13 años! - exclamó muy sonrojada.

\- Si te acordabas... - dijo separandose de su rostro, ella se relajó.

\- Me sorprende que tu lo recuerdes...pues ha pasado su tiempo - dijo seria la Fanalis.

\- Como tu recuerdas yo lo hago - respondió apoyandose en su mano - En realidad sólo sabes meterte en problemas...

\- Oye, Tártaros me secuestro luego de yo huir... y sobre lo del casamiento... - todo iba serio y ella le tomo los mofletes al hombre - tenía ocho años cuando dije eso.

\- Veo aquello, estás desnuda - Roromiya bajo la mirada y noto aquello. Rápidamente se escondió debajo de las sabanas solo dejando ver su cara - Que reacción tan inocente.

\- Cállate, fue tu culpa - dijo sonrojada, pero con su usual tono.

\- Entonces...¿sigues enamorada de mí? Todos dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida - dijo Masrur viendola fijamente.

\- Y- Yo... - dijo desviando la mirada y vio que Morgiana empezaba a despertarse.

\- Voy a buscar a Shion, ella dijo que la llamara cuando despertarán... - dijo levantándose. Roromiya sintió un pequeño impulso que utilizaba cuando era pequeña. Extender su mano hacía Masrur era algo que hacía cuando era niña y él o alguno de sus amigos iban a rescatarla por defender a los demás.

Masrur volteo y abrió los ojos, al igual que ella. Había olvidado por completo aquel impulso hace unos 5 años. Devolvió su mano y él se fue un poco anonado. Morgiana abrió sus ojos pesadamente y vio a Roromiya a su lado viendola fijamente.

\- Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa...

\- No te culpes por ello Roromiya-san, no es en ningún sentido tu culpa. Además tu te enfocabas en protegerme, ¿no? - dijo levantándose y quedando sentada en la cama, extendió sus manos hacía el rostro de Roromiya y secó las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica - Hagamos algo...

\- ¿Eh? - ella la miro.

\- Ya que esa persona dijo que no podrías protegerme como la última vez, significaba que ya estaba condenada, ¿no? - Roro bajo la mirada - Tú te encargarás de que nadie introdusca un demonio dentro de mi cuerpo, ¿te parece? - las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de los ojos.

\- Sí... - abrazó a Morgiana con fuerza. Desde fuera escuchaban Masrur y Shion escuchaban desde la puerta, ambos con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Así que se lo dijiste... - murmuro Shion.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? - Shion sonrió de medio lado.

\- Aunque suene extraño, yo... - sus ojos brillaron como hace unas horas - lo sé todo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Nah, ella me dijo. Pero tenía miedo de meterte en esto... - susurro lo último.

\- Como si ya no lo estuvieramos - dijo el Fanalis.

\- Tienes razón, pero... no nos ha salido muy bien el plan de proteger a Mor-san - dijo Shion llevando sus manos a su frente.

\- ¿Ella lo sabía? Por eso ese tipo dijo aquello...

\- Sí... - dijo entrando para terminar de curar a aquellas chicas.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura? - pregunto preocupada Yuuki a una Kougyoku que aborda un barco.

\- Sí, yo informaré de todo a Yukino-san y le daré las gemas que hizo Shion-chan - dijo con una enorme sonrisa la princesa.

\- Prinecesa - dijo Yuuki con una cara muy tierna y le dio un fuerte abrazó - No olvides dicerle aquello.

\- Sí - se dio media vuelta.

\- Por cierto, ten cuidado con Lucy, ella...

\- Te cambiará por completo - dijo Roromiya apareciendo, de nuevo con sus vendas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Bien? -dijo más confundida que nada. El barco partió.

\- Qué mal que la princesa se haya ido -dijo Zess chibi jugando con el cabello de la menor.

\- Sí, pero ella acepto ser parte de Tenrou, a otro caso...deberías decirle a White-san y Hayate-san hacía dónde deben ir ahora - dijo Shion con un dedo en el mentón.

\- Deberías planificar primero con Nowaki - dijo Rokuro.

\- Tienes razón - dijo buscando su lacrima.

\- ¿Por qué todo lo consultan con Nowaki? - pregunto Aladdin apareciendo.

\- Pues...él es el líder de Tenrou - respondieron todos - Siempre lo fue.

\- Dice que esperará lo que decida el... - paro por un momento y la lacrima se prendió.

\- Ya que cierto niñato ha cambiado todos mis planes hasta ahora, esperaré paciente en Kou con Yuki-san y el resto, hasta que sepa que él no hará nada extraño - respondió el peli-negro-azulado con una sonrisa fría.

\- Bien - dijo Aladdin retandolo con la mirada.

* * *

1 semana después.

\- ¿Quería verme, Sinbad-san? - pregunto Yuuki viendo al rey y a Ja'far, junto con Aladdin. Pues Roromiya y Morgiana se encuentran en una terapia con Shion del cuerpo.

\- Ah, sí...iremos a Reim - dijo con una sonrisa jovial Sinbad, Yuuki se desaliño.

\- Es broma, ¿no? - pregunto desaliñada.

\- No, creo que ahí estaremos más seguro...sin ofender a Yamu-san, pero la barrera de Titus-kun es más fuerte - dijo Aladdin - Además ya informé a Natsu-san de que debían ir ahí y ellas están con sus amigos.

\- Cuando Nowaki dijo... que cambiarías todos sus planes no mintió, nosotros nunca planeamos ir a Reim - dijo Yuuki negando con la cabeza y sacando su lacrima. Esta brillo a un color amarillo ya sabiendo que Yukino debía poseer la suya. Esta se prendió y ella encarnó una ceja - ¿Qué con esa ropa? - preguntó al verla toda vestida de blanco.

\- Larga historia, luego te cuento, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Yukino.

\- Ah, sí, cambio de planes...nos vamos a Reim ahora, según el Magi y el Rey estaremos mejor ahí - dijo Yuuki de lo más normal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Primero Yuki-Onee-chan tiene que casarse y ahora nos iremos a Reim! ¡Mierda! -se quejó Lucy en realidad enojada.

\- Así que te casas... - murmuro Hiroki con un tono indescriptible, Yukino se exaltó.

\- ¡Hiroki! ¡Eso...! - ella paro y bajo la mirada - Se los explicaré luego, nos vemos en Reim - dijo apagando la lacrima.

Yuuki y los demás niños-adultos miraron a Hiroki sonreír de una manera extraña. Se erizaron notablemente.

\- ¡No sonrías así! - dijeron espantados pegados a la pared. Esa sonrisa de "mi hermana se casa con un degenerado desconocido".

* * *

\- ¡NO quiero! - grito Shion aferrandose al suelo posesivamente.

\- Sé que odias los barcos, pero sube...

\- Es extraño que un caza Dios, Dragón y Demonio del cielo se maree en un barco - dijo Luka arrastrando a la albina.

\- Simplemente los odio - dijo sonrojada avergonzada por ni siquiera poder hacer eso.

\- Yo tengo una solución - dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa, ella se asusto, conocía esa sonrisa. Seguido la albina fue noqueda y llevada en la espalda de las castaña.

\- Vamos.

\- Nadie debe hacer que la paciencia de mi hermana se agote por lo visto - dijo Luka viendo la situació se montaron al barco y durante horas fue lo único que vieron, mar.

* * *

\- ¡Alabada sea la tierra! - dijo Shion pegada a ella - Definitivamente prefiero la teleportación de Izanami-san...

\- Shion... - dijeron todos con una gota en la sien.

\- ¡Aladdin-Onii-chan! - exclamó una voz pequeña. Aladdin sonrió.

\- ¡Marga-chan!

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Reim! ¡Sindria! ¡Aladdin-Onii-chan! - dijo Marga con una enorme sonrisa. Lleva su cabello en una coleta baja por un gran lazo negro. Usa una túnica blanca y partes de armaduras.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Marga-chan - dijo Aladdin revolviendo su cabello.

\- ¡No hagas eso! - dijo arreglandolo, la mirada de Shion se volvió extraña y desvió la mirada - ¿A que no adivinas Aladdin-Onii-chan? - sus ojos se volvieron rojos, pero a diferencia de los Uchiha ella tiene una sola comilla.

\- Una..U-Uchiha - apenas articularon los poseedores de los apellidos.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo saben? - pregunto confundida, ambos cerraron sus ojos pesadamente y los abrieron volviendolos rojos con las tres comillas - ¡Vosotros...!

\- Sí - dijeron ambos asentando con la cabeza.

\- Aunque debían hacerse la idea, no todo un clan vivo se reuniría en una parte.

\- Bueno, a otro caso... Titus-Onii-chan dijo que quería verlos. En especial a ese Shion que tanto mencionan - dijo Marga con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Ese? - pensó confundida la portadora del nombre. Le resto importancia y todos fueron dentro del palacio. Allí encontrando al gran y pequeño Magi de Reim.

\- Hola, Aladdin.

\- ¡Titus-kun! ¡Cuanto tiempo! - exclamó el peli-azul con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, es un gusto recibirlos en Reim. Ahora...¿quién es Shion? - dijo asomando la mirada.

\- Yo soy Shion Evans, 13 años, es un gusto - dijo la albina festejando mentalmente no tartamudear. Él y Marga se le quedaron viendo durante un rato y se desaliñaron.

\- ¡Eres una niña! - ella se exaltó muy confundida y comenzó a llorar comicamente - ¡Lo sentios mucho! - Titus se apresuró y acarició su cabeza, ella abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida y efimeras cosas pasaron por su mente. Marga y Aladdin hicieron una mirada un poco sombría.

\- Bueno, sé que tenemos mucho de que hablar...pero a mi me gustaría probarme con Shion-san en un pequeño duelo de habilidades - dijo Marga con una sonrisa indescriptible, ella la miro.

\- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Shion con un poco de recelo recordando la escena anterior que tuvo con Aladdin. Ambas pegaron sus frentes sombrías y riendose. Todos temblaron ante aquello.

\- ¿Eh?

* * *

\- ¡Van totalmente en serio! - exclamo Myron confundida, pues desde que Marga supo que era una Uchiha, se volvió una de las mejores del coliseo. Shion apretó su moño y Marga las partes de armaduras de sus brazos.

\- Deberíamos detenerlas - dijo Luka como siempre en contra de que Shion pelee.

\- Nah, dejalas... para Shion sería bueno un combate, pues desde la última vez se siente desconfiada - dijo Yuuki.

\- Pero ella ganó el último duelo... - murmuro Aladdin.

\- No en aquel aspecto - dijo Yuuki - Es más en el que no pudo proteger a Roromiya y Morgiana.

Ambas niñas se miran fijamente, bueno con un sólo ojo. Asustando un poco a sus amigos.

\- Eres bastante fuerte para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño, ¿no? - dijo Shion retadora.

\- Mira quién habla, la chica que posee mil magias en un cuerpo - dijo Marga con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Qué te parece algo, Marga- **chan** \- ella se exaltó cuando hizo enfasis en el honorifico - Qué tal si yo no uso mi magia y tu no usas tu segunda habilidad, sólo...defendiendonos con nuestros puños.

\- Muy bien, ¿eh...? - dijo con una sonrisa - Veamos que puedes hacer, **Onne-san** \- Ambas tomaron sus distancias.

\- Como insistes - dijo Shion con una sonrisa. Ambas tomaron posición de querer correr y afincaron la mirada. Los ojos de Marga se volvieron rojos y cada una se abalanzó a la otra. Castaña queriendo golpear y la otra esquivando y desviando los ataques.

Todos abrieron sus ojos y sus mandibulas cayeron. Que una chica que pelea contra alguien que ve tus movimientos y tu los desvies es...¡imposible!

\- Todos ven lo que yo, ¿no? - cuestiono Sinbad pensando que la vegez en serio le afectaba. Mientras que las otras dos seguian en lo mismo.

 _\- Fuerza increíble de aplastar craneos y mostrar movimientos enemigos. Una vez que logre atraparme, será game ove_ r - pensaba Shion esquivando a Marga, para ellas dos era como cámara lenta, pero para el resto eran simple borrones - _A primera vista parece un juego que no se puede ganar, pero analizándolo mejor... no hay diferencia con el juego imposible de ganar que siempre jugábamos_ \- la mano de Marga paso por muy cerca del rostro de Shion - **_¿no, Nowaki?_**

\- Increíble... - murmuro Titus asombrado.

\- ¡Ella está esquivando y bloqueando todos los ataques! - exclamaron sorprendidos.

\- Esa es su técnica de defensa, ¿cierto, Roromiya-san? - pregunto Morgiana.

\- No, la autodefensa es baja prioridad para los asesinos, Shion Evans...incluso siendo una niña de cuerpo pequeño, su talento para pelear, está por encima del resto de nosotros - respondió Roromiya - Ella adquirido más de un método de batalla.

Mientras la chica ya encontraba dificultad en esquivar los ataques de la castaña. Le tomo la muñeca y se las devió.

- _Puedo esquivarlo...pero si me muevo para atacar, me atrapará_ \- pensaba desviando cada uno de los ataque. Marga encarnó la vista y se apoyó en un pie parando.

\- ¿Planeas sólo esquivarme? - dijo medio sombría.

\- Aún siendo una Uchiha no lo notas - dijo Shion reincorporandose - Es decir, podría estar haciendo esto para distraerte, o para gastar tus energías y luego atacar... - Marga abrió sus ojos, Shion sonrió y trono sus puños - No te preocupes. No estoy ocultando nada. Ahora...es mi turno.

Comenzó a saltar sobre sus pies tomando una pose de defensa. Luka y los demás niños abrieron sus ojos, todas esas poses...le pertenecían a ellos.

\- Con las manos desnudas como tú, arreglaremos esto de manera justa, mujer a mujer - dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

\- Me gusta esa cara, **Onne-san** \- dijo con una sonrisa Marga.

Y aquí fue donde comenzó el verdadero juego, ambas comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza creando ondas sonoras al hacerlo. La sangre comenzó a salir de sus frentes y bocas debido a lo golpes. Pero esas miradas...

\- _¿Celos?_ \- pensaron confundidos Ja'far y Yuuki.

Si en efecto, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba la cercanía que tenían la una con Aladdin y Titus. Marga siempre estuvo enamorada de Titus y no tenía miedo a negarlo. En cambio ese sentimiento extraño dentro de Shion la irritiba y no lo quería con ella. Los golpes no cesaron en algún momento y eso sorprendió a todos.

\- Ne Yuuki - murmuro Luka - Soy el único que nota que la mirada de esas dos son de...¿celos?

\- No, nosotros nos dimos cuenta hace rato - dijeron albino y castaña en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Por qué no te rindez?! - se quejó en voz baja sin dejar de atacar, Marga.

\- ¡Esa es mi pregunta! - se quejó Shion siguiendo golpeando.

\- ¡Eso es porque...-ambas apretaron sus puños con fuerza y se dieron en el rostro -...estoy celosa de ti! - ambas rodaron a diferentes partes y luego se vieron a los ojos confundidas - ¿De qué...?

\- De Titus-Onii-chan,claro - respondió en voz baja Marga, Shion estalló en risas debido a lo dicho - ¿Qué?

\- Yo lo estoy por Aladdin-sama - susurro al oído de Marga. Ambas estallaron en risas.

\- Lo siento - dijeron ambas juntando sus frentes con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué paso? - ambas se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

\- Lo sentimos mucho - dijeron avergonzadas, ambas se guiñaron un ojo en forma de decir "nuestro secreto".

\- La verdad, no importa... - dijo confundido Titus. Shion extendió una mano hacía Marga y una luz azul la rodeo. Y todas sus heridas desaparecieron al instante al igual que las de Shion desaparecieron en el aire como pequeñas flamas negras. Le sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

\- ¿Hacía dónde van? - pregunto Kouha trenzando un largo cabello blanco y ondulado. La portadora tiene cara de "¿cómo terminé así?". Miro a Sayaka y a Resha, ellas llevan hermosos trenzados diferentes. Hayate y White los miran con caras de "¿qué carajos?".

\- A Reim... - murmuro Hayate un tanto confundido.

\- ¡Listo! - dijo Kouha orgulloso de su trabajo - ¿Ves rubia? A todo el mundo le quedan las trenzas - hizo un puchero.

\- No tocarás mi cabello - dijo Lucy tomando su largo cabello posesivamente.

\- Lucy, sigo sin entender... - murmuro Hayate más que confundido.

\- Amigo, yo tampoco lo entiendo... - la rubia menor llevo sus manos hacía su nuca - Veamos, llegamos a Kou, rescatamos a todas las prostitutas que quedaban cumpliendo nuestro encargo. Luego conocimos a estos idiotas - señaló despectivamente a los Ren, que encarnaron una ceja - Yuki-Onee-chan se casó para protección y ellos vienen con nosotros - miro a su hermana apenas consciente, pues ella al igual que Shion odia los barcos - A que es complicado...

\- ¡Claro que lo es! - exclamó extrañado White. Natsumi miro confundida su trenza.

\- Bueno, a otro punto...dijeron que Natsu-chan y Resha-chan son hermanas del visir de Sindria y los tres son guerreros celestiales, ¿no? - pregunto Izanami con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, aunque Ja'far nunca se enfocó en aprender a diferencia mía y yo le enseñe a Natsumi - respondió la albina mayor.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Reim...? - pregunto casi viva la mayor de las Nakatsukasa.

\- Dentro de unas... 7 horas.

\- ¡Muerete Ren Kouen! - grito la Nakatsukasa.

* * *

····6 a 7 horas después·····

\- ¡Alabado sea el suelo! - exclamó Yukino tirada en el suelo casi abrazandolo, si fuera posible - Sin dudas, la Teleportación de Izanami es mejor.

\- Pareces una cría.

\- ¡Eso es tú culpa! ¡¿Por qué tanta gente?! - grito erizada, si hubieran sido los 12 de un principio Izanami no hubiera tenido problema, pero Kouen se obstino que debían ir todas esas personas.

\- Son mi gente de confianza.

\- ¿Gente de confianza...? - murmuro irritada.

\- ¡IZANAMI-SAN! ¡YUKINO-SAN! ¡LU-SAN! - las mencionadas voltearon y vieron a la niña de cabello blanco correr a todo lo que le daban los pies con una enorme sonrisa se lanzó sobre Ur y Zora - Cuanto tiempo...Zora-san, Ur-san - la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. Ambas sonrieron con maternidad y acariciaron su cabello.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Shion - dijeron ambas con una sonrisa. La abrazaron con fuerza inundandose en lágrimas.

\- ¡Zora! ¡Ur! - exclamaron sorprendidas con una sonrisa caracteristica el resto de Tenrou faltante.

\- ¡Yuu-san! ¡Roro-san! - exclamaron ambas llorando lanzandose a sus brazos. Las cuatro terminaron el suelo.

\- Bienvenidas... a la libertad - dijo Yuuki, al parecer recordó algo y las abrazó con fuerza innecesaria.

\- Está bien, eso... fue nuestra decisión - dijeron ambas.

\- ¡Natsu-san! ¡Resha-san! ¡Sayaka-san! - exclamó Aladdin apareciendo, las tres miraron al chico.

\- Te olvidas de nosotros, enano - dijeron enojados White y Hayate.

\- No los olvide, no los vi que es distinto - dijo con el dedo en alto.

\- Como digas.

\- ¿Los conoces enano? - pregunto Yuuki.

\- ¡Que no soy enano! ¡Mido casi lo mismo que Kouguyoku-san! - grito erizado.

\- Dejadla...- dijo Hiroki, sintió un llanto detrás de su espalda y vio a sus hermanas llorar de manera extraña - ¡No lloren! ¡Shion se los dijo! - las abrazo tratando de calmarlas.

\- Zess-san, Rokuro-san, Luka-san...Hiro-san - murmuro Nowaki esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Torre humana! - eso feliz al chico.

\- Así que al final yo tenía razón - dijo Nowaki mirando a Aladdin, este le reto con la mirada sombrío, y ambos sonrieron fríamente.

Yuuki miro fijamente a Natsumi y Resha, emitiendo un sonido gracioso.

\- ¿La forma femenina y pequeña de Ja'far-san? - murmuro, ellas la miraron detenidamente y luego a ellas, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Presentando... - Shion esta entre la línea que divide a Sindria de Kou - Ellas son las Nakatsukasa, Yukino, Izanami y Lucía Natasukasa-san - señalo a todas las rubias que hicieron una pequeña reverencia - Luego viene Nowaki Clow, mi amigo de la infancia. Seguido vienen Ur Fullbuster y Zora Monjr.

\- Es un gusto - dijeron todos.

\- A vosotros...los conozco, Ren Kouen, Ren Koumei, Ren Kouha, Ren Hakuryuu y Judal, ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa Shion.

Ellos asentaron.

\- Kougyoku-san, me encanta tu estilo por cierto - dijo la niña, ella sonrió - Siguiente, ellos son Hinahoho-san, Pisti-san, Spartos-san, Sharrkan-san, Drakon-san, Yamuraiha-san, Masrur-san y Ja'far-san. Puesto que ya conocen al rey Sinbad.

\- Yo soy Yuuki.

\- Yo soy Roromiya.

\- Luka.

\- Zess.

\- Hiroki.

\- Rokuro.

\- Y por último. Alibaba-san, Morgiana-san y Aladdin-sama - culminó Shion - Ah, yo soy Shion Evans.

\- Yo soy Natsumi, la hermana de Ja'far y ella también es su hermana, Resha.

\- ¡Yo soy Sayaka Death! - los Death's presentes abrieron sus ojos hasta casi salirse de su lugar. La chica bajo su euforia al ver sus reacciones.

\- Una de la rama principal... - murmuraron.

\- Lo siento...

\- No te preocupes.. - dijo Shion con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Hayate Ace.

\- Y yo White star - respondió el peli-negro siendo el último.

\- ¡Aladdin-Onii-chan! ¡Shion-Onee-chan! - ambos voltearon viendo a la castaña correr hacía ellos - Titus-Onii-chan los llama, dice que les llego una carta.

\- ¿Carta? - murmuraron confundidos caminando junto a la niña. Llegando al cuarto del Magi de Reim.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Titus-kun? - pregunto Aladdin. El Magi los miro serio, eso causo la preocupación de ambos.

\- Esto llego para ustedes - dijo dándoles dos cartas, una para Shion y otra para Aladdin. Ambos abrieron la carta y quedaron en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían querer salirse de sus ojos. Pero los de Shion comenzaron a temblar - ¿Qué dice?

\- " **Los encontré** " - dijo Aladdin mostrandole la carta con enormes letras. Pero Shion no salía de su Shock - ¿Shion? - la mencionada tembló y se desmayó.

\- ¡Shion!

\- ¡Shion-Onee-chan! - la mencionada tiene un rostro lleno de preocupación. Marga tomo la carta y abrió sus ojos leyendola en voz alta.

\- **"Si creías que escondiendote detrás de tres Magi, Sindria y Kou no te encontraría, mira que eres idiota Evans, pero no tepreocupes. Ya te encontré cariño y si te encuentró yo...no dudes que te traeré conmigo.**

 **PD: Cuidado con liberar Etherion mi vida, puedes acabar con la tuya y yo ganaría este juego."**

Todos abrieron los ojos por el contenido de la carta.

* * *

\- Debe ser Hiroomi - dijo Yuuki cambiando la banda fría en la frente de Shion.

\- ¿Hiroomi? - repitieron los que no lo conocían.

\- O tal vez Jean, quién sabe... - continúo Lucy - Pero ellos son los únicos capaces de desabilitar tanto emocionalmente a Shion. El resto tiene miedo de...

\- ¿De..? - preguntó Judal.

\- ¿Etherion? - pregunto Aladdin, las chicas de Tenrou -menos las nuevas- se exaltaron notablemente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Lo decía en la carta, antes de volverse polvo - dijo Titus. Pues la carta se volvió fuego luego de que ellos terminaron de leerla.

\- ¿Qué es Etherion? - pregunto Hakuryuu.

\- Eso... - murmuraron.

\- Es el poder de la destrucción y la creación - respondió Luka serio.

\- ¿Destrucción y la creación? - pregunto Judal un poco interesado.

\- Shion posee un poder llamado Etherion, nadie sabe que significa...solo que sirve para destruir y crear cosas. La portadora normalmente es odiada por el mundo al igual que al Jinchurki. Por eso lo ha ocultado durante todo este tiempo - dijo Roromiya seria, como si aquello..le afectara un poco. Por eso Masrur la miro un poco preocupado, pero casi no se noto.

\- Los Death tienen cada secreto - dijo Sinbad - Vosotras nos ocultan muchas cosas.

\- No es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso - murmuro Ur. Hakuryuu la miro preocupado - Ninguna de nosotras, ni Nowaki somos siquiera humanos, eso nos hace suceptible ante los Mc.

\- ¿Humano? - murmuro Koumei.

\- Nosotros...somos los descendientes más claros de los Death, no somos ni humanos, ni magos ni nada, somos... casi espíritus - dijo Zora desviando la mirada. De nuevo se sentía mal delante de Judal.

\- Volviendo a Etherion, es un poder necesario para revivir a E.N.D - continúo Nowaki quitando el mal tema de si eran " **humanos** " o no. Los de Sindria, bueno, los que estuvieron en Hargeon abrieron sus ojos recordando que Mc Garden había dicho algo parecido - Etherion...

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es ella?- dijo directo Kouen, todos lo miraron mal.

\- Mucho más que tú, enterate - dijo Ur levantandose altanera - Que incluso todos en la sala. Shion...

\- Tiene el poder de destruir un continente si libera Etherion nuevamente - dijo Izanami seria - Este no debe ser utilizado más de tres veces en una vida.

\- Shion toda su vida a tratado de revertir destrucción por creación - continúo Nowaki.

\- Si dices toda su vida, ¿lo liberó a una corta edad, no? - preguntó Kouha.

\- Sí - asentaron todos.

\- ¿Tanto quiere una prueba? Su majestad - todos los que estuvieron en Tártaros se erizaron.

\- ¡Dark-Shion ha salido!

\- ¡Eso sólo sucede con Zora-san! - ella se levantó de la cama y lo miro fijamente - Me enfrentaré contra cualquiera, demostrando todo lo que dicen ellos es cierto. Evitando lo de liberar Etherion, este lugar es muy lindo.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera Kouen. Ninguno se enfrentaría contra una niña extremadamente delgada.

\- Yo lo haré - dijo seria. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. ¡¿Hablaba en serio?!

\- ¡Onee-chan! - dijo en contra total Natsumi, ella lo miro.

\- ¿Qué? Ella dijo que cualquiera - dijo neutra, como siempre.

\- Bueno, si insistes - Shion se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

\- Van totalmente en serio - murmuro Ja'far totalmente en contra de aquello. Resha sigue con su usual palillo en la boca.

\- Shion... - murmuro Yuuki preocupada, a Shion nunca le gusto que dudaran de las palabras de sus amigos, por eso...se empeñaba tanto en contradecir a Kouen.

\- Mire **su majestad** \- todos miraron a Lucy, Ur y Kougyoku que se referian a Kouen con un tono despectivo - Resha-san es fuerte y si algo le pasa a Shion...

\- ...dormirás fuera del palacio sin dinero - dijo Yukino enojada, pero sin demostrarlo.

Shion amarro su moño con fuerza. Y Resha sonrió de medio lado terminando de comer su palillo dulce.

\- Hagamos esto un poco intersante, si como más de cinco palillos dulces...pierdes - dijo Resha. Shion ladeo la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. Luego Yuuki se exaltó junto con los otros Uchihas.

-¡Abajo!

Seguido de todos obedecer se puede ver una gran onda magnetica separar al estadio de las personas. Se puede ver a dos puños blancos chocar con fuerza. Ambas se separon y Shion dio una voltereta sobre su cuerpo analizando con la mirada todo lo que Resha hacía, la oji-verde tomo un palillo y lo metió en su boca, para luego no sentirlo. Shion lo había tomado y se lo trago gustosa.

\- Bien...si así quieres jugar - una sonrisa ladina se formo en el rostro de la mayor. Tomo las cuchillas-kunai que tiene dentro de las mangas y las jugo sobre sus dedos - Comencemos.

Las manos de Shion se llenaron de una masa negra y ambas chocaron ambas armas, bueno, puñetazo y armas.

Resha puso ambas cuchillas cerca de su boca y dio un sonoro grito que pudo dejar sordo a cualquiera. Shion se tapo los ojos, pero rápidamente movió sus manos y su cuerpo se multiplico por mil, haciendo que todos abran sus ojos. Shion extendió su mano al cielo.

\- ¡Alas del Dios del Cielo! - de los brazos de todas las Shion salieron dos torrentes de plumas negras. Resha movió su pie un poco y todas las plumas llegaron a su cuerpo. Shion cayó de pie y miro fijamente el polvo - De verdad eres una guerrera celestial.

\- Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa siendo cubierta por una jaula celestial, que parece más un Borg. Movió su mano lentamente y una gran cantidad de Kunai's fueron hacia la niña. Esta los esquivo fácilmente, se apoyó en una mano e infló los mofletes.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! - el viento claro salió de su boca con gran fuerza. Resha abrió sus ojos, lo esquivo con un pelin de dificultad. Seguido sintió un gran calor en su cuello. Miro de reojo la gran guadaña hecha de fuego negro.

\- ¡Tú le enseñaste eso! - dijeron Ur y Zora señalando a Lucy, ella sonrió nerviosa.

\- Ella me lo pidió, el fuego es el único que Shion puede matearilizar de esa manera - dijo Lucy nerviosa. Mientras que una ráfaga de fuego negro los rozó.

\- ¿Se rompió la barrera? - se preguntó confundida Kougyoku.

Todos volvieron a mirar a las chicas, ninguna muestra signos de cansancio.

\- Su actitud es diferente - todos miraron a Marga - Es diferente a cuando lucho conmigo, puede que haya sido a que sólo uso sus puños, como ella dijo.

La pelea no ceso en ningún momento. Shion movió sus brazos y los junto de nuevo haciendo que una cantidad de rayos negros y dorado corrieron hacía la chica. Ambas comenzaron a chocar sus puños, eso ya era algo personal. Resha metió un tercer palito a su boca y lo mastico a medias pues Shion le pegó en el mentón y lo que quedo se lo trago. Resha giro sobre su cuerpo y le pego en la cabeza y un pequeño cráter se hizo debajo de ellas. Shion le tomo la pierna a la albina mayor y la lanzó con fuerza. Se iba a lanzar contra ella.

\- ¡Detenganse! - ordenaron Izanami, Ja'far y Yuuki. Ambas pararon y los miraron - ¡¿Planean destruir el reino?! - ambas miraron que han roto la barrera.

\- Gomen... - murmuraron recomponiendose.

\- ¿Quedó claro, Su majestad? - pregunto Yukino mirando fijamente a Kouen.

\- Debemos hablar... de lo más importante, ¿no creen? - pregunto Nowaki serio. Resha y Shion miraron hacia arriba.

* * *

\- Tártaros es el gremio más grande y oscuro del mundo - comenzó Hiroki junto con Luka.

\- No recolecta simple esclavos, usualmete son como los Death, o como Roromiya o... - Roromiya rápidamente calló a Zess y a Rokuro, dandoles una mirada que ninguno más vio.

\- ...o poseedores de grandes cantidades de Magoi - culminó la Jinchuriki. Morgiana la miro preocupada.

\- Su base es incierta, pero debe estar paralizada en este momento debido a que era Shion quien movia esa maldita base - dijeron Yukino y Yuuki.

\- ¿Cómo la movia? - pregunto confundido Kouen.

\- Control del Rukh - respondió Nowaki - Ellos toman una gran cantidad de Rukh, lo transfieren a una lacrima de energía. Pero lo hacen de un modo peculiar...

\- Torturan, maltratan y casi han llegado al punto de matar una persona hasta que punto que el rukh salga de nuestros cuerpos - dijo apretando los puños Ur, pareció recordar algo que hizo que su mirada se ensombrezca.

\- Ur... - murmuro preocupado Hakuryuu.

\- También está el coliseo, los que no son aptos para dar Magoi...jugamos en el coliseo, yo...era una de las mejores jugadoras - dijo Zora desviando la mirada, apretó las mangas de su chaqueta. Judal la miro fijamente, a pesar de sus ojos no mostrar casi vida, lo único que puede notar es tristeza. Izanami dio un gran bocado de agua.

\- El siguiente tema es E.N.D - continúo la rubia de en medio.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente E.N.D? - preguntó Alibaba curioso.

\- Etherion Nirvana Death Time - respondió Lucy - Es un demonio, está encerrado en una lacrima en estos momentos, necesita la sangre de esos tres poderes para revivir... nadie sabe que hace, sólo sabemos que es el mayor demonio que ha podido tener este mundo desde que los Death tocamos este mundo hace 200 años.

\- ¿Cómo un libro puede tener tres tipos de sangre? - pregunto un poco desconcertado Koumei.

\- Existen dos formas que E.N.D toque este mundo por segunda vez - dijo Shion haciendo el número - A este punto ya han visto lo que Nowaki y yo hacemos con esas esferitas negras que nos tragamos, ¿no? - ellos recordaron, Shion vomito, pero Nowaki las aguantó más - Son pequeños fragmentos de los clones de los Mc, eso los debilita si los comemos, si ellos logran extraer mí alma, la del poseedor de Nirvana y Death-Time, E.N.D las absorverá y renacerá.

\- ¿Cuál es el segundo? - pregunto Yamuraiha tragando duro.

\- Procración - dijo más asqueada.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿EHHH?!

\- Ejemplo, yo tengo un hijo con el poseedor de Nirvana, este hijo o hija tiene un hijo con el poseedor de Death-Time - respondió la oji-fucsia con sencillez.

\- ¿Y si lo tiene con un Magi? - preguntó Judal, Shion y Aladdin se sornojaron y miraron al peli-negro extrañados - No vosotros, mal pensados. Me refiero a un Death con un Magi.

\- Crearían a el Death-Time o Nirvana - dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Desconocemos si existen esos dos usuarios. Sólo sabemos que poderes como esos son colapsos en el mundo. Por ejemplo, pensamos que White poseía alguno de esos poderes, puesto que su padre es un Star y su madre fue una maga - dijo Hayate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo no poseo ninguno de esos poderes - dijo White desviando su mirada.

\- ¿Qué hacen vosotros dos en Tenrou? - se atrevió a preguntar Kougyoku. Natsumi y Resha se exaltaron.

\- Tenemos cuentas pendientes - dijeron ambos con una sonrisa plena y llena de fríaldad.

\- ¿Cuentas pendientes? - pregunto Kouha.

\- Ellos mataron a mis padres - dijo Hayate con una mirada fría, pero una sonrisa gelida.

\- Mi padre mató a mi madre y por eso...necesito vengarla - respondió con una sonrisa tranquila White.

\- ¿Tú padre? ¿Cuál es su nombre? - pregunto Zora.

\- Blue Star - respondió sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, llevando su mano a su brazo derecho. Las demás lo imitaron a sus marcas.

\- La persona que nos marcó... es el padre de White-san - dijo Shion bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Quiénes las persiguen? - preguntó Aladdin muy serio, Shion lo miro. Seguido todos los que en algún momento anterior tuvieron un contacto con los Mc.

\- Hiroomi, Jean, Mc Garden Ichiya, Mc Tempesta, Mc Uriel, Mac Sebastián, Mc Gorder, Mc Geer, Mc Lee, Mc Gray, Mc Ginta, Mc Tomoya, Mc Blood, Mc Painter y...

\- Un crío insolente que controla armas y las invoca - dijo enojado Nowaki tronando sus dedos con solo recordarlo. Sayaka, Natsumi, Resha, Hayate y White se exaltaron.

\- ¿Dijiste que controla armas y las invoca? - preguntaron confundidos. Sayaka se levantó desesperada.

\- ¿P-Por casualidad tiene el cabello negro con líneas negras y los ojos como los de Natsu-chan? - pregunto muy desesperada.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Así que se dejó llevar por el camino de la oscuridad - habló Resha tranquila - Es el hermano menor de Sayaka.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando dijo que no quería nada con nosotros o con el reino... no mintió - dijo Hayate desviando la mirada. Sayaka se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente.

\- Eso...creo.

\- ¿Vosotras dos...? - murmuro Shion viendo algo, negó pasivamente con la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente hacía Sayaka - Te ayudaré a salvar a tu hermano.

\- Gracias...

* * *

\- Aún con dos años no has logrado hacer el equipamiento Djnn completo - dijo burlón Sinbad.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Viejo! ¡Que morira soltero sin ninguna gneración! - grito sonrojada.

\- ¡Enana! ¡Cría! ¡Mocosa!

\- ¡Por lo menos soy joven! - contraataco.

\- Como sea... ¿nos ayudarás? - pregunto Natsumi, pues ella tampoco lo logra aún.

\- En emocionante conocer a más como yo... - dijo con la cabeza baja Sayaka.

\- Sayaka... - dijo preocupada. Sayaka siempre pensó que no existían más Death's, y siempre oculto su identidad ante Shion y el resto. En esa ocación su apellido se le escapó.

\- No creo que a esa niña le importé que seas - dijo Kouen apareciendo de la nada. Natsumi lo miro y también a Yukino que estaba ahí. En sus oídos resonó algo tan fuerte que fue atormentante, se los tapó por instinto.

\- ¡Natsumi! - escuchó a lo lejos, su vista se volvió nublada de nuevo, odiaba esa faceta...nunca más la dejo desde que vio a ese tipo en el valle diciendo que sus ojos eran preciosos... sintió un peso en su hombro que la calmo.

\- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso... - murmuro Natsumi mirándolo cansada - White-san...

Él la ayudó a levantarse y la apoyó en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Natsumi? - dijo preocupado Ja'far tomando el fino rotro de su hermana entre sus manos.

\- Hay algo que debemos decirte, Ja'far- dijo Resha desviando la mirada.

5 minutos después.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿EHH?! - grito zarandeando a su hermana menor.

\- O-Oye, mucho movimiento Ja'far - dijo Resha dejando caer su palito dulce. Ja'far paró - Dejame terminar maldita sea, desde que nos unimos a Tenrou, al serparnos Accelerator tomo el control de toda Sukai City, nunca más quicimos volver... por esa razón. Natsumi y yo ya estariamos muertas sino fuera por White, le debes a ese niño.

\- Bien, ¿algo más? - pregunto el mayor de los albinos.

\- Ah, sí... está enamorada de ese niño, aunque no lo sepa - dijo de lo más tranquila, a Ja'far se le remarco una vena en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, hemos estado juntos este año, no me parece extraño.

\- ¡A mí sí! - grito enojado.

\- ¿De qué hablan tanto? Nowaki ya ideo otro plan - dijo White entrando a la habitación, ganándose una mirada desaprovante de Ja'far - ¿Y a ti qué? - Ja'far lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡No he intentado nada con Natsumi lo juro!

\- Yo...¿qué? - pregunto apareciendo la oji-verde.

\- Nada importante, vamos con Nowaki - dijo Ja'far metiendose en medio de aquellos dos con cierto enojo. Resha quito su neutralidad para estallar en risas.

* * *

\- Dentro de una semana partiremos a Sukai City con el fin de derrocar y encerrar a Accelerator Death, libraremos a Sukai City del calvario de ahora - dijo Nowaki serio - Y nuestra nueva integrante. Marga.

La niña hizo una reverencia. Titus abrió sus ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas...¿qué?

\- Yo se los pedi, si puedo ayudar en lo más que pueda a Shion-Onee-chan...¡lo haré! - dijo decidida la castaña.

\- Pero...me dejarás solo.

\- No se preocupes Titus-sama, existen lacrimas...seguro que Marga se comunica con usted lo más que pueda - dijo Roromiya, Titus apretó los puños sin que nadie lo notase.

\- Bien... Pero...¿por qué? - Marga se exaltó debido a aquel comentario - ¡Debe haber otra razón!

\- Quiero proteger también... - todos prestaron atención a Marga, quien sonrió plenamente cerrando sus ojos feliz - todo lo que Titus-Onii-chan ama. - declaro con su enorme sonrisa.

\- _¡Pero yo también te quiero a ti!_ \- pensó desesperado, aunque eso sonará un poco pedofilo, en edad...Marga seguía siendo mayor. Bajo la mirada.

\- Bien, con esto ¿terminamos? - pregunto Sinbad.

\- No, en cuanto a Etherion...nuestra meta secundaria es encontrar a los portadores de Death-Time y Nirvana para protegerlos de Tártaros. Shion puede que piensen que ella es un arma, pero no lo es, Shion es... - Nowaki miro al lado del "enano" y quedó en blanco - ¿Dónde está Shion?

\- ¿Eh? - todos miraron la silla y solo vieron la marca.

\- ¡Hay que buscarla! - todos salieron corriendo en busca de la albina menor. La cual está en el techo de una de las torres del castillo. Con las manos en la nuca y el flequillo bajo. Parecía estar pensando en algo...oh, sí...

En ¿cómo habían tantas personas en Tenrou? Siendo sólo conformado por Nowaki, Las Nakatsukasa, Yuuki, Roromiya y ella al principió. No quería que ninguno de los seres importantes para ella quedaran atrapados en una posible guerra entre Tenrou y Tártaros.

Suspiro. Abrió su boca dando un gran bocado de aire.

 **Si te fijas, esta ciudad. En realidad respira.**

 **Esas dos están peleando, ahh... es un hecho de todos los días.**

 **No puedo caminar con los demás a la escuela, lo cual no me importa mucho.**

 **A veces hay rocas en mi camino, así que un poco atrasado, troto, troto, troto...**

 **Las clases son aburridas, así que a medio día me salgo.**

 **En el viento que pasó, parpadeo con ansiedad.**

 **Aladdin escuchó esa voz al igual que los Fanalis, y comenzaron a buscar el lugar de donde proviene el sonido.**

 **Si hubiera un mundo sin mí, sería otro mundo que gira sin cambiar.**

 **Hay una cáscara caliente pegada a mí, por lo que me la quité y caminé hacia una ciudad desconocida.**

 **Los escenarios vistos, los aromas olidos, los sonidos oídos y la amargura probada.**

 **Todo parece lo mismo, pero si no lo es...**

 **¡Entonces dime cómo!**

Todos corrieron hasta que escucharon esa canción. Yuuki paro en seco y Ja'far la miro confundida.

\- ¿Shion? - murmuro confundida

I **ncluso a esta edad, todavía me dan palmadas en la cabeza.**

 **No estoy exactamente feliz por ello, pero sí quiero los bocadillos**

 **Tomando una siesta junto a todos ,quien asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Soñé que todos se habían ido y rápidamente desperté.**

 **De repente me sentí intranquila medio llorando, la sacudí.**

 **Su cuerpo está demasiado caliente, su respiración es demasiado forzada.**

 **¿No puede oír mi voz? Ella no da la más mínima respuesta.**

 **"¡Ayuda!"**

 **Corrí afuera buscando, pero mis gritos y llantos a nadie le importaron.**

Extendió su mano al cielo.

 **Esta mano mía no sirve de nada, así que la golpean, mirando.**

 **La mirada en sus ojos, estoy segura, me estaban diciendo lo maldita que estoy.**

 **Aladdin llegó hasta el balcón y miro hacia arriba, de ahí era de donde proviene el sonido. Subió sin hacer ruido y la vio, muy ajena a la situación.**

 **Enrollando estas emociones en una sola, y lanzándolas lejos.**

 **Dejando atrás otro "yo" en un cielo anaranjado, mientras la lluvia asciende.**

 **El cielo se despeja, así que salgo corriendo con mi pelaje, sin mirar atrás.**

 **Un vaso de leche derramada no sólo se rellenará así que no vale la pena llorar sobre ello.**

 **En los escenarios vistos, en los aromas olidos, en los sonidos oídos y las amarguras probadas.**

 **Está nueva ciudad es un poco fría, pero está bien.**

Contrajo su cuerpo.

 **Hey, ¿cuál es tú nombre? ¿No tienes amigos con los que jugar? ¿Tienes familia? Es así, bueno...**

 **Caminaré contigo, entonces...**

 **Estás manos mías no sirven de nada, pero son sostenidas cáliamente por ti.**

 **Me dije que no iba a llorar más,** \- las espesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la albina, Aladdin se exaltó por ver que tomaban colores - **pero supongo que o era cierto, así que...**

 **Abrazame fuerte y no me dejes ir** \- cantó quebrantada, Aladdin no resistió y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Shion apretó su camisa con fuerza tratando de dejar de llorar.

Yuuki mantiene sostenido a Nowaki del hombro, deteniendolo de hacer quién sabe qué.

\- ¿Por qué él...? ¡¿En qué somos diferentes?! - se quejó en voz baja. Yuuki apretó el puño.

\- El corazón... no se manda - respondió Hiroki serio.

\- Déjemosla, había olvidado por completo que hoy... - Roromiya bajo la mirada ocultando su boca con su bufanda. Sus ojos cristalizaron levemente y desvió la mirada para luego oultarla bajo su flequillo.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- No es nada -dijo Yuuki fríamente dándose vuelta y tomando a Roromiya y yéndose con los que alguna vez estuvieron en Tártaros.


	10. Porque Yo Te Amo

**DATOS:**

 **HIROKI NAKATSUKASA.**

 **EDAD: 28 (APARIENCIA DE 8)**

 **FAMILIA: YUKINO, IZANAMI Y LUCÍA NAKATSUKASA.**

 **ESPECIE: DEATH.**

 **LE GUSTA: ESTAR CON SU FAMILIA.**

 **NO LE GUSTA: EL BROCOLI (AUNQUE IRONICAMENTE SHION LO HAGA COMERSELO)**

* * *

Roromiya duerme placidamente en uno de los cuartos que se le habían otorgado. Tiene que compartirlo con Yuuki, pero esta esta desaparecida desde hace un buen rato. La puerta se abrió lentamente y mostro una gran sombra.

\- Roromiya la cena... - paro su hablar al verla dormir, a diferencia de la últim vez que la vio dormir...esta vez se muy tranquila. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se acercó - Si duermes sin sabana te dará un resfriado - tomo la sabana y cubrió a la Fanalis, ella se removió un poco y murmuro algo dejando su boca entre abierta. Él entrecerró la mirada y la miro fijamente. Se acercó lentamente y rozo los labios de la peli-colorada.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - Zess saltó sobre él y lo sacó con una rápidez impresionante del cuarto, pese a su pequeña altura, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y lo miro enojado - ¡¿Qué demonios le hacías a Roromiya?!

\- Beso...

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! - grito enojado, negó con la cabeza consecutivamente - Tú podrías ser...

\- Sí, soy el chico del que Roromiya ha estado enamorado estos 13 años.

\- Oye, cuando Ro te declaro tu amor tenía 8 años, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- ¿Y? Es una confesión de todos modos - dijo tranquilo.

\- Masrur, no creo que Ro piense en cosas como su propia felicidad...en especial el amor - declaro Zess cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Tú que sabes?

\- Yo críe a Roromiya, sé todo sobre ella - dijo Zess serio.

\- Pero pese a que estuviste 3 años ausente, pudo cambiar en ese tiempo - dijo serio - Una persona cambia por dos razones Zess, aprendió demasiado o sufrió lo suficiente. Además ser feliz depende de uno, no de nadie más.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero...

\- Que todo quede en manos de Roromiya, y lo que paso hace unos segundos queda entre nosotros dos, ¿entendido? - dijo Masrur serio.

\- Entendido.

El sonido de un sentenar de vidrios romper resonó en sus oídos, la puerta a los segundos se abrió mostrando a una medio soñolienta Roromiya.

\- Bien, esto es suficiente...- un cráter se hizo debajo del pie de la Fanalis - ¡yo quiero dormir!

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué demonios? - dijeron confundidos.

\- ¡Qué carajos! ¡Ahora tengo apariencia de 10 años! - gritaron enojados Lucy y Kouha. Pero era cierto, pareciera que hubieran reducido 9 años en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Volví a la adolescencia! - dijeron Yukino y Yuuki. Sus cuerpos son los de una chica de 17 años. Al igual que todos los que pasaran los 25 años. A diferencia de Ur, Zora, Judal, Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba que tienen apariencia de niños de 10 años a 9. Con las ropas desarregladas y mucho.

Sayaka, Hayate, White Titus, Natsumi y Nowaki tienen apariencia de unos 7 años, Aladdin y Shion, tienen apariencia de uno años. Los más pequeños les cuelgan las ropas y esas cosas.

\- ¡¿Por qué sólo nosotros?! - gritaron los afectados. Puesto Marga y los tres niños de la habitación no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

\- Es porque nosotros ya tenemos apariencia de niños - respondieron.

\- Quiero estallar en risas, pero siento que sería inapropiado - murmuraron Roromiya y Masrur.

\- **¡No se preocupen! ¡El juego también va para vosotros!** \- ambos se exaltaron un poco. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar notablemente y estos fueron encogiendose. Hasta tomar forma de niños entre 14 y 12 años.

\- Oye, quién sea...yo odiaba esta faceta mía - Roromiya debido a que volvió a cuando tenía 12 su cabello cambió, ahora le llega hasta las rodillas. Tomo una liga y lo amarró en un moño para que no dificultara su movimiento.

\- Tan largo tenias el cabello cuando tenías 5 - dijo Aladdin viendo el cabello de la chica. Incluso el mechón que siempre esta a tráves de su frente le llega hasta los suelos.

\- ¡Por eso insisti que te cortarás el cabello cuando cría! - dijo Rokuro amarrandolo todo en un moño alto.

\- ¡Me siento frentona! - sacó el mechón que siempre atraviesa su frente del moño.

\- ¿Qué pasó con nuestros cuerpos? - preguntó Sinbad viendose de cuando tenía unos 20 años.

\- Por lo menos, somos los más grandes aún - dijo Yukino viendo su pecho ahora nada desarrollado.

\- ¿Qué paso con vosotras? - pregunto Kouemi.

\- Si te refieres a que ahoras estamos planas, nuestros pechos crecieron cuando teniamos 21 - respondieron Izanami, Yukino y Yuuki.

\- A otro tema... ¡¿Quién carajos hizo esto?! ¡No saben cuanto odio esta faceta! -declaro Lucy viendose.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? - pregunto Kouha.

\- No, es que ahora estamos en desventaja...¡espera! - la menor de las rubias extendió su mano a su frente y su guadaña apareció del mismo tamaño que siempre -Parece que nuestros poderes no han sido afectados.

\- Sólo redujeron nuestra estatura, por lo visto - dijo Nowaki. Todos miraron a los de verdad pequeños.

\- Necesitamos sus ropas - los señalaron a todos. A ellos les cayó una gota en la sien.

\- **¡Eso no será necesario!** \- las ropas de todos, incluso los que no sufrieron cambios comenzaron a brillar desapareciendo y apareciendo otras mucho más extrañas.

\- Esto...¿es un juego? - preguntó Marga viendose.

\- Eso parece...pero, ¿Por qué nos encogieron? - pregunto el rubio Magi tomando su gigantesco bastón.

\- **¡Porque se ven super kawai's!** \- exclamó apareciendo.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Me lo imaginaba! - grito Lucy escondiendose detrás de Kouha, todas las mujeres de Tártaros la imitaron.

\- ¡T-T-T-Tú sigues siendo un pedofilo Mc Tomoya! - dijeron Shion, Ur, Lucy, Zora, Izanami, Yukino y Yuuki.

\- ¡No has cambiado en nada! - gritaron erizados Nowaki, Luka, Zess, Rokuro y Hiroki.

Tomoya es un hombre de la edad de Alibaba. Tiene el cabello negro azulado rozandole los hombors y mirando en todas direcciones. Tiene los ojos carmesí vivo y no tiene pupilas dándole un aspecto más lúnatico. Tiene una complexión delgada y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes.

\- Oh, que lindas se han vuelto, pero me gusta más esa apariencia - dijo apoyando su mano en su rodilla mientras se sienta en una ventana rota.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa persona? De verdad es un pedofilo - murmuro Morgiana con un tic en el ojo. Tomoya la miro fijamente, ella retrocedió...esa mirada...

\- ¡Pero mira sí es...! - Roromiya tomo la katana de Yuuki sorprendiéndola, y en un rápido movimiento ya lo tiene en el cuello de Tomoya que sonrió plenamente - ¿Aún le tienes miedo a la verdad?

\- Cállate - dijo fría, indiferente y...llena de rencor. Masrur miro aquello fijamente.

\- ¡De verdad tienes miedo de la verdad! ¡Eres a la única persona que le da miedo cosas como esas! - ella intensifico el tomo y la sangre del cuello.

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES! - grito muy rencorosa.

\- Roromiya-san... - dijo muy preocupada Morgiana. Rokuro y Zess miraron a la Fanalis menor preocupados, ellos saben perfectamente lo que Tomoya quiere decir. Morgiana en cambio por alguna razón se interesaba por lo que esa persona quiere decir.

\- ¡Comienza el juego! - grito con una enorme sonrisa Tomoya.

\- **¡Si Pierden La Verdad Saldrá! ¡El Secreto De Roromiya la Princesa Fanalis Saldrá a La Luz!**

Roromiya se levantó y vio detrás suyo, esta vez no los habían separado.

\- Estos juegos cada vez son más raros - dijo Kouha.

\- Eso no es importante - dijo Kouen interrumpiendo a su hermano - ¿Dijo princesa de los Fanalis?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es verdad? - pregunto Hakuryuu.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo lo dices tan tranquila? - pregunto Judal con un tic en el ojo.

\- Porque...en realidad no me afecta en lo absoluto... - dijo de lo más tranquila.

\- Pensé que sólo quedaban dos de la rama principal de los Fanalis - dijo Masrur.

\- Yo soy una la otra persona... es desconocida... - eso último lo dijo, más bien como si de verdad le doliera.

\- Saben, quiero recuperar mi verdadera apariencia...¿podemos terminar esto rápido? - pidió Yamu. Todos asentaron y comenzaron a caminar buscando una forma de terminar ese juego.

\- Ahora soy más alta que Titus-Onii-chan y Aladdin-Onii-chan, si Sphintus-Onii-chan estuviera aquí...estaría muerto de la risa - dijo Marga con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Menos mal que le d una buena misión al vago de Sphintus - murmuro Titus.

\- Pero si Sphintus-kun estuviera aquí...también sería pequeño - dijo Aladdin con un puchero.

\- Que tierno Aladdin-sama - murmuro sonrojada Shion.

\- ¿Cuál se supone que es la razón de este juego? Se supone que ya alcanzamos el año - dijo Izanami caminando detrá de su melliza.

\- Bueno, tiene razón...tampoco nos dieron un objetivo - dijo Yukino poniendo sus delgados brazos en su nuca.

\- **¡Oh lo olvidaba, el objetivo es..**.- todos miraron hacía arriba - **...sobrevivir con esas estaturas! ¡El juego dura media hora!**

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntaron ladeando la cabeza. De la nada apareció una gran bestia de unos 20 metros. A todos les bajaron rayas de depresión en el rostro.

\- Muérete Tomoya.

Luego se ve a una bestia con un enorme agujero en el medio de su cuerpo, cortadas en sus enormes brazos y piernas. Con el cuerpo quemado.

\- Listo, terminamos con el primero, vamos con los otros 30 - dijo Shion señalando a los otros.

10 minutos después.

Se puede ver plantas, hielo, agua, marcas de rayos, de fuego, pequeños crateres, partes de armas y esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué se supone con son vosotras? - pregunto Judal viendo a Zora y a las hermanas del Visir.

\- Yo soy un Monjr.

\- Yo soy una asesina - respondieron tranquilas.

\- Bien, lo de la asesina es entendile...pero... - un último monstruo apareció y media un poco más que los demás. Zora sonrió como mécanica y extendió su brazo hacía él, de su cuerpo salieron un sinfín de sombras con forma de flechas negras.

\- Es una habilidad de mi familia, son vectores - dijo tranquila metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Fue muy fácil...extraño, pero ya no hay demonios y no ha terminado el tiempo - dijo confundido Alibaba llevando su dedo a su mentón.

\- Tienes razón - concordó Morgiana. Resha fue a tomar otro palito dulce, pero este cayó al suelo, junto con ella y Morgiana.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Morgiana, Resha-san! ¡¿Están bien?! - pregunto Alibaba ayudándolas a levantarse.

\- S-Sí - respondió Mor un poco confundida.

\- Ara, ara...qué aburridos son. Se supone que aún deberían quedar demonios - dijo aburrido y desganado Tomoya. En un rápido movimiento Morgiana y Roromiya desaparecieron y son tomadas de su cabello en el cielo, ambas comenzaron a patalear - Si el juego termina antes de que el tiempo acabe...también va contra las reglas... ¡eso quiere decir que el secreto de Roromiya La Princesa Fanalis se va a caño! ¡El secreto es...!

\- ¡Todos, alejénse! - grito interrumpiendo a Tomoya. Una gran cantidad de una energía roja parecida a fuego apareció dejando caer dos cuerpos pequeños.

\- Morgiana, Roromiya - Masrur fue y las tomo. Pero ninguna parecía afectarle.

\- Es porque somos Jinchuriki's - respondió la Princesa Fanalis seria.

\- ¡Maldita Roromiya! - un kunai iba directo hacía Morgiana, se clavo por debajo del estómago de la mujer, con ahora apariencia de niña - ¡Terminó el Juego!

Los cuerpos de todos comenzaron a brillar y comenzaron a hacerse grandes desapareciendo el espacio en el que se encontraban. Roromiya cayó de rodillas y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca.

\- ¡Roromiya-san! - Masrur y Morgiana se fueron hacía ella siendo los más cercanos. Sin notar cierto detalle.

\- Oye...¿estás bien? - Masrur sacó el Kunai clavado por debajo de su estómago y la gran cantidad de sangre volvió a salir de la boca de la Jinchuriki.

\- E-E-Estoy bien... - murmuro entreabriendo los ojos, sonrió con un poco de esfuerzó. Resha intentó parar el sangrado, pero no paraba de sangrar. Los ojos de Marga se contrajeron, aunque muy amenudo jugará en ek Coliseo... es la primera vez que ve tantan sangre.

La sangre parece un charco. Roromiya extendió sus manos hacía los rostros de los otros dos Fanalis, ellos se sorprendieron un poco.

\- Roromiya-san...¿por qué siempre me quieres proteger? ¿Por qué siempre sales lastimada por mi culpa? - preguntó Morgiana al borde del llanto.

\- Eso es porque... - los ojos de Zess y Rokuro se contrajeron - ...porque siempre quiero proteger tanto a ti como a Masrur-san...su felicidad para mí es muy importante, porque... - a ambos Fanalis es recorrió un efimero recuerdo - **yo los amo y por eso los protegeré.**

La manos manos de Roromiya cayeron a su propio charco de sangre haciendo un ruido sonoró. Los ojos de Morgiana se contrajeron. Esas palabras las conocía.

 _··_ _Porque para m_ _í_ _es tu felicidad m_ _á_ _s importante, porque yo te amo y siempre te proteger_ _é_ _. Sin importar qu_ _é_ _._ _··_

\- ¡ROROMIYA-SAN! - el grito de desesperación recorrió todo el reino de Reim.

Esa mujer, se ganó el lugar de esa persona tan importante que perdió en algún momento, en ese momento que nada recordaba de su infancia. Un recuerdo feliz que nunca había abordado su mente. Un recuerdo demasiado feliz.

Morgiana toma la mano de su superior con fuerza, tiene la vista entecerrada por no dormir en unos dos días. Pese a que Yuuki y el resto de Tenrou dijeron que se podían turnar. Pero hay algo que los tiene a todos, sin excepción, preocupados. La habilidad de Jinchuriki hace que las heridas curen más rápido, y esa aunque fuera una herida muy profunda la habilidad de Roromiya se multiplica por dos debido a su demonio.

 _·_ _Eres importante para m_ _í_ _·_

Esas palabras...no eran la primera vez que as escuhaba, pero...ese tono tan feliz a pesar de estar sufriendo tanto a distancia, la misma mirada, todo...pero no podía recordar de dónde o había visto antes.

\- Morgiana... - murmuro Alibaba viéndola desde la puerta muy preocupado. Masrur apareció con comida, para ambas para ver si Roromiya ya había despertado.

\- ¿Roromiya no ha despertado? - preguntó en un susurro.

\- Lo que Morgiana no ha dormido, lo ha estado inconsciente Roromiya-san - dijo separándose del marco de la puerta.

\- Roromiya-san... - murmuro Morgiana, ese tono era irreconocible. Recordó su feliz rostro lleno de inocencia pese a su edad y todo su sufrimiento.

 _··_ _Porque para m_ _í_ _es tu felicidad m_ _á_ _s importante, porque yo te amo y siempre te proteger_ _é_ _. Sin importar qu_ _é_ _._ _··_

Comenzó a temblar notoriamente, apretó la fina y pequeña mano de a mujer con ambas suyas. Las gruesas lágrimas tocaron la cama. Salen de los hermosos ojos de la Fanalis, y aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a llorar... le dolía que Roromiya estuviera así por ella.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho... - pegó su cabeza contra la mano de Roromiya - Y-Ya...ya...ya que tu me protegiste...yo...yo te... protegeré...porque...porque...yo...yo también te quiero - dijo llorando como una niña pequeña - Porque t-también...t-también eres importante para mí...

El cuerpo de Morgiana se fue contra el de Roromiya debido a la falta de sueño. Alibaba tomo el valor de entrar al cuarto, tomo a la menor de los Fanalis y la cargo como a una princesa.

\- Masrur-san, Roromiya-san queda a tu cuidado - dijo Alibaba saliendo del cuarto. Masrur dejó la comida aparte y miro a la "Princesa de Los Fanalis".

\- Roromiya... - la mencionada toció notoriamente se tocó el pecho retorciendose.

\- Lo siento...

\- ¿Estuviste despierta todo este tiempo? - preguntó tocando su frente - Tienes fiebre, buscaré a Shion para que te atienda... - se levantó de la silla, Roromiya extendió su mano lentamente...

\- ¡No vayas! - su cuerpo cayó tratando de detener a Masrur, este a tomó rápidamente a la débil mujer. Comenzó a temblar notoriamente - N-No me dejes sola por favor...

\- Con Shion no estarás sola... - debía apartarse en ese momento, o sino...no se controlaría.

\- N-No me refiero a eso... - dijo sin dejar de temblar - Y-Y-Yo qu-quiero que M-Masrur-san este a mí lado... - él abrió sus ojos sin demostrarlo.

- _¿Siempre estarás a mí lado? Masrur-san - pregunto una pequeña e inocente Roromiya, toda lastimada y siendo curada por Masrur, puesto que Rokuro y Zess estaban peleando._

 _\- Claro, no te preocupes...estaré a tu lado, **por siempre, Ro.**_

\- T-Tú lo prometiste... - murmuro muy sonrojada. Masrur la colocó de nuevo en la cama y la cubrió con una manta, para que no tuviera tanto frío. Se sentó a su lado y alzó la sábana cubriendose ambos. Paso sus brazos alrededor de ella en un cálido abrazo - Gracias... - él sonrió, apenas casi notable.

\- Esa faceta tuya no ha cambiado en lo absoluto - declaro serio.

\- C-Calla - murmuro con un puchero - ¿Masrur-san? - este hizo un sonido de escuchar - ¿Recuerdas esa pregunta que me hiciste? - él abrió un poco sus ojos recordando.

 _··_ _¿_ _A_ _ú_ _n sigues enamorada de m_ _í_ _?_ _··_

\- ¿Qué si seguías enamorada de mí? - preguntó con su usual tono.

\- La respuesta es... **sí**.

Kougyoku camina lentamente por el gran palacio, parece estar pensando algo muy profundamente. Ahora tiene más razones para cuidar a Shion, miro su muñeca...de nuevo estaba ahí. Bajo la manga y vio a Yuuki.

\- ¡Yuu-san! - la mencionada volteo, tampoco pareciera que haya dormido mucho. Sonrió de manera cansada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kougyoku? - preguntó con la misma.

\- Deberías descansar Yuu-san - dijo seria, ella sonrió nerviosa.

\- Tienes razón... - bajo la mirada.

\- Yuu-san, tengo una pregunta para ti - dijo un poco sonrojada.

\- ¡Claro! Dime.

\- Bueno...esto...verás...- Kougyoku comenzó a desviar la mirada, suspiro - Cómo haces cuando amas a alguien tanto que tu pecho duele tanto, pero no puedes decirselo...porque sientes que serás rechazada... - algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kougyoku, Yuuki sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la chica.

\- Bueno...verás...

\- ¡Hakuryuu!

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

\- ¡Si dejarás de llevarme como un costal de papas dejaría el escándalo! - grito, pero era cierto.

\- Tú ganaste el juego, debo hacerme responsable.

\- Nunca pensé que lo harías de verdad, Hakuryuu - dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada.

Llegaron al cuarto que ambos comparten, por alguna razón fueron a ellos a los únicos que les toco dormir juntos. Ambos se pusieron ropas ligeras para dormir y se acostaron. Pero Ur se coló a media noche a la cama del menor de los príncipes Ren. Lo abrazó ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ur? - pregunto revolviendo su cabello.

\- Hakuryuu...Estaba muerta hasta que te conocí. Un cuerpo sin poder que se mentía a sí mismo y pretendía vivir una vida que vivia sin hacer nada, era como una muerte lenta. Fue gracias a ti que...conocí la verdadera libertad, por eso yo...

\- ¿Es una declaración de amor? - preguntó tomando el rostro de la chica del hielo, su sonrojo se podía notar a notable distancia - Qué bien, Ur - beso su frente con cariño haciendo que la cabeza de la chica exploté del sonrojo.

\- ¿P-P-Puedo dormir aquí?

\- ¿Ahora te averguenzas? ¡Lo has hecho todo el tiempo! - le hizo un lugar a Ur y la volvió a abrazar - Buenas noches, princesa del hielo.

\- Buenas noches...Dragón Blanco - dijo cerrando sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

*****Unos días después*****

\- ¡KYAAAAA! - se oyó un grito de la habitación del Rey Sinbad, en el palacio de Reim.

La joven princesa Ren Kougyoku, ha despertado, completament desnuda y desarreglada en la habitación de Sinbad, junto con el mismo que estaba en las mismas, desnudo. Respiro agitadamente - ...N-N-o puede ser..d-debe ser una confusión, como la última vez - trataba de decir la princesa de cabello fucsia.

Pero no podía ser confusión, la vez anterior. Cuando hubo la confusión, ella había despertado arreglada y con su ropa en su puesto. Pero ahora, estaba desnuda, tiene marcas de mordidas en su cuello y besos fuertes, además de que tenía un gran dolor en su entrepierna y le impedía moverse. Y lo peor de todo...pudo ver una mancha de sangre junto al semen del hombre que esta derramado en la sabana.

Esta vez, definitivamente, sucedió. La princesa está asustada, que asustada, espantada y atónita. Sinbad bostezó dando a entender que había despertado.

\- ...Ah... ¿por qué tato escándalo? - se quejó tomando su cabeza sin mirar a ningún lado - Auch...que jaqueca... - el dolor de cabeza seria lo que debiera importarl. Termino de despertar miro a la princesa Ren. El Rey se quedó estático al mirar la bochornosa situación.

\- P-Princesa... - tartamudeo mientras gotas de sudor nervioso caían en su rostro y sus ojos abiertos como esferitas.

\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡MALDITO SEAS REY SINBAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! - grito la princesa levantándose de la cama y cayó al suelo inmediatamente por el dolor en su cintura. Coomo pudo tomo las ropas que uso la noche anterior, que son un simple vestido blanco. Junto a su contenedor metálico.

\- ...¡Por dios! ¿Qué sucedió está vez? - se preguntaron Ja'far y Yuuki un poco enojados, pues la noche anterior...los adultos tomaron de más. Iban junto con sus compañeros. Shion, Aladdin, Nowaki y Marga bostezaron. Masrur lleva su cabeza recargada en la de Roromiya que caminan un poco soñolientos aún.

\- ¿Are...? ¿Qué fue ese grito? - pregunto Morgiana terminando de despertar. Vieron como se abría la puerta y todos quedaron piedra a ver a la princesa Ren Kougyoku salir desnuda corriendo y tropezando un sin contar de veces del cuarto de Sinbad, con sus ropas tapando sus zonas importantes gritando y llorando a cantaros muy avergonzada.

\- ¡NOOO! - grito la princesa corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar refugio a las damas que la acompañaban en el viaje de misión. Escondiendose detrás de Ur y Lucy.

\- ¡E-Espere princesa! - dijo el rey saliendo desnudo de la habitación y quedo estático al mirar que todos le devolvían la mirada desconcertados (Al igual que el capitulo 83 del manga, pagina 19, o el capitulo 19 del anime)

Masrur le tapo los ojos a Roromiya. Alibaba a Morgiana. Titus a Marga. Aladdin y Nowaki a Shion. Hayate a Sayaka que sonríe plenamente, como siempre. White a Natsumi. Ja'far a Resha. Hakuryuu a Ur y Judal a Zora.

\- B-buenos días... - dijo Sinbad con una cara muy nerviosa.

\- ¡NADA DE BUENOS DÍAS! ¡ESTÁ VEZ SI LA CAGASTE!¡Y YA NO ES UNA CONFUSIÓN, ESTÁ VEZ SI ES REAL! - dijo Ja'far casi ahorcando a Sinbad, mientras que Resha cubré sus propios ojos.

\- O-Oye debe ser otra confusión ¡no recuerdo nada! - dijo en su defensa Sinbad.

Después de una hora - dijo un fantasmita con forma de Roro-chan.

Todos están reunidos en el vestíbulo del palacio.

\- Con mi magia, averiguaremos que pasó de nuevo... - dijo desganada Yamuraiha, creo agua y con l sangre de ambos la puso en una maqueta - ¡Sharalrakesa! - invocó la mujer.

\- ¡Ya verán! ¡Sólo fue una confusión! - dijo Sinbad sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

Seguido se vio como los pequeños muñequitos aparecieron. El muñequito de Sinbad se emborracho felizmente y luego fue a su habitación, la muñeca de la princesa caminaba y se desmayó.

\- ¡Están cargándola como antes! - declaro Ja'far.

\- ¿Antes? ¿Es la segunda vez? - dijo confundida Yuuki.

Luego se ve que llega hasta la habitación de Sinbad y se recuesta a su lado...y...pasan los minutos.

\- ¡JA, NO HICE NADA! - dijo Sinbad feliz, vio como la princesa suspiraba, pero sus aún muestran preocupación. De repente el muñeco de Sinbad empieza a despertarse y se subió sobre el de la princesa y empieza hacer "ciertas cosas" y la muñequita se queja. Todos se sonrojaron. Zess, Rokuro, Hiroki y Luka saltaron tampandoles los ojos a Nowaki, Aladdin, Titus, Marga. Mientras que Aladdin se los cubre a Shion.

\- ¡Los niños no deben ver eso! - dijeron asustados. Y de nuevo, todas las mujeres que fueron tapadas sus ojos anteriormente por las mismas personas. Sinbad...quedo congelado, literalmente.

\- ¡¿VES DEGENERADO?! - grito la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos y un gran sonrojo sacando su espada hecha de agua y atacando a Sinbad y este la esquivo con una cara nerviosa.

\- ¡E-Espera princesa! - pidió el rey - ...n-no puede ser que le haya hecho eso... - decía Sinbad con unas gotitas en la cara y los ojos exaltados.

\- Debes tomar responsabilidad de tus actos y casarte con nuestra hermana - dijeron sombríos Kouen, Koumei y Kouha.

\- Nunca pensé que esto se repetiria - dijo Hakuryuu.

\- ¿A qué terefieres Hakuryuu? - preguntó Ur inocente.

\- No te preocupes.

Kougyoku bajo el rostro un poco sombría, parecía estar meditando algo. Lucy quito los dedos de Yukino de su ojo derecho al igual que Ur viendo a su amiga.

\- No... no es necesario... dijo ella mirándolos. Sinbad se sorprendió al igual que los demás. La princesa hizo una merecida reverencia - No...es necesario.

\- ¿Kou-chan? - preguntaron confundidas sus amigas.

\- ¡¿Qué dice princesa?! ¡Este hombre se atrevió a tocar su cuerpo! ¡Debe tomar responsabilidad! reclamó Ka Koubun.

\- ...No...no es necesario, en estos momentos no necesitamos conflictos entre Kou y Sindria, tenemos más importantes que pensar... - dijo ella bajando la mirada.

\- Princesa... - susurro Sinbad.

\- ¡Princesa! - reclamó Ka Koubun.

\- ¡Kougyoku! - reclamaron Judal y Kouha.

\- ¡Esta bien! - grito ya desesperada - ...Yo solamente quería saber si realmente paso...a-aquello - dijo con un gran sonrojo y unas lágrimas en los ojos - ...pero...si sucedió eso...fue por mi culpa, yo...solo quería proteger a Shion-chan... aunque sea un capricho mío...aunque mi prescencia no sea necesaria...quiero seguir siendo parte de Tenrou - dijo con madurez, pero...el alma y su corazón roto por sus propias palabras. Cosa que Izanami, Nowaki, Aladdin y Shion sintieron.

\- ¡Usted es una princesa del Imperio Kou! ¡Sabe lo que pasará cuando la corte real se enteren que usted fue desflroada por el Rey Sinbad y el no toma responsabilidades! - dijo Ka Koubun alterado. Kougyoku apretó su ropa.

\- ¡KOUEN-ONII-SAMA Y EL RESTO LO SABEN! - grito ya desesperada, bajo la mirada y las espesas lágrimas cayeron al suelo - ¡TAMPOCO PENSARÉ PERMITIR UNA GUERRA! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?!

\- Tiene razón, si el Imperio Kou quiere, ellos tendrían un motivo para invadir Sindria, ¿qué hará Sinbad? - preguntó Yuuki.

\- ¡Que no es necesario eso! - grito la princesa subiendo su mirada decidida - _Por más que ame a Sinbad...yo...yo...no puedo obligarlo a estar a mi lado...no podría ser feliz así. Quisiera que al menos sintieras algo de lo que siento hacía ti...Sinbad-san...-_ pensó tristemente la princesa - Kouen-Onii-sama, pensemos que fui consiente de mis actos. Que ninguno de los dos seremos Afectados...¿ne? - una triste sonrisa, pero determinación en su voz. Suspiro - Me haré cargo personalmente del problema que olvidaste, Kouen-Onii-sama.

\- C-Claro - dijo un poco confundido el mayor.

\- ¡Nosotras vamos contigo, Kou-chan! - se adelantaron Ur y Lucy - ¡Nos vemos luego!

Sinbad con una mirada de asombro comenzó a meditar. ¿Por qué esa repentina decisión de no casarse con él? Si mal no recoraba, cuando fue la confusión anterior, ella quería matarlo casarse con él...y cuando fue en serio ya...no... ¿qué le sucedía? Llevo su mano a su mentón pensando.

\- Te salvaste viejo - dijo Sayaka inpertinente con él como siempre. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el rostro del Re se mostraba serio en vez de aliviado.

\- ¿Sinbad? ¿No deberías estar feliz de no casarte? - preguntó Ja'far.

\- ...El alma de Kougyoku-san... está rota... - dijo preocupada Shion mirándolas desde lejos. Sinbad escuchó el comentario de la niña albina y decidió ir tras la princesa.

\- Ya vuelvo...

 _··_ _¡_ _Es muy doloroso!_ _··_

Exactamente esa palabra no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Yuuki miro fijamente a Sinbad, al igual que Izaanami.

\- Puede ser...que Sinbad-san...¿si se quiere casar con Kougyoku-chan? - comentó involuntariamente Izanami sorprendida, todos quedaron igual y luego negaron.

\- Eso jamás - dijeron casi todos moviendo su mano despectivamente.

Por otro lado la princesa había entrado a su habitación que estaba preparada para ella descansar junto con Lucy, que fue a arreglar unas cosas. Se sentó suavemente en la cama.

\- ¿Qué...haré ahora...? - susurro ella con un tono muy quebradizo, que ocultó durante todo el tiempo en el salón. El sonido de la puerta tocar resonó en sus oídos.

\- Princesa, soy yo El Rey Sinbad...necesito hablar con usted.

El corazón de Kougyoku latió con fuerza abriendo sus ojos de par en par con un sonrojo notable. Apretó la falda de su vestido blanco, pues por alguna razón la noche anterior habían tenido un pqueño banquete.

\- M-M-Me marchare pronto, así que... - ¡malditos nervios!

\- Voy a entrar - dijo y abrió la puerta, ella se levantó de golpe.

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡N-No dije que podría entrar! - se quejó retrocediendo un poco.

\- Lo lamento, pero... -continúo cerrando las puertas detrás de sí, cosa que alertó a Kougyoku. Se dio vuelta.

\- ...Realmente le voy a ser sincera - dijo ella decidida, después de todo, su cuerpo ya había sido poseído por él...así que ya qué más daba - ...lo diré una vez más...yo te amo...Rey Sinbad - confesó con un tono que prometía romperse en cualquier momento, un gran sonrojo en su rostro y tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Princesa...

\- ...pero aún así... - interrumpió - ...no quiero contraer matrimonio por usted por una razón... - griro de nuevo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa razón? - pregunto interesado.

\- Porque lo amo... es que no quiero que tengas que mantenerte atado a una persona como yo...estoy consciente de que no sientes nada hacía mí...y realmente no quiero estar casada con alguien que ni siquiera me mira como mujer - sonrió de forma dolorosa.

 _··_ _Me has quitado un peso de encima_ _··_

\- Bueno, en cierto modo tienes razón...para mí aún eres una niña... - sonrió Sinbad, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kougyoku. Un cartel de 29 cayó encima de la cabeza de él y en la de ella una de 21 - ...pero...puede que te equivoques en una cosa... dijo él acercándose a la princesa.

\- O-Oye... - Sinbad puso una mano en la cabeza de la princesa y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- De-Detente... - susurro casi inaudible, él la miro.

\- ¿Princesa...?

\- ¡Detente! - vociferó ella quitando su mano de su cabeza -...Ya jugaste con mi cuerpo, asi que deja de jugar con mis sentimientos Rey Sinbad- pidió ella enojada cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Sinbad la miro más serio.

\- Oye...no digas eso...no es así... -dijo él.

\- ¡Kou-chan! ¡Es hora de arreglar algunas cosas! - dijo Lucy asomando su cabeza, frunció el ceño al ver a Sinbad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Voy enseguida! - dijo la princesa con una enorme sonrisa, y se fue antes de que Sinbad pudeira decir algo. Sinbad sólo se quedo mirando.

\- Princesa... - susurro cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Todas se despidieron de todos con una cálida sonrisa, casi olvidando lo que paso hace unos días. Comenzarn a subir.

\- ¡Kougyoku! - gritaron asutadas Lucy y Ur tomando el cuerpo de la princesa que literalmente se fue de pecho.

\- ...¿Are? Hmp... creo que estoy un poco mareada..eso es todo... - dijo la peli-fucsia levantándose tocando su nuca con una sonrisa. Yamuraiha acudió.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? - pregunto ella.

\- No...sólo me maree un poco...pero no es nada - dijo con una sonrisa. Esa acción le pareció raro a la bruja, quien la miro detenidamente, al igual que Izanami y una idea se les vino a la cabeza cosa que las dejo con una mirada de terror. Izanami subió rápidaente y tomo el brazo de la princesa.

\- ¡P-Prinesa, antes de irse le quiero pedir un favor! - pidió Izanami, la princesa la miro.

\- ¿Q-Qué clase de favor...?

Horas después las tres chicas partieron hacía su destino.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡De ahora en adelante deberás controlar tu forma de beber! - regañó Ja'far al rey, quien solo rió.

\- Oh, vamos no volverá a pasar...además que quede en tregua con la princesa... - dijo recostándose en el gran sofá de terciopelo de su habitación.

\- ¡SINBAAAAD! - grito la bruja Yamuraiha entrando, siendo retenida por Izanami que se encuentra muy nerviosa. Sinbad y Jafar se asomaron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? pregunto el rey a sus subordinados y los de Tenrou.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yamuraiha-san?- preguntó Mor. A todos les cayó una gota en la sien al ver la situación de esas dos. Ellas los miraron y les enseño una esfera de agua color rosa oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntaron Aladdin y Shion. Nowaki palideció...conocía eso.

\- La princesa Ren Kougyoku...esá embarazada - dijo horrorizada Izanami. Todos quedaron congelados. Sinbad en su estado de shock hasta que se cayó de espaldas.

\- Oe, oe, ¿están seguras de esto? - preguntaron nerviosos Ja'ar Yuuki horrorizados.

\- Antes de que Kougyoku-chan paritera a ellas saben dónde, vi que se mareo y se desmayó...y justo pensé que como Sinbad-sama cometió cierto error con ella...buenp..por eos para despejar mi duda le pedimos a la princea que antes que se fuera, nos diera una gota de su sangre, y con eso la analizamos. Y dio positivo...miren el auga está fucsia, si no estuviera en estado...estaría azul - explocó Izanami.

\- Sinbad... - murmuraron los principes de Kou con un tono irreconocible.

\- ¿Qu-Qué haremos Sin...? ¿Sinbad? - habló Masrur y se quedo callado al ver que Sinbad tiene el rostro sombrío con unos ojos sin brillo y una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Voy... a ser...¿padre? - susurro y todos los miraron. Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Judal y Zora se lanzaron contra el Rey, pero fueron detenidos.

\- ¿Estás bien...Viejo? - pregunto Sayaka y el rey se levantó y como un zombi se fue a su habitación.

\- Voy a ser padre...voy a ser padre... -se repetía a sí mismo

\- Parece que la noticia le pego muy fuerte - dijo Alibaba con un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Ahora qué hará? A Sinbad nunca le gusto casarse, ¿cierto? Y... ahora que será padre fue un golpe fuerte para él... - dijo Yukino un poco apenada por Sinbad, mientras está sentada en la espalda de Kouen. Al igual que Izanami en la de Koumei, Zess y Rokuro en la de Kouha, Hiroki y Luka en la de Judal y Nowaki, Aladdin y Shion en la de Zora.

Sinbad se recostó en su gran y lujosa cama...e la misma en la que había desflorado a la princesa, pero él...no recordaba nada...de lo que realmente pasó.

Que fue esto...

Flash Back.

 _Sinbad está tomando unas copas con sus subordinados y algunos de Tenrou, muy alegre hasta que se emborracho fuertemente._

 _\- Wahh...¡una más! - decía el rey, pero Ja'far y Yuuki lo mandaron a su cuarto._

 _\- Nada de eso, ya estás muy ebrio... - dijeron tirandolo en la cama, despolvearon sus manos y se fueron._

 _La princesa Kougyoku por su parte estaba muy triste, pues ya había hecho algo que nunca se creyó capaz._

 _\- Está bien, ¿no? Yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora a proteger a Shion-chan - pensó con una sonisa triste - ¡Ah! - el cabello de la princesa cayó junto con ella al suelo. Ka Koubun la alzó._

 _\- Está vez si te casará con el rey y sin errores...lo prometó - dijo él, y las demás de "confianza" de Kouen la llevaron de nuevo a la habitación de Sinbad._

 _Ka Koubun le echo un trago de una poción rosa en la boca a Sinbad, quien se lo tomo inconscientemente, pues ya estaba soñando con alcohol._

 _\- con esto definitivamente funcionará - Y pusó una poción blanca en la boca de la prncesa - Perdóneme princesa... dijo y se fue._

 _La poción roja tiene unas feromonas masculinas que altamente fuertes, lo que hará que al Sinbad despertar, si viera a la primera mujer que se le topará...le haría el amor. Mientras que la poción blanca serviria para emborrachar con una sola gota. Después de una hora...exactamente las tres de la mañana._

 _Sinbad empezó a despertar, pues el contenedor metálico de la princesa le molestaba ya que le pinchara la cara, aunque él sige muy borracho._

 _\- Agh...¿qué es esto...? - dijo un ebrio y miro a la princesa - ¿La princesa? ¿Qué hace aquí...? - se preguntó mareado. En ese momento la poción hizo efecto. El rostro de Sinbad se pusó ligeramente rojo y empezó a jadear - ¿Q-Qué me pasa? - se pregunto mirando a la princesa. Él se subió lentamente encima de ella, ya desnudo...puesto el se quita la ropa mientras duerme._

 _Descendió sus labios hacía los finos de la princesa besándola apasionadamente. Comenzó a quitarle el aire a la princesa._

 _Ella se estremeció despertando._

 _\- Ah...ngh...ah...S-Sinbad-san...¿q-qué estás...? - susurraba entrecortada. - Detén... - ella involuntariamente llevó sus manos hacía el cabello de Sinbad - Det...detente... ¿por qué me haces esto? ¡Tú a mí no me amas!_

 _\- Oye, y no sé que o como escuchaste eso, pero no lo decidas por ti misma. - aún borracho y con una poción en sus organismo, nada evitaría decirle lo que ella le impidió - Con esto te digo...que a la única que amo es a ti_.

 _Ellos se miraron fijamente con la miada entrecerrada._

 _\- Y si sigues repitiendo eso...¿crees que lo olvidé tan rápido?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Te estoy diciendo que te amo y todavía no estás satisfecha? Si todavia no es suficiente, ¿cuánto más necesitas para aceptarme?_

 _\- Princesa... - tomo la cintura de la princesa. Sinbad metió su cabeza en la curva del cuello de esta - Recuerda esto, aunque tengas novio o no, yo..._

 _\- Sin...Sinbad-san... - murmuro con el rostro colorado y algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Sinbad abrió un poco sus ojos, y los entrecerró revolviendo el cabello de Kougyoku_

 _\- Kougyoku. - murmuro algo más._

Fin del Flash Back.

Sinbad recordó la en la que estuvo con la princesa, con cierta lentitud.

\- Ya..lo estoy recordando...maldición, cómo fue que yo... - decía poniendo su mano en su cabeza. Y aún borracho no pudo decirle lo que planeaba decirle ese día.

Sinbad se sentía un poco, muy, mal. Pensar que había desflorado a una joven que recién había cumplido 21 años, él tiene 29, le lleva 7 años de diferencia...pero en esa época la edad no importaba para casarse, ahora él iba a ser padre y quiza's ella ni lo sabía.

Recordó algo.

 _··_ _Recuerda esto, aunque tengas novio o no, yo..._ _··_

¡Esa fue la razón por la que se fueron! Kougyoku iba dispuesta a culminar con la proposición de matrimonio de un Imperio o un Reino, algo así. Sinbad pensó bien las cosas y salió de su habitación.

\- Ja'far, vamos al Imperio o dónde sea que se encuentre la princesa... - ordenó el Rey seriamente.

\- ¿Ha tomado una decisión? - pregunto Masrur y él asintió.

\- Voy a pedirle matrimonio a la princesa...no puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca lejos de mí -dijo seriamente, Aladdin y Shion sonrieron.

\- ¡Entonces vamos nosotros también! - declararon con una sonrisa.

\- Buena decisión - dijeron los hermanos con una cínica sonrisa.

\- Oiga, ¿no deben primero saber si Kougyoku llegó a Atlantis? - preguntó Zora.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Verás, después de que el matrimonio con Balbadd se rompió, el rey de Atlantis rápidamente le propuso matrimonio, ella se negó...pero olvidé cerrarlo, y ella decidió hacerlo por su cuenta - dijo Kouen tranquilo.

\- ¡Eso no es de buen hermano mayor! - grito Yukino. Shion tomo la lacrima que pertenecía a Kougyoku, pero esta explotó de la nada. Todos se sorprendieron debido a eso.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - dijeron espantadas las mujeres, Aladdin, Nowaiki, White y Hayate.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shion? - pregunto Alibaba confundido.

\- Una lacrima de vida sólo explota cuando la persona la quiebra o... **muere.**


	11. Eres Mía ¡Sálvame!

**DATOS:**

 **IZANAMI NAKATSUKASA.**

 **EDAD: 26.**

 **FAMILIA: HIROKI, YUKINO Y LUCÍA NAKATSUKASA.**

 **ESPECIA: DEATH.**

 **LE GUSTA: LA ENSALADA DE FRUTA.**

 **NO LE GUSTA: MC GEER**

* * *

\- Una lacrima de vida sólo explota cuando la persona la quiebra o... **muere**.

Sinbad mostró una cara de preocupación y horror.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero, no creo que Kougyoku-san haya muerto, la de Lu-san y Ur-san siguen vivas - dijo Shion viendo las gemas seguían brillando.

\- Ur... - murmuro Hakuryuu, apretó sus puños - ¡Hay que empezar una búsqueda! ¡Ya! - todos miraron a Hakuryuu preocupados. Morgiana y Alibaba posaron sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Está bien. Encontraremos a Lucy, Ur y Kougyoku...no te preocupes - aseguró Alibaba decidido.

\- No lo entienden...puede que Ur sea como sea, pero ella es la primera persona que se acercó a mí sin siquiera saber quién yo soy..la primera...de la que me enamoró - entrecerrró su mirada sonrojado.

\- Lo entiendo, por eso digo...que todo estará bien.

Sinbad y los demás pasaron por la ciudad y una mujer con capa rió de la nada captando un poco la atención de Kouha.

\- Parece que las hermosas Death y la joven princesa Ren Kougyoku ha caído presa de Tártaros...pero se dicen que fueron rescatadas por unas personas... - dijo la anciana, Sinbad, Kouha y Hakuryuu escucharon eso y se pusieron alerta.

\- Señora, ¿qué ha dicho? - pregunt Kouha tomandola brutamente de las ropas. Ella sólo se rió y lo miro.

\- Pues sabe... la princesa Ren Kougyoku, Lucia Nakatsukasa y Ur Fullbuster fueron secuestradas por Tártaros...pero se dice que fueron liberadas por unas pesonas quienes se las llevaron...la causa del secuestro fue. **..el hijo que lleva en el vientre la princesa, ¿cierto...Rey Sinbad?** \- la mujer sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Quién... es usted? - pregunto Yuuki fríamente.

\- Jeje...yo sólo soy una ancina que lo sabe todo...pero sabes Rey, deberías darte prisa encontrar a tu princesita... parece que a Mc Blood le a gustado la chica y que lleva un bebe necesario para Tártaros...no tardarán en encontrarlas, ya que el poder que contiene ese niño es muy grande...es como tú...su padre...ya que si tiene suerte.. **.él también será un colapso en el mundo** \- dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a Nowaki.

\- ¡¿Colapso en el mundo?! - grito sorprendido.

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes Clow? - dijo burlona, él frunció en el ceño - Pero lamentablemente, no poseerá ni Nirvana, ni Death-Time, un nuevo colpaso en el mundo nacerá - se alejó de Kouha y se fue caminando.

\- Sabe mucho, ¡díganos dónde está la princesa! - pidió el Rey Sinbad.

\- Para ser un conquistador de 7 Dungeon's y no puedes encontrar a una chica tú solo...vaya... - dijo con ironía - Pero te ayudaré - sonrió la vieja - En este momento esas tres están en la Isla Nova... ya deberías saber cual es... - Sinbad Pensó.

\- Ah...ese lugar...ya he estado ahí, lo conozco... - dijo Masrur, Ja'far asintió.

\- Claro, fuimos ahí una vez... - murmuro el albino.

\- Pero tienen que darse prisa...pues sus memorias están en peligro... - dijo la anciana y desapareció en un parpadeo.

\- ¡Qué vieja más rápida! - dijo Alibaba con una gota en u sien.

\- ¿"Sus memorias están en peligro"? ¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? - murmuro Morgiana un poco intrigada.

\- No lo sé...sólo sé que con ese aviso debemos darnos prisa - dijo Sinbad ya preocupado. Los chicos que lo acompañan asintieron , ellos usaron un Barco grande para dirigirse hacía la llamada "Isla Nova"

\- ¡Hay está! - exclamó Marga señalando una isla y todos bajaron del barco, al llegar a tierra firme.

Una vez bajaron empezaron a recorrer la isla, que parece un bosque tropical. Con animales exóticos y peligrosos.

\- Wow... - murmuro Shion junto con Nowaki mirando el lugar.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son vosotros?! - dijo una tribu armada rodeando a los 29 de Reim.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es el Rey Sinbad! - dijo el más viejo de ellos y Sinbad sonrió.

\- ¡Carlo-san! ¡Qué gusto volver a vernos! - saludo Sinbad sonriendo. La tribu bajo sus armas. Los chicos fueron llevados a la tribu hacía ( ) líder.

\- ¡Kya! - chilló una mujer de la edad de Sinbad, vestida de joyas y diamantescon telas fnas, pero parecido al que usan las mujeres de su tribu, tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes y una enorme belleza física.

\- Reina Cleo, es un gusto volver a verla - dijo Sinbad con una sonrisa jovial. La mayoría de los jovenes, menos Alibaba, Masrur y Ja'far, se sonrojaron por la belleza de la mujer. En cambio Marga, Shion, Natsumi y Zora llevaron sus manos a sus diminutos pechos haciendo la comparación.

\- ¡Lindo Sinbad...! - decía sonrojada la mujer abrazándolo.

\- Cleo necesito su ayuda, estamos buscando a unas chicas que probablemente esten en está isla - dijo Sinbad más serio. La mujer se alejó un poco.

\- Ya sé...te refieres a aquellas tres, una de las princesas del Imperio Kou, a ver...¿cómo eran que se llamaban? - murmuro llevando su mano hacia su mentón - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ren Kougyoku, Lucy y Ur,¿cierto? - dijo la mujer recordando y todos asintieron.

\- ¡¿Ellas están aquí?! - preguntó apresurado Hakuryuu. La mujer asintió.

\- Unas personas las trajeron aquí...nos dijeron que debiamos mantenerlas ocultas y protegerlas...pero la princesa...no actúa como una princesa desde que despertó - dijo Cleo y los demás ladearon la cabeza sin entender

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Kouha cofundido. Cleo los llevo hasta un lugar donde se ven jugar muchos niños.

Hay pudieron ver a las tres chicas. Haciendo cosas como malabares. Lucy -la cual lleva un corto vestido negro holgado de tirantes- está de cabeza jugando con unas cuchillas pequeñas. Ur -que lleva un vestido por las rodillas azul claro- da varias volteretas y cada vez que lo hace figuras de hielo aparecen. Kougyoku tiene sus brazos a los lados y una pierna alzada hacía atrás usando su pierna derecha como soporte para su cuerpo, con unos palos soteniendo unos platos de oro en cada mano y en su pie libre.

Los niños aplauden felices, y la princesa cambió de posiciones sin dejar caer ningún plato, Lucy cada vez usa más cuchillas y Ur crea hasta animalitos de hielo que se mueven. Las tres se pusieron de cabeza.

Lucy lanzó las cuchillas y dio una super voltereta dejando ver ligeramente sus bragas. Ur se quejo del mismo modo y escribió algo con hielo y al igual que Kougyoku sus vestidos bajaron lentamente.

\- ¿Eh?- dijeron los hombres mirando, pero Sinbad, Hakuryuu e increíblemente Kouha les taparon los ojos con una roja vena en su frente.

\- ¡No miren! - reclamaron enojados con dientes de tiburón. Los tres corrieron hacia las chicas y las tomaron como saco de papas arreglando sus vestidos, luego las depositaron de nuevo en el suelo sacudiendo sus ropas.

\- ¡Princesa, ¿cómo...?! ¡Usted no debería hacer esa clase de cosas! - dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Solo Kougyoku? - preguntaron los otros dos. Las tres chicas se sonrojaron notablemente y se alejaron nerviosas, se abrazaron temblando notablemente.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Quiénes... s-s-son v-v-vo-vosotros? - preguntaron temblando muy sonrojadas. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

\- No recuerda a Sinbad-san... - susurro Roromiya junto con Zess y Rokuro. Olvidándose de Hakuryuu y Kouha, que entraron en shock.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? Soy Sinbad...¿eh? ¿No me recuerdas? - preguntó Sinbad con la cara pálida, rayas depresivas y los ojos bolitas.

\- ¡Shotto! ¡Shotto! ¡SHOTTO! ¿No-me-recuerdas-rubia? - dijo rápido y desesperado Kouha sacudiendo a Lucy muy rápido. Kouen y Koumei se extrañaron por aquello.

\- ¿U-Ur...? ¿No me recuerdas? - dijo preocupado Hakuryuu tomándola de los hombros.

\- Hmp.. - emitieron viéndolos. Se acercaron con cierto recelo y sonrojadas, lo miraron fijamente y sus cabezas estallaron por el sonrojó - ¡N-No te recuerdo! - saltaron y se escondieron detrás del anciano, una detrás de la otra.

- _Es muy guapo...no sé por qué mi corazón lete tan fuerte cuando estuve cerca de él.._. - pensó la princesa con intriga mirándolo desde detrás del anciano.

- _Esa persona...pese que no la conozco...me inspira cierta confianza... ¿por qué mi pecho...?_ \- pensaba Lucy sonrojada con la boca echa un sinfín de curvas.

\- _¡¿P-Por qué...?!_ \- pregunto preocupado Hakuryuu, pero con una mirada muy triste.

- _¿Por qué haces una mirada tan triste? ¿Por qué..._ \- Ur llevó su mano a su pecho con una presión muy fuerte - _...me duele tanto verte a los ojos?_

\- Bueno...cuando esas personas nos las trajeron, ellas tenían un golpe en la cabeza..e incluso sangraban por esa herida - el anciano señalo las frentes de las chicas que están vendadas - ...probablemente este golpe causo la perdida de memoria...no recuerdan quiénes son, que una es una princesa... sólo recordaban sus nombres... - contesto el anciano. Esto causó la preocuación de Sinbad.

-...si ella fue golpeada...entonces...

\- Oh... si lo que te preocupa es el hijo que la princesa espera, no hay de que preocuparse...la reviamos con magia y nos sorprendimos al enterarnos que está embarazada...pensamos que tal vz el bebe estuviese en peligro. Pero ese pequeño es muy fuerte jejeje, esta sano y salvo y crece perfectamente bien - sonrió el ancinao, eso alivio mucho el corazón de Sinbad y el Rey mostró una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por cuidar de ella - agradeció el Rey - Pero debemos llevarnolas de regreso... o sus hermanos podrían matarme, esas chicas podrian matarme, creo que todos podrían declararles la guerra - dijo Sinbad serio señalando detrás de él.

\- No hay problema - asintió el vejo -...Pero...si la ellas se niegan seria un gran problema, ya que como perdió la memoria no conocen a nadie más que a nootros - decía el viejo acariciándose la larga barba blanca. Ja'far y Yuuki le dieon la razón.

\- Tiene razón... entonces Sinbad, Hakuryuu y Kouha deberan convencerla de venir con nosotros - dijeron Yuuki, Ja'fa y Yukino.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y-Yo?! - dijeron señalándose a sí mismos.

\- ¿Quién se emborracho y desfloro a la princesa? ¿Por culpa de quién la princesa ahora es perseguida por estar embarazada? ¿Quién enamoró a Ur? ¿Quién se metió en el corazón de Ur? ¿Quién mandó a cierto príncipe a hacerse el mejor amigo de Lucy? ¿Qué principe es el que está más desesperado por que Lucy lo recuerde? - decían los tres y ellos tres se hacían más pequeños y más pequeños.

\- E-Está bien...pero no digan más... -decían con un notable sonrojo de vergüenza. Sinbad suspiro y se acercó a Kougyoku.

\- ¿Querrías dar un paseo conmigo? Me gustaría hablar con usted, disculpe mi comportamiento hace un momento - decía amablemente extendiéndole la mano como todo un caballero. La portadora de Vinea lo miro con tímidez.

\- ¿Por qué me tratá como princesa? - pensó confundida - S-Sí...acepto... - dijo sonrojada y salió detrás del anciano y tomo la mano de Sinbad con cierto miedo, pues su mano temblaba un poco, Sinbad agarró su mano sintiendo su cálidez.

\- Bien, vamos.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡No podemos dejar a Kou-chan sola! - dijeron Lucy y Ur nerviosas. Hakuryuu y Kouha se miraron, las tomaron de la cintura y desaparecieron - ¡Sálvenos!

\- ¿Eso funcionará? - pregunto Zora señalando a los dos principes.

\- Si sólo perdieron la memoria, sus personalidades son las mismas - dijo chibi Hiroki.

* * *

Sinbad se llevó a la princesa a caminar por el bosque en su parte más segura, donde hay muchas frutas y animales lindos. Que por cierto, están encima de la cabeza de Kougyoku y juegan en su cabello, pero a ella no parece afectarle.

\- Esto...usted es un Rey, ¿cierto...? ¿Por qué quiso traerme hacía acá...? - pregunto ella tímidamente, su personalidad ha cambiado muho por la perdiad de sus recuerdos. Sinbad la miro y tomo un respiro.

\- Si te dijera la verdad querrás matarme... - rió el hombre - Por eso lo único que te pudo decir es... - se volteó y le tomo la mano - ¡Yo el Rey Sinbad, conquistador de 7 laberintos y amo de 7 Djinn's...! ¡Quiero a ti, la princesa Ren Kougyoku que seas mi sposa! - pidió seriamente.

\- ¿Esposa...? ¿...Princesa...? - susurro sonrojada y muy sorprendida - ¿...De qué hablas...? Yo no soy...ninguna princesa...

\- Sí lo eres...estoy seguro de que cuando tus recuerdos sean recuperados lo recordarás... - dijo Sinbad mirándola fijamente. La chica se alejó de Sinbad temblando un poco.

\- ...L-Lo siento...pero no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco...además soy vulgar... - dijo ella bajando la mirada.

\- ¿V-Vulgar? - tartamuedo Sinbad pensando en lo peor.

\- Sí...el abuelo Carlo me dijo que estoy embrazada... - dijo caminando dándole la espalda - Ni siquiera sé quién es el padre...o si esto fue un producto de alguna violación... - dijo y Sinbad se altero.

 _\- ¡NO FUE NINGUNA VIOLACIÓN!_ \- grito en sus adentros, pues no pidía revelar la verdad aún - _Aunque si lo fue por un lado, pero tú me correspondiste, ¡nunca te negaste!_ \- pensó recordando.

\- O...probablemente Ur-chan, Lu-chan y yo vendimos nuestros cuerpos por dinero y somos prostitutas...no lo sé... - dijo negando con la cabeza. Sinbad no soportó más y la agarró de los hombros girándola.

\- ¡Deténgase por favor! - pidió él casi enojado.

\- ¿Rey...Sinbad? - susurro sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- Realmente no me importa lo que usted piense que fue...pero le aseguro que usted no es nada de lo que está diciendo...y con el matrimonio... entiendo que cree que recién me conoce...lo comprendo...pero le aseguro que tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho...por eso vine a pedirle matrimonio...

La princesa lo pensó un poco.

\- Hmp...no, no, no puedo. Lo siento, aún no te conozco lo suficiente... - dijo ella negando con la cabeza y disculpándose, Sinbad cerró los ojos suspirando.

\- Entonces...haré que me conozcas bien - dijo él sonriendo jovial. La princesa sonrió.

\- Él es muy amable - pensó ella más tranquila - Por cierto viejo - dijo la princesa. Sinbad se congeló por eso. Bien, ¡Sayaka es como su sobrina!

\- ¿V-V-Viejo?

\- ¿Verdad...?

\- ¡TENGO 29! - dijo reclamando él y la princesa lo miro más de cerca.

\- Oh... si eres joven... lo siento, últimamente mi vista está borrosa - dijo limpiándose los ojos.

\- Vista borrosa...ah...¡¿te ha picado algún insecto?! - pregunto preocupado.

\- Sí...hace poco...un insecto raro me pico a lo que caminábamos...uh... me siento...rara... - su cuerpo se iba al suelo cayendo casi de rodillas dando a entender que se había demayado. Pero Sinbad la agarró rápidamente.

\- ¡Princesa! - Sinbad notó que la princesa está caliente, a lo que le toco la frente - ¡Esto es malo! - la tomo como lo que ella es y se la llevo lejos del lugar hacía la tribu.

* * *

\- Esto...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podría bajarme, príncipe? - preguntó con una gota en la sien.

\- Ah, lo siento - Kouha bajó a la chica de su hombro, las piernas de ella temblaron un poco, cosa que Kouha notó - ¿Te duelen las piernas?

Ella sonrió de una manera extraña, rascó su nuca un poco nerviosa.

\- Es que desde que desperte...no siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo - dijo con una sonrisa. Kouha abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me cuesta un poco moverme, puedo sentir calor y frío - ella miro sus manos - pero...no siento mis huesos o cosas así...¿es raro, no? - sonrió de forma dolorosa.

\- No es raro - le revolvió el cabello con ternura - Me parece algo único - Lucy se sonrojó notablemente, y comenzó a temblar un poco. Esa persona le hacía sentir cosas extrañas...pero en el fondo sentia que todo aquello que él le hacía...todo...le parecía tan conocido...tanto que **dolía**.

\- Duele... - murmuro, Kouha la escuchó. Ella llevó sus manos a su pecho como si le doliera mucho - ¿Por qué tu logras que me duela tanto el pecho? - preguntó con un tono quebradizo - Tú no sabes quién soy, qué soy... yo... - él se encogió a su altura y besó su frente con cariño, ella se exaltó dejando caer un poco sus lágrimas.

\- Es porque tu eres especial...

\- ¡Princesa! - resonó en sus oídos.

\- ¡¿Kou-chan?! - ella comenzó a correr y Kouha la siguió.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces...? - preguntó con cierto recelo.

\- Que tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, ¿en serio te cuesta creerme? - pregunto Hakuryuu.

\- Sí.

\- Esa parte tuya no cambia - una gota corrió por su sien.

\- ¿Qué lado? - pregunto nerviosa. Él sonrió levemente y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Ella se sonrojó notoriamente y tembló del mismo tono - ¿P-Príncipe? - preguntó muy nerviosa.

\- Por favor... - presionó su cuerpo con el de ella, los ojos de Ur se abrieron un poco - Déjame permanecer de este modo, te lo pido - su tono se quebró un poco. Ur sintió un gran peso en su pecho...

\- ¿Por qué...? - llevó sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo de Hakuryuu que abrió sus ojos - A pesar de que no sé quién eres... ¿por qué me duele tanto ver esa mirada tuya? ¿Por qué...? - los ojos de Ur se inundaron en lágrimas - Mi pecho late con tanta fuerza...- las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos, Hakuryuu sintió un dolor en su pecho por oirla llorar. Acarició su cabello y se acercó a sus labios hasta que el cuerpo de Ur se desplomo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ur! ¡Ur! ¡Ur! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - dijo desesperado. Toco su frente de nuevo tiene fiebre. La tomo como a una niña pequeña y paso sus piernas por su espalda y escuchó su agitada respiración para comenzar a correr.

* * *

\- ¡Ayuda! - grito Hakuryuu llegando.

\- ¡Viejo Carlo! - llamó Sinbad.

\- ¡Kou-chan! ¡Ur! - grito espantada Lucy.

\- ¿Qué tanto alboroto? - preguntó el anciano.

\- La princesa ha sido picado por una Viuda Negra*, ¡necesitamos un antídoto! - dijo un poco desesperado Sinbad. Hakuryuu se quedo en blanco y no dijo nada, él mismo atendería a Ur y se abrió paso a una de las cabañas.

\- Sí...aún me quedand algunos ingredientes así que prepararé uno rápido, ¿me ayuda Señorita Lucy?

\- ¡Sí! - ambos se fueron.

\- Gracias.

5 minutos después.

La princesa Kougyoku está recostada en una cama. Sinbad cuidando de ella vigilándola, ya le habían dado el antídoto sí que se recuperaba lentamente. Mientras que Ur es cuidada cuidadosamente por Hakuryuu y Lucy. La Reina Cleo se acercó a Sinbad.

\- ¡Sinbaaaad! - dijo ella melosamente abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Señorita Cleo - dijo sonriendo.

\- Lindo Sinbad... ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás está vez? - preguntó ella sonrojada mirándolo.

\- Hasta que la princesa se recuperé - dijo él y ella hizo una mueca.

\- Jo... sólo te preocupas por la princesa...¿y yo? ¿Qué acaso no me extrañaste? - pregunto ella en un tonito sensual. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si la reina Cleo le dio una "despedida" inolvidable.

\- La eché de menos - dijo sonriendo. Cleo no se resistió y tomo a Sinbad y lo besó. Justo en ese momento el antídoto había hecho efecto y la princesa abrió sus vacíos ojos y miro aquella escena.

La princesa no podía saber por qué, pero...le dolía mucho, demasiado. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, algo se rompió en ella y revivió volviendose rojo. Se levantó y Sinbad y Cleo se separaron.

\- ¡Señorita Cleo! - reclamó Sinbad.

\- ...Eres un maldito... - murmuro la princesa con el rostro sombrío y un tono frío, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

\- P-Princesa...déjeme explicarle, por favor... - pidió Sinbad desesperado. Kouha, Lucy, Ur y Hakuryuu entraron para vercomo seguía la princesa.

\- Oe, oe. ¿Por qué le das explicaciones? Tú y ella no tienen nada - reclamó Cleo enojada.

\- Eres un maldito Sinbad, después de que me pediste matrimonio te atreviste a besarle delante de mí... fui estúpida al pensar...que eras una buena persona...¡y más estúpida al quererme imaginar que tu fueses el verdadero padre de mí hijo! - vociferó ella apretando la falda de su vestido, temblando, dolida y furiosa. Sinbad y los chicos se sorprendieron por lo último que dijo ella.

- _Ella quería que yo fuese el padre aún si no sabía que lo soy_ \- pensó Sinbad - Princesa... - susurro.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa niñata?! No sueñes mucho mocosa, Sinbad sólo se fija en mujeres maduras y bien desarrolladas - incitó con burla mirando el peho de la princesa, que no está tan bien dotadoomo el de ella. La princesa bajo la mirada, la gema que tiene en su pecho volvió a brillar. Tomo el contenedor metálico de su cabeza.

\- Reina Cleo...le agradezco que me haya permitido estar aquí en su tribu y me iré inmediatamente con mis amigas, claro, si ellas lo desean - ella invocó a su Djinn. Ella nunca supo como invocó al Djinn y se convirtió en una espada. Pero ya estaba tan dolida y enfada que ya ni sabia lo que hacía - Me iré lejos de este lugar...¡y de todos vosotros! - dijo la princesa caminando temblorosa y apunto de llorar. Ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo. Sinbad la tomo del brazo por instinto tratando de detenerla.

\- Princesa, en tu estado no deberías...- Kougyoku movió sus labios y lo ataco, pero él la esquivo.

\- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! - grito ella enfadada. Lucy y Ur se apartaron de los chicos, y se pusieron en defensa a su amiga.

\- Princesa... - Sinbad sintó un dolor en su pecho, pero no era por el ataque.. es su corazón. Ellos salieron fuera y los demás también lo hicieron, para ver que pasaba.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! - preguntó Rokuro.

\- Esa es...la princesa está usando su Djinn - dijo sorprendida Resha.

\- No necestio un esposo, o ser una princesa, ¡o casarme contigo y ser una Reina! ¡Yo no quiero un maldito como tú como esposo! ¡Sólo quiero ser feliz! - grito con unas lágrimas en los ojos sostiendo su espada con cierto miedo.

\- ¡Princesa debes escucharme! - pidió Sinbad acercándose.

\- ¡No te acerques! - ordenaron con una mirada sombría peli-azul y oji-chocolate. Él paro en seco, esos ojos...

\- ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercárteme! ¡No sé quién es el padre de mi hijo y ni me importa! ¡Yo lo criaré sola! ¡Seré padre y madre de el y todo lo que necesite! ¡Yo lo haré feliz sola!

\- ¡Ese niño necesita a su padre tanto como a su madre! - reclamó él dejandose llevar - ¡Por eso vine a proponerte matrimonio! - la princesa se sorprendió y lo miro.

\- ¿Tú...lo sabías...? ¿Q-Qué...q-qué quieres decir con eso...? - dijo retrocediendo junto con sus amigas nerviosas, sus ojos se contrajeron.

\- ¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO Y VERDADERO PADRE DE ESE HIJO! - grito Sinbad explotando la bomba de su coraje. La Reina Cleo y el anciano se sorprendieron a escala. La espada de Kougyoku desapareció.

\- No... no puede ser cierto -susurro Kougyoku llevando sus manos a sus oídos y las lágrimas pasmadas en sus ojos. Los ojos de Ur y Lucy muestran desprecio y un color más obscuro - D-Debe estar bromeando...

\- No es ninguna broma. Yo soy el padre biológico de ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre, por eso vine aquí a recuperarte, muchas cosas ocurrieron así que no pude pedirte matrimonio antes...yo nunca quise casarme con ninguna mujer, pero ahora tengo un motivo grande para hacerlo...por eso tienes que venir conmigo princesa...

Los Ren se sorprendieron por las palabras del Rey de Sindria. Se escucha...demasiado obstinado y decidido.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que...soy tu futura mujer? - dijo ella quitando sus manos de sus oídos con el rostro y la voz sobría. Unos roces atacaron de nuevo a Sinbad que la esquivo de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Princesa?! - no, no era ella. Fueron Ur y Lucy, y ambas tienen los ojos rojos

\- ¡ES TÚ MUJER! ¡FUTURA ESPOSA, LLEVA A TU HIJO EN SU VIENTRE ¡Y TRAS ESO LA ENGAÑAS CON LA REINA CLEO EN SUS PROPIAS NARICES, ERES LO PEOR! - gritaron sacando su ira.

\- B-Bueno, eso puedo explicarlo - dijo él nervioso. Las tres alzaron sus cabezas altaneras.

\- Déjalas...yo lo explicaré todo... - dijo Cleo acercándose a la princesa seriamente.

\- Cleo Ojou-sama - dijo Kougyoku seria, sin expresión en el rostro.

\- Yo besé a Sinbad porque él me gusta mucho y quería que él fuese mi esposo...pero ahora sé que tú significas mucho para él, cuando te enfermaste él estuvo hay para cuidarte sin moverse un segundo, por eso...renunció a él...porque me atrevo a decir que te ama.. - dijo Cleo.

\- Reina Cleo... - susurro Sinbad. Las tres chicas de Tenrou se sintieron mal, todas bajaron la mirada y los ojos de las Death's volvieron a su color original.

\- Y-Yo... - susurro la princesa sintiendose un poco mal y bajo la mirada al igual que su espada se volvió agua.

\- ¡¿Princesa Ren Kougyoku?! - la princesa se exaltó junto con sus amigas y miraron el cielo sorprendiendose de ver toda una tropa en turbantes mágicos.

\- Kouen, ¿eso no es la tropa especial de Atlantis? - susurro Kouemi, las orejas de Izanami y Yukino se afilaron.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Los Ren no tienen corazón! - gritaron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa conmigo? - pregunto asustada.

\- Hola Hime-sama - dijo materializándose un chico, de unos 18 años con un rostro infantil. Tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos plateados - ¿No me recuerda? - ella negó nerviosa.

\- E-Ella ha perdido la memoria - declaro nerviosa Ur poniendose delante de su amiga para protegerla.

\- Bien, no te preocupes... ¡yo soy Alzak! ¡El príncipe y hermano menor del Rey Atlas de Atlantis! ¡La he estado buscado desde que dijeron que la habían atacado! ¿Quiénes son sus amigas?

\- Yo soy Lucy.

\- U-Ur... - murmuro nerviosa la chica.

\- Bien, hermosas señoritas... - un hermoso chico de unos 20 años cabello rubio-plateado apareció. Tomo las manos de Ur y Lucy subiendolas a uno de los Turbantes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupada Kougyoku.

\- Puede que no te acuerdes princesa, pero tu eres la prometida de Atlas y tienes que casarte con él...él está muy preocupado. Así que vamos - alzó a la princesa y la subió al turbante con sus amigas.

\- ¿C-Casarme? - preguntó confundida la peli-fucsia.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA! - ordenó el Rey de Sindria.

\- Lo siento mucho Reyes, Príncipes, pero ellas vienen con nosotros -dijo con un extraña sonrisa el peli-rubio-plateado.

\- ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO SE LAS LLEVEN ASÍ...! - ordenó Hakuryuu, pero estos literalmente desaparecieron.

\- ¡Maldito Kouen! ¡Debiste cancelar esa boda cuando tuviste la oportunidad! - grito Yukino zarandeandolo.

\- ¡Yuki! - pidieron Kouemi y Izanami tratando de apartarla. Kouen suspiro.

\- En un primer lugar lo que el Rey Sinbad hizo contra Kougyoku fue un abuso contra el Imperio Kou...eso debió ser una gurra contra Sindira...pero como Kougyoku nos pidió que lo olvidaramos...no lo hicimos - dijo Koumei serio.

\- Aún así...dudo que cualquier rey quiera casarse con una mujer que está embarazada, ¿no? - pregunto un poco nerviosa Natsumi.

\- Hay un problema con eso... - dijo ido Kouen - El Rey de Atlas le gusta Kougyoku, por eso la eligió como esposa - dijo Kouen.

\- Kouen-san.. - dijo Sayaka - Creo que deberías callarte, o aquellas personas te matarán... - señaló a Yukino, Yuuki, Resha y Sinbad.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? -soltó de la nada Kouha, todos lo miraron, él apretó el puño - ¡¿Por qué carajos no me dijeron que Lucy no siente ninguna parte de su cuerpo?! - Los que estuvieron en Tártaros bajaron la mirada y suspiraron.

\- Eso es...porque Lucy es una híbrida.

* * *

Kougyoku, Lucy y Ur llegaron al Imperio Atlantis, que está rodeado de agua.

\- Kougyoku, mi querida prometida, es un placer verla - decía el Rey dándoles la bienvenida. Es un hombre rubio de cabello un poco largo, de contextura musculosa como los de Sinbad. Ojos plateados y tiene un pircing a un costado del labio inferior - Gracias hermanos por traerla hasta aquí. - sus hermanos hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron a su lado - ¿Quiénes son vosotras, Señoritas?

\- Yo soy Lucy... - dijo Lucy haciendo una merecida reverencia.

\- Y yo Ur... - la Fullbuster imitó a la menor de las Nakatsukasa.

\- Es un gusto - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Rey...no puedo casarme con usted...estoy embarazada y el padre es el Rey Sinbad, mi cuerpo ha sido tocado por otras manos así que no soy digna de casarme con usted - dijo Kougyoku haciendo una reverencia. El hombre en vez de espantarse, sonrió.

\- Entiendo princesa, realmente no me importa ya que desde que eramos niños y la vi por primera vez me enamore de usted...y aún si ha cometido un error y espera un hijo o hija de otro hombre, yo voy a criarlo como si fuese mío, le daré todo mi apoyó - decía amablemente el Rey Atlas tomando la mano de Kougyoku, quien no fue la única sorprendida por esa respuesta.

\- Rey Atlas...p-pero yo.. - susurraba sorprendida.

\- Y como usted es mi prometida le prometo cuidar de uster y tratarle como a una princesa digna - sonrió el hombre - A sus amigas también, esta claro.

\- Entendemos...gracias... - dijeron todas con una sonrisa forzada y el flequillo bajo.

* * *

\- _¡Sinbad-san! - grito Kougyoku a lo lejos, el Rey volteó a verla._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa princesa? - dijo con una cordial sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Y-Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirle! - dijo decidida. Lo haría, definitivamente lo haría - ¡ **Yo estoy enamorada de usted**! ¡Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré! - declaro tocando su pecho. Sinbad abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

 _\- Princesa yo... - ella negó con la cabeza y la subió con una plena sonrisa._

 _\- Está bien, me has quitado en peso de encima, no se preocupe...sólo quería expresarme... - ella se dio media vuelta - Olvidemos esto, ¿ne? - ella comenzó a correr y se fue lejos. Chocó con Ur y Lucy - Lo siento mucho.. yo.. - las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos - Yo... lo hice..._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Kou-chan? - preguntaron confundidas._

 _\- Declaré mi amor a Sinbad-san... duele mucho... ¡es muy doloroso! - comenzó a limpiarlas desesperadamente, ellas la abrazaron con fuerza. Ella lloró como una niña - ¡Es muy doloroso! ¡Muy doloroso! - Sinbad escuchaba desde lejos - Pero estaré bien...Shion-chan...aún me necesita...creo._

* * *

Una habitació se le fue dada a cada una hasta que llegase el esperado día del casamiento. Pero mientras las tres estarían juntas. Kougyoku y Lucy se pegaron a las puertas y se dejaron caer. Ur las miro preocupada.

\- ¿Qué hago... **Sinbad-san..**.? - susurro la princesa con unas lágrimas.

\- Sálvanos... **principito** \- dijo en voz baja Lucy. Y ellas dos recordarón todo lo que habían olvidado, recordaron quienes son. Kougyoku recordó que su único y verdadero amor es Sinbad, e inclus en un difícil recuerdo...recordó su primera vez con el Rey y se sonrojó furiosamente a lo último.

Lucy recordó los malos y buenos momentos que ha tenido con Kouha. Todas sus minis-peleas, pero lo que la hizo dudar de sus sentimientos debido al comportamiento de su " **principito** " esa tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chicas? - ambas le sonrieron débilmente, abrazaron a Ur que no parecía recordar nada aún. Se acostaron las tres en la cama con Kugyoku en medio.

\- ¿Recuerdas, Kou-chan? - preguntó Lucy con su usual tono de vuelta. Ella se pusó la mano en el pecho.

\- Él...él..fue muy apasionado... - susurro la princesa muy sonrojada recordando cada beso, roce y vagamente las palabras de Sinbad. Todas cerraron sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Todos... por favor...sálvenos - susurraron derramando algunas lágrimas y quedándose dormidas.

El Rey Sinbad despertó de su cama, con una sensación de preocupación en el pecho. Lo toco muy confundido y vio la gema que le dio Shion, purpura.

\- Kougyoku... - susurro Sinbad con un poco de agitación. Quería desear que todo fuese un sueño, pero...era real...innecesariamente real. Sin embargo el Rey de Sindria había decidido recuperar a su joven princesa. Quien ya se ha ganado un lugar especial en el corazón del Rey, un lugar que ninguna ora mujer podría ocupar.

El rey se dispuso a ir al Imperio de Atlantis ya que Judal y el resto de Kou le dijeron que Kougyoku iba a culminar con el compromiso del Rey Atlas.

Por su parte Kouha estaba "preocupado". Si esa era la versión minima de su preocupación. No podía ni siquiera dormir, no podía olvidar lo que le respondieron los amigos de la oji-chocolate.

Lucy es híbrida por todo el maltrato de Tártaros, marcando por completo su cuerpo y en algún momento no pudo caminar. Fue gracias a Hiroki dándole parte de su alma y su magia para que esta pudiera caminar. Pero ninguno de ambos puede sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

\- A de ser por eso que la rubia es tan ligera - murmuro mirando sus manos, recordando las dos veces que la ha cargado. Suspiro.

\- Hakuryuu-kun, debes tratar de dormir - dijo preocupada Zora, aunque sabía dos cosas, que Ur no estaba en peligro y que el chico no le haría caso.

\- Estoy bien - dijo con un tono quebrantado. Claro que ninguno entendía todo lo que le dolía no tener a Ur a su lado. Ella fue la primera que no se acercó por su posición social y lo demuestra muy a seguido tratandolo como un chico normal. La recuperaría...¡claro que la recuperaría costará lo que costará! Incluso una... - guerra...- murmuro. Todos...estaban dispuestos a ir a Atlantis.

\- Aquí al Imperio llegaremos en tres días a barco...hasta entonces Kougyoku yase habrá casado - dijo Yuuki viendo un mapa. Ellos hicieron una mueca.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Izanami! - gritaron viendola.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Deprisa..¡tú usas magia de teleportación, ¿no?! Si la unes con la de Koumei podrían ambos teleportar a nosotros tres - dijeron decididos.

\- Tienes razón, pero es cierto...no podemos invocar a personas a más de un destino tan complejo - ambos movieron sus manos y los tres portales se abrieron.

\- Es más que suficiente, hacedlo y esperadnos aquí - los tres saltaron al portal siendo teleportados a Atlantis.

* * *

Ha caído la noche. Kougyoku y el resto regresaron a sus habitaciones puesto habían tenido un banquete con el Rey Atlas. Y para extrañar el príncipe Alzak le propuso matrimonio a la inocente Ur, que solo dijo que lo pensaría y este acepto.

\- Ur-chan...si te hubieras quedado con Hakuryuu seguramente hubieras recordado todo...ahora posiblemente te cases con esa persona - susurro Kougyoku. Entrecerró la mirada - Mañana...es el día - comenzó a quitarse el vestido blanco. Sinbad está detrás de las cortinas y pudo admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa una vez más. Como solo tenía al menos una semana de embarazo los cambios no se notan, pero los únicos cambios notorios son sus pechos, que se han agrandado notablemente y sus caderas se han ensanchado así como su cintua se ha afinado más de lo que estaba. Haciendo sexys curvas provocativas y su trasero se ha agrandado.

En los ojos del Rey se refleja el deseo que siente en ese momento .Se podría decir que despuésde aquella ardiente noche, él la ve más sensual y atractiva que a cualquier mujr hermosa.

Kougyoku solamente se puso una bata suave de seda, aunque es un poco transparente y esa noche es calurosa, no había problema. Y como ahora todo le molesta. La princesa estiro un poco los brazos hacía arriba arqueando un poco su espalda.

Sintió como las manos del Rey se apoderaron de su pequeño cuerpo. Una le tapo suaevemente la boca mientras que con la otra la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo ya que él estaba tras ella.

- _¡¿SINBAD-SAN?!-_ grito internamente sonrojada al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Shh...no hagas ruido...veo que ya has recuperado tus recuerdos - susurro el Rey al oído de la princesa y quito su mano de la boca de ella.

\- ¿Por qué...estás aquí? - pregunto ella en un susurro sonrojada ya que el Rey la tiene apresada de espaldas contra el cuerpo de él.

Sinbad sonrió de medio lado y con su mano toco el pecho de Kougyoku y bajo tocando su cintura, sus caderas incluso queriendo llegar a aquella zona prohibida. Ella se exaltó un poco.

\- Ah...d-detente por favor... - gimió la princesa sonrojada y con su cuerpo temblando.

\- Has crecido... - le susurro Sinbad al oído con un tono sensual y beso el cuello de la princesa quien trataba de no gemir.

\- N-No...detén...detente... - gimió ella y se separó de él y lo miro de frente - ¿C-Como te atreves a hacermo esto? Estoy emarazada...¡debes respetarme! A-Además...estoy comprometida - dijo ella en un regaño en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara. Sinbad la tom de la cintura.

\- ¿En serio piensas casarte con ese tipo? - pregunto con un tono extraño mirándola fijamente.

\- C-Claro porque..él ya sabe de mi embarazo, y dijo que estaba dispuesto a criarlo como su hijo...sólo por estar conmigo - susurro Kougyoko un poco ida. Eso no le gusto nada al rey y la tomo del mentón y lo hizo mirarle ya que estaba cabizbaja.

\- No pienso permitir que esa boda se realice - dijo seriamente. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Y...¿cómo piensas impedirlo? ¿Irás y dirás que tú eres el padre de mi hijo? - pregunto ella altanera. Sinbad sonrió de medio lado.

\- No necesariamente eso...haré que tu no desees a otro hombre que no sea yo... - dijo el Rey con un tono ronco, eso sorprendió a la princesa. Sinbad se abrió paso a besar a Kougyoku quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Ngh...¡Ngh! - grmía ella tratando de separar su boca de la boca de la del Rey, pero él la vencía y terminaba metiendo su lengua en la boca de la chica sacándole pequeños gemidos.

El rey acaricia las curvas de la princesa bajo su bata a pesar de que ella intenta débilmente detener sus manos aunque su cuerpo la traiciona, su convicción...quería estar firme.

\- Ah...ah... d-detente - pidió ella muy roja con una mirada tierna que enloquece al Rey. Quien la recosto en la cama - ¡N-No! ¡Estoy embarazada! - uso como excusa tratando de alejar al rey con sus manitas puesta en el pecho de él y este sonrió y las tomo.

\- Por si no lo sabías, una mujer embarazada puede tener relaciones hasta el tercer mes y tu apenas cumples una semana...así que no hay excusa - decía él con una sonrisa divertida. Ella se exaltó.

\- A-Además estamos en el castillo del Rey Atlas, no puedo hacer tal ofensa a mi futuro marido en su propio palacio - decía ella muy roja desviando la mirada.

\- Ya verás como no será tu esposo...realmente no me importa si estamos en territorio enemigo para hacerlo... - respondió con una sonrisita y beso de nuevo a su princesa. Quien sentia cada vez estaba cerca de corresponderle.

Sinbad se separo un poco para quitarse lo que vestía, la princesa lo miro exaltada y roja. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía así, puesto que ya lo ha visto de ese modo por las confusiones.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto tapándose los ojos tímidamente y muy roja, el rey se divertía. Esa forma inocente de actuar cuando se trataba de esas situaciones. Lo que significaba que ella aún era una niña en ese sentido, pues no tiene una mente pervertida.

El Rey quito suavemente las manos de la princesa que estaban sobre su propio rostro, haciendo que lo mire "completamente" como era él. Y esta se puso más roja que un tomate.

\- ¡S-Sinbad-san n-no te desnudes! - decía alzando la mano, pero accidentalmente toco "aquello" que el rey tiene entre las piernas y a ella casi le da u infarto - ¡F-Fue un accidente! - decía ella sacudiendo la cabeza muy roja y el sonrió con picardía.

\- No te preocupes, puedes tocarme si deseas - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡N-No es así! - la princesa se volteó intentando gatear para escapar, pero el rey la tomo de la cintura reteniéndola - ¡Ah! - y él le quito la bata de una sola admirando a su princesa que está boca abajo. - Ah...n-no...detén...d-detente - susurro muy roja, apretó las sabanas y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior - Ah.. n-no...esto no está b-bien... - ella modió la sabana y las apretó.

\- ¿Por qué no...? Tú me amas y yo a ti - le susurro el rey al oído, ella abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas con un gran sonrojo y el corazón latiendole a mil.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ngh!

\- Sí te amo princesa Ren Kougyoku...sino fuera así no estaría aquí desesperado buscándote y poniendo en riesgo a Sindria para conseguirte y no porque estés embarazada esperando un hijo mío - decía el rey

. Por dentro tenía un sin número de emociones, donde se encuentran la alegría, el amor, la tristeza. Todo era un revuelo dentro del corazón de la chica, pero el placer que le provocaban las embestidas de su amado le hacía salir de su pequeño mundo.

Antes Sinbad pensaba en usar a la princesa Kougyoku para sus intereses de Sindira y usarla a su favor ya que esta poseía el poder de un Djinn, Vinea. Pero todo cambió. Sinbad se ha enamorado de la princesa, ahora todo es distinto.

\- Ah... - la princesa se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso de Sinbad abrazándolo.

\- Kougyoku... - susurro él continuando y la tomo de la cintura guiándole su ritmo.

\- Ven conmigo a Sindira, cásate conmigo y se la Reina de Sindria, y nuestro hijo o hija se criará con sus padres juntos...así que cásate conmigo Princesa Kougyoku - decía el Rey encima de ella mirándola fijamente.

\- Y-Yo... - susurraba la princesa queriendo derramar unas lágrimas en sus rosadas mejillas - Pero si lo hago...el Imperio Kou de seguro se querrá adueñar de Sindria...y no puedo permitir eso, no me lo perdonaría...por eso no quise casarme contigo cuando me lo pidieron la primera vez - confesó la princesa derramando sus lágrimas. Sinbad mostró sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Princesa...

\- Yo sé que tan cruel puede ser Kouen-Onii-sama... y porque te amo y sé cuán importante es tú país para ti, pues tu lo levantaste con tu esfuerzo...por eso no me perdonaría, que mi imprudencia...el Imperio Kou tomará posesión sobre Sindira...por eso no debo casarme contigo aun cuando lo desee...si yo no fuese una princesa Imperial de Kou - susurro esto último bajando la mirada.

Sinbad comprendió porque ella dijo que no se casaría después de que hubo el alboroto en Reim.

\- Por eso vete Sinbad-san, encuentra una mejor mujer...que no sea de un imperio enemigo de Sindria - pidió la princesa vistiéndose - No sacrifiques a tu amado reino por alguien como yo...ahra vuelve a Reim, ya que si el Rey Atlas te encuentra habrá entre Antlantis y Sindira... - declaro poniendo su contenedor metálico en su cabello.

\- No pienso renunciar a ti Kougyoku, definitivamente te convertiré en mi reina - dio con decisión Sinbad y se vistió poniendo sus contenedores en su lugar y el círculo de teleportación se abrió - Volveré por ti, aún si tengo que volverme enemigo de este país - declaro.

Y cuando Sinbad se estaba teletransportando, Kougyoku volteo a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada llena de dolor y ternura.

\- Sálvame...Sinbad-san...onegai - pidió ella con una voz quebradiza. Sinbad abrió los ojos de par en par cn un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho al ver su rostro. Sinbad extendió la mano con intención de alcanzarla.

\- ¡VEN PRINCESA KOUGYOKU!

\- ¡SINBAD-SAN! - dijo ella corriendo y alzando la mano, cuando sus manos iban a ser entrelazarse y agarrarse, era tarde porque Sinbad ya había sido teletransportado. La princesa cayó de rodilals al ver que Sinbad había desaparecido. Sus lágrimas no paraban de rodar - ¿Ah? - empezó a llorr ella abrazandose a sí misma - Sinbad-san...

* * *

·Antes de Kougyoku y Sinbad tuvieran su encuentro, en el cuarto de Lucy·

·Todas las escenas ocurren al mismo tiempo·

Lucy caminó un poco sorprendida por la proposición del príncipe Alzak hacía su amiga de la infancia. Suspiro, se quito su alta coleta dejando caer su largo cabello. Se acostó en la cama y extendió su mano.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó viendo el techo estupefacta.

\- Veo que has recuperado la memoria, ¿no, rubia?

\- Principito - ella comenzó a llorar de una manera cómica.

\- No llores rubia - él bajo del techo y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

\- No lloró... sólo me entró una basurita - dijo limpiando su ojo. Él sonrió levemente y tomo el rostro de la oji-avellana, paso su lengua por los ojos de la chica lamiendo sus lágrimas. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Q-Qué haces? - preguntó confundida y sonrojada.

\- Es que a veces pienso que eres muy kawai - ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Ne? Ya que somos amigos...si yo fuera como tu hermana...¿qué sentirías por mí? - pregunto con inocencia, ambos se acostaron y él la abrazo por la cintura.

\- Si tu fueses mi hermanita...

\- ¿Si fuese tu hermanita? - él la volteó y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-...estaría muy exitado. - ella se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño - Te tomaría fotos mientras duermes y haría un álbum y estaría preguntándome desde qué ángulo debería sacarte la foto de esta noche - la cara de Lucy se volvió azul y una gran vena se remarcó en su cabeza.

\- En otras palabras, ¡eres un maldito pervertido! - grito en voz baja. Él estalló un poco en risas.

\- No pienses mal, quería ver esa faceta tuya - dijo jugetón, ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias...por un momento...olvidé mis preocupaciones - dijo con una sonrisa. Él acarició su cabeza como lo hizo esa tarde. Ella se ocultó en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kougyoku?

\- Ella está bien...a veces me preocupa lo mucho que piensa en vosotros. Ella simplemente pudo casarse con Sinbad-san... y cumplir un tratado o algo para que ella fuese feliz... - dijo un poco triste.

\- Sayaka tiene una proposición...creo que si mis hermanos la escuchan estarán de acuerdo - dijo Kouha levatándose. Ella le tomo la muñeca y se sonrojo.

\- Qu-Quedáte un poco más - pidió, no era usual en ella hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero lo quería cerca un poco más. Él se acostó de nuevo a su lado y ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato. No era un silencio incómodo ni nada por el estilo.

\- Tengo una pregunta...a ti te encanta meterte en la vida de los demás, en el sentido de que te encanta proteger a tus seres queridos - dijo serio. Ella llevó su mano a su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo! Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas...ni la mejor manera de manejarlas.

\- La mejor manera, ¿eh? - dijo con un extraño tono - Nadie sabe eso, ¿no es cierto? - ella abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida, él le dio unas cálidas palmaditas en la cabeza. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y apretó la camisa de Kouha.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue...eso? - dijo confundida.

\- Palmaditas.

Ella cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida. Él la imitó, no habían descansado durante un buen tiempo. Se sentía tan tranquilo. Pasaron horas dormidos, hasta que la luz del portal abrirse los despertó.

\- ¿Qué es eso...? - preguntó Lucy, terminó de despertar - El teleportador de Iza-Onee-chan.

\- Vamos, rubia - dijo Kouha levatándose lentamente de la cama. Llego hasta el portal y le extendió la mano - Vamos. - ella bajo la mirada y apretó las sabanas.

\- No puedo hacerlo... - declaro en voz baja. Él abrió sus ojos.

\- ¡No te dejaré aquí! ¡Ese tipo de cabello extraño no me inspirá confianza contigo! ¡Te mirá extraño, como si fuera a comerte! ¡Ven ahora rubia! - dijo irritado. Ella lo miro con una mirada extraña.

\- Yo lo sé... - apretó las sabanas nuevamente - ¡Pero tampoco puedo dejar solas a Kou-chan y Ur! - declaró - Ellas son mis amigas...

\- El rey Sinbad y Hakuryuu se encargarán de ellas... tú preocupate por ti misma - declaro un poco molesto.

\- Hay un problema... Kou-chan recuperó sus recuerdos, pero...Ur no lo ha hecho... - dijo triste - Yo... no las puedo abandonar de ese modo... - se revolvió el cabello - ¡No puedes entenderlo!

\- ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Por eso me preocupó por ti, Lucía idiota! ¡Como desees! ¡Yo volveré por ti aunque no lo desees! ¡¿Entiendes?! - vociferó decidido. Ella abrió sus ojos, por primera vez desde que se conocen...la ha llamado por su nombre. El portal comenzó a cerrarse. Ella comenzó a temblar.

Sus pies se resbalaron lentamente en el suelo. Kouha se dio vuelta.

\- ¡Kouha! - ella saltó lentamente hacía él. Este la atrapó formando un abrazo y la zandalia de Lucy se salió de su pie - No me dejes sol, por...por f-favor...no me dejes sola como ellos... - pidió abrazándolo con fuerza apretando las ropas de él. Y seguido ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

·En el cuarto de Ur·

·Todo pasa al mismo tiempo·

Ur apenas llegó a su cuarto se desplomó en su cama. La fiebre aumenta con cada suspiro, Hakuryuu la mira dormir, ironicamente encima de ella.

\- H-Ha-Hakuryuu...sálvame... - suplicaba entre jadeos. Él se exaltó, tanto como pudo haberlo recordado... solo podían ser delirios debido a la fiebre. Tomo el fino rostro de la Fullbuster entre sus manos, y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Ella se removió demostrando que despertaría. Él se alejó, pero no se quito de encima

\- ¿Estás despierta?

\- ¿Esto...es? - apenas pronunció, tomo su cabeza debido al dolor.

\- ¿Quieres un analgesico? -pregunto mostrando una cajita, que ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar.

\- N-No, estoy bien. Disculpa... - él entrecerró la mirada dolido, el respeto demostraba que no lo había recordado.

\- Buscaré algo para que te tomes la pastilla - dijo serio, comenzó a levantarse. Ella lo tomo de la camisa inpidiendole irse - ¿Q-Qué?

\- Disculpe. Quería agradecerle - dijo cordialmente soltándolo.

\- ¿Agraderme?

\- ¿Me ayudaste la última vez, verdad? - preguntó

\- Ah..s-sí...

\- No sé como agradecerle. Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Aún cuando soy un extraño - dijo con una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Extraño? - definitivamente no lo recordaba y eso lo cabrea internamente, si tan solo hubiera un modo de que ella lo recordase. Ur abrió sus ojos de golpe, intento levantarse de la cama, pero la fiebre en su cuerpo le impidió seguir, su cuerpo se desplomó lentamente.

Hakuryuu la sostuvo entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Ella se tomo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento...me sentí mareada...

\- Te acabo de decir que tienes mucha fiebre - dijo serio Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Acabo de recordar! - un rayo de esperanza recorrió el rostro de Hakuryuu - Tengo que buscar a una persona muy importante para mí...

\- ¿Una persona importante para ti?

\- Sí...desde que estoy aquí siento que alguien se preocupa mucho por mí...por eso la gema brilla - dijo viendo la gema brillando en su pecho - Tengo que encontrarlo...

\- ¿Qué harás si esa persona no existe? ¿Qué harías si esa persona muere por tu culpa? - preguntó impertinente.

\- ¡Cállese! - pidió en voz baja para que nadie la escuchase.

\- Sólo digo lo que pienso.

\- ¡Usted qué sabe! ¡Es un simple extraño que no sabe nada de mi pasado! - el rostro de Hakuryuu se ensombreció.

\- ¿Un...extraño? - la miro temblar. Apretó un puño - Eso no es cierto, ¿Verdad? - la lanzó a la cama con un poco de fuerza y destruyó el vestido que cargaba, literalmente le voló los botones - Nosotros tenemos un lazo más fuerte que la sangre.

Le puso ambas manos por encima de la cabeza y las tomo con una sola de él, presiono un poco.

\- Duele.

\- ¿Aún no entiendes tu posición? **Tú eres mía.**

\- Eso duele...- se quejó de la presión en sus muñecas.

\- **Tú eres mía Ur Fullbuster...** \- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Fullbuster? - cuestiono confundida y sonrojada.

\- Aunque no lo creas... yo sé mucho de ti, y soy la persona que más quieres en este mundo después de Zora-san y Shion - entrecerró la mirada. Aun sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño...

...ya no se podía detener...

\- ¡De-Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es extraño! - dijo muy avergonzada dejando caer sus lágrimas.

\- _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ \- pensó el último príncipe de Kou, pero a ese punto ya no podía detenerse, ella comenzó a temblar más si podía - _Es que yo lo quiero todo...de ti_ -

- _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_ \- los ojos de Hakuryuu volvieron abrillar - ¡Ur! - la abrazó con fuerza, ella tembló un poco. ¿No quería él atesorarla? ¿Cuidar de ella con sus propias manos para que no saliera herido? ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo? - _Lo que yo quería...lo que de verdad quería..._ \- las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hakuryuu. Ur lo miro y se exaltó.

\- N-No...- llevó sus temblorosas manos hacía el rostro de Hakuryuu - N-No ll-llores por favor, me duele cuando lloras... - limpió las lágrimas de Hakuryuu - Se lo pido...por favor...

Apuñalada al corazón. Ya no importaba, en ese sentido...Ur no ha cambiado, Ur siempre preocupándose por él. Los labios de Ur se posaron encima de los de Hakuryuu, pese a que la lastimo...sintió aquel pequeño instinto de hacerlo. Hakuryuu metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Ur correspondiendo su beso.

 _\- Ur...¿Siempre estarás a mi lado? - preguntó una silueta acariciando mi cabello, se sentía bien y cálido. Tome su mano._

 _\- ¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes por eso...! - moví mis labios, pero no pude escuchar a quién se lo dije. Esa persona...es tan cálida. ¿Por qué no puedo ver su rostro? - ¡Y si no llegó a recordarte, puedes hacerlo a la fuerza! - espera, ¿yo dije eso? - ¡Entiendes, ¿ **Hakuryuu**?_

 _\- Sí - Hakuyuu me sonrió de forma cálida. Yo me sonrojé y desvie la mirada._

El portal se abrió en el cuarto de Ur. Hakuryuu lo miro y luego sacudió un poco el dormido cuerpo de Ur.

\- Ur...perdóname...por favor... - pidió. Se levantó - Pero aunque no me recuerdes, hay personas que te necesitan además de mí - le extendió la mano y su vestido. Ella lo miro fijamente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa. No dijo nada...

Hakuryuu bajo la mirada, se había pasado definitivamente. Le coloco el vestido y él mismo arregló los botones que destruyó por desesperado. Beso su frente con cariño.

\- Volveré por ti... aunque no lo desees... volveré por ti...Ur Fullbuster - beso de nuevo sus labios. Ella no hizo nada, parecía estar en un estado de Shock.

\- Ha... - Hakuryuu se exaltó al escucharla, giro su cuerpo y la miro rompiéndose el corazón. Ur respiró agitadamente, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejilas y pese a su dolor se levantó comenzando a correr - ¡HAKURYUU! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA DE NUEVO! - grito desesperada, ya lo había recordado todo.

\- ¡UR! - extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, pero su cuerpo desapareció y Ur cayó al frío suelo.

\- Mi dragón blanco...sálvame...sálvame por favor... - se abrazó y pegó su frente al suelo dejando caer sus espesas lágrimas - ¡SÁLVAME!

El primero en aparecer fue Sinbad, seguido a los pocos segundos Kouha aún abrazando a Lucy y por último Hakuryuu.

\- Koumei, Iza-san ¡tienen que enviarme de nuevo! ¡Ur ya recuperó sus recuerdos! - grito Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Kougyoku también! ¡Ella esta dispuesta a venir conmigo! - ordenó Sinbad.

\- Creo que será imposible, hemos agotado todo nuestro magoi, mantivimos el portal abierto mucho tiempo - dijeron ambos agotados.

\- Tch... - Hakuryuu chasqueó la lengua desesperado.

\- ¡Maldición! - maldijó en voz baja Lucy apretando de nuevo la camisa de Kouha.

\- ¡Muéstrale a Aladdin, Shion y Nowaki, seguró podrán hacerlo! - pidió Sinbad a los chicos.

\- Podría, pero es magia compleja...será un poco complicado, idiota - dijo Judal con las manos en la nuca.

\- Si no las traemos rápido, la boda se realizará mañana y ese niñato se quiere casar con un Ur...y hasta llegar a ese imperio tomará unos días - reclamó Lucy. El rostro de Hakuryuu se tornó sombrío.

\- ¿Qué hacemos...? - murmuro Hakuryuu tratano de idear un plan.

\- Sinbad-san, Hakuryuu-san, no se preocupen...nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos...¡otorgaremos Magoi! - declararon Shion, Nowaki, Judal -con un puchero- y Aladdin.

\- Iza-san...

\- ¡Sí! - ella hizo un enorme círculo de teleportación - Escuchenme los dos, este es el último círculo, aunque tenga a esos..la energía que saldrá luego será de nuestro cuerpo, así que cuando encuentren a Kougyoku-chan y Ur-chan tendrán que huir del Imperio mientras los buscamos, ¿entendido? - habló la Nakatsukasa.

\- Está bien, ¡de acuerdo! - esa vez...sí las traerían de vuelta.


	12. Lazos de Amor

**DATOS:**

 **LUCIA NAKATSUKASA.**

 **EDAD: 19.**

 **APODOS: LUCY, LU, RUBIA.**

 **ESPECIE: DEATH.**

 **FAMILIA: HIROKI, YUKINO, IZANAMI NAKATSUKASA**

 **LE GUSTA: EL CHOCOLATE, LUKA UCHIHA, PRINCIPITO.**

 **NO LE GUSTA: MC LEE**

* * *

La princesa Kougyokuy Ur caminan tristemente, casi monotonamente por los alrededores del palacio.

\- Princesa...Ur-sama, es hora de que se preparen para la boda que se hace esta tarde - decía la dama de la corte. A Kougyoku le cayó un letrero de "novia" y a Ur de "dama de honor", ellas asintieron.

\- De acuerdo...

Horas después.

Kougyoku está vestida de novia tradicional de esa época, lo único que conserva es su contenedor metálico, aunque esta vez Ur lo arregló de lado y no encima de su cabeza, pues su hermoso peinado lo requiere así, y también la gema que Shion le enseñó a hacer.

Ur lleva su cabello atado en una fina tenza que recae en su hombro. Usa un vestido hermoso y lo único que lleva inusual es su hermosa gema de vida. Y una pulsera de perlas azules que Hakuryuu le regaló.

\- Estamos...listas - dijeron juntando sus frentes dolidas. Las damas de la corte entraron y las escoltaron hasta la ceremonia.

Llegaron hasta la sala de la ceremonia. Al principió solo estaría la familia Kou y la familia de Atlantis. Pero como ella iba dispuesta a disolver el compromiso...ninguno estaba, sólo Ur.

\- Reunidos aquí para conmemorar la unión de dos grandes naciones, el Imperio Kou y el Imperio Atlantis por medio de la unión de la princesa Imperial, Ren Kougyoku y el rey de Atlantis, El Rey Atlas - decía un viejo sacerdote que por muchísimos años había casado a los emperadores del Imperio Kou.

Kougyoku no se atrevió a mirar. El consejó de sus hermanos no estaba, estaba más que sola...sino fuese por Ur...posiblemente no resistiria. Bajo la cabeza.

\- _Sinbad-san.._. la princesa derramo una lágrima cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

\- _Hakuryuu...¡date prisa!_ \- pidió internamente. De la nada dos tornados azotaron la puerta, seguido de unas enormes plantas. Ambas se exaltaron - H-Hakuryuu...

Eran Sinbad y Hakuryuu. Sinbad usa su Djinn Folcalor y Hakuryuu con su Djinn Zagan.

\- ¡Nosotros representantes de Fiore, nos oponemos completamente a esta absurda unión! - gritaron decididos. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

\- Llegan tarde... - murmuro Ur con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡La princesa Kougyoku está esperando un hijo mío! ¡Por esa razón se irá conmigo! - reclamó Sinbad seriamente muy molesto.

\- ¡Eso nunca! - dijeron los hermanos de Atlas.

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo haríamos por las buenas? - pregunto Hakuryuu cubriendo con fuerza sus oídos.

\- Como no nos dejan otra opción...¡Habita en mi cuerpo...Zepar! - invocó él y se trnasformó en ese pequeño dablillo - ¡HAAA! - grito él con una enorme onda de sonido que hizo dormir a todos los presentes. Las chicas se desplomaban de espaldas porque sufrieron el efecto de Zepar. Sinbad cambió de nuevo a Folcalor. Pero unas delicadas enormes hojas las atraparon.

\- Prometí que volveria por ti -dijo Hakuryuu tomando a su princesa del hielo. Sinbad acarició el fino rostro de su princesa.

\- Dije que no te casarías con ese idiota... sonrió Sinbad.

\- Tu no eres mejor - dijo chibi Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vamonos!

\- Sí, sí.

* * *

Una hora después, la princesa del agua y la princesa del hielo abrieron susojos, y se encontraron como primero que estaban en el regaso de sus amados.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - dijeron sorprendidas levatándose de golpe. Ellos sonrieron.

\- Al fin despiertan - dijo Hakuryuu con una sonrisa.

\- Sufrieron el efecto de Zepar, pero estarán bien - dijo el Rey. Ur frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Q-Qué paso con la boda? - dijo Kougyoku preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te dije que no permetiría que te casarás, así que me entrometí y te saque de hay aún cuando esos chicos impertinentes se metieron en mi camino - dijo Sinbad.

\- Vosotros son únicos - dijo Ur, Hakuryuu sonrió y tomo a la peli-azul y la pegó a su lado. Sinbad tomo de igual modo a Kougyoku, ella se sonrojó.

\- Pero...ahora...el imperio irá tras Sindria - dijo Kougyou sentada en sus piernas, por lo que estaba nerviosa.

\- No se preocupen por eso, tengo fuertes guerreros, está Aladdn, Alibaba, Morgiana, toda Tenrou, is 8 generales, además...no soy débil - sonrió Sinbad.

\- E-En ese caso...¡yo soy parte de Tenrou, apoyaré cualquier cosa que decida Nowaki! - dijeron ambas chicas de alma azul (N/A: Alma azul es que poseen elementos relacionados al agua o al cielo).

\- Gracias princesa, aún sabiendo que irás contra el Imperio que te crío sólo por mí... - decía Sinbad.

\- Siempre le agradeceré al Imperio que me dio un hogar, pero definitivamente no puedo permitir que destruyan Sindria.

\- Oigan, no se pongan melosos, nosotros dos estamos aquí - dijo Ur levemente sonrojada. Todos rieron de la inocencia de la chica.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Kougyoku. Miro a su alrededor y él sonrió.

\- Pues...podemos hacer muuuuchas cosas, ¿no crees? - dijo él y ella le estiro las mejillas.

\- No seas pervertido, y no gracias... - dijo ella muy sonrojada y él rió.

\- Jajaja, qué problema - a Ur y Hakuryuu les cayó una gota en la sien.

\- Gracias... - murmuro Ur, Hakuryuu la miro.

\- ¿Por qué? Tu eres mía - le respondió.

\- Cómo diga el dragón blanco. - rió levemente- Por quererme está claro.

\- Kawai... - dijeron Sinbad y Kougyoku con sangrado nasal. Kougyoku suspiro.

\- Iré a caminar un poco...me siento algo mareada por mi estado.. - decía Kougyoku, se levantó luego de unos 15 minutos. Puesto que Ur se quedo dormida en el regaso de Hakuryuu y él le aaricia el cabello. Kougyoku se adentró por un pequeño bosque.

\- ¡Espera! No vayas sola es peligroso.. -decía él.

\- ¡Kya! - grito la princesa y Sinbad sin pensar dos veces fue hacía ella, Ur despertó y los tres fueron.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! - preguntaron preocupados pensando que podía ser un ataque de Atlantis o Tártaros, pero realmente es una tarántula que sube por el vestido de la princesa.

\- T-Tengo miedo -decía ella sacudiendo su contenedor metálico, que por cierto tá transformado en su espada Vinea - Qué asco... - hizo una cara graciosa, y empezó a correr. Sinbad se preocupó que ella misma se lastimara con su propio contenedor de Djinn, ya que estaba apuntando a la tarántula que ya había llegado a su vientre.

\- ¡NO HAGAS ESO! - grito asustada Ur, tomo la tarantula y la lanzó. Suspiro y se la lanzó a Sinbad - Ya pasó...

\- ¡Kya! - Kougyoku cayó en los brazos de Sinbad. Ella tenía una cara realmente cómica, pues siempre le daban miedo y asco ese tipo de insectos - ¡Fue horrible! - Sinbad sonrió ante la reacción inocente de Kougyoku.

\- Te dije que no fueras sola - dijo Sinbad.

\- P-Pero no soy débil... decía ella con un puchero alzando la mirada, pues aunque la tenga en sus brazos necesita verlo hacia arriba. Él aguanto una risa, ese tierno puchero junto con las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se le hicieron irresistibles, por aquello bajo la cabeza para besar los labios de la princesa.

\- Nosotros estamos de más - dijeron Hakuryuu y Ur dándose la vuelta. Hakuryuu tomo con su mano humana la de Ur, ella la soltó y se puso al lado y tomo la de madera y la entrelazó.

\- Está bien, de este modo... - Hakuryuu se sonrojó, pues a ella nunca le importó esa parte de él. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vaya, vaya, ya están tan pegajosos - dijeron Aladdin y Shion a través del portal.

\- Sinbad-san, hemos recreado un círculo de transportación así que vengan ya, ¡me estoy muriendo por falta de Magoi! - dijo Izanami, ellos asentaron y saltaron hacía el portal.

Seguido sus ocho piescayeron en Reim.

\- ¡Alibaba! - exclamó Kougyoku, él sonrió y ella lo abrazó - ¡Ya te recuerdo!

\- ¡Viejo! - exclamó Ur con una sonrisa hacía Judal. Él la abrazó.

\- Nos tenías preocupados, enana - dijo Judal revolviendo notoriamente su cabello.

\- ¡Judal! - grito un poco irritada. Dos fuertes garraspeos se escucharon en la sala. Yukino y Yuuki estallaron en risas. Alibaba y Judal sonrieron al ver a los dos celosos incluso con una gran vena roja en sus cabezas.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Sinbad-san y Hakuryuu están celosos - dijo con una sonrisa Lucy. Ambas chicas de alma azul se sonrieron internamente por los celos de esos dos, lo que la hacía sentir más querida y amada por Sinbad. Ellas dos se separaron.

\- Es que Alibaba es mi primer amigo - dijo Ella con una sonrisa - ¡Al igual que Mor-chan!- se lanzó a los brazos de Morgiana. Ella sonrió. Alibaba rasco su cabeza.

\- Sí, somos amigos.

\- ¿Así que son amigos intimos? - pregunto el rey con un rostro sombrío y un aura oscura que no asusto a Alibaba, puesto tenía las miradas asesinas de Yuuki como ya práctica.

\- Por favor, no te imagines nada más, somos amigos como cualquier otro. Bueno a excepción de Nowaki y Aladdin -ambos lo miraron mal.

\- Joo...ya veo...así está mejor - decía él rey más aliviado.

\- ¡Judal deja a Ur! - pidieron Hakuryuu y Zora viendo que la chica ya estaba mareada por las vueltas que le daba el Magi peli-negro.

\- Princesa, si me permite, me gustaría ver como sigue su embarazo - dijo Resha comiendo un palito con final de fresa. Kougyoku sonrió.

\- ¡Sí!

Resha llevó a Kougyoky a una habitación.

\- Bien, recuéstese - dijo ella amablemente y la princesa obedeció. Resha extendió su mano hacía el vientre de la princesa, su palma comenzó a brillar notoriamente y el vientre de la princesa comenzó a brillar. Bueno, aunque primero tuvo que desabrochar su vestido y como ambas eran mujeres no le importaba mucho.

\- Dios...no es uno...son dos...no son ¡tres! - grito sorprendida.

\- ¡¿T-TRES?!

\- Nah, mentira...pero sí son dos - dijo Resha comiendo un palito - Sinbad, tiene que tener más auto control, eso de hacer mellizos a la primera es de machos - Kougyoku se sonrojó.

\- E-Estoy un poco sorprendida, nadie en el Imperio Kou ha tenido tres bebes en el primer embarazo... - comentó la princesa sorprendida.

\- De hecho es muy peligroso sino se atiende el parto adecuadamente. Así qaue yo seré tu partera junto con Yamu - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Resha.

\- ¡Gracias Resha-san! - sonrió la princesa - Por cierto...¿aún no se puede saber el sexo de los niños? Me gustaría saberlo - preguntó. Resha negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento princesa, pero su género no está desarrollado, sino hasta el cuarto o quinto mes, de ahí en adelante podre identificarlo, así que paciencia.

\- Bueno, será una sorpresa supongo - sonrió la princesa arreglando sus botones - Esto...Resha-san, mmm... tengo hambre - decía un poco sonrojada. Resha sonrió con maternidad.

\- Es normal tener antojos en el embarazo, pues así las proteínas que comes...ellos la usan para desarrollarse. Así que asegúrate de alimentarte debidamente, ¡pero eso sí! , ¡cuídate de no engordarte! Ya has coseguido una excelente figura - decía la albina mayor y Kougyoky asintió.

\- ¡De acuerdo!

La princesa salió del castillo y comenzó a caminar por las calles pobladas de Reim y miraba los puestos de frutas y manjares y se le hizo agua la boca.

\- Aww...quiero comer, pero no traje diner... - decía la princesa mirando las furtas con una gota de saliva rondándole en el labio y con las manos en las mejillas.

\- ¡Usted es la amada del Rey Sinbad! ¡Además es parte de ese grupo que acompaña a Marga-sama! Por favor tome lo que desee - dijo el hombre del puesto amablemente y ella sonrió.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - agradeció ella y tomo unas manzanas, unas peras, unos duraznos, una bebida no alcohólica como un jugo de uvas y se los llevo - Delicioso... - decía la princesa después de terminar 2 manzanas, una verde y la otra roja, 2 peras y dos duraznos - Una gruta para cada uno de vosotros pequeños - toco su vientre con un suave sonrojo y una mirada maternal, tomo el jugo y se lo bebió - Ah...refrescante... ¡Tal como dijo Resha-san! No debo engordarme así que trataré de no comer harinas como arroz y enfocarme en frutas y vegetales - se decidió la princesa quien estaba sentada sobre un pasto alrededor de muchas hermosas flores.

Kougyoku sonrió, tomo unas flores y comenzó a hacer esas flores que Alibaba le enseño a hacer. Terminó haciendo dos coronas pequeñas y dos grandes. La princesa casi llora enternecida ya que por un momento se imaginó a sus pequeños con esas coronas y Sinbad y a ella misma con las coronas grandes.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Cuando me casé con Sinbad mis madrinas serán Mor-chan, Ur-chan y Lu-chan! - exclamaba feliz.

\- Hime-Gimi - habló Ka Koubun apareciendo detrás de Kougyoku, quiens se alertó.

\- ¡Ka Koubun! ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! - su mirada mostró preocupación - ¿Quiere decir que el resto del Imperio Kou está aquí? - decía ella horrorizada.

\- ¡Se equivcoca Hime-Gimi! He venido por propia voluntad...yo sé que usted a tomado la decisión de abandonar el Imperio Kou por el hombre que ama, y sé que usted espera un hijo del Rey Sinbad, por eso vine a acompañarle y apoyarle en su decisión - decía él, pero en su rostro se formó una sonrisa siniestra - Hime-Gimi, por favor, use esta tiara como muestra de mi aprecio... - dijo poniéndole la tiara de oror con símbolos raros. Kougyoku abrió sus ojos y estos se vaciaron y perdieron su brillo poniéndose opacos y un poco más oscuros.

Ka Koubun sonrió, su cuerpo brillo y se convirtió en un hombre alto, más o menos de unos 22 a 24 años años. Tiene el cabello negro y revoltosos, con unos hermosos ojos azules sin vida y una pupila negra dentro. Ese no era Ka Koubun definitivamente.

\- Oh...qué linda cara - tomo el rostro de Kougyoku entre sus manos - Es hora de entrar en acción, princesa - tomo un pincel y sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

\- Onii-chan, ¿dónde está la princesa Kougyoku? - preguntó Natsumi que venía con Sinbad y Sayaka. Él negó que estaba con Yuuki.

\- Sinceramente no la he visto, tal vez este con Morgiana, o Lucy y Ur - dijo Ja'far.

Ellos están parados en uno de los pasillos del castillo. En la parte baja, cerca del jardín.

\- ¡Oh espíritu del dolor y el aislamiento, te ordenó a ti y a los tuyos, usando mi Magoi otorga gran poder sobre mi voluntad! ¡Ven VINEA! - vociferó Kougyoku levitando muy alto, ese ritual llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes miraron inmediatamente sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Princesa?! - dijeron sorprendidos.

Toda una gan cantidad de agua se acumulo formando un dragón de agua y empezó a atacar a los chicos.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Princesa?! - reclamó Sinbad sorprendido y dolido. Ella estalló en risas, pero...esa ya no era Kougyoku.

\- Te odio Sinbad, odio Sindria, Tenrou, Kou, criaré a nuestros hijos en Tártaros, la organización que tanto odian, para que sean más Guardina de Tártaros y ellos destruyan el mundo y a ti mismo. Claro ¡reviviré a E.N.D! - exlamó ella con los ojos negros y una puplia roja. Sinbad se quedó horrorizado.

\- ¿Por qué pones esa horripilante cara? Acaso...¿no recuerdas que usando tus encantos y me enamorabas para así asegurarte de usar mi poder a favor, en el momento que yo sería útil para tú lucha? Jajajaja vengaré todo eso - comenzó a lanzar grandes esferas de agua - ¡En lo único en lo que eres buenos es quitando virginidades, REY SINBAD! - se burló ella.

\- ¡KOUGYOKU-SAN! - grito sorprendida Morgiana viendola, Kougyoku se exaltó y los miro.

\- ¡DETÉN ESTO KOUGYOKU! - ambos poseedores de Amon se pusieron frente a Sinbad para protegerlo, pues él esta en estado de Shock y no puede reaccionar ni esquivar.

\- ¡A un lado maldita basrua inservible! - un dragón de agua fue hacía ellos. Pero fue reduciendo su tamaño y tragado - Aparesiste, **Evans**. ¡Oh espíritu del dolor y el aislamiento, te lo ordeno, cubre mi cuerpo, incúlcate en mi cuerpo, transforma mi cuerpo en un gran demonio! ¡Vinea! - invoco ella y uso su equipamiento de cuerpo completo Djinn, pero su cabello en vez de ser azul es negro carbón.

\- Habita en mi cuerpo, Focalor... -habló Sinbad uso su equipamiento y volo hasta Kougyoku, con la intención de usar sus tornados contra ella.

º _Sinbad-sanº_

Sinbad se detuvo al recordar aquella sonrisa amable y tímida de la princesa hacía él. Recordó los momentos lindos y torpoes con la princesa, recordó esa noche apasionada con ella. Recordó que ella lleva un pedacito de él en su vientre que se ha convertido en sus más importante razón de vivir a parte de Sindria, recordó cuanto la ama.

Sin embargo, ella está diciéndole que criaría a SUS HIJOS, niños de carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre para aquella organización, el rey por años lucho para hacerse fuerte, y ahora su único enemigo Tártaros. Ahora la persona que más ama estaría en contra de él uniéndose a aquella organización, no podía permitirlo.. **.eso nunca.**

\- ¡Toma! - la princesa se dirigió hacía Sinbad que volaba hacía ella apuntando con Vinea, sin mostrar sus rostro.

\- _¿Por qué...Kougyoku?_ \- pensaba Sinbad con un inmeso dolor en su corazón, hasta no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus dorados ojos. Kougyoku subió el rostro mostrando sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Empezó a tratar de tener el control hasta que se detuvo usto antes detocar la frente de Sinbad con la punta de su espada, ella detenía la fuerza de sus acciones.

\- Ah...no...no...quiero... - trataba de decir, sus ojos volvían a ser como siempre, pero cambiaban por otros segundos. Sinbad abrió sus ojos.

\- Esos ojos...¡ **Blood**! - exclamó sorprendida Yuuki.

\- Tch...esta princesa es persistente... - se quejó el peli-negro. Extendió su mano hacía Kougyoku, ella comenzó a temblar y tomo su cabeza.

\- ¡MC BLOOD! - grito enojado Nowaki. Miro la tiara - Shion...esa tiara...

\- Esa tiara que tiene la prinesa es la **Tiara del Corazón,** la corona del amor, los hombres poderosos la usaban para controlar los corazones de las mueres...seguramente esta controlando a Kougyoku con eso - dijo Yukino - Pensé que sólo Painter podía usarla...

\- Entiendo, por eso la princesa...jamás diría esas cosas tan horribles y jamás permitiría que nuestos hijos cayeran a manos de Tártaros, fui un tonto en dejarme caer en tu jueguito...¿Blood? - mascullo con ira Sinbad.

\- Sí, sí, me atrapaste, pero, en serio ibas a atacar a tu amada princesa, lo pensaste e ibas a hacerlo auque dudaste, ¿no se supone que tu amor es verdadero? - preguntó Blood con un dedo en su boca y una sonrisa. Unas lagrimas brotaron de los opacos ojos de Kougyoku.

\- ¿Cómo...pudiste Sinbad? ¿Ibas...a matarme a mí y a nuestros hijos...? preguntó ella quebrada.

\- ¡NO! Esa no es mi intención, no permitiré que uses a mi familia para tus planes Blood.

\- Si quieres ganarme, tendrás que pelear contra la princesa - dijo Blood y la princesa se exaltó y procedió a atacar a Sinbad, pero este la detuvo tomando firmemente la espada de ella.

\- La única forma de que ella se liberé de su control es asesinando a Blood, bueno...su marioneta - dijo seria Natsumi, miro sus manos y entrelazó rápidamente unos hilos entre sus dedos, los lanzó y atrapó al hombre tomandolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Qué linda! Sabes mucho... - dijo con un tono extraño. La princesa se alejó de Sinbad y apuntó el filo de su espada hacía su propio y delicado cuello - Si intentas hacer algo contra mí, tu princesa oirá junto con tu hijo...y si intentas usar a tu Djinn de sonido que duerme a la gente haré que la princesa se rompa sus propios tímpanos antes de que lo uses - Blood sonrió de medio lado. Sinbad mostro horror en su mirar.

- _Demonios...¡me ha dejado sin estrategias! ¿Qué deberia hacer?_ \- No podía pemitir que la princesa muriera con su hio en su vientre. Pero si él se salía con la suya, hará que su hio se críe en Tártaros...¡eso nunca lo permitiría! - _Demonios... ¡¿Qué hago?!_

\- **¡Espíritu de la vida y el tiempo! ¡Te pidó que me otorges tu poder! ¡KURUMI!** \- Natsumi extendió sus manos al cielo rápidamente y un rifle apareció, disparó hacía la princesa y su cuerpo se cristalizó. La espada se dejó caer al suelo. Sayaka extendió sus manos hacía sus lados.

- **¡Espíritu de la Sinfonía y la Luz! ¡Te ordenó que me des tu poder! ¡Miku!** \- un anillo de Sayaka brilló fuermente - **Gabriel** \- una especie de cornerta apareció detrás de Blood, Sayaka puso dos dedos en su boca- ¡Desaparece! - un estruendoso sonido lo rodeo, mientras que se intesifico al ser encerrado en una jaula hecha por Ja'far, puesto que es verde.

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Ahora! - gritaron Hayate y White, que habían amarrado con el Kusarigama de White a Blood apenas consiente. Sinbad sonrió agradecido.

\- ¡Gracias mocosos! ¡Tu vida acaba aquí, Blood! - el cuerpo de Sinbad brillo y cambio a Baal - ¡VALALARK SAIKA! - dijo empuñando su espada y causo que un inmenso rayo con millones de voltios fuera hacía la copia de Clow.

Natsumi retiró los cables y Ja'far la jaula antes de que el rayo llegará a él, pero sin querer Natsumi descongeló el cuerpo de la princesa.

La Corona del Corazón se rompió en mil pedazos con una onda expansiva, donde se fueron todos los sentimientos hostiles que le obligaron a tener hacía Sinbad, Sindria y Tenrou. Eso causo que lo que suetaba su cabello y servía para guardar su contendor se saliera, haciendo que su larguísimo cabello se soltara justo después de que el equipo Djinn volviera a su contenedor metálico.

\- Se ha terminado... - dijo Sinbad cansado viendo el alma que se trago Nowaki, demostrando que en realiad sí era una copia.

\- S..Sin...bad... - susurro Kougyoku perdiendo la consciencia y cayendo desde lo alto.

\- ¡Kougyoku! - Sinbad corrió aun esando cansado, pero se tropezó. Vio como dos chicas de largo cabello la tomaban cayendo de espaldas para que la princesa no se lastimará, ya que podría perder a sus bebes desde una caída como esa.

\- ¡Ah! - se quejaron en vos baja.

\- ¡¿Están bien?! - preguntó Sayaka.

\- ¡Ur, Lucy! - gritaron el resto, ellas alzaron el dedo pulgar demostrando estar bien.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Dile a Resha que revise a la princesa! - ordenó Sinbad preocupado - ¡Ese maldito pudo haberle hecho algo mientras no estábamos presentes! - Ja'far asintió y corrió a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

\- ¡Ngh! - se quejó Kougyoku con un rostro de dolor, una parte de su rostro brazo derecho lo invadieron especies de sombras que se propagan lentamente. Eso hizo preocupar a Sinbad, y a los que estuvieron en el Dungeon de Zagan.

\- ¡Esto es...! - decía sorprendido Sinbad.

\- ¡Es lo mismo que te paso a ti y a Alibaba-kun! - dijo Aladdin sorprendido.

\- Pese a todo...¡yo no sé atender esto! ¡No puedo ayudarla - dijo preocupada Resha, chasqueo la lengua y le desabrochó el vestido a Kougyoku. Nowaki se puso un poco rojo.

\- Aladdin, Alibaba, Ja'far, Nowaki, mocosos...¡salgan de la habiración ahora mismo! - ordenó Sinbad con recelo de que el pequeño Magi y los demás varones que estaban en la habitación vieran a su mujer desnuda y obedecieron inmediatamente. Resha envolvió a Kougyoku en una especie de jaula rodeando el cuerpo de la princesa. Chasqueo la lengua.

\- No...esto no está bien, estos niños son fuertes, pero... - decía Resha cambiando su usual tono neutral por uno preocupado. Sinbad se sorprendió.

\- ¿Niños? ¿No era un solo bebe? - preguntó Sinbad y Resha le sonrió.

\- De hecho...son mellizos...ella pensaba darte la sorpresa - dio ella. Sinbad estaba casi en estado de Shock y sonrió. Resha cambio su rostro a uno serio - Pero esta cosa es magia y absorve su Magoi junto con la princesa, si siguen así ellos tres van a... - Sinbad se horririzo. Salió y tomo a dos chicos.

\- ¡Vosotros dos vengan! - ellos lo miraron preocupados - Por favor Aladdin usa tu poder para curar a la princesa así como lo hiciste con Alibaba, y necesito a Shion porque ama a Kougyoku, ella podrá usar palabras para ayudarte - dijo Sinbad desesperado tapando con una sabana las zonas importantes de la mujer. Ambos asentaron, se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¡Sabiduría de Solomon! - dijo Aladdin y el signo de Solomón apareció en su frnt y se transportaron a la consciencia de la princesa. Seguidos sus cuerpos se desplomaron en el suelo.

* * *

Los 6 pies cayeron a una especie de mar de playa. Pero es gris y opaco. Miraron hacía todos lados buscando a la princesa. Pero lo único que vieron fue a una niña de unos 14 años, tiene el cabello fucsia, sentada mirando el suelo, con dos brillos a su lado, con forma de niños.

\- ¿Kou...gyoku? - preguntó Sinbad, ella alzo su vacia mirada y los vio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ah...Shion-chan, enano... Sinbad-san - dijo con un quiebre de voz - ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Es tu alma, o consciencia como dice Aladdin-sama - dijo Shion - Kougyoku-san, vamos. Volvamos a casa - Shion extendió su mano, Mini-Kougyoku la miro.

\- No puedo hacer eso, yo...los traicioné - murmuro. Todos se exaltaron.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Fuiste controlada por Mc Blood! - declaro Sinbad acercándose, pero fue repelido por una especie de barrera.

\- Pese a eso...los lastime, intenté lastimar a Shion-chan, a Mor-chan, Alibaba...incluso a ti...Sinbad - dio con voz quebradiza, las lágrimas se inundaron en sus ojos - Ya no...

\- ¡No seas idiota! - todos se sorprendieron y vieron a Shion, ella tomo de los hombros a Kougyoku y sus mangas comenzaron a desintegrarse - No me salgas con nada como "ya no merezco vivir" o "no merezco ser parte de Tenrou" o "estar a su lado". Porque aunque sea a la fuerza, llevaré a Kougyoku-san de regeso - cayó de rodillas. Kougyoku la miro preocupada - T-Tu eres importante Kougyoku-san... Sinbad-sama la ama de todo su corazón...y te lo dice alguien que ve las almas...

\- Shion-chan... no lo entiendes... yo... puedo ser considerada una calamidad...todo lo que está a mi lado perece...como mi madre... - Shion abrió los ojos.

\- Kougyoku... - dijo Sinbad preocupado.

\- Kougyoku-san...¿sabes? Yo he visto a muchas personas morir por mi culpa, pero... - llevo sus lastimados brazos a el rostro de Kougyoku y sus lágrimas pasaron entre sus manos - **...las calamidades no lloran, ¿no crees?** \- Aladdin abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Los brillos a un lado de Kougyoku saltaron a los brazos de Sinbad sorprendiendolo. El lugar se convirtió en una hermosa playa, con mar cristalino y arena suave.

\- WAAAA - Kougyoku comenzó a llorrar como una niña, se limpió los ojos y no podía parar.

El cuerpo real de Kougyoku brillo y las marcas se dispersaron en el cielo. Todos en la sala suspiraron debido a aquello

El cuerpo-consciencia de Kougyoku se volvió adulto como en la actualidad y abrazó a Sinbad.

\- Tenía miedo, miedo de lastimar a los seres que amo...pero...si estoy a un lado de Sinbad-san..creo que todo estará bien - Sinbad sonrió y acarició el cabello de Kougyoku.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado.

* * *

Ellos abrieron los ojos y se separaron. Sinbad comenzó a comerse a besos a Kougyoku.

\- Bien, eso es lindo y un poco pervertido - dijo Alibaba cubriendo a Kougyoku con una manta más grande, Sinbad lo miro - Yo tengo a alguien, no te preocupes Sinbad-san - Alibaba se fue a un lado de su compañera sonrojada.

\- Aladdin...necesito un favor tuyo - pidió Kougyoku tocando su vientre, suspiro - Necesito que extraigas a mis bebes como hicieron contigo.

Él abrió sus ojos, nunca pensó en eso...si bien Sheba lo separó de ella antes de morir para que él pudiera vivir.

\- Tu te desarrollaste perfectamente, estoy segura de que ellos podrán. - dijo con una sonrisa - Por favor.

\- Pero...Kougyoku-san no los llevará en su vientre y no los sentirá en su interior... - dijo preocupado Aladdin.

\- Lo sé, pero su vida es más importante para mí y mientras ellos sigan detrás de nosotros...amenazarán contra su vida... - dijo Kougyoku con una sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, pero...

\- Yo daré a luz, ¿no es así? Sheba-sama no dio puesto a que ella murió y tu duraste años como en una incubadora - Tomo la cara de Aladdin - Por favor... extrae a mis bebes...

\- Está bien... - Kougyoku le sonrió - Shion, Natsu-san, Sayaka-san y Resha-san, por favor.

\- Sí - todos salieron de la sala menos ellas y comenzaron con el proceso. El atrasar un embarazo es dificil y es mucho más difícil extraerlos de una madre.

\- Kou-chan...es increíble... - dijo de la nada Ur - Mira que extraer a tus propios hijos de tu cuerpo para poder protegerlos...es una gran solución.

\- ¿Y cómo se encontraran ellos? Yo la verdad no entiendo - dijo Yukino.

\- Estarán en una especie de cubo celestial, podrá desarrollarse con naturalidad, pero sólo sentirá el amor y cariño de la princesa al igual que su tristeza y dolor, pero si Kougyoku-sama muere...ellos seguirán viviendo - concluyó Ja'far.

\- Asombroso... - murmuraron.

\- Suena un poco doloroso...- murmuro Yuuki, todos la miraron - No el proceso, sino el tiempo que Kougyoku-san debería estar feliz y por nuestra culpa esta involucrada en esto...

\- No es su culpa - declaro, todos la miraron con las ropas de misión de siempre - Yo...quiero y siempre seré parte de esto. Mc Blood...me las pagará con creces. - sonrió divertida y amarró su cabello con su contenedor - Por Vinea, por Sindria...por Tenrou...yo seguiré viviendo.

\- Kougyoku... - dijo sorprendido Kouen. Ella sonrió plenamente y abrió sus ojos decidida.

* * *

1 Semana Después.

\- E-E-E-E-E-E-Es-Es...

\- ¡No puedes articular palabra! - dijeron sorprendidas Ur y Lucy, ambas van muy formales y con sus cabellos muy bien arreglados.

\- Respira Kougyoku-san - pidió Morgiana ayudándola a respirar. Al igual que las otras dos va muy formal y hermosa.

\- ¡Es imposible! Me muero de los nervios - Kougyoku lleva un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, tiene inicio de copa con muchos diamantes en el pecho, y va en decadencia ( ) - Además creo que Lu-chan se excedió el vestido.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! - dijo chibi curzándose de brazos.

\- Chicas, ya es hora - dijeron los adultos con forma de niños. Kougyoku dio un gran bocado de aire y salió del cuarto juno con los niños.

\- Aladdin-sama, ya está todo listo - dijo Shion asomandose a la puerta del Magi, que intentaba amarrar su ropa, pero no podía. Ella sonrió y rió - Venga - se aercó y le amarro.

\- Gracias - dijo con un puchero. Noto que Shion lleva su cabello suelto y no amarrado como siempre, pero su lazo esta en su cuello.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Shion! Kougyoku-san tiene un ataque de nervios y se desmayó - dijo Nowaki. Ella se exaltó.

\- ¡Espere Kougyoku-san! - ella salió corriendo despavorida. Nowaki sonrió junto con Aladdin.

\- ¿Ne, enano? - Aladdin frunció el ceño - A ti te gusta Shion, ¿no es así? Y no como amiga - Aladdin se sonrojó notoriamente. Bajo la mirada con un tono extraño.

\- Sí, estoy enamorado de Shion.

\- Bien, me rendiré con ella, pero...si la lastimas... - los ojos de Nowaki brillaron - te mataré.

\- Eso no pasará - dijo pasando por su lado - Vamos.

* * *

\- ¡Responde Titus-Onii-chan! - pidió Marga, él negó sonrojado. Aladdin, Shion y Nowaki venían pasando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron confundidos.

\- Es que Titus-Onii-chan no responde mi pregunta - dio Marga con un pucher.

\- ¡No la responderé! - dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Marga-chan? - preguntó Shion con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

 **...**

Aladdin y Nowaki se sonrojaron, mientras que Shion ladeo la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, ¿de dónde vienen los bebes Nowaki? - preguntó inocentemente Shion.

\- ¡N-No te lo diré! ¡Cuando te cases lo sabrás! - exclamó.

\- Ah...qué injusto - dijeron con un puchero.

\- V-Vamos...a-a l-la b-boda - dijo Aladdin tratando de no sonar nervioso, pero no le salió.

* * *

\- Sean todos bienvenidos a la boda entre El Gran Rey Sinbad y la Princesa del Imperio Kou, Ren Kougyoku - dijo Titus siendo él el sacerdote que los casaría.

Kougyoku estaba feliz, puesto a que sus hermanos decidieron no atacar a Sindria por su decisión. Kouen dijo que se encargaría de todo para que nada le quitará su felicidad.

\- Y como sé que nadie se opondra a la boda. Los declaro marido y muer, puede besar a la novia Rey Sinbad - dijo Titus con una sonrisa. Sinbad tomo el rostro de Kougyoku y le dio un tierno beso ganandose los aplausos.

La celebración comenzó y algunos se fueron a divertirse. Kougyoku silbó y todos la miraron sujetar el ramo divertida. Las mujeres fueron hacía ella, Kougyoku se dio vuelta y lanzó el ramo. Este volo lentamente y cayó en manos de una distraída Natsumi que hablaba con White.

\- Oh... ¡la próxima en casarse será Natsu-chan! - exclamó Sayaka, los colores subieron al rostro de Natsumi, al parecer pensando en alguien.

\- ¡ELLA AÚN ES MUY JOVEN! - grito Ja'far enojado. Yuuki le tapo la boca junto con Resha.

\- No arruines el momento de Natsumi - le susurraron con una tranquila sonrisa. Natsumi reaccionó.

\- ¡Yo soy muy joven para casarme aún! - exclamó muy sonrojada. Todos estallaron en risas felices de estar en paz después de tantos problemas.


	13. Día Romantico

**DATOS:**

 **LUKA UCHIHA.**

 **EDAD: 28 (APARIENCIA DE 8)**

 **FAMILIA: YUUKI UCHIHA.**

 **LE GUSTA: EL CHOCOLATE, LUCIA NAKATSUKASA.**

* * *

 _\- ¡Maldita asesina! - grito un niño jalando el corto cabello blanco, la niña apenas consciente, su labio y frente rotas. Pese a que simplemente pudo golpearlos a todos no hizo nada, simplemente recibió todos los golpes._

 _\- ¡Dejadla quieta! - grito una peli-negra llamada Sayaka ahuyentandolos. Natsumi la miro con la mirada entrecerrada._

 _\- De nuevo tú... - dijo suspirando rendida. Sayaka la tomo y la ayudó a levantarse, para luego llevarla a la enfermería._

 _\- Mira que se pasaron... - dijo con un puchero._

 _\- Estoy bien - Natsumi hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada. Sayaka estampó su mano contra el brazo de Natsumi, ella se exaltó - ¡Duele maldita sea! - grito llorando cómicamente._

 _\- ¿Ves que si te duele? - dijo Sayaka negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Ellas curan por si solas dentro de un rato...simplemente me escabullo para que Onee-chan no vea mis heridas - murmuro._

 _\- Eso suena bien y todo, pero aún sabiendo que simplemente podiendo escabullirte de ellos o poder golpearlos...recibes todo, ¿por qué? - Natsumi abrió un poco sus ojos, para eso_

 ** _...no...tenía respuesta_** _._

* * *

Nastumi abrió sus ojos de golpe, respiro agitadamente... se recompuso y miro a Sayaka envuelta en toda la sabana, incluso roncando. Ella se removió y sonrió un poco sonrojada.

\- ¿Estás soñando con Hayate-san? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Le revolvió el cabello a Sayaka y volvió a su cama puesto que aún era de noche. Puso sus manos en su nuca tratando de dormir nuevamente, cerró pesadamente sus ojos volviendo a caer en brazos de sus sueños.

 _\- Puesto a que la Death posee ya dos contenedores metálicos, te daré una oportunidad a ti - paso su enorme dedo por la pequeña cara de Natsumi._

 _\- P-Pero...yo en realidad - dijo bajando la mirada._

 _\- Tu tienes un gran poder, no te preocupes... - la Djinn brillo intensamente y paso a ambas perforaciones de Natsumi - ¡Yo La Djinn del Tiempo escogó a esta chica para ser mi ama!_

 _\- ¡Impresionante Natsu-chan! - exclamó Sayaka mientras comenzaba a guardar el oro para pagarle a Sinbad por costear sus viajes - Estoy segura que tu hermano estará muy orgulloso de ti, ¿no, Resha-san?_

 _\- Sí - contesto con un palito en su boca como siempre._

 _\- Puede que tengan razón - dijo rascando su nuca. White le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió plenamente haciendo que se sonrojé hasta las orejas._

 _\- ¡Felicidades, Natsumi! - le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se dio vuelta pero aún se podía notar su sonrojó, apretó su vestido._

 _\- G-Gracias._

\- **_¡Natsumi!_**

 ** _\- ¡Natsumi!_**

\- ¡Despierta maldita vaga! - grito Sayaka pateandola de la cama, Natsumi se estrelló contra el closet.

\- Eso duele Sayaka - dijo con un puchero.

\- Llevo 15 minutos llamandote para que despiertes - se quejó la Death con sus manos en su cintura - A todo esto, ¿con qué soñabas?

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundida Natsumi buscando su ropa para cambiarse.

\- Pues tenías un rostro muy feliz al soñar, incluso estabas sonrojada y pensé que tenías fiebre - Natsumi se sonrojó.

\- Nada en especial.

* * *

\- White. White. White. White, quiero comer maldita sea - dijo Hayate menando a su amigo para que despertara, pero este tiene una boba sonrisa en el rostro abrazando a su almohada. Este balbuceaba cosas sin sentido sobre comida chatara y esas cosas.

\- Natsumi - Hayate abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido. Sonrió divertido y abrió la puerta.

\- Ohayo, Natsumi, Sayaka - White abrió sus ojos de golpe y como un rayo se cambio y vistió para ver la puerta vacía.

\- ¿Por qué me despiertas sin sentido? - preguntó White poniéndose su capucha un poco molesto.

\- Tengo hambre y tu me pediste que te despertará - dijo Hayate mientras salían del cuarto - ¿Con qué soñabas? Mencionaste a Natsumi.

\- No se lo digas por favor - pidió antes que nada.

\- No diré nada, pero si me lo dices no prometó aguantar mi risa - aseguró el castaño. White suspiro.

\- Estaba soñando cuando estuvimos en Kurumi - respondió con un puchero.

\- Cuando inderectamente declaraste tu amor a Natsumi - respondió con una sonrisita divertida.

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ohayo chicos! - dij Sayaka con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Buenas - dijeron.

\- ¡Sayaka-san! ¡Natsu-san! ¡Chicos! - dijeron Aladin y Shion apareciendo, arrastrando a Nowaki. También aparecieron.

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que es algo raro que todos los menores de 21 año estemos aquí? Osea este lado del castillo y los adultos al otro lado - dijo Alibaba señalando el otro lado del castillo.

\- Porque los adultos hacen cosas pervertidas y no quieren que nosotros las escuchemos - dijeron Lucy y Kouha llegando.

\- ¿Cosas pervertidas? - preguntó Shion.

\- Tú simplemente no pienses en eso Shion - dijeron Nowaki y el resto.

\- Son malos, ¿lo saben? Yo ser grande - dijo con un lindo puchero.

\- Pero tienen razón, es muy raro - dijo Hakuryuu.

\- ¿Qué harán allá? - preguntó Zora.

\- Tal vez nada fuera de lo común, son viejos - dijo Judal encogiendose de hombros.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsumi! - exclamó White corriendo a abrazar a Natsumi, pero un puño se estrelló contra su rostro.

\- ¡Alejado Star! - grito Ja'far enojado.

\- ¿Are? - preguntó confundida Natsumi, sonrió un poco sonrojada - Gracias por recordarlo, White-san - sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

\- Ah cierto. Toma Natsu - dijo Ja'far poniendole un collar a Natsumi, es de oro y tiene una gema color blanca con destellos verdes.

\- Ah, que linda - dijo con una sonrisa - Gracias, Onii-chan - White bajo la mirada y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Cosa que notaron casi todos.

\- Bien, vamos a desayunar - pidió Aladdin.

\- ¡Sí! - asentaron todos a su tono. Y se fueron al comedor, un plato se estrelló contra el rostro de Resha y se fue de espaldas.

\- ¡Maldita seas Yuuki! - grito Yukino enojada.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡no hice nada! ¡Fuiste vos solita! - grito enojada la menor de las Uchiha.

\- Esto...vosotras dos... - murmuraron confundidos Titus y Marga ya olvidando por qué había comenzado la pelea.

Ambas mujeres pegaron sus frentes sombrías y juntaron sus manos en forma de pelea murmurando cosas inaudibles.

\- ¡Deténganse! - gritaron Kouen y Ja'far separándolas.

\- Que linda forma de empezar la mañana - murmuraron confundidos.

\- ¿Por qué discutían está vez? - preguntó Shion negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas?, Sabes que es lo mismo - dijeron Roro, Nowaki, Luy e Izanami tranquilos.

\- ¿Qué es lo mismo? - preguntaron el resto.

\- Quién es mayor. Aunque Yuu-san es mayor que Yukino-san por uno meses, puesto que Yuu-san no recuerda su cumpleaños - dijo Lucy tranquila.

\- Pero... - Kouha comenzó a pensar.

\- Pueden estar hablando de cualquier tema, pero de la nada sale quien manda por ser mayor - declaro encogiendose de hombros Nowaki.

\- Aunque nosotros somos mayores que vosotras dos - dijeron los 28 añeros. A ellas se le puso la cara azul al verse amarradas en el suelo.

\- Vamos a comer - dijeron tranquilos los menores de 21.

\- Oh, por cierto Natsumi, mi regalo no es fisico, por eso quiero que pases el día conmigo - las orejas de Ja'far se afilaron, un kunai lo rozo discretamente y vio a su hermana Resha con cara de "no te metas, es desición de Natsu".

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que desees White-san! - exclamó con una sonrisa. Ja'far abrió sus ojos y sonrió internamente. Natsumi dejó ver su verdadero yo desde que se unió a Tenrou, como sonrisas y dejar esa personalidad tan indiferente.

\- Muerete... - murmuro Ja'far. Yuuki estalló en risas, y el albino desvió la mirada sabiendo que era que lo había escuchado.

\- ¿Así que eres un hermano celoso? - preguntó ya desatada Yuuki caminando con una gran pila de papeles junto con Ja'far. Y una enorme sonrisa

\- Es que Natsu es mi mundo - dijo un poco avergonzado - Ella... es una de las razones por las que sigo vivo.

\- Ya veo... - murmuro Yuuki - ...es como Shion y Luka para mí, ¿no? - sonrió.

\- Sí...

Paso, paso, paso, caída, levantada, paso, paso, paso.

\- Natsu-chan, ¿a dónde vas así vestida? - pregunto confundida Sayaka.

\- A mí cita con White-san - respondió un poco avergonzada. Sayaka emitió un sonido divertido.

\- Natsu-chan, ven al baño un momento.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Ah, Natsu-chan ¿tienes algún collar? Sólo te puedo prestar unos broches.

\- ¡Ah...! Sayaka, ya no me queda tiempo.

\- Ah..., no te preocupes, no te preocupes - dijo tranquila.

Bostezó. Se limpió el ojo y miro hacía todos lados en la plaza buscando a ciert albina.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Sé que llegué tarde! - exclamó un poco agotada.

\- Que grosera, incluso yo... - White abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido.

Natsumi lleva un vestido negro un poco por encima de la rodilla con botones dorados. Encima lleva una chaqueta color gris un poco holgada que deja ver un poco sus vendas. Usa medias-botas negras por encima de las rodillas. Respiro agitadamente.

\- Eso...eso fue por...porque Sayaka me retuvo un rato... - dijo torpemente. White emitió un sonido y le extendió una soda.

\- Ten, parece que te falta - Natsumi agradeció y tomo la bebida, White la miro un rato y se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ...¿Por qué estás vestida así...? - preguntó. Ella bebió dos veces seguidas. Suspiro.

\- Es...es mi regalo... - murmuro - Me lo regalaron entre Onee-chan, Yamu-san y todas en el palacio.

\- ¿Te regalaron todo eso? - preguntó el Star.

\- La ropa, el bolso, zapatos, chaqueta, todo...de seguro ahorraron mucho dinero para comprarmelo. ¿Acaso...me veo...rara? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- Así yo no juego - dijo desviando la mirada. Ella se exalto, eso fue un golpe conectado.

\- ¿Dónde está lo malo? Hasta yo pienso que me veo linda... - White la miro y ella se sonrojo - Ah...

\- ...En verdad...que voy a hacer contigo... - dijo revolviendo su propio cabello sonrojado. Ella se sorprendió. Él tomo un mechón de Natsumi - En verdad...sólo me puedo...rendir ante ti.- Natsu bajo la mirada muy sonrojada, hasta las orejas le brillaron de lo rojas - ¡Vamos!

Le tomo la muñeca y comenzaron a caminar por los bazares de Reim.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- ¿Eh? - él le extendió un aperitivo que se ve muy rico.

\- Yo aún no he almorzado, ¿y tú? - preguntó.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocu... - eterno rugido - ...sí lo quiero.

\- Vamos a sentarnos en esa banca de allí - ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a almorzar - Dime, ¿ya lo pensaste? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- ...No, es que apenas me lo dijiste esta mañana... Nunca había salido en estas fechas como ahora...

\- Y te haces llamar chica de preparatoria - se burló, pues Natsumi decía que era una chica normal de preparatoria primer año.

\- Cállate - se quejó - No es como si tuvieramos mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Ahora que lo dices, ¿cómo pasas tus días libres? - preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién sabe? - el viento movió el negro cabello de White - Quizas no hago nada.

\- ¿Qué onda con eso? - preguntó Natsumi arrugando el papel - Acaso no hace..

\- ¡Yosh! Ya lo decidí. Vamos de compras.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Escúchame! - se quejó la albina - Ah, es verdad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias por la comida. - agradeció con un puchero. White aguantó una risa.

\- ...no hay problema - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oi, White-san - le llamó, él emitió un sonido de escucharla - ¿Cuál es el punto de que me los pnga? No veo nada - Natsumi lleva unos lentes muy cómicos.

\- Oh, ¿eso? ¿Para estar a la moda? - dijo tranquilo tomando fotos con su lacrima -No sé que época sea la de Magi, pero esto será como el año 700 y algo, y existirán gracias a los avances-.

\- ¡Waaa ¡No hagas eso de la nada! - una gota recayó por su sien.

\- Sólo es una foto..

\- Entonces, ¿por qué? ¡Oye ya tomaste demasiadas! - dijo cubriéndose.

\- De regalo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tengo que preservar lo que hago con Natsumi hoy adecuadamente. Esta lacrima toma fotos como los cuadros para el regalo...es al menos como ando pensando - Natsumi abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida - Además, estás re-mona, así que no puedo perder esta oportunidad- murmuro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No se te hace raro?

\- ¿Raro? Ya te dije que está bien - dijo tranquilo.

\- ¡Hoy estás muy mandon! - suspiro - Además, no puedo aceptar algo que te pertenece...¡de verdad no puedo aceptarlo!

\- Es verdad que algo así es muy valioso. Sin embargo, si lo tiro, aún si soy yo me sentiría mal.

\- ¡¿Y por qué tienes que tirarla?!

\- Esto se lo pedí a Shion para Natsumi, no dejaré que nadie más lo tenga...y también...me pregunto ¿cuántas expresiones lindas hará Natsumi frente a mí? Hacer que tengas algo de auto-conciencia no es el propósito de esto.

\- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó sorojado.

\- Además, de reirme de tus caras enojadas - se burló.

\- ¡YA DEJA DE TOMAR FOTOS! ¡ESTÚPIDO WHITE!

Así comenzó el día, comiendo, jugando, comiendo, jugando y sobre todo...¡disfrutando! Algo que Natsumi dejo de ver hace 11 años, y eso que apenas tiene 16. Pero lo que hacía feliz al ver las fotos es que Natsumi reía en casi todas sus fotos.

\- Nunca había estado en esta zona antes, parece que solo hay tiendas costosas - murmuro Natsumi viendo hacía todos lados.

\- Después de 10 años cuando te vuelvas una Reina caminaras por esta valle vistiendo esta ropa lujosa - declaro White aún tomando fotos.

\- ¿Qué clase de visión salvaje tienes?

\- Que cruel. Te imagino así de exitosa ¿y dices que es una opinión salvaje?

\- No puedo evitarlo, te comportas como un salvaje a plena luz del día - Natsumi pareció notar algo, por lo que tomo el brazo de White y ambos se escondieron sacando solamente sus cabezas - ¡Espera, White-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ese tipo es uno de la Asamblea de Sukai City...¡Makio! - dijo recordando Natsumi.

\- ¿Aún lo recuerdas? - preguntó un poco irritado al recordar la situación que los hizo pasar ese tipo junto con Accelerator.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar? Intento sobre pasarse con Sayaka, no puedo olvidar al cretino. - frunció el ceño chibi - ¿Qué hace ese sujeto en este lugar...?

\- De seguro dijo que tiene que ver con esa franquiciad de cafés en Sukai City...¿no...?

\- Es verdad, ese cafetera... - caminaron un poco y vieron una mansión, como tres veces los edificios donde viven Natsumi y Resha en El Valle - ..¡es enorme..!

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué nos escondemos? Ellos no tienen juridicción en Reim... - preguntó confundido.

\- No sé...inconscientemente... - gotitas de sudor corrieron por su rostro.

\- ¿Inconscientemente? - ella abrió sus ojos un pequeño sonrojo paso por su rostro - ¿No me digas que inconscientemente me quisiste llevar a este oscuro callejón? - la acorralo contra la pared con una sonrisa un poco pervertida.

\- ¡AAAGH! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡MALDITO HUMANO INNECESARIAMENT ALTO PERVERTIDO DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR!

\- Que cruel. Eso duele Natsu-chan.

\- ¡No lo digas de esa manera! - vociferó sonrojada. Ambos salieron del callejón y White miro fiamente a Makio.

\- Entonces si algo necesita, no dude en contactarnos. Muchas gracias - White entrecerró la mirada.

Juguetes de Niños

Juguetes de niños cayeron al suelo, más bien...eran demasiados.

\- ¡Yos! ¿Qué jugaremos primero? Tenemos tantos - dijo con una cara demasiado neutra y llena de felicidad a la vez.

\- Tú...¿no me digas que el objeivo de ir de compras era para comprar eso...? - pregunto con la cara azul del asombro.

\- Sio.

\- ¿Tenemos que jugarlos todos?

\- Sip.

\- ¡¿Ahora?!

\- Sip, ¿no podemos? - pregunto con carita de perito a medio morir, incluso su espacio brilla.

\- N-No es que no podamos...umm... - murmuro sonrojada.

\- Toma, sosten esto - dijo White extendiendole una paleta de ping-pong.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué...? - la tomo confundida.

\- Si la bola se te cae, tendrás que rodar en el piso 5 veces y ladrar - sentenció.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡ESPERA! - y así comenzaron un rápido juego.

\- ¡ORARARARARA! (Eso es como un verbo japones que se usa para decir: Toma)

\- Mira mamá esas personas...¡qué increíbles! - exclamó un niño.

-...Sí, eso creo...¿Qué es un espectaculo de calle...?

Siguiente, Cuerda.

White.

-¿Qué no te cansas saltando dos veces? - pregunto confundida Natsumi.

Siguiente la Perinola.

Natsumi.

\- Oh... - exclamó con un leve sonrojo.

Pelota.

\- Si no vas a atrapar de espaldas, hazlo así... - le mostro una extraña pose.

\- ¡Ahí te va mi súper ataque...! - exclamó Natsu.

\- Veamos que súper ataque...

White sonrió y tomo otra foto a una Natsumi que admira el paisaje mientras sopla burbujas tiernamente.

\- Esta anocheciendo...

-Y jugamos todos - se burló White - Estoy satisfecho - eso lo dijo de verdad, y siguió tomando fotos.

\- Pero yo no... - murmuro sonrojada. White la miro confundido, la verdad se habían divertido y eso era lo que él quería, que ella saliera de su rutina.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo con un signo de interrogación.

\- ¡Soy la única persona que se le toma fotos! ¡Y eso me enoja! ¡Foto tras foto! - exclamó un poco iritada.

\- No se puede evitar, es mi regalo después de todo - dijo White tranquilo.

\- Que clase de teoria tipo "¿no tiene ningún sentido es esta?" Estaría bien si me gustara que no me tomaran fotografías...

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Si me gustará no te lo estaría diciendo - dijo con una vena remarcada - ¡Damela! ¡Quiero tomar unas fotos! - extendió su mano.

\- Eh...no quiero. - dijo tranquilo sin expresión y si la tenía, una muy tranquila - Es porque tus manos están sucias por jugar con burbujas de jabón...

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces iré a lavarme las manos! ¿Dónde está un lava-manos? - miro hacía todos lados.

\- No te creas. Era broma. - dijo con una sonrisa chibi - Te enseñaré a usarla. Ven. - ella lo miro sonrojada, pero fue - Bien, esta es el boton de temporizador. Ahora esta para 10 segundos. Ahora presiona el boton de 10 segundos...

Silencio

Parece que no entendió. White sonrió y tomo la lacrima, la puso en un lugar alto y tomo la cabeza de la albina poniendola en su hombro y...

KA CHA.

Natsumi se sonrojó como un tomate.

\- ¡TE ODIO!

\- Y ahora, sirvete a tu gusto - Natsumi miro perpleja el banquete que había en el suelo como un pinic- Si sigues así terminaras con un estómago vacío, ¿Sabes? - dijo White viendo a Natsumi escondida - Cada vezque te veo así me dan ganas de atacarte y nunca soltarte. Soy como un acosador en busqueda de su presa - dijo con ojos brillosos y el rostro sombrío.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Comeré! - dijo levantandose. Miro toda la comida - ¿Tú hiciste todo esto...? - preguntó. A White siempre le gusto cosas como la gastronomía mundial siempre esta haciendo comidas deliciosas.

\- Es el nuevo menu del restaurant que quiero abrir. - dijo con una plena sonrisa.

\- En serio...esto es increíble... tú... ¿qué clase de persona eres...? - dijo muda. White abrió un poco sus ojos.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no comes algo? Es como hacer comerte arroz - Natsumi odia el arroz marrón que hace su hermana.

\- Es decir...que ningún platillo de estos esta en su etapa final - preguntó.

\- No, ya están completos, por ejemplo, es "don" de 8 tipos de colores - declaro White.

\- ¡Don! - "Don" es un arroz con varios tipos de comida encima - Si se trata de decorar la comida con carne molida, podemos atraer más atracción de la gente. ¿Hago un corazón como este?

\- Seguro, tengo todos los ingredientes. Aunque puedes hacer cualquier forma también.

Al final terminó como una copia del corazón del de White, no era tan mala.

\- Woa...salió mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que iba a salir horrible... - dijo viendolo.

\- ¡Sabes, al menos puedo hacer esta clase de cosas! - exclamo, puesto que ni ella ni Resha saben cocinar y por eso él suele burlarse diciendo "Son mujeres y no saben cocinar".

\- No es que...

\- Soy mala cocinando porque no sé como hacerlo, no tengo practica ¡si alguien me enseñará al menos las cosas más simples! - dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Nadie te enseñó?

\- A Onee-chan le enseñaron como asesinar, no como mantener a un marido. Y ella me crío...así que...me da pena aceptarlo, pero no sé nada...y preguntarle a alguien ahora...me da algo de verguenza... - bajo la mirada nerviosa. White la miro durante unos segundos.

\- ...Umm, delicioso - dijo de la nada el peli-negro, Natsumi lo miro.

-...tú...ese es el que hice... - dijo con una gota en la sien.

\- Entonces comete el otro... - dijo chibi. Ella miro el perfecto corazón y se sonrojó levemente. Miro como él masticaba. Suspiro.

\- Delicioso...

\- Vamos a sentarnos aquí un rato...

\- ¡Haa! ¡Voy a explotar! - exclamó Natsu tomando su estómago.

\- Aún cuando digas que estas llena, debes tener espacio para el postre - le mostro una hermosa tarta quesillo muy bien decorada. Natsu lo miro sonrojada - Ya que hemos comido mucho, lo hices especialmente en tamaño pequeño...- metio una vela dorada en el postre -...para Natsumi - encendió la vela. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien hacía ese gesto por ella. White se sentó frente a ella. Dio un pequeño bocado de aire.

\- Fuu... - la vela se apagó.

\- ...Feliz cumpleaños, Natsumi - dijo con una gran sonrisa, muchas personas la felicitaron ese día, pero esta vez... se sintió distinto. Se sonrojó tanto que pareció un tomate.

\- ...y...¿que hay de ti? Para mí, como pense, no es justo, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? - White se exaltó, sonrió apenas.

\- 15 de abril - respondió. Ella se exaltó.

\- Eh...ha pasado ya su tiempo - pues ya estaban en junio.

\- ¿Que no ya recibi un raglo de ti? - cuestiono.

\- ¿El tenerme por todo un día? No crees que es poco. Yo de otra mano, recibí muchas cosas - se quejó la albina. Pues ese día lo recordaba, White se había empeñado en que quería pasar un día ellos dos solos.

\- Bueno, si insistes... - White se levantó - Entonces tendré, otro regalo de ti, pero antes - saco de su bolsillo un largo lazo color rosa y lo ato en su cabeza. Tomo una lacrima verde manzana. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió -...sonríe - Natsummi se sonrojo y la foto se tomo la foto con un White sonriente y una increíblemente sonrojada Natsumi.

Sonrió para sus adentros, al final había sido un hermoso día...

\- ¡Pff! ¡Saliste bien roja!

-...¡ya te dije...no soy buena con las fotos!

\- Ese White...nos quito todo el día a Natsumi - se quejó Ja'far entre los papeles.

\- Aún son las 7 - dijo Yuuki saliendo de entre los papeles con el cabello revuelto - ¿Cómo es que tenemos tantos papeles? Antes de salir de Sindira no teníamos casi...

\- Ven - Ja'far le extendió su mano, Yuuki la miro y la tomo para levantarse.

\- En serio que eres un hermano celoso, pobre la que sea tu novia Ja'far-san - dijo con cierto tono de burla. Ambos salieron del gran salón, y al pasar por el pasillo notaron una cabellera blanca acompañada de una negra.

\- No tengo - respondió. Yuuki se sonrojó un poco y miro a los chicos

\- Oh, miralos... han llegado - dijo la castaña viendo a los chicos.

\- Iré a buscar a los demás - dijo Ja'far yéndose del lado de la chica.

\- ¡La pasé muy bien! - exclamó Natsumi, White le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco, desvió la mirada - G-Gracias.

\- No fue nada, es que yo hice todo esto porque te amo - dijo con una plena sonrisa. Natsumi paro en seco, White pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras y se giro - N-N-No es lo que piensas...

\- Dijiste...¿"porque te amo"? - pregunto sin habla. White bajo la mirada, ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

\- Sí - Natsumi bajo la mirada, toco su frente como recordando algo, el sonrojo paso a su rostro. Una boba sonrisa paso a su rostro, rió nerviosamente llamando la atención de White, Natsumi dejó caer unas lindas lágrimas - ¿Natsumi? - ella alzó su rostro sonrojado y lleno de felicidad. Le tomo la muñeca a White y lo acercó a su cuerpo poniendose de puntillas dándole un tierno beso.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Marga en voz baja escondiendose junto con los chicos. Shion se sonrojó un poco al igual que las chicas, mientras que Ja'far quiere matar a White, pero es sostenido por Yuuki, Sinbad y Resha obviamente.

\- Que linda escena - murmuro Yukino.

\- Tienes razón - asentaron todos menos Ja'far.

\- ¡Dejadme! - logró quitarse la mano de Resha de la boca, alertando a ambos chicos, que los miraron a todos muy sonrojados.

\- ¡Eso es malo! - gritaron sonrojados. Todos rieron de aquella reacción tan inocente. White tomo entre sus manos la de Natsumi y entrelazó, ella le sonrió nerviosa. White de la nada se exaltó, empujó a Natsumi confundiendo a todos.

Hasta que una gran cantidad de cadenas atraparon a Star y una gran explosión inundo el jardín. Pero una gigantesca jaula los defendió.

\- ¡White-san! - grito desesperada Natsumi corriendo hacía él. Un rayo cayó frente a ella impidiendole el paso, ella miro hacía arriba encontrando a un hombre de cabello negro desordenado y ojos azules.

\- Blue Star - dijeron los chicos de Tártaros sin habla.

\- Buenas, yo vine a por cierto mocoso - White lo miro lleno de rencor, y no lo podía evitar, esa persona mato a su madre - Bueno, ya que vine por lo mío, me voy...ni se molesten en buscarlo por favor. Ni siquiera saben quién es él...

\- ¡Cállate! - grito White pataleando para que lo soltará.

\- ¿En serio no se los has dicho? - pregunto divertido. White chasqueó la lengua - White Star es el príncipe de la Rama Star, osea el hijo de la persona que los asesinos tanto odian - declaro con una sonrisa divertida. Los albinos de ojos verdes se exaltaron notablemente, Natsumi miro como White bajaba la mirada.

\- Eso no importa... - murmuro Natsumi, él peli-negro se exaltó - ¡WHITE ES WHITE! ¡SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ! - grito corriendo.

\- ¡Estaré bien! - el cuerpo de White y Blue comenzó a desintegrarse - ¡Vosotros...sólo esperad tranquilos por favor! - exclamó con una sonrisa usual en él.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor...! - Natsumi saltó intentando tomar el pie de White, pero ellos desaparecieron. Dejandola caer al suelo, Natsumi respiro agitadamente dejando caer las espesas lágrimas. Resha se exaltó.

\- Natsumi está... - apenas articulo - ...llorando...eso nunca...ha pasado antes, solo cuando...Ja'far...nos dejo.

\- ¿Príncipe de los Star? - apenas articuló Hayate.

\- ¿Hayate? -preguntó Sayaka - ¿N-No lo sabías?

\- No...aunque White dice que odia su familia...no es de extrañar que ocultará algo así...Nowaki, ¿qué haremos? - preguntó el castaño. Nowaki lo pensó.

 **\- Confiar en White Star.**


	14. Tortura Locura Mi Libertad

**DATOS:**

 **NOWAKI CLOW**

 **EDAD: 15**

 **FAMILIA : DESCONOCIDA, AUNQUE TAL VEZ ZESS.**

 **LE GUSTA: ESTAR CON SHION.**

 **NO LE GUSTA: TÁRTAROS**

* * *

Respiró agitadamente, casi doloroso. En la rosa blanca cayeron dos gotas de sangre. Sus pies rojos y con enormes grilletes sosteniendolos. Extendió su mano hacía el pobre chico que sufre sin parar.

La flor cambio a una camelia roja. Tomo el rostro del chico, que dio un resping un poco asustado, bajo su mano por su rostro quitándole la venda.

\- Mamá...¿Mamá...eres tú...? - abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido y otras tres rosas blancas se volvieron camelias rojas. Casi quiso que difinitivamente fuese una ilusión - Hayako-san...

Hayako Ace era la hermana mayor de Hayate, pero ella ya no esta en este mundo. Tiene el cabello castaño como Hayate, y los ojos azul oscuro.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, White-chan - debajo de sus pies es donde aparecen las camelias - ¿Qué sucede? Estás hecho pedazos...Que divertido - su tono cambio de uno amable a uno sombrío al final. White quiso retroceder...pero era imposible, estaba atado a una silla.

Escuchó unos pasos pesados y Hayako se rió tiernamente, quito su mano del rostro de White.

\- Parece que el maestro está aquí - las flores desapareciendo mostrando una sala de tortura. Blue esta en la puerta, tomo una pinza gigantesca.

ºDolorº

White removió las cadenas que tiene en sus muñecas enrojeciendo sus muñecas. Grito de dolor, grito y grito...pero no lo detuvo.

\- ¿Hasta dónde has contado? - White trago duro.

\- Quinientos cincuenta y nueve...quinientos cincuenta y dos... - la sangre volo del cuerpo de White.

\- Quiero que esta cubeta se llene hasta el borde - dijo Blue con un tono siniestro...¿ese hombre era su padre? Más sangre salió.

\- Quinientos treinta y...

Blue le ordenó que contará desde mil, de atrás hacía delante de siete en siete en voz alta - ...ocho... - al principio no entendió esas instrucciones. Blue le tomo la cabeza apretando su cabello...pero luego todo se aclaró cuando se dio cuenta de que era para mantenerse lo más cuerdo posible. Se aferró a esos números para hacer precisamente eso.

-...veinticutatro.

Mientras tanto, Blue Star siguió tomando partes de sus manos y pies...¡una y otra vez! ¡una y otra vez! ¡una y otra vez! ¡una y otra vez! ¡una y otra vez! ¡Una...y otra vez! Y...otra vez...

\- Quinientos diez... - los príncipes Star tienen una gran habilidad de regeneración, pueden quitarle un pie y este volver a crecer. Por eso cada vez que sus dedos de las manos y los pies volvían a crecer...sabía que se había vuelto un monstruo - Quinientos tres... - respiro agitadamente, le ardía la garganta...¿cuántas horas habrán pasado desde que esta en esa sala de tortura?

Esuchó su sonido caracteristico "Hmp". La miro.

\- Buenos días - dijo con una sonrisa y sus manos en sus mejillas.

\- Hayako-san...¿Estás viva? - preguntó cansado.

\- ¿Acaso eso realmente importa? - se levanto sacudiendo su vestido - Oye, White-chan, ¿quéclase de persona era tu madre? - White se exaltó un poco por la pregunta - Hace un momento dijiste "Mamá" - White no respondió, aunque estuvieran en su alma o consiencia...parecía que Hayako tenía mucho control - ¿Es ella?

Las flores se convirtieron en una casa, una casa sencilla...tal vez un simple departamento. Muy cálido la verdad, White se levantó de golpe y la vio. Su corto cabello azul y como siempre, haciendo rosas blancas.

\- ¡Estoy de vuelta! - exclamó una mini-versión de White.

\- ¿Ese eres tú, White-chan? - White sonrió a duras penas.

\- Ne, ne, mamá - mini-White sacó un libro.

\- Eres adorable, ¿no es así? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Ella siempre tomaba cada letra que no podía leer y cuidadosamente escribia la pronunciación al lado de él para mí - contestó con una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿A dónde va tu madre? - la mujer peli-azul se fue del departamento dejando solo al niño, ya que su hermano mayor estaba en clases.

\- Al trabajo - A mini-White no pareció importarle y se fue a un cuarto lleno de libros.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Hayako.

\- Mi mini-biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Cómo los trataba a ti y a tu hermano? - preguntó Hayako.

\- No lo sé, mi padre nunca estaba aquí. Aunque no sé de quién herede ese gusto por la lectura...me agradaba que con su dinero me dieran los libros.

\- ¿No te sentías solo?

\- No.

\- Tenía los libros, y mi mamá siempre fue muy amable conmigo.

\- Oh...

\- Ella realmente era una gran persona. Siempre se ocupaba de la casa a pesar de su trabajo. Nunca la escuché quejarse alguna vez, o causarle algún problema a alguien. Trataba amablemente a todos por igual... mi madre...era mi orgullo.

Una mano pequeña se acercó y tomo su rostro con ternura.

 _\- White, está bien sentirse perdido. Los chicos amables como tú pueden ser felices solo con eso._

 _\- Sí._

\- Es mejor ser lastimado que herir a los demás. Las personas que son amables pueden ser felices solo con eso. Eso es lo que ella me enseñó - otra flor se volvió camelia.

\- Ella era muy amable y maravillosa, ¿eh? Es por eso que te está pasando todo esto.

White gritó hasta que su garganta dolió mucho. La sangre se escurrió por la gran pinza.

\- White, eres un buen chico. ¿Sabes por qué soy tan especial contigo? - cuestiono burlón - La razón por la cual simpre preferí a Black, es que tienes débilidad...eres igual a tu madre, por eso...adoro tus habilidades regenrativas - se acercó a su oído por su espalda - ¿SAbes algo sobre el ciempiés gigante? Quiero poner esto en tú oído. ¿No te importa, verdad?

\- N-No...No...Por favor - pidió llorando, ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba ahí - Te lo reugo...no...¡NO!

Grito sordo, al final lo metió dentro. White se movió desesperadamente, manos y pies. Quería sacarlo, sacarlo y huir de ahí.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Te quiero matar! ¡Te quiero matar! ¡Te quiero matar! ¡Te quiero matar! ¡Te quiero matar! ¿Estaría bien si te mato ahora? - ese padre...está loco - ¿Puedo devorarte ahora? - si te comes a un Star...puedes tener...los beneficios de un Death. - ¡¿Debería matarte?!

\- Déjame ir...déjame ir...por favor, déjame ir... - pidió, pese a que cualquier persona quisiera morir en un punto como ese, ahora...lo único que quería era volver con Natsumi.

Su fina mano le tomo el rostro.

\- Es mejor ser lastimado que herir a los demás. ¿Realmente viviste tu vida creyendo en esas palabras?

\- Eso es lo que mi madre me enseñó, así que yo...

\- ¿Así que simplemente obedeciste todo lo que te dijeron? ¿Qué hay con eso? - dijo un poco irritada - Qué aburrido. - sonrió - ¿No quieres mandarla al infierno? ¿Estás seguro de que tu madre era esa persona amable y maravillosa que pensabas? - él dio un respingo - ¿Qué es eso?

Ella dio un pequeño sobre a otra persona.

\- Un préstamo. - la otra persona lo tomo.

\- ¿Para quién?

\- La hermana de mi madre. Ella siempre decía que tenía dificultades financieras..y le pedía dinero a mi madre. Mi madre no era una asesina, por eso siempre me pregunté de ¿dónde sacaba el dinero? Todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a la casa. Y creó...que ella nunca dejo de hacer algo.

La cubrió con una manta para que no tuviera un resfriado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó White. Ella sonrió. Otra flor se volvió camelia.

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Hayako.

\- Entonces.. **.todo terminó.**

La hermosa mujer de cabello azul tiene una gran espada en el pecho. Protegiendo a sus hijos, la lluvia comenzó a caer y lo único que pudo ver es la estrella del clan Asesino.

\- Me quede solo después de eso. Black y yo...ya no teníamos lugar al que ir...por eso...nos separamos...

 _\- ¡OHHHH! - White abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso. Un castaño lo tiro al suelo - ¡Oye White! ¡¿Hasta cuando te quedarás en casa?! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí cuando te quedas en casa?! - grito sacuendiendolo de los hombros._

 ** _\- Oh, es cierto...había un lugar al que podía ir._**

 _\- White, ¿si fueras un demonio, te comerías a Minerva de la Clase 3? ¿Ya sabes, la que tanto te gusta? - cuestiono divertido Hayate._

 _\- ¡N-No lo haría! Y ella no me gusta tanto._

\- Hayate era el único apoyo moral que tenía entonces - declaro White.

\- Era un gran amigo, ¿no? Pero también perderás a tus únicos preciados amigos, ¿eh?

\- ¿Eh? - White la miro preocupado. Ella lo miro con ojos oscuros.

\- Y todo es tu culpa.

Blue le tomo el cabello a White alzandole el rostro, él lo subio y vio a dos personas forcejear.

\- Todas las deficiencias en este mundo provienen de la falta de capacidad de un individuo. La persona que me dijo estas palabras era un verdadero saco de mierda, pero ahora estoy un poco agradecido con él. White, he comprendido algo en estas últimas horas. No sólo tu cuerpo, tú mente también es sorprendentemente resistente. Así que preparé algo.

White respiró agitadamente asustado por lo que él diría.

\- ¡Un hombre y una mujer que se aman el uno al otro! - tronó su dedo haciendo un estruendoso ruido - ¡Tendrás que elegir a quién mataré! - grito a su oído - Dejé que estos dos se encargaran de ti hasta ahora. Dime, estuviste resistiendo hasta que ellos vinieran a salvarte, ¿no? Viste a esos chicos como tus salvadores, ¿no? - trono otro dedo -¿Y bien, cúal de los dos?

Susurro a su oído con una cínica sonrisa. White lo miro de reojo.

\- Si no eliges a uno los mataré a ambos. Déjame preguntarte de nuevo - tercer dedo - ¿A quién quieres salvar?

Le alzo bruscamente la cabeza haciéndolo mirar a ambos. La mujer llora inconsolablemente, mientras que el hombre le dio a entender que él estaba dispuesto a morir.

\- ¿Por qué...yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quién elija? - le sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

\- Vamos, apresúrate y elige de una vez - las lágrimas cayeron desesperadamente por su rostro.

-¡No puedo hacer algo así! - vociferó desesperado, asustado...lleno de...molestia al no poder hacer nada - Sería como si yo fuera quien los matará.

\- ¡Elige a uno! ¡Elige uno! ¡Elige uno! ¡Elige uno maldita sea! ¿El hombre? ¿O la mujer? ¿Derecha? ¿O izquierda? ¡Elige uno! - le grito al oído.

\- ¡Es obvio que no puedo elegir ninguno! ¡Si tienes que matar a alguien! ¡Matame a mí! - Blue frunció el ceño. Su hijo menor de nuevo le mostraba débilidad, y lo único que quería ver él era esa mirada asesina que le dedico cuando mató a su madre.

\- Bien, entiendo - le soltó bruscamente la cabeza y se separó y caminó lentamente - Presta mucha atención - tomo bruscamente el cuello de la mujer y la alzó como un muñeco - ¡¿Este?! ¡¿Qué tal este?! ¡Vamos, elige uno! ¡Dije que eligieras a uno! - el otro hombre comenzó a agitarse por la mujer - ¡Ella morirá! ¿Estás de acuerdo, White? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Elige uno! ¡Elige uno! ¡Escoge uno! ¡¿Y bien?!

El otro hombre mro suplicante a White, dándole a entender que no queria que matarán a la mujer. Blue intensificó el agarré. Horribles recuerdos de una misma escena regresó a su mente. El hombre logro quitarse la venda de la boca.

\- ¡Escogeme, por favor, White-san! Aki...¡Aki morirá! ¡Elígeme! ¡Elígeme, White-san!

\- ¡DETENTE!

ºSangreº

Las lágrimas quedaron pasmadas en los ojos azul-verdoso-oscuro de White. Se mancharon de un color rojo y sus púpilas se contrajeron.

\- Parece que ella se rompió, ¿Eh? - la dejó caer como si no fuera nada. Tomo la cabeza del otro hombre - Todo... **es tu culpa.**

Volvió a su consciencia, aquel lugar que no quería ver.

\- No es mi... - contrajó su cuerpo - No, es mí culpa.

\- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? - preguntó con un tono irritado Hayako - Puedes quedarte sentado allí y culparte una y otra vez, pero hacer eso no cambiará nada. No lo intentes cambiar. **Todo es culpa tuya.** Eso es obvio para ti, ¿no es así? - se levantó del suelo - ¿Las cosas terminaron así por culpa de quién? - se apoyó en sus hombros - ¿Fue coincidencia? ¿O por accidente? ¿Tal vez incluso el **destino**? Aunque no hay tal cosa como el **destino** \- el rukh de esa mujer... - Es simplemente una combinación de una circunstancia con otra - es... - ¿Y quién es el que crea sus propias circunstancias?

Se meneo alejándose de él.

\- ¿De quién es la culpa? - sonrió. Sí, definitivamente el rukh de esa persona es...- **Eres tú** \- **negro. Rukh, negro.** \- "Todas las deficiencias en este mundo provienen de la falta de capacidad de un individuo" Tiene razón, ¿Verdad? Todo empezó porque no fuiste consciente de los conocimientos de este mundo.

Tomo el rostro de White, y acarició su cabello.

\- Fuiste estúpido en ese entonces y yo te engañé por eso - se pegó a su oído - **Todo es tú culpa.** Es mejor ser herido que dañar a los demás. Es por eso que estás pasando por todo esto - lo abrazó por la espalda - Si hubieras sido fuerte y hubieras matado a Blue, esos dos estarían a salvo. Si hubieras elegido al hombre, la mujer estaría a salvo... y si hubieras sido fuerte en ese entonces...

La imagen de su madre ponerse frente a sus dos hijos protegiéndolos del Rey de Los Asesinos. Ella les sonrió mientra la sangre se desliza por su labio, toco sus rostros y dejó sus manos caer.

\- Y luego lo que está por venir - White miro temeroso hacía el otro lado encontrando a Blue tomandolos del cuello.

\- Sayaka...Hayate... - él sonrió y los lanzó con fuerza hacía un lado quitándoles la vida. Los oos de White se contrajeron.

\- **Y lo más importante para ti** \- dijo. Todo cambió a un valle. Meneo su cuerpo tarareando una canción. Una boba sonrisa se paso por el rostro pálido de White, y sus ojos llenos de dolor y esperanza.

\- ¡Natsumi! - ella paro de golpe y giro.

\- Eres un monstruo. - White se exaltó.

\- N-No, yo...

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - dijo con un tono neutro que había quedado atrás hace un año - Una vez más no fuiste capaz de elegir. Por eso... - una gran espada la atraveso - pasará esto... - su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

White apenas respiró. El aire volvió a sus pulmones y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, gritar, gritar...de nuevo le habían quitado lo que más amaba. No quería, no quería...¡ese no era su destino!

\- Este es el camino de la decisión que elegiste. Este es el futuro que elegiste - White bajo la cabeza y su cabello cubrió su flequillo - ¿Por qué lloras? - toco su cabello - ¿Por qué te lamentas? Elegiste ser herido en vez de hacer daño a los demás, ¿no? Eres una persona tan amable y maravillosa. Pero aunque parece que eliges a ambos, en realidad estas abandonando a ambos. Tu madre...era igual. Si hubiera negado a las demandas de su insoportable hermana no habría tenido problemas con tu padre. Si hubiera huido cuando tuvo oportunidad...no habría muerto protegiendolos.

\- Cállate - pidió en voz baja.

\- Qué madre tan tonta, ¿no? Si ella realmente te amaba debió abandonar a su tonta hermana.

\- Basta - pidió un poco más alto.

\- Eso es lo que realmente querías que hiciera, ¿no es así? - preguntó a su oído con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor, basta - negó con la cabeza dejando caer sus lágrimas.

ºLloréº

Lloró desconsoladamente.

\- Mamá...mamá... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Te extraño...no me gusta estar solo...Quería...¡Quería que me eligieras a mí! - sollozó el menor de los Star - ¡Quería que hubieras vivido para mí!- grito dejando caer sus espesas lágrimas llenas de ira.

\- ¿Incluso si eso significará renunciar a tu tía?

\- ¡Incluso si eso significa renunciar a ella! - grito enojado.

\- ¿Incluso si eso significara lastimar a alguien? - incitó con burla.

\- ¡Incluso si eso significaba lastimar a alguien!

\- ¿Incluso si eso significará tomar su propia vida? - ella sabía a donde llevaba eso.

\- ¡Incluso si eso significaba tomar su vida! - en los ojos de White creció una estrella amarilla. Rodeo todo su ojo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una estrella negra.

\- Que buen chico eres - caminó lentamente hacá el - Eso es, White-chan. Hay momentos en los que debes renunciar a una cosa para conservar otra. Tu madre fue incapaz de hacer eso. Eso no es bondad, sólo es débilidad. Ella no tenía la fuerza, la voluntad para darle la espalda. ¿Aún puedes seguir con las consecuencias de ser herido? ¿Puedes seguir soportando a alguien como Blue?

\- ¡No, no puedo! - declaro. Los petalos de las flores revolotearon por todos lados. Ella dejó caer sus manos del rostro de White. Logró lo que quería.

\- Sí Tártaros continúa haciéndose más fuerte probablemente harán mucho daño en este reino - otra flor se convirtió en camelia.

\- No permitiré que eso suceda.

\- Tu preciada novia, y tus compañeros en Tenrou también podrían pasar por el mismo martirio - otra rosa paso a camelia.

\- Cualquiera que intente quitarme lo mío, no tendrá misericordia - declaro sin sentimiento en la voz. Más y más camelias.

\- ¿Tienes esa clase de fuerza? - cuestiono Hayako.

\- Sí - las rosas... se extingen por camelias. Ella pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su orea.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me aceptas? -preguntó, ese era su objetivo, inculcarse por completo en el alma del príncipe.

\- No. No estoy diciendo eso - el sonido de grilletes romper resonó. Su cuerpo cayó a las rosas convirtiendolas en camelias. Tomo sus muñecas - Puedo superarte cuando quiera.

\- ¿Incluso si es una decisión equivocada? - preguntó altanera.

\- Yo no soy el que está equivocado - sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Todas las rosas en su sub-consiente se volvieron camelias rojas y brillantes - ¡Son las personas como ustedes las que están equivocados!

\- Eso está bien. White-chan. Vivir es devorar a otros - la boca de White se llenó de sangre - Eso...es tú destino, proteger a lo que tanto amas... - ella toco el rostro del chico que se separó. Su cabello se tornó plateado y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

\- Yo...soy yo.

* * *

Blue choco por enécima vez las grandes pinzas contra sus manos. Las uñas de su hijo ya están negras de tantas veces que se las arrancó. Comenzó a caminar hacía el ahora peli-plateado.

\- White. Nuestro momento especial de diversión ha llegaod a su fin - dijo Blue, paro - Los mensajeros se están acercando a este lugar. Mi trabajo es encargarme de ellos. El objetivo de Tártaros es eliminar a quién se interponga en su camino. Eso incluye a los humanos, pero también a los magos. Los Death's que están en contra de Tártaros. Quienes trabajan en: "Tenrou", si mal no recuerdo. También son objetivos de Tártaros que deben ser eliminados.

Sonrió de medio lado cínicamente.

\- ¡Hijo mío! ¡Déjame devorarte! ¡Déjame devorar hasta el último trozo tuyo! - grito abriendo su boca. Paro en seco al no ver a su hijo, sino a ella. Rió con gracia.

\- Qué divertido. - comenzó a subir la mirada lentamente - En verdad eres un hombre absurdo - dijo con una plena sonrisa. Blue chasqueo los dientes, pero se formo una sonrisa.

\- De verdad que eres interesante - tronó un dedo - ¡Ahora déjame devorarte! - una gran cantidad de rayos negros formaron dos colas enormes.

Las cadenas se rompieron y el humo se levantó. Lo agarro con las cadenas de sus manos en el cuello con fuerza.

\- Devora esto. - Blue grito y White saltó cayendo a una distancia considerable. La sangre se deslizó por la cara de Blue. Vio como su hijo se limpio la boca - Qué sabor tan malo - cerca de su boca hay una gran mancha roja.

\- ¿Q-Qué? T-Tú - miró de reojo su herida escurrirse - ¿Me mordiste?

\- Sabe casi como a instestinos de un pez a punto de echarse a perder - los rayos negros fueron hacía él. Este saltó rodando entre ellos y le fue a dar una patada, pero su "padre" le tomo la pierna y se la doblo.

\- ¡No te dearé ir! - él la giro y la pierna le rodo como si a este no le doliera, lo pateo con fuerza y este lo dejó por caer en otro lado. La pierna del príncipe de los Star se recompuso con fácilidad.

\- ¿Crees que después de todo lo que he pasado me duela algo tan simple como esto? - dijo neutro mientras sus ojos brillan notablemente.

\- ¡Te mataré! - tronó un dedo y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar - ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! - su cuerpo se transformó en un zorro gigantesco con la estrella de su clan en frente - ¡Te comeré! ¡Te descuartizaré!

White tronó un dedo suyo.

\- ¡Te masticaré hasta la muerte! - grito Blue. White sonrió levemente al ver la forma "Etherias" de su padre, iba en serio contra él. El Rey de Los Star se apoyó en sus patas y corrió - ¡WHITE! - grito y corrió hacía él y le apuntó. Este lo esquivó varias veces y lo pateó haciendo un ruido sordo. El Rey volvió a intentar golpearlo, este lo esquivó apretó su puño y lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que escupa.

Su padre lo atrapó en su cola y lo envió a volar hacía una pared. El humo se levantó, pero luego escucho sus ligeros pasos para ser un hombre. White tronó un dedo suyo, como burlandose de su padre.

Los rayos blancos tomaron forma de 6 colas puntiagudas como las de Roromiya. Sonrió cínicamente con el flequillo bajo. En esos dos días de cautivierio se metieron en su mente, lo torturaron y para colmo...sus uñas serían permanentemente negras.

\- Ahora... - subió su mirada llena de diversión y locura - es mi turno - tronó otro dedo, y las seis colas apuntron a su padre con recelo. El Rey gruño y una ardua pelea comenzó.

Y aunque suene dudable del delgado chico que depende constantemente de su Kusarigama, iba ganando. Que más querían.

ºVenganzaº

Tortura tras tortura lo llevaron tras esa personalidad retorcida que siempre ha estado en su interior. Las colas comenzaron a chocar haciendo corto-circuitos

\- ¡WHITE!

El chico volo como una mariposa extendiendo tdas sus colas y sus brazos y piernas. Luego dio un cuerpo invertido dandole con los rayos blancos alzando el humo. Y luego una gran explosión llegó hacia el Rey de los Star.

El cuerpo de este volvió a ser humano. Su hijo se acercó y se paro al borde del cráter.

ºIraº

Una de sus colas se clavo en la mano de su padre. Tronó otro de sus dedos.

\- ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?

ºLocuraº

Su tobillo.

\- Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿cuánto es mil menos siete?

ºTorturaº

Su otra pierna.

\- ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?

ºMi libertadº

Su otra mano.

\- N-N-Novecientos noventa y tres... N-Novecienteos ochenta y seis...Novecientos setenta... - White está e su espalda, cuatro de sus colas en su articulaciones y las otras dos revolotean cerca de la cabeza del peli-negro - ...y nueve. Novecientos setenta y dos - White se sentó tranquilo - Novecientos sesenta y cinco... - White se dio en la cabeza dos veces desde su oído.

\- Trataste de devorar a tu propio hijo - tronó otro de sus dedos y tomo el ciempiés que estaba en su interior abriendo sus ojos molestos - Así que no tienes derecho a quejarte. No te importa si te como...¿no?

* * *

\- ¡¿Por qué no podemos ir a buscar a White?! - pregunto ya exasperada Natsumi, han pasado dos días desde que él desapareció.

\- Natsumi, él dijo que confiaramos en él. Además la razón por la cual White está en Tenrou - dijo serio Nowaki viendo a una atada Natsumi en el suelo, pues estaba empeñada en recatar a su ahora "novio".

\- Natsu-san, la lacrima de vida de White-san sigue brillando..no te preocupes - dijo nerviosa Shion. Natsumi bajo la mirada y luego la subió de golpe. Nowaki se exaltó. Son esos dos ojos, el de la serpiente y el reloj.

\- Dejadme ir a buscar a White - pidió tiernamente.

\- ¿Si quiera sabes lo que estás haciendo con los ojos?

\- No. - los ojos de la chica volvieron a ser verdes y suspiro rendida. La gema que White le regaló con sus fotos comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que la verde manzana que estaba en la mesa para ver.

\- ¡White! - se esuchó a las afueras, Natsumi se exaltó.

\- White-san... está de vuelta - dijo sorprendido Aladdin viendo la lacrima brillar. Natsumi se paro de golpe y salió corriendo aún amarrada.

\- ¡Natsumi! - gritaron los tres asustados siguiendola. La chica saltó y se colgo de un poste y cortando la soga.

\- Nunca confien en un asesino - ella les dio la espalda y los tres quedaron en blanco, ella comenzó a correr y se cayó en las escaleras, pero se volvió a levantar. Entonces lo vio.

Él movió sus pies rojos y lastimados, su cabello plateado. Alzo su mirada verde-azulada-oscura. Ella comenzó a llorar y no resistió corriendo hacía él, lo atrapó antes de que él cayera al suelo.

\- ¡White! ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupada. Él cabello del príncipe brillo y se volvió negro de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien...no te preocupes... - acarició con cariño el rostro de Natsumi - ¡No llores! ¡¿Ves?! Estoy completamente bien... - sonrió - sólo un poco cansado... - Natsumi pegó su frente a la de White dejando caer sus lágrimas al rostro del chico - Estoy bien - rozó los labios de Natsumi antes de caer inconsciente por la falta de sueño y toda la tortura anterior - Te amo, Natsumi - murmuro apenas.


	15. Festival

**DATOS:**

 **ZESS CROSSERIA.**

 **EDAD: 28 (APARIENCIA DE** **8)**

 **FAMILIA: DESCONOCIDA, AUNQUE TAL VEZ NOWAKI.**

 **LE GUSTA: MUSE DE CHOCOLATE.**

 **NO LE GUSTA** **: VEGETALES**

* * *

\- ¡¿L-Lo mataste?! - grito sorprendida Yuuki, él chico asentó con la cabeza.

\- Pero antes me dijo que Black está dentro de Tártaros, en "Más allá" de este mundo - dijo el chico siendo terminado de curar por su _novia_.

\- ¿"Más allá"? - preguntó Koumei.

\- Este mundo fue creado por la vía de Solomon - inició Shion ayudando a Natsumi - Pero al inicio de los Death hubo una cáracteristica, muchos dicen que fue la reencarnación de la Gran Reina Sheba - Aladdin abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre - Suishou Shisa·Tsuki, la reina de los Death y La Gran Magi. De ella descendemos pese a que no tuvo hijos, también fue quien selló a E.N.D...

\- ¿La qué selló a E.N.D? - preguntaron Kouen y Sinbad.

\- Sí, ella era la copa de E.N.D. Tenía grabado "L.I.F.E" en el pecho, "D.E.A.T.H" en los dedos...y otro símbolo extraño, pero no recuerdo cual - continúo Nowaki con un dedo en el mentón.

\- ¿Cómo iba a ser la copia? - pregunto Judal, Shion bajo el flequillo y miro sus manos sombría.

\- Tenía el poder de crear otro mundo al igual que Solomon-sama...por eso murió hace 200 años - respondió Zora seria viendo la reacción de su sobrina. Ella apretó los puños.

\- Me gustaría saber porque Suishou-sama se sacrificó...dicen que hubo un demonio de 100 colas. Suishou lo creo, pero también los convirtió en Djinn dividiendolos en 99. Ya que el original quería destruir este mundo y ella al ver que no podía detenerlo lo dividió. - dijo Sayaka recordando.

\- Es algo que nunca entenderemos - culminaron Resha y Ja'far.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Vosotros saben de aquello? - preguntaron los cuatro Nakatsukasa.

\- Nosotros los guerreros Espirituales nacimos entre la mitad del "Más allá" y este mundo, pero somos más humanos que los que nacen en el "Más allá" - respondió Ja'far.

\- Ah...ya vemos...

\- Pero...yo cerré el "Más allá"... - susurro Shion sin dejar de ver sus manos. Natsumi y White la escucharon, pero optaron por no decir nada. Tal vez sólo fue su imaginación, así que no se arriesgarían a decir algo que no debían.

\- ¿Shion...? - Aladdin le toco el hombro y ella reaccionó y miro al Magi menor, sonrió y él abrió sus ojos.

\- Sólo pensaba, no te preocupes - declaro tranquila con su sonrisa. Aladdin la miro fijamente durante unos segundos y luego al resto.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Nowaki? - preguntó el peli-azul.

\- ¿Qué les parece si partimos luego del festival de Reim? - pregunto Titus. Todos lo miraron con cara de ¿"Partimos"? - No hagan esa cara, yo iré con vosotros... - se señalo con su dedo.

\- N-No tengo problemas...pero, ¿Y Reim? - preguntó Nowaki.

\- Roromiya-san lo dijo, puedo comandarlo gracias a Muu y las lacrimas, nadie nota si estoy o no - movió su mano despectivamente de arriba hacía abajo tranquilo.

\- Que solución tan despreocupada - murmuraron Kouen, Alibaba y Sinbad.

\- ¿Titus-Onii-chan? - murmuro confundida Marga. Apretó su pequeño puño y volteo la cara viendo la ventana. Pareció exaltarse por algo que vio, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

\- ¿Marga-chan? - Zess se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño Zape para que reaccionase - ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí, me pareció ver algo...- ladeo la cabeza confundida - Pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación - hizo un puchero - Maldita sea, si mi vista fuese mejor...

\- No digas groserías - regaño Titus.

\- Gomen.

\- Según yo, deciamos más groserias cuando eramos críos - murmuro Rokuro.

\- No lo digas en voz alta, daremos mal ejemplo - continuaron los otros tres.

\- Como sea, vamos a terminar las cosas del festival - dijo Titus jalando a Marga, Aladdin y Shion de alguna manera. Todos salieron de la enfermería, quedando solo la pareja albina y peli-negro.

\- ¿Tú también la escuchaste? A Shion - murmuro White viendo como su novia la miraba fijamente

\- Pensé que fueron ideas mías, pero sí lo hice...¿cuánto poder puede tener Shion? - dijo un poco preocupada la oji-verde.

\- Uno mayor al de que pensamos, pero...me preocupa algo...- atrajó a Natsumi a su cuerpo dándole un fuerte abrazo y lanzandose con ella en la cama.

\- Oye, sigues muy herido...¿Qué te preocupa? - dijo interesada y nerviosa.

\- Nada importante... - le dio un besito cerca del labio sonriendole plenamente. Ella se sonrojó como tomate y ocultó su cara en su pecho. El peli-truco (Que lo tiene de dos modos distintos, muy distintos) entrecerró la mirada.

* * *

 _\- ¿En serio amas a esa chica? - murmuro Blue antes de ser terminado por su hijo._

 _\- Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?_

 _\- Que esas dos albinas...destruirán este mundo..._

* * *

Mejor dejaba de pensar en cosas estúpidas y se enfocaba en su presente, el presente que tiene con la persona que ama. Presiono a la oji-verde contra su cuerpo lastimado.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirselo? - preguntaron molestos Rokuro y Zess. La Princesa Fanalis se exaltó por el comentario de esos adultos-niños, se sonrojó notoriamente y comenzó a desviar la mirada.

\- Nunca.

\- ¡ROROMIYA D. TRAFALGAR! ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDES OCULTAR HASTA QUE MUERAS! - gritaron enojados, la mujer fue encogiendose poco a poco. Masrur iba pasando, pero por alguna razón decidió esconderse.

\- Yo lo sé... - apretó un puño bajando un poco la cabeza - Pero...es difícil, ¿saben? Por ahora - llevo su puño hasta su pecho y sonrió tiernamente -...soy feliz de que simplemente esten a mi lado.

\- Roromiya... - murmuraron ambos adultos-niños preocupados - Mientras más sigas así no solo te causarás daño a ti misma, sino a esos dos...

\- Lo sé...pero...¿quién dijo que yo viviría tanto tiempo? - miro el cielo. Masrur abrió sus ojos - Sólo quiero vivir una vida pacifica... - extendió su mano y toco la mariposa - ...a su lado, no importa cuanto tiempo sea... - sonrió tiernamente. Masrur bajo la mirada, ¿cómo que...

Sólo quiero vivir una vida pacifica...a su lado, no importa cuanto tiempo sea

...planeaba dejarlo?

\- Roromiya - la mencionada volteo hacía arriba viendo a la persona que la llamaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Masrur-san? - dijo con una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa.

\- Morgiana dice que quiere hacer algo especial y te estaba buscando por todos lados - dijo el Fanalis serio como siempre. Ella encarnó una ceja.

\- ¿Algo especial? - pregunto confundida.

* * *

\- ¡Natsu-san! - exclamó animada Shion entrando al cuarto de la enfermería. Para sonrojarse - Creo que interrumpí algo...

\- ¡No! ¡Shion...! - Natsumi la tomo del brazo evitando que se fuera, muy sonrojada y a pesar que White la tomo de la cintura para que no se fuera de su lado - ¿Dime?

\- Queria que pr-practicaramos aquello - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Natsumi - Pero, si ya no quieres... - Natsumi sonrió de forma mécanica y tomo a la chica en su hombro.

\- ¡Lo siento White! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! - seguido salió corriendo saludando a su hermano y a Yuuki en el camino.

\- ¿De qué nos perdimos? - preguntaron ambos al úniso confundidos.

\- Quién sabe - Ja'far suspiro.

\- Ahora...¡Nuevo plan para conseguirle una novia a Ja'far-san! - exclamó Yuuki saltando. El hombre se sonrojo notoriamente.

\- ¡No digas eso tan libremente! - le paro del hombro - Ahora vamos.. - ella se sonrojó un poco - tenemos trabajo.

\- ¡Sí, sí! - sonrió mostrando sus dientes brillantes. Él sonrió levemente y caminaron.

* * *

\- ¡Judal-kun! - exclamó Zora un poco enojada.

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Viejo! ¡Viejo! - gritaba muy enojada cierta peli-azul - ¡Hakuryuu! ¡SUELTAME!

\- Si lo hago matarás a Judal - dijo de lo más tranquilo el oji-azul sosteniendo a su novia.

\- P-Pero... - murmuraron ambos siendo sujetados - ¡Él/Ella empezó! - se señalaron acusatoriamente.

\- ¿Acaso son niños? - preguntaron Hakuryuu y Zora chibis.

\- Sí... - ambos hicieron un puchero. Zora y Ur se exaltaron un poco de su reacción, incluso Ur de la suya propia.

\- Tehee... - rió levemente la peli-azul. Zora la siguió y ambas estallaron en risas tiernamente. Judal y Hakuryuu sonrieron a su manera. Les agradaba que esas dos estuvieran felices...tan felices.

* * *

\- ¡Principito! ¡Otra más! - exclamo entusiasta la rubia. El peli-rosa sonrió divertido, choco su puño levemente contra su frente.

\- Claro rubia, con una condición... - se acercó mucho a su rostro, pero un castaño se metió entre ambos.

\- ¡Luka-san! - exclamaron ambos con tonos muy diferentes. El castaño miro a Kouha con un tono despectivo y luego a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tenemos cosas que hacer, más que pelear...así que por favor, vamos - los tomo a ambos de las muñecas, pese a que es más pequeño. Kouha lo miro desganado y Lucy sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, Kouha la miro y sonrió y los tres se fueron hacía dentro. Yukino parpadeo un poco confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Kouen tocando su cabeza. Ella reaccionó y lo miro durante unos segundos.

\- Pensaba - respondió con una sonrisa tranquila mirando hacía el frente.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - pregunto revolviendo su cabello. Ella lo miro con un puchero.

\- No hagas eso..sólo...pensaba lo feliz que se ve Lucy con tu hermano - se apoyó en el barandal.

\- ¿Lu-chan y quién? - preguntó Izanami apareciendo junto con Koumei.

\- ¿Con Kouha? Esos dos se parecen bastante - respondió Koumei.

\- No debemos meternos en su vida, aunque... - Izanami "miro" el cielo - me parece bien que Lu-chan intente superar a Luka - murmuro para si misma. Sonrió apenas.

\- Vamos, tenemos que ayudar - dijo Yukino caminando junto con su melliza.

\- Esas dos no se parecen en nada, ¿no crees, Koumei-kun? - dijo apareciendo una chica, alta de castaño cabello y ojos púrpuras.

\- ¡Keihla! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - dijo el peli-emo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Vinimos a ayudar a mi mujer.

\- ¿Te casaste? Pobre la que se haya casado contigo, Kouen-sama - dijo con certo tono de burla.

\- Keihla...

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el mayor.

\- Ah, ¿yo? Vine a ver el festival de Reim, dicen que habrán muchas sorpresas este año - respondió rascando su nuca - Ah, Kouemi-kun, ¿Quién era esa chica tan mona que andaba contigo? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Izanami? - pregunto encarnando una ceja.

\- Sí, esa, la chica linda rubia.

\- Son mellizas... - murmuro Kouen. A Keihla le salió un signo de interrogación.

\- La del vestido es Izanami - dijo Koumei.

\- La del short es mi esposa - dijo Kouen. Keihla comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Que complicado! ¡Otra forma de identifcarlas!

\- Una es ciega y la otra ve, la de ojos cristalizados y la mal geniada - respondió Kouen.

\- Eres muy cruel, Kouen-sama.

* * *

\- Vamos Sinbad-san, vamos a salir - dijo Kougyoku empujandolo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? - preguntó curioso, ella sonrió tiernamente y siguió empujandolo. Ya lleva sus ropas de pelea usuales.

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato - cubrió el rostro del Rey con una túnica y ella con su capucha y ambos comenzaron a caminar por todos lados. Por su lado pasaron Resha y Nowaki, ambos los miraron.

\- Hacen una genial pareja - dijo Nowaki.

\- Son Rey y Princesa... claro que la hacen. Pero más...por la personalidad de esos dos - dijo con una sonrisa leve Resha.

\- En cuanto a lo que me decías - Nowaki la hizo verlo tomando su rostro, pues pese a sus edades casi miden lo mismo - ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, mis calculos y conocimientos nunca me fallán - dijo seria bajando la mirada.

\- En ese caso, yo me encargaré - dijo Nowaki mentiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- No se lo digas a ninguno, por favor - pidió en un pequeño susurro, Nowaki la miro fijamente durante unos segundos. Suspiro y tomo la mano de la mujer jalandola para que camnaran a la par.

\- Esto es entre tú y yo, no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomo su rostro de la nada y se lo sacudió ligeramente - No te pareces en nada a tus hermanos, eres demasiado seria - ella sonrió apenas.

\- Gracias, Nowaki...pero... - tomo sus manos - Tu tampoco pareces un crío de 15 años.

\- Es que yo tengo 200 años de conocimiento en mi cabeza.

\- Engreído.

\- ¡Lo sé! - sonrió divertido y siguieron caminando hasta entrar al gran palacio.

\- Sayaka, vamos. Nosotros también debemos ayudar - dijo Hayate jalando a la Death.

\- Oye, que tengo pies - dijo pataleando.

\- Y como tienes pies, querrás huir así que vamos, niña mimada - dijo aún jalandola. Ella bajo la mirada.

\- Hayate...¿Qué haremos cuando volvamos a Sukai City? ¿Nos dejaran? - preungto con un tono neutro.

\- No, prometí estar a tu lado, aunque no lo quisieras - respondió el chico. Sayaka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

\- G-Gracias...

* * *

\- No puedo creer que en realidad lo hagamos - dijo nerviosa Shion.

\- ¡Anda que será divertido! - exclamó Zora arreglando a Shion.

\- Nunca antes me habían arreglado tanto -dijo nerviosa Natsumi - Me arrepiento un poco.

\- ¡¿Ves?!

\- Quedense quietas, este traje lo hice yo - proclamo Lucy, las pincho y ambas cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Punto nervioso? - preguntaron las mellizas.

\- Claro que sí, no se quedarían quietas... - dijo Yuuki amarrando su cabello con forma de rosa de algún modo.

\- Como si no lo supieramos - dijeron el resto de las mujeres. Luego de unos 20 minutos, Lucy sonrió y quitó las agujas. Las chicas la golpearon sin fuerzas.

\- Ag-Agradece que no tenemos fuerzas aún - dijeron enojadas. Ambas llevan un top blanco que se cruza en su espalda con la tela de ese lado y la parte delantera descubierta dejando ver su blanca piel. De la parte trasera crece una falda o faldón, que se abre en todas sus piernas mostrando un sinfín de pulseras y tobilleras doradas. Llevan coronas y se ven realmente hermosas...

\- ¡Qué lindas! - exclamaron todas.

\- S-Son realmente crueles - dijeron sonrojadas temblando, nunca en su vida habían llevado tan poca ropa.

\- Espero que les salga bien - dijo Marga, va vestida igual que ellas pero en un traje negro. Las demás van vestidas iguales, pero con trajes rojos y cremas.

\- No se preocupen, lo harán perfectamente - dijeron Mor y Roro alzando su dedo pulgar.

\- Eso esperamos - dijeron realmente sonrojadas.

* * *

\- ¡Fiesta! - gritaron todos los chicos yendo a comer.

\- Son todos unos glotones - dijeron los adultos.

\- Sí - dijeron con una sonrisa Yuuki, Yukino, Izanami y Roromiya.

\- ¿¡Qué con esas ropas?! - gritaron los hombres ligeramente sonrojados.

\- Son de Reim, estás lindas - respondió Kougyoku apareciendo.

\- ¿Tú también? - preguntó Sinbad con un hilo de sangre rodando por su nariz.

\- ¿Dónde están Shion y Natsumi? - preguntó White con una sonrisa buscando a su novia. Las 12 chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué con esas sonrisas? - dijeron todos asustados. Ellas solo ensancharon - En serio, tenemos miedo, diganlo.

\- No, no, es una sorpresa - dijeron las 12 con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora tenemos más miedo - dijeron todos retrocediendo.

\- ¿Dónde está Titus-sama? Marga-chan - preguntó Zess acercándose a la niña Un rubi se metió entre ambos.

\- Aquí - dijo con una vena remarcada, Zess sonrió ante aquella actitud. Pero frente a los ojos de Titus Zess era más pedofilo que él. Si bien Titus tenía 17 y Marga 10, pero Zess tenía 28 con apariencia de 8.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Antes de se me olvide! - Marga corrió hacía la tarima, sonrió y todos se sonrojaroN notoriamente por lo que llevaba puesto - ¡GAME STAR! - grito con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie entendió aquella palabra menos las chicas que sonrieron notoriamente.

Todas las velas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron de golpe. El silencio se creo pensando que posiblemente era otro ataque.

 **Lo azul del cielo** \- resonó en sus oídos, una voz melodiosa y tranquila - **Me hace pensar en el claro cielo.**

 **Como los rayos de sol sea soman a través de las nubes** \- esta vez fue otra, un poco más ligera. Ambas juntaron sus manos y las velas se encendieron por fuego de múltiples colores.

 **Veamos los coloridos frutos de orar** \- Todos abrieron sus ojos al ver que eran Natsumi y Shion las cantantes, ambas en una especie de luna de papel. Soltaron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos.

 **Natsumi: En la humeda mano dereha una tormenta helada con heridas incurables.**

 **Shion: La mano izquierda no puede desde aquel día seguir bailando en el aire** \- ambas extendieron sus manos nombradas.

 **No apartes tu mirada...**

 **Natsumi: Fue mi propia débilidad la que intente engañar y de pie en el camino fingiré llorar.**

 **Pensamientos que se cortan en la oscuridad.**

 **Shion: Cambiaré la contraseña que conduce al mañana.**

 **Natsu: Sombras que se balancean te tiran abajo.**

 **Shion: En esta mano tome la luz que estaba cerrada al mundo ese día.**

 **Ambas: Por que pinté el cielo con una promesa cumplida.**

Ambas albinas se sonrieron plenamente meneandose en la luna.

 **Shion: Un ruido del mal gusto a lo lejos se escucha mientras las lágrimas de lamento se secan una voz que sólo se reía como un loco me duele el corazón.**

 **Natsu: Digo una plegaria por ti...**

 **Shion: Deseando que no recibas todos los ecos...** \- juntaron sus frentes.

 **Ambas: de gritos de dolor.**

 **Aún ahora que recuperé la sonrisa las piezas que conectan el pasado no volverá.**

 **La luz brilla al otro lado del cielo nublado.**

 **Natsu: Comienza a moverse contra la corriente del tiempo.**

 **Shion: El objetivo en el sueño no se ha visto aún. -** extendió su mano junto con Natsumi.

 **Natsu: No quiero terminar con una imagen vacía.** \- E hicieron como si cantaran una sonata juntandolas contra su pecho.

 **Natsu: Cuando no hay luz a la vista, tú eres mi único rayo de esperanza.**

 **Shion: ¿Qué tan lejos irán ahora que estás aquí?**

Ambas comenzaron a mover sus dedos creando imagenes, magia ilusionara de Shion y de Guerrera Espíritual de Shion. Parecían círculos mágicos. Los niños pequeños los tocaban y jugaban con ellos. Ambas abrieron sus bocas levantandose y apoyandose en la luna de papel.

 **Shion :Ten el valor de hacer frente**

 **Natsu : a las dos palabras de amor**

 **Ambas: Da un saltó y abraza todo.**

 **Un pulso de tus dedos están conectados**

 **Shion: Al fragmento que estuvo aquí siempre.**

 **Natsu: Las nostalgicas melodías fueron olvidadas.**

 **Ambas: Porque he encontrado la respuesta correcta** \- se balancearon en la luna apoyandose en un brazo.

 **Esta mano nunca se cegará, no por luz del día** \- extendieron sus manos hacía el frente con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrieron mostrando sus dientes

\- ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡REIM! - gritaron ambas albinas. Las chicas miraron a los chicos que mantenían la boca bien abierta.

\- Hay moscas chicos - dijo burlona Resha, una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Nowaki.

\- Así que aún lo recuerdas, Shion...la canción del tiempo - murmuro el peli-negro-azulado.

\- ¿Canción del tiempo? - preguntó Resha en voz baja .


	16. Ataque

**DATOS:**

 **ROKURO ROKUDO.**

 **EDAD: 28 -APARENTA 8-.**

 **FAMILIA: ROROMIYA,- NO SANGUINELA, AL IGUAL QUE ZESS-**

* * *

\- Así que aún lo recuerdas, Shion...la canción del tiempo - murmuro el peli-negro-azulado.

\- ¿Canción del tiempo? - preguntó Resha en voz baja - Nowaki...

\- ¿Resha-san? - preguntó Nowaki al ver que la chica lo había llamado. Ella se exaltó.

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupen - respondió con su usual tono neutro. Apretó su vestido con fuerza, Nowaki lo noto, pero decidió no meterse.

\- ¡Ahora a quitarnos esto! ¡Nos da vergüenza! - gritaron ambas albinas corriendo.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Se ven bien! - grito Lucy siguiéndolas, pero ellas desaparecieron rápidamente - Debo recomponerme, más rápido.

Yuuki reía feliz, pero se exaltó dando un pequeño brinco. Ja'far la miro confundido, su rostro mostraba pánico, mucho la verdad.

\- Hiro...

\- ¡Yuu-chan! - Izanami se choco contra su espalda sin querer y luego salió volando y miro a Keihla que estaba en su frente - ¡Gomen Yuu-chan!

\- ¡Perdóname Iza! - dijo la castaña moviendo su mano desde lejos.

\- Así que tu eres Izanami-chan - dijo con un tono extraño la otra castaña.

\- Sí, ¿quién eres?

\- Yo soy Keihla, la contenedora doméstica de Koumei-kun - respondió con una sonrisa - Y su prometida - Izanami abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Prometida?

\- No te preocupes, yo sólo soy su mejor amiga y sé todo sobre Koumei-kun, pero te apoyaré si quiere estar con él - Izanami se exaltó notoriamente - Simplemente no lo lastimes.

\- ¡E-Espera! - Izanami giro sobre sus tobillos y fue a tomar del brazo.

\- **Rindete** \- el brazo derecho de Izanami comenzó a brillar y cayó al frío suelo haciendo un pequeño estruendo.

\- ¡Izanami-chan! - grito asustada Keihla levantandola del suelo preocupada.

\- H-H-H-Hi...

* * *

\- Si que son idiotas... los encontramos... - dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Actuamos ya?

\- No, no... tienes que tener más sentido de la diverción Ace-kun. Primero... la chica Death-Time...

* * *

\- **Natsu-chan** \- Natsumi abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida, ese no era el tono de Sayaka, miro hacía todos lados confundida. Ya llevaba su usual ropa - **Ven aquí... -** los ojos de Natsumi se vaciaron lentamente y comenzó a mover sus pies lentamente casi monotonamente.

¿Por qué su cuerpo no se movía? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Hacía dónde...se dirigia su cuerpo?

\- ¿Natsu-san? - la chica paro, pero aún no tenía el control de su cuerpo. Era Shion quien le hablaba. Le sonrió y se dio vuelta de nuevo volviendo a caminar - ¿Natsu-san? - Shion también lleva sus usuales ropas, encarnó una ceja. ¿Qué pasaba? Y eso...la preocupaba.

Natsumi se siguió moviendo como una mecanica, se estaba alejando de los demás demasiado. Respiro agitada, el miedo la estaba inundando...¿hacía dónde..? Ya ni quería saberlo sólo quería...detenerse.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? Hija del Tiempo - pregunto con un tono extraño. La hizo alzar su cabeza y ella lo miro confundida.

\- _¿Hija del Tiempo?_ \- se pregunto, ni siquiera pudo hablar - _¿Quién es este...?_

\- Ah...disculpa mis modales, soy Hiroomi - los ojos de Natsu se contrajeron notoriamente.

Hiroomi es un chico de unos 17 años. Cabello negro con partes plateadas, muy desordenado la verdad. Es alto y musculoso, con unos hermosos ojos llenos de sadismo azules. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a temblar.

\- No hagas esa cara de miedo, no te haré nada malo...sólo vine a decirte algo importante - le tomo el mentón y ella pudo sentir su cuerpo - Hija del tiempo.

* * *

Shion se exaltó y sintió un gran instinto de correr de ese lugar. ¿Qué hacía...?

\- Natsu-san... - susurro asustada. Sintió de nuevo ese gran instinto de ir hacía su amiga, miro sus piernas embotadas. Chasqueo la lengua y amarro su cabello volviendo a correr rápidamente y saltando por los techos sin que nadie lo notase...

\- ¡¿Qué significa eso?! - grito asustada retrocediendo. Su respiración se aceleró.

\- ¿Tú Onee-chan no te dijo? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, los ojos de Natsumi se llenaron de lágrimas, eso tenía que ser mentira...

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No puede ser cierto! - Natsumi cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a temblar - ¡No puede ser cierto!

\- Claro que sí... Resha, Ja'far hasta Nowaki lo saben... - incitó con burla. Ella sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, en sus brazos y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca tratando de no vomitar - ¿Sientes asco? Pero...

\- ¡Urusai! - grito enojada limpiando sus labios con enojo, lo miro enojada. No tenía ninguna de sus armas ni su contendor metálico - ¡Aún si fuera cierto! ¡Ellos son las personas más importantes para mí!

\- Entonces...te contaré otro secreto - dijo co n una sonrisa ladina, ella lo miro confundida, ¿tenía más secretos? - ¿Nunca te preguntaste sobre esas marcas en tus brazos? - Natsumi miro sus brazos vendados, como siempre, desde niña.

\- N-No...

\- ¡Claro que lo has hecho! - grito con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡NO! ¡Onii-chan dijo que eso me identificaba! ¡Y más nunca lo pensé! - grito enojada, ese chico...no sabía nada sobre ella...y se metía en su vida.

\- Te lo diré... - la señaló con un dedo, con una sonrisa superior, ella siguió temblando - Tú... - sus pasos acelerados resonarón - ...eres... -Natsumi la vio y los dedos se convirtieron en dos - **la portadora de Death-Time.**

* * *

Todos reía muy felices la verdad. Nowaki se tensó junto con Resha y miraron el cielo.

\- ¡JA'FAR! - grito la albina mayor, él miro hacia arriba. Ambos movieron sus manos rápidamente, pero las enormes lanzas comenzaron a caer.

Extendieron sus manos y el cristal comenzaba a romperse, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan fuerte? El escudo no resistió más y se rompió y una lanza cayó a un lado de Aladdin que se exaltó al haber perdido la gran mayoria de su cabello. Dejandolo a la altura de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué...? - articuló el peli-azul viendo su cabello en el suelo.

\- ¡Aladdin! - grito Nowaki viendolo.

\- ¡Tres Magi abrán bien sus oídos! - puso sus manos cerca de sus oídos - ¡Lo que los Magi aman...- puso dos dedos como si disparara y dos balas salieron, los ojos de Marga se contraeron -...MUEREN! - Marga no pudo moverse debido a que unas cadenas la atraparon, pero ella la tomo con fuerza y las balas perdidas cayeron en su blanca pierna.

\- ¡Sayaka-san! - grito asustada la niña.

\- Estoy bien - murmuro, pero la verdad le dolía en el alma - ¿Aladdin estás bien?

\- Sayaka, tú pierna... - murmuro asustado Hayate.

\- ¡Estoy bien! - Sayaka se sentó como pudo y paso su mano por su pierna y las balas salieron dejando salir la sangre. Rasgo una parte de su ropa y vendo su herida - ¡¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PLANEANDO?! ¡ACCELERATOR!

\- ¿Dónde está Natsu? - los ojos de los amigos de Natsumi se contrajeron.

\- ¿Qué planeas está vez? ¿Accelerator? - dijo con realmente odio en su voz White.

\- ¿Dónde está Shion-chan? - llevo su dedo cerca de sus labios. Los ojos de Nowaki y Aladdin se contrajeron.

\- Hiroomi... - murmuro muy asustada, hasta abrazandose a sí misma.

\- Yuuki... - murmuro Yukino.

\- El "Más allá" que su preciada Shion cerró con tanto esfuerzo cuando huyeron de Tártaros se está abriendo lentamente, esa cría sólo necesita colisionar con otro poder de su mismo calibre como el de... - varias balas volaron sin control.

Kouha saltó protegiéndola de la bala. Sayaka fue protegida por Hayate. Keihla saltó ayudando a Izanami. Yukino quedo en shock y la bala atravesó su brazo, pero no pudo moverse, ni siquiera sintió el dolor. Nowaki esquivo las que iban hacía él y apartó a Resha para que no saliera herida por estar en shock. El brazo de Marga fue herido por una bala y cayó en brazos de Zess.

\- ...personas aberrantes... - Marga comenzó a temblar, ese no era el dolor de una bala normal, ella había recibido varias en el pasado.

\- Du-Du-Duele... - murmuro apenas. Zess paso su mano por la herida de la pequeña castaña y salió la bala que se extendía como una planta.

\- ¡Yukino! - Zora se apresuro y sacó la bala del brazo de la chica que iba mucho más extendida. La mujer cayó de rodillas respirando agitada.

\- Veneno... - murmuro - ¡¿Le pusiste veneno?! ¡¿Dónde está Shion y Natsumi?!

\- No, no, no... - Accelerator sonrió y negó con el dedo divertido - probablemente...ya no... - los ojos de Aladdin se contrajeron - esten en este mundo - Nowaki y Resha salieron corriendo del lugar hacía donde lo llevaban sus instintos.

Aladdin saltó y le dio un merecido golpe en el rostro derribandolo en el suelo. Lo tomo del cuello apretando con fuerza innecesaria asustando a todo el mundo.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A SHION! ¡O SINO...- Yuuki corrió a separarlo, no podía matarlo, necesitaban respuestas - TE MATARÉ!

\- Oh...¿en serio? ¿Tienes esa fuerza? - dijo burlón tocando su cuello.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Sayaka enojada - ¡Accelerator! ¡Responde! - grito perdiendo la compostura.

\- A que...- señalo con su dedo a Aladdin y su cabello se cortó nuevamente dejandolo un poco más corto - tú no puede proteger a Shion. Ni su futuro, ni a ella de ella misma.

\- ¡Cállate! - se lanzó de nuevo hacía él y lo tomo del cuello - ¡Yo protegeré a Shin porque la amo! ¡Porque la deseo a mi lado! ¡Porque no quiero...- Yuuki se sorprendió por las palabras del peli-azul - que ella se vaya como ellos dos! - declaro muy enojado.

La imagen de Solomon, la de Sheba y la de Shion pasaron por su mente, esas personas...eran importantes para él. Sus padres ya lo abandonaron, pero aún la tenía a ella. Con esa personalidad tan parecida a la de su madre...la de querer proteger a las personas...sin importar que tipo de personas sean.

* * *

Un gran rayo se dirigió hacía Natsumi que se quedó inmovil, no podía moverse ni nada. Sus pequeños y finos brazos trataron de protegerla, pero ambas salieron lastimadas dando un gran alarido.

El gran cráter fue dejado en el suelo con dos pequeños cuerpo apenas vivas. Ambas temblaron.

\- ¿S-Shion...? - murmuro apenas Natsumi tratando de levantarse.

\- H-Hiroomi... - la voz de la chica no mostro ni una pisca de vida ni ese cariño usual en ella.

\- ¿Aún pueden resistir? No me extraña de la poseedoras de Death-Time y Etherion - el pecho de Shion comenzó a brillar de un extraño color rojo y las muñecas y brazos de Natsumi de un color azul marino - Otra vez...

Movió sus manos con dos únicos dedos. Dos grandes rayos fueron hacía ellas, el dolor fue tanto que se tomaron la cabeza sintiendo todo el dolor de aquel rayo. Ellas cayeron al suelo, cansadas...dolidas, ese no era un dolor normal.

\- ¿Cómo pueden resistir tanto...? - caminó hacía ellas a pasos lentos, tomo el rostro de Shion.

\- Hiroomi...detente, no le hagas daño a Natsu-san... - pidió Shion con voz quebrantada, Hiroomi sonrió y beso su mejilla, metió apenas dos dedos dentro de la boca de Shion.

\- Terminaré con tu dolor pronto - un pequeño rayo salió y los ojos de Shion se contraeron. Tomo su garganta dolida y comenzó a retorcerse.

\- ¡Shion! - grito asustada Natsumi. Hiroomi la tomo bruscamente del rostro y sonrió, acarició su mejilla.

\- Está bien, tú también... - metió sus dedos y los ojos de Natsumi se contrajeron y grito de dolor sintiendo aquello - Es un pequeño veneno, pero no se preocupen...pronto ya no sentirán nada...

No..no debían morir. O por lo menos de aquella manera tan sucia no podían. No querían mejor dicho...alguien...

- _Shion... - le llamo dulcemente aquella mujer que le dio la vida, acaricio su cabeza a su 3 años podía entender muchas cosas que muchos no. Su padre se acercó le dio un sonoró beso en la mejilla._

 _\- ¿Sabes Shion-chan? - le llamo, ella lo miro con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _\- Te amamos... - su imagen desapareció como el fuego mostrandola a ella de grande. Se dice que cuando mueres...recuerdas cosas importantes._

 _No era su actual. Esa camara de tortura...tenía que huir...salvar a Natsumi. Su grito no fue de esperar, gritando de dolor al punto de desprender tanto rukh para que pudieran moverse. ¡¿Qué con ese recuerdo?! ¡No quería recordar algo tan horrible como eso!_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Shion? ¿Ya te rindes? - Hiroomi tocó el cristal que los separan. Ella lo miro, ¿qué? ¿Por qué un recuerdo tan espantoso regresaba a su mente? - ¿Shion? ¡Oigan! ¡No se mueve! ¡Abran las compuertas!_

 _La luz desapareció de su pecho y el bello e inocente brillo de sus ojos desapareció. Se sintió un gran paro. La sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Shion...ya...ella..._

\- ¡GYAAA! - grito de dolor Shion tratando de levantarse, pero volvió a caer.

\- ¡Shion! - Natsumi trato de ir con ella, pero el dolor en su cuerpo fue más - ¿Por qué nos haces esto...? ¿Es por E.N.D? ¡¿Qué hicimos malo?! ¡Nosotras no merecemos esto!

\- Claro E.N.D, sabes...vosotras dos solo están condenadas al dolor, crear dolor y recibir dolor... las dejaré morir en paz... - se sentó con una sonrisa divertida, pero se levantó de la nada, estiro sus manos lentamente.

\- Aladdin...sama... - murmuro Shion dejando salir su lágrimas al suelo destrozado y frío.

\- White...Onee-chan...Onii-chan...

\- Nowaki...

\- ¡SALVADNOS POR FAVOR! - gritaron desesperadas apenas. Por lo menos, una última vez deseaban verlos.

\- Ya terminaré... con su dolor - ellas cerraron sus ojos pesadamente.

 _º¡Shion!º_

 _º¡Natsu! ¡Te amo!º_

Una última vez...por favor...

 _ºSiempre a tu ladoº_

 _ºNuestra canción del Tiempoº_

El gran rayo se dirigió a sus cuerpos pequeños y lastimados...

Una última vez...

\- ¿Eh? - Hiroomi se exaltó al ver aquello cuando el humo se disperso - ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

\- ¿Qué fueron esos rayos? - pregunto asustada Kougyoku.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, princesa del agua? - Kougyoku miro hacía arriba asustada.

\- ¡Blood! - su mirada se llenó de odio al recordar que por su culpa casi perdía a sus hijos. Recordó algo importante - ¡¿Qué están planeando contra Shion-chan y Natsu-chan?! ¡Esos rayos eran para ellas! ¡¿No?!

\- Claro... - otra figura se formo en el cielo. Todos la miraron extrañado. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro tocando sus hombros atado en una baja coleta y ojos verdes con pestañas largas.

\- Painter... - murmuro apenas Izanami despertando del dolor de cabeza que tenía.

\- ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! - el brazo de Izanami termino de brillar.

\- ¿Qué le están haciendo...? - pregunto cansada.

\- ¡Saben que si la lastiman demasiado ese poder podría hasta terminar con Reim! - grito enojada Yukino - Si la lastiman demasiado...

\- Ella se volverá Etherion puro - dijo serio Mc Geer.

\- ¿Eso es lo que desean? - preguntó Hiroki mirándolos asesinamente.

\- No, no... aún no...podemos volver Etherion puro el alma de Shion fácilmente, pero si se vuelve ahora...no nos ocacionaría ningún problema - declaro negando con la mano Mc Tempesta.

\- ¡Van a matarla! ¡No...se atrevan! - grito temblando de enojo e impotencia Marga, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y una camelia negra creció - ¡NI SE LES OCURRA TOCAR MÁS A SHION-ONEE-CHAN O A NATSU-SAN! - de su cuerpo salieron una gran cantidad de sangre que se dirigieron a ellos, ellos no le dieron importancia pero sintieron un gran ardor.

\- ¡Es de la sangre maldita!

Marga comenzó a correr en busca de sus amigas, pero choco contra una pared. Unas sombras la tomaron y la alzaron en el cielo.

\- ¡MARGA! - grito desesperado Titus.

\- ¡Quieto! - ordenó Painter meneando a Marga, ella iraba hacía todos lados con sus ojos habituales azules - O la cría muere - una irónica sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Marga, las sombras comenzaron quemarse, ella cayó lentamente al suelo, dio una pirueta y cayó de pie.

\- Mal, mal... - murmuro Yuuki con una sonrisa divertida viendo aparecer a Mc Garden.

\- ¿Olvidan todos los poderes Uchiha? Aunque uno pueda poseer uno solo... - decía Luka con la misma.

\- Cometiste el grave error de quitarme los anillos - dijo Marga mostrando sus manos descubiertas, los anillos de oro y plata cayeron al suelo, sonrió con locura anchando su sonrisa - ¿Saben? - los Fanalis comenzaron a aparecer por todo lados - Me han hecho enojar. Han lastimado a personas importantes para mí... - toco su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos - Y no puedo perdonar...que dañen lo que Scheherazade-sama tanto amaba...y lo que Titus... - Titus se exaltó - quiere proteger...

\- Eres una niña con carácter, eso me gusta - se burló Accelerator con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias - se contra-burló Marga.

\- Esto no es un juego, es más real que nunca - dijo Zess tomando el brazo de Marga lleno de sangre.

\- ¿Qué significa? - dijo tranquila.

\- Que definitivamente... ya no les importa la prosperidad y desean matarnos completamente - dijo Ur cruzandose de brazos enojada.

\- Como si fuesemos a permitirlo, ¿no creen? - dijo con cierto recelo Roromiya.

\- Has sacado las garras - Se burló Sebastián. Una vena se remarco en el rostro neutro de la mujer Fanalis.

\- Los odio - murmuro apenas.

\- Gracias - dijo un chico de unos 19 años. Cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rojo sangre.

\- Ginta...¿qué planean con Shion y Natsumi? - pregunto Hayate - Natsumi...

\- Natsumi la Asesina es la **poseedora de Death-Time** \- los ojos de White y Ja'far se contrajeron.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Resha lo sabía y Ja'far también, incluso Nowaki y lo estaban ocultando. Eso que Natsumi tanto oculta tras las vendas...es lo que ellos no quería que vieran - la imagen de Natsumi sonriendoles paso por su mente.

\- Ella no es humana, ella nació al borde de la parte superior del "Más allá" - los ojos de Ja'far temblarno.

\- ¡Cállate! - grito desesperado Ja'far.

\- Natsumi es una aberrante - continúo Mc Garden - Natsumi es igual a Shion, excepto que Natsumi no nació de dos personas.

\- ¡Que te calles! - ordenó desesperado cubriendo sus oídos.

\- Natsumi nació de aquello llamado **"El límite del Tiempo"**. Ella...es un espíritu - culminaron con una sonrisa. Los ojos de White se contrajeron.

\- ¡No digas cosas que tu no sabes! - grito desesperado Ja'far.

\- ¡Tu no eres el hermano biologico de Natsumi! - exclamaron con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Aunque nadie podría serlo. Ella es un espíritu, un ser que nunca nació, nació de dos colisiones en el Tiempo. Ella...no debió caer en sus brazos desde un principió... - dijo Ginta con una sonrisa plena.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Hermanito! ¿En serio te has enamorado? - preguntó con burla un chico de cabello azul-claro y ojos como los de White.

\- Black... - murmuro el chico. Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- Aunque sea un espíritu...ella puede morir fácilmente - se burlaron claramente.

* * *

La ira se apodero de su mirada, clavaron sus armas en el suelo.

\- Tiempo... - Hiroomi los miro sorprendidos. Ambos giraron y tomaron a las chicas entre sus brazos - ¡Shion! ¡Natsumi! - las mencionadas apenas abrieron sus ojos.

\- Onee-chan...

\- Nowaki... - murmuraron cansadas. Ellos las abrazaron, lo único que querían era protegerlas...y ellas dos...terminaron en ese estado.

\- Estamos bien... - extendieron sus manos tratando de tocarlos, pero su vista... se removieron de dolor. Ellos tomaron las manos de ellas. Claro que no están bien...ese veneno ya les estaba quitando el sentido de la vista.

\- Descansen, por favor - ambos tocaron su frente y ellas cerraron pesadamente sus ojos un poco.

\- Nowaki... estoy recordando...lo de hace...- Shion terminó de cerrar sus ojos. Los ojos de Nowaki se abrieron como platos. Susurro algo al oído de Shion y ambas fueron protegidas por unas jaulas celestiales hechas por Resha. Ambos voltearon el rostro llenos de odio. Caminaron lentamente y tomaron sus armas.

\- El tiempo...

\- ...se abré...

* * *

\- Marga-chan, ¿qué haremos? - pregunto Myron apareciendo, la niña en un flash muy rápido se ponía sus anillos.

\- Veamos... - sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

\- No planees un homicidio aún - regañaron Muu y Titus, ella los miro mal.

\- Aburridos...

\- La verdad es que necesitamos saber sus planes primero Marga-chan... - dijeron nerviosos los niños-adulos.

\- Oh, lo olvidaba - dijo de lo más tranquila.

\- ¿Qué con esa personalidad? - dijeron los Mc y los otros - Es...retorcida...

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó poniendo su mano como militar.

\- Es identica a Shion - murmuraron con la cara llena de rayas de depresión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah...? - murmuro la niña.

\- Ya... no puedo perdonarte Accelerator- Accelerator la miro - Pensaba perdonarte...pero... - apretó su puño y comenzó a temblar - No puedo perdonarte que lastimes a seres inocentes de nuevo... comienza... - miro a los demás que asentaron. Sayaka extendió su mano - ¡NUESTRO JUEGO!

Las personas que no estuvieran involucradas comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron una a una. ¿Qué fue eso? Sayaka sonrió mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una cruz apareció dentro de ellos. Ja'far cerró sus ojos y los abrió pesadamente, su ojo izquierdo es violeta con una cruz-serpiente ahí, identica a la de Natsumi.

\- Prefiero no saber que es lo que le hicieron a Natsumi porque hace mucho olvide... - trono sus dedos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar - que se siente matar sin escrupulos ni lindura... - snrió de forma cinica y su mano se llenó de un brillo verde.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Sayaka? - pregunto preocupado Accelerator, no iban a poder usar rehenes sabiendo que era su punto débil.

\- ¡Nakatsukasa! - abrieron sus ojos.

\- ¡Gouhl!

\- ¡Baal!

\- ¡Vinea!

\- ¡Amón!

\- ¡Zagan!

\- ¡Astaroth!

\- ¡Dantalion!

\- ¡Fullbuster!

\- ¡Monjr!

\- ¡Miku!

Todos comenzaron a brillar. Y sus sonrisas fueron lo único que los saco de la cuenta. Se apoyaron en sus pies y ambas saltaron extendiendo sus brazos en el cielo.

\- ¡Yo Belial aceptó a Zora Monjr como miembro doméstica! - Zora sonrió y sus muñequeras comenzaron a brillar

\- ¡Yo Vinea aceptó a Ur Fullbuster como miembro dómestico! - Ur sonrió de medio lado y su pierna derecha comenzó a brillar. ¿No era si era de metal cualquier cosa serviría? Al parecer los Djinn cambiaron de parcer.

\- ¡Contenedor dómestico:... - ambas sonrieron. Los Vectores aparecieron encerrandolos a todos en un cubo. Zora movió su mano y una lanza de luz negra apareció.

\- ¡Silver Vector! - un flash los corto a todos rápidamente - ¡UR!

\- ¡Pilares del Dios del Agua! ¡Vinea! - varios pilares los rozaron y los envolvieron ahogandolos. Ur sonrió cinica y se congelaron, cayeron directamente al suelo junto con los cubos de hielo.

\- Ahora... - Zora se acercó, pero un gran filo la rozo manchando su cuerpo de sangre. Se alejó rápidamente de él - Gorder... - murmuro enojada parandose a un lado...mejor dicho, udal la tomo a la fuerza y la puso a su costado.

\- Judal-kun...

\- ¿Qué demonios...? - pregunto confundida Izanami.

\- ¿Qué pasa Izanami? - pregunto Koumei tocando su hombro.

\- No son los reales, pero su poder... - todos sonrieron - está casi al mismo nivel que el de uno real.

\- La mitad del Ice Shield de Ur se rompió, - los ojos de la mencionada se contraeron junto con sus pupilas - la mitad de nuestra alma fue liberada y si el "Más allá" se llega a romper, nosotros podremos vagar y ninguno de vosotros... - Garden movió su dedo y paro en Titus, sonrió - podrá detenernos.

\- ¡TITUS! - se abalanzó contra él y lo quito cayendo encima de él, respiro agitadamente - Eso duele... - entrecerró la mirada y vio la espada atravesar su pierna izquierda y toda la sangre manchar a su Sacerdote. La tomo con toda neutralidad y la saco manchandose un poco. Tomo un poco de la tela en su espalda y vendo su pierna - Asombroso, todos la tienen agarrada con la cría.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Aunque suene extraño, Marga-chan es la más fuerte entre nosotros - dijo Muu con una sonrisa - Y está más que acostumbrada a eso - rayas de depresión cayeron por su rostro.

\- No lo digas así - dijo tranquila la niña levantandose, tomo el gran bastón que había caído y se lo extendió - Titus-Onii-chan, sé que odias pelear...pero, te necesito - Titus abrió sus oos sorprendido, el rostro de Marga explotó del sonrojo - P-P-Perdón...te necesitamos, esa era la palabra completa - giro y miro a los demás.

\- Listo y entendido - dijeron todos con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡Barbatos! - exclamaron.

* * *

\- No sé qué esten haciendo los demás - dijo Resha mirando su jaula, tiene algunos rasguños y heridas abiertas, pero no parece importarle.

\- Pero... - continúo Nowaki dando un paso hacía delante y un gran brillo inundo el lugar.

\- ¡Aún podemos luchar!

 **Lo sabemos...**

 **En este mundo...**

 **Existen demasiadas cosas...**

 **CRUELES.**


End file.
